


Written in the stars

by Twilightzion



Series: The Constellation chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Allspark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Bonding, Bumblebee is an awsome brother, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Earth, Family Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other, Outer Space, Ratchet and Ironhide have a sparkling, Sides is an idiot, Sideswipe - Freeform, Soulmates, Sunstreaker - Freeform, Sunstreaker is defensive, Terror Twins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touring, Transformer Sparklings, a lot of sparklings love, but we love them anyway, first transformers movie, seen from a sparklings aspect, sneeky Jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 128,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightzion/pseuds/Twilightzion
Summary: To be created in a time of war is not always a good thing, maybe we just need a little more joy and laughter in our life. Together with a little bit of dysfunctional war-harden family and a planet called earth, it is bound to get exciting for a small sparkling. So much to do and see and so little time, something is bound to happen.





	1. -Prolog-

Cybertron.

It was a planet unlike another in this side of the galaxy, in her prime time Cybertron was the most beautiful and magnetic planet that existed. She was so full of life and was one of the brightest star planets there was. The cities on her were something that would take your breath away with its grandiosity; the landscape would always change and bring wonder and surprise to the viewer. The inhabitants had gone through their development phase and could classify as sentient mechanical self-configuring modular robotic lifeform or Cybertronians they liked to call themselves. They looked like humanoid robots that can transform into machines, familiar mechanical objects, and vehicles. But don't mistake, they had feelings and thoughts the same way other lifeforms had. They could love deeper than any other race and were forever faithful to the one who carried the other half of their existence.

To name all of the cites on Cybertron would take to long but some cities stood out against the bigger picture. There was Praxus with its winged and intelligent inhabitant and with its parks and crystal gardens. The Praxian was the one that first created the softest material made of special kind of crystals, and it became famous and sought after all over the planet. In the city of Vos, the flying cybetronian lived, and the inhabitants there was the most beautiful cybetronian you ever could imagine. The colors of their plantings and the speed and the graceful movements attracted many looks, and they knew this. But there was one city where everything happened, and it was the birthplace of the first Cybetronians, the home of the Allspark.

 Iacon.

The metallic towers stretched tower the skies, and in the light of the two moons at the dark hour managed to make the city shine in an almost purplish color. It was here all the higher cybetronians lived in luxury and prosperity but as their status was growing, some cities started to downgrade, and the energy source began to thin out for a lot of Cybetronians.

Suddenly life on the planet had become too rich and there were too many living creatures on the planet and not enough energy to sustain them all. The inhabitants were made of metal, and their main existence was in their sparks and processors so Cybetronians could live for millennia's and still not offline. A new Era was beginning to be created; the higher Cybetronians began to acquire slaves, those who were less fortunate than themselves. New laws were created about the way of life like how they could reproduce, and what they could do for a living. Fewer sparklings could be created by Allspark or the people in questions overall. There was no chance or way they could get the right means to bring a sparkling into the world. The well of the Allspark started to become a cold place no longer shining, the walls grew dulled and cold, and no longer was the stars inside the well.

But it was in The city of [Tarn](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Tarn_\(polity\)), where the wheels of fate began to spin. The City had the biggest and main power plans on Cybertron and were within proximity to the black crystal fortress that conducted star energy. It was a city that was ruled by a military dictator and soon became one of the top forces that conflicted with Cybertron's dwindling energy sources. But it was not the power that made the change, in an attempt to avoid too many casualties and start a war they invented a survival game between the two biggest cities that were in disagreement Vos and Iacon. They named the game the gladiator matches. Never had any of the inhabitants believed that the game would grow so big that the game soon had to travel from Tarn to Kaon and upgrade its arena. More Cybetronians came from all over the planet to sheer and watched the hard battle between two or more part team. Even if Kaon was one of the worst places on Cybertron, they still came, But not many high ups would longer look at the game. It was with this Kaon became famous for their smelting pool that could smelt down even the hardest metal armor from the slain Cybetronians in the arena. Even if the game moved there from Tarn, their champion remained the ruling gladiator in the arena and was until this day. He was driving, and did not give anyone a chance and always offline his opponents.

His name was Megatron.

He hated the catalog system that was created, and at every chance he could, he stood up against those who believed they knew better. He challenged them; he pressed on where no one else dared to press, he began to stand out. Megatron started to rise against the higher up and the classification system in more drastic means; it was the time of the revolution. It was in this time he met with his new partner, one librarian named Orion Pax that was there to inspect the events of the gladiator games with one of his friends. But it became so much more than that,  and Orion Pax started to help Megatron to gather up resisters where every cybetronian could take refugees, they started to free slaves under the higher ups system. An internal war broke up between the people of Cybertron, and it was a war that would continue for decades to come. It looked like the revolution was over after one big battle, and when everyone started to breathe a litter better, a change happened in Megatron. He wanted more, and it went against what most of the rebels fighter for so an internal war started up inside the revolting group. It was by a pure coincident that Orion Pax became the leader of the rebels and was being recognized by the Allspark. What happened inside the Allspark no one knew, but the first Primes decided to help the people of Cybertron one last time. Orion Pax was promoted to Prime, and with the new rank, he was the new high up on the planet and with the new power came to a new name.

Optimus Prime.

The rebellion was now divided in two, the Decepticons, led by Lord Megatron, and the Autobots that was lead by the last of the Primes. The war had taken a new turn; no longer was it to take down a system that had pressed them to inferiority, it had become a war of domination. Megatron tried to take control over the Allspark to create a new army and subjects of his own to rule over, but this was nothing that the Autobot would allow. For millennia's, war raged on Cybertron, and it was hurting her more and more until her core started to die. The Allspark was the only salvation for the planet, and the Autobots know this, but one night the Decepticons made a surprise attack and almost got their hands on the Allspark. In a desperate attempt to protect the Allspark, Optimus shoot the cube into space and away from the Decepticons.

In desperate times, desperate decisions were needed as nothing ells were working at the time. But considering that the Allspark was the only thing that could restore their planet, they needed to get it back. However, in an attempt to protect the Allspark, not even Optimus did not know of its location.

So the hunt for the Allspark beguine.


	2. Chapter 2

Millennium one.

That was the name of the main ship of the Autobots force that was lead by Optimus Prime. It was the most robust ship that remained after the Ark, which had previously been driven off in a mission hunt after the Allspark. That had been eons ago, and Optimus could feel a tug on his spark, it was as if something dragged him away from their home planet. On the ship were few of his most trusted allies as almost the whole Autobots rebellion had been forced to leaving Cybertron in different phases. Their mission was a dangerous one; there were not many of them left as their forces had been split all over the galaxy or offline. Some stayed behind on Cybertron to protect her and collect the last refugees and war survivors. But as it was Optimus that had to send the Allspark away and with his status as the Prime he could feel some of the energy the cube was sending out. It gave him a little hint as to which direction they should travel, but the hunt for the Allspark could take eons. The door to Optimus office open with a soft whooshing sound successfully bringing the leader out from his musing and looked up as his third in command and head for the infiltration and espionage stepped inside.

"Jazz, what brings you to my office this hour?"  Prime asked in a deep vibrating voice

The TIC was a small Cybetronians with the black and white frame; a blue visor covered his optics. He had a grin on his lips plates that told Optimus that the TIC had something good to tell him, something that he needed to hear at this time. Jazz walked in with light steps and bounced down in the chair in front of Optimus desk.

"Information boss bot, the last mission was a complete success" he grinned and picked up a datapad from his subspace.

"Prowl has got a copy of this one already so you can keep it," The black and white mech told the Prime. Optimus took the datapad and turned it on and started to read what the spy had found out. It was indeed good news; this could make the war take a complete turnaround, something that they needed.

" An Energon source?"

"Yepp! and it was right there for the picking, the others are loading it aboard as we speak."

"Good"

Optimus looked at the datapad and could feel the other Cybetronian optics on him, and he looked up again and raised an optic ridge in a silent question, was there something more? The mech in front of him just kept on smiling. If he hadn't known Jazz as long as he did, he would probably feel more uncomfortable than he did. this was normal behavior and meant that there was something more, but the TIC in front of him did not say anything. So he started to read again, and until he came close to the end of the report he had no idea of what made his TIC in such good mood, but as he read the last sentences he slowly lowered the pad to his desk

"You heard rumors about the Allspark?" He asked

"You are correct" Jazz grinned "and I believe it is valid information; it is from a trusted source."

Optimus nodded as he leaned back in his chair; this was good news; it had been too silent for a long time now. He then got up and went around his table to Jazz and looked down at him as he was easily twice as big as the spy in front of him.

"I'm going to inform the deck about the new coordinates. I believe it better to leave as soon we can"

"Considering how the situation here is onboard, we can't get away from this space station fast enough," Jazz said as he raised and stretched his shoulder bots that gave away a squeaking sound and then a final soft pop as he let his arm down again.

"That you are correct about my friend," Optimus said as he walked out from his office. 

 

* * *

 

In another part of the ship, two other Cybertronians was inside of their private quarters, talking.

"You should go and recharge for a bit, you are going to put yourself in force recharge if you are continuing like this is not good for you."

"No, I'm fine, a little bit longer, I'm almost finished," a firm voice said

The silence filled the room once again before the voices start to talk again with worrying in it.

"Do you need anything? Energon maybe? You haven't been drinking much this joorn, are your tanks alright?"

Deep irritated ventilation could be heard from the owner of the firm and now more irritated voice when the questions popped up again, why could he not just be quiet? He would soon be finished.

"No Ironhide I'm fine! Stop asking me this every nano-second. I will tell you if I want something or if there is any wrong with both me or the sparkling" said the voice that belongs to a white and red mech than stared at the red one beside him. A low growling sound of irritation could be heard from him enhancing his feelings and need just to punch him. The big red mech that was named Ironhide looked at his mate that was irritated with his questions and worrying, but he could not blame him. He opened his mouth again to say that but was quickly stopped by a white servo over his mouth plates. Successfully muting him down and he made a muffling sound as he grunted out something that would in other scenes be words. He gave away a new muttered sound behind the servo and looked slightly irritated at his spark mate as he pushed the servo away, only to earn an even more irritated look from the white mech.

"One more word and I swear to Primus himself that I will remodel your system to an android and have you fetch my data pads for a decade to come."

That stopped the red mechs protest quite effective for a klik, as he looked at the medic in suspicion. He almost reconsiders his action but decided not to do that, and he pushes it away it from his processor. Ironhide knew his mate could do a lot of things but he would not do something that horrible, but as he processed that thought he halted, it was exactly something his mate would do.

Scrap.

"You can't blame me to be worried about you Ratchet! "He said irritated instead as he walked around the other one. "You are more tired this orn, and you did not recharge well this cycle, and I'm worried about you."

"Yes, I know, and you can blame our overactive sparkling for not recharge well, and with you, as its sire, it was doomed to be an active little thing" the white medic grunted and lowered himself back on the sofa he was resting on some kliks ago with his datapad in his servo.  

Ratchet was trying to calm his spark down, but it kept on fluttering in its chamber, and it was getting a little bit uncomfortable as his spark had started to become very hot and pulsing hard. He could feel the new spark flutter in its casket in the close proximate with his spark, Ratched vented out a hot ventilation draft as he relaxed. He was so tired and had not been recharging very well this last few joorns; he knew that the sparkling was close to being separate from his own. Soon the new sparkling that had been formed in his chassies could get by on its own. But it only made him more scared of it all, and that was a scary thought by itself! Him! The most feared and respected medic on Cybertron. The one and only that that could drag Optimus prime to his med-bay without getting in trouble by the action. He had helped deliver a lot of sparks created sparkling in his lifespan. The spark created sparklings was completely different from the ones that once was created by the Allspark. Their whole frames, spark, processor, and programming came from two Cybetronian, often a product of a spark bonded pair. Ratchet had never believed that he would be on the other side of that conversation but here he was and he was getting scared over the thought of a sparkling, and not just any sparkling, his and Ironhides own sparked sparkling.

The red mech looked at him now and smiled slightly, not caring about the other one's bad mood, he had survived it the whole spark process so he could survive it some more cycler to come. Because it was the most wonderful thing that he ever had laid his optics on and he loved the grumpy temperamental medic and had done that long before this war started. "Is it active again?" he asked and sat slowly down beside his mate and let his servo rest over Ratchets warm chassis.

They were in their private room on their crew's ship they were enrolled on so no one would come in here; it was their little haven. Here was the only place they could be themselves with each other and let their guards down. It had been a real journey sins they had found out that Ratchet had been sparked and a new life form was being created inside of him. Ironhide could feel his creations sparkpuls and field inside of his mate and every time he could feel it his spark made a jump. He was going to be a sire in a short time. In all this dame forgotten war, there could be some good things in it too, but it also was one of the most dangerous places for a sparkling to be raised in. Every time they would have to dock for supplies, or every time someone of them had to get out on missions or other events could mean a risk. Also, the Decepticons were all over the galaxy.

It was a normally big battleship that could carry around 20 adult Cybertronians; now it only hosted 7 of them as more was out on a mission. Ratchet was the Chief medical officer, and Ironhide was their weapon specialist and bodyguard to Optimus Prime and where ever he went Ironhide had to follow. It was rare that a bonded couple still was functional in the war, even more, rare that they held such huge and important positions and rang. They had kept their bond a secret for all of them around them until an event that almost had offlined both of them. It literary had offlined Ironhide for a klik before Ratchet had brought him back from the edge of the well. Nothing more to say, the whole incident had scared them both, and it had ended up to become one of their best spark merging moments and interfacing in the process. But it also had broken Ratchets carrying lock program, and it was in that moment they had created a new spark. A sparkling at their ages and situation was rare, but as one of the only spark mated pair still together, it was bound to happen sometime. But both of them had hope that the war would be over and it would be safe to raise a fragile sparkling in it.

Especially now when both Megatron and the Decepticons had laid low for some time, they were planning something, and that could not be something good. But not all Decepticons had laid low, and the war was still raging outside in space, and the Autobot rebellion was driven out of their processions and into an unknown space path. But their world would soon change, all of it, it may have been a complete surprise for every bot that knows them. But not less it had been a happy event for them all when they had found out that Ratchet was sparked and the whole crew came together to protect the carrier. It was still blowing Ironhides processor into bits, a sparkling! Ratchet was carrying the first sparkling known of in millions of years. Frag the war and everything with it, he was going to be the sire of this little wonder! Soon it would be ready to great this life too, and with Ratchet already gone over the planned separation date made him more nervous and worried. Ever sins the attack on the youth center early in the war it had put fear in every bot´s spark, it was on that day that the last known sparklings spark had been crushed by Megatron's own hands. No one had seen any youngling or sparkling ever sins that day. All thanks to Megatron and his sick ideas. Everyone in the center was offline, but there had been one little Youngling that Ratchet had found outside and in the protection of its Carrier that had offline to protect her creation. One little youngling that the crew still had within their care.

The young bot they had rescued had now grown up to a fine scout, he was the youngest of them all, and everyone cared for him as a family unit would do all in their way. Because that was what the war had made them, even if some of them tried to deny it, it was the truth. Ironhide was one of them that would forever be in denied the idea of them becoming a family unit. He had his own, and it was enough for him. But with every solar cycle that passes they all could offline, lose one of your comrades and you would be in grief and pain for the lost, but they could not stop being online and shy away from each other. Then their race would be doomed. But now a new spark had been created and was already treasured of them all it gave them all hope, maybe the future was not as dark as they thought. It was only the bots in their unit that know about the sparkling; It was only them that they could trust with their spark. Ratchet chuckled low as he got some of Ironhides thoughts over their shared mind link and bond.

"I will forever be in denial with you" he agreed with him, but he could also agree with himself that the younger bots had grown on him like space fungus or a moldy rust organism.

"Oh really? And here I thought that you liked the terror twins" Ironhide teased and chuckled at the gaze he got from Ratchet and the snort that followed.

Ironhide gave his mate a playful glare and stroked his chassis as the sparkling pulsed to him underneath it. Ratchet put one of his servos over Ironhides and shut his optics for a klik as a painful shock went throw his spark. He could feel the sparklings protoform starting up on its own and making its final controls and program checks. The action was making his spark pulse harder, and it was that pulsing that was making his whole frame became hot, and pain lashes throw his nerve system. How in the pit could carriers stand this without making to many noises all the time? So many of them that had carried for new sparks and they did so in silence. Not only took it fragging long to create and stable a new spark, a few decades her and another there and with the codes of both him and Ironhide it was bound to be a tough and energetic little thing whatever it was.

Ironhide grinned then "an active little thing, is it? Can't wait until its born and I can learn it to handle its first weapon!"

"You will not let the sparkling get anywhere near any of your weapon in a long, long time!" Ratchet cast his mate an irritated look to warn him. He swears to Primus above that if the red mech did not conclude his nagging about his weapons, he would reprogram him to a garbage drone and paint him pink. Maybe he could ask the terror twins for that favor? No, that was a bad idea, and it would mean that he had to be indebted to those two, he could never live with that knowledge. Ratchet could suddenly feel the sparkling pulse again hard, and this time he could feel movements, and at the same time, he could feel a happy feeling over both his sparkling bond. Ironhide's optics wide large as he stared down at Ratchet chassis and to their hands.  Ratchet, as the sparklings carrying faction had always been able to feel pulses of the sparkling and emotions and beating of the sparks within him. But it had always been muted to Ironhide, he had felt some of them, but never had it been this strong.

Happy, soothing feeling washed over them, and it took him some time to understand that the sparkling liked it when they talked. Just talked and watched, it was bathing in the feeling of being close to both of them. It was so long since he had been in contact with a sparkling of any kind. Ironhide could still remember the first time the sparkling had been alerted that there was something outside the spark chamber the new sparked rested inside. First, the feelings had been of fear, like something had just switched on and then suddenly it had become extremely curious that it had made his spark flutter the whole joorn. The sparkling program had been accepted, and the next face in the sparkling creation could be started. With both Ratchets and his owns coding in the program it would be developed safely inside a special chamber beside Ratchets own spark. It was the most amazing thing he had ever been feeling; the innocent touch of a sparkling mind could get any hard war soldier down on his knees, weeping his optics out. It was almost like that Ironhide had reacted the first time the new spark had reached out for him, touching his spark. He had been too long in this war, and he had offlined a lot of their own kind in the name of peace.

It had been so long, and he was afraid that he had forgotten how it was to hold a sparkling in his servos. Sparklings were so small and so fragile to even the smallest existence of hurt could offline them permenantly. He could feel his spark flutter painfully now again with a hard beating, and he could not wait for enough for the sparkling to come out into this world at the same time it could stay in a place where it was protected all the time. Ironhide looked down at the resting Ratchet and hold on to his servo as he could feel the sparkling pulse more clearly, and he could for the first time send a clear feeling of love to the sparkling. Soon, it would be soon now. As soon the thought had processed in his thoughts his processor an immediate piercing pain went through Ratchets chassis and especially his spark chamber and had made him gasp loudly in both surprise and pain. Ironhide was immediately alerted that it was time.

The sparkling wanted to come out

* * *

 

The way to the medbay was all in a blur, Ironhide had more or less swept up Ratchet in his servos as soon he had collected himself and contacted Ratchet medic assistant that it was time. All that Ratchet could register was the sudden sharp pain that went through his spark as the sparkling had started to separation program and the cables with it were snapping of fast; it was ready to function on its own. Ratchet silenced his voice as the pain grew more exclusive and pulsing, he could faintly feel that they had entered the medical section and he was now laying on a berth.

He had waited for this so long now, but when it happened, his processor had just frozen, and everything was going in slow-motion. He could feel his assistance electric field pulsing against his own, soothing him. First Aid was one of his best students; he could trust him, especially as he opened his chassis and fully expose his spark and the sparkling chamber. With a gentle motion First- Aid tried to help the sparkling to separate the lat hold of the spark as painless as possible, but as every birth, it could not fully be completely painless. Ratchet grepped hard on Ironhides servo as the pain reached his whole frame, his programs sending him alerts and warnings.

Ironhides blue optics were glued on the tiny sparkling that was trying to get out from its protective shell that was located near Ratchets own spark, just between the spark and the sparklings chamber. It was like a cocoon of wires, and the sparklings hand had tiny wires inside of its ports and as more First- Aid helped it out as more wires snapped and blue-purple energon was leaking from the ports. He could feel their sparklings pain and fright to of what happened over the bond that was getting stronger and stronger, and Ironhide had to fight his protective protocol that was treating to activate by his creation and mates pain. He held Ratchets servo in his own and tried to send soothing and loving feelings over the bonds that felt so new and raw. They had been here for almost a joorn now, and Ironhides servo was more or less crushed by Ratchets death grip on it, and he tried to hold a straight face. He growled low and irritated at the younger medic, only earning himself a harder metal cursing grip on his already bad servo and it turned in to a muted whining sound.

"Don't" Ratchet threated him low "It is alright; it is just the protective programming."

Ironhide blinked, the program that had been updated had been from the sparkling. How long could it take for a sparkling to come out? Could the young medic not do it any faster to ease the pain on his mate's spark and his creations?. Soon he could hear the small popping sound of the last barrier broking free, and that was followed by a loud unhappy whining that made the mechs audio receptor ring. The last cables that were attached to the sparklings small ports were separating and the sparkling tock its first hard ventilation on its own as its system started up. Carefully and as smoothly as he could First-Aid guided the sparkling out into their world, he could feel his whole frame shaking, and his pedes felt weak as he took the small sparkling out from the now opened vessel. First Aid is quickly wiping the little one clean from all the energon and fluids and scanned the sparkling, checking it over so that all of the ports were closing correctly and its protecting shells was activated nicely. The sparklings spark rate was a little too fast, but for a newborn sparkling, it was completely normal alright and even accounted for. First- Aid smiled as he walked tower the new creators and hold out his servo where the now overwrapped sparkling was laying. As one so small it could not adjust its heat and cooling system yet, so one of the first things was to keep the sparkling warm and dry.

Ratchets chassis has closed on its own, and all the cables had returned to its proper place, so it all seems fine, but he had to keep optics on his mentor for some cycles just in case something would happen later. With the gentlest motion he could bring forth, and with a feeling of pure awe, he let the sparkling travel from his servos in too the waiting servos of its carrier.

"It is healthy, and yet a tiny little femme," he told them with a small warm smile. "Let me be the first one to say congratulations to you."

Ratchet looked down at his creation and accepted the tiny sparkling from First Aid so he could put her on his chassis near his spark that was humming loud and clear for the small femme to feel. He reached over their now stronger and complete creation bond to try and calm the sparkling down as the femme was making a big fuzz about the way she had been put into the world and she did not like the difference in the temperature. Ironhide's optics were wide and full of wonder as he looked down at the small sparkling that now was whining and clicking in her protest on top of Ratchets chassis. She was so small, not more than half of his servo and her protective frame and cables were all white with some silver in some places, her audio receptors were pointing like his, and he could see that her digs were a little more like Ratchets pointier even if they were tiny.

Oh, scrap she was so tiny!

Suddenly all the complaining noises were stopped as the small femme online her optics for the first time.  She was in pure surprise at the motion as she shut them off again and then online them to let the optics try to focus on something solid. She had not known how to do it before, and that was what had made her whining unhappy, but now she was looking up at the two mechs with wide baby blue optics. First, it was all dimmed but as she is online and offline her optics some more the shapes and color were clearer for her processor to make out the new data. Ironhide then could feel the small touch of her spark reach out for them both in wonder as she tried to figure it out what she was feeling and he could feel that Ratchet felt that motion. He could not help to gave away a low rumbling sound of pride as he leaned closer and gently let a dark red digit caress the little sparkling helm; careful as he was almost was afraid to hurt her. He then gave his mate a long warm kiss that Ratchet tired replayed before he let his helm rest on his shoulder joints.

"Recharge, you have earned it" Ironhide wisped low and hugged his family close to his chassis and let his arm cover the sparkling protective. First-Aid had already gone out sometime before to give the new family some space and inform the Prime of their newest crew member.

"What will we call her?" Ironhide suddenly asked as his optics never left the tiny sparkling, as such tiny thing could cause such pain into his sparkmates spark was unbelievable, but at the same time, as they held her close, it had been worth it. The small sparkling had already slipped into blissful recharge, cuddling close her carriers chassis and with her sire's hand cupped around her protecting her from the world around. Ironhide could not take his optics away from the recharging sparkling; his thoughts lost in his processor that he had forgotten the question he had asked.

"Lunastorm" Ratchet then said with a low voice as he too looked down at their creations recharging form on him.

"Huh?" Ironhide asked slightly preoccupied, but he could not grip the fact that this was their creation, his little femmling.

"I said, her designation will be Lunastorm, I liked it when we talked about it, and now when I see her, it fits perfectly" he said and smiled to him as Ironhide optics soften even more, and if somebody walked in on them now they would surely think that they were inside and glitch. Or Ironhide wouldn't let them offline on the spot, no he would massacre them as his protective programs were running amok over his new sparkling and almost recharging mate.

~Yes, Lunastorm, it is perfect~ he whispered over the bond, not fully trust his voice to speak louder ~She's perfect~ He looked down at the small white sparkling and let his other servo around wraps around Ratchets tired form. Soon the new family was recharging peacefully in the med bay as if the war never existed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The whole room was in a comfortable silence, not a sound from the outside could be heard for the new family on the inside. The sound of the ventilation shaft and low engines rumbling could be heard softly in the darkness somewhere. There was only three life force inside of the room as for now; First Aid was out at the moment. But yet the two new creators did not dare to speak out aloud or even move from their spot as their optics were completely glued on the sparkling that still was in recharge, now a few cycles old. It was like they did not dare to vocalize anything aloud to break the comfortable silence that was all around them, and by that risk to bring the sparkling into awakening. Slowly the smallest one of them started to online by herself, her hands and finger started to stretch and gripped the warm metal underneath her.

A soft cooing sound was heard from her system as she liked what she was feeling, small chirping noises soon followed it as she was coming more online. The white femme looked slowly up at her carrier, trying to let her optics function on auto as she tried to focus on him and then she turned her helm to look at her Sire that was also close. She could feel their love for her, and she recognized their presence. Luna gave away a low cooing sound as she looked at them in pure sleepily wonder. She was listing to her creators smoothing voices over the bond they shared, and the feeling of safety and pride in their spark was enveloping her completely. All her program said to her that she was safe here, she was loved and it was everything the sparkling needed as of right now. She started to move her frame and slowly sat up on her rear and looked up at the bigger mechs in front of her with blinking optics. Luna gave away a new softly cooing sound and started to crawl forward tower the highest part her carriers chassis. She looked them both over as she could see them better now, and she could feel their encouraging feeling at her actions.

Suddenly something moved inside of the med-bay, and the light was suddenly turned on, and Ironhide glared at a new bot that before had been hiding in the darkness. One of his plasma guns was out and pointed at the new bot. The first reaction of the sparkling was fear at the sudden light and an unknown figure so close to them, but she could feel her carriers sending her calm and safe feelings. So the femme looked at both of her creators and when none of them acted as the new one was a real threat or something to be scared over she looked at the new one and cooed. A black and white mech stood not far away from them with a smile on his faceplate as the smaller sparklings optics focused on him. Luna looked the newcomer over and then to her Sire and at last to her Carrier, the new one had a long blue optic. He had been so silent before he had made his presence known to them and no one knew how long he had been there.

"I swear to Primus that one day I will blow you up, or at least put a bell around your neck Jazz!" Ironhide growled at the intruding mech.

"Naah, chill Hide, I just came to see that you both were still online, haven't seen you for some cycle now" Jazz grinned and looked over to Ratchet and at last to the sparkling that was upon Ratchet and looked at him. His smile almost became softer, and the blue in his visor dimmed some before it brightened right up again as nothing had happened. It had been some time since he last seen a sparkling online and well, it was a sight to see.

"She is a real cutie!" Jazz is grinning and steps forward when he had got an acceptable nod from Ironhide, and he crouches down easily before the sparkling, so she did not have to bend her helm so much she could to look at him. Luna looked over him curiously and whistled a questioning tune and Jazz answer her in the same manner, and the femmes face brightened up, and she clicked some more sounds to him. Jazz grinned as he let one of his clawed digits trace her chin and giggled as she tried to catch it.

"It almost impossible to think that she is yours!" Jazz teased Ironhide softly and grinned tower the bigger mech " she is going to be a real beauty when she is bigger, I tell you that" he suddenly said and was soon hit on the helm by something swift and fast and yelped away from them in surprise.

Luna had jerked slightly away in fright by the loud clanging sound and by the sudden reaction of her carrier as he had hit the new one with something. Her optics were wide, and her processor tried to understand what happened and how she should react. She could feel her carrier sending her soothing feelings; there was no danger, so she did not need to react at all. Luna gave away a low whistling sound. The black and white mech just laughed and rubbed his helm but had now backed away slightly. Luna looked him over and then back to her carrier that had something shiny in his hand, and it was that he had used to make that high sound. Her optics was looked on the wrench for sometime before the mechs started to talk again over her helm. She started to crawl tower it, her small hands grabbing in air tower the shiny thing she wanted to look.

"Relax Ratchet, I said almost!" Jazz said and rubbed his new dent in his helm when both Ratchet and Ironhide engines are grumbling at him.

"If I were you I would not even think of it" Ratchet warned.

"Think of what doc bot?" he wondered and was now showing a completely innocent act, his visor sky blue and you could almost see him laughing inside.

"That the little Luna  is going to be a real mech magnet?" He ducked down fast as the wrench now came flying through the air narrowing missing his helm by only a few inches, but hit the wall instead with a loud clang.

The clang that made the sparkling jump in reflex again and started to whimper and this time the sound had hurt her sensitive audios. The whimpering turned in to a shriek, and she started to cry. Ratchet picked her up in his hand and cooed at her and held her close to his spark so that she could hear the vibration of it and sent her calming pulses. Ratchet was muttering to himself, and it had been a pure reflex to throw that wrench at the annoying mech. Jazz looked at the little femmling with a sheepish look; it had not been his intention to frighten the little one; some of all their behavior had to bee look over it seems even if the medic had a wicked right hand.  

 "That is enough Jazz, stop teasing the new creators, you should know that they will be protective of her for some time," a new black and white mech suddenly said as he walked in, on his door wings there was the enforcement sign, and he had a red chevry on his forhelm.

"Hello, Prowl, nice to see you outside of your quarter" Jazz greeted the new bot with a huge grin but then turned tower Ironhide and Ratchet.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, Ironhide, It was never my intention to scare her," he said and looked over to the sparkling in their medics waiting hands. Jazz stood up and then said sparkling had gone silent again and had her interest to tinkering with some cables in her carriers palm with great curiosity. They were so easily distracted when they were small. Jazz sent Prowl a teasing smile, but the other one just ignored him. Behind Prowl, one big mech was walking in, and the small Femmes optics landed on him and went huge as she looked up at the new shiny one.

"Why don't you introduce your femmling to us Ratchet?" The sudden voice of their leader said behind them for the first time as the sparkling look up at the bot with the dark voice.

Her blue optics widen before she was offline and then online them again as she tilted her helm backward when she followed the mech's frame all the way up to his helm. Now when he was closer, he was not just tall and big, but also shiny. When her creators did not feel alarmed by all the newcomers, it was safe to look and explore for the sparkling. She gave away some curious clicking sound and tapping her carrier's hand lightly with her as she was looking at the bigger mech. She wanted to look at him closer, and she made a gripping movement tower him.

Optimus looked slightly shocked by the sparklings request as he had stopped before them, but he hides it well. He looked at their medic for confirmation that it was alright and got it with a small nod and a smile. Even if he felt nervous by the thought of hold a sparkling, it was also this he had been fighting for almost all his time in this war. The next generation and their future.  He held out his hand slowly towards the sparkling and Ratchet let Luna wander from her carriers hands towards their Primes.

The sparkling happily crawled over and into the other one's hand and giggled as she sat on her rear and looked up at him. Optimus had not held or seen any sparklings for as long as this war had been going on, and that was a long time ago it had started. Now here he was standing with the new sparkling in his palm as she looked up at him with curious optics, no fear at all. When the sparkling was in his hands, her helm bent to long back so that her weight backward became too big and she fell on her back structure. Luna was still looking at Optimus as he raised his hand slightly up so she would have an easier time to look at him. Luna gave away a happy clicking sound as he did, the lifting moment made a tingling feeling throw her tanks around, and she giggled. She moved around and came to the edge so that she looked over his digits, and her optics went wide in wonder and started to talk in her sparkling lingo happily.

"A talkative femme are we?" Optimus asked her, and a smile was now on his lip plates ad he holds the sparkling close to his chassis so that she would not fall off and offer safety if she needed it. Not that the sparkling needed that, she was chipping away and looked at his colors all over, loving every moment of it. He could feel her movements in his palm and blinked slightly in surprise as she was tapping his chassis armor and then looked at the different colors on it until she is slamming her small hand on it, making a soft metallic tapping sound.

"It seems that she has taken a liking to bright colors" Ratchet then said and could feel the awe feeling from the sparkling throw the bond, and he sends back amusement and pride. The sparkling squealed happily in their Primed hand, sending her into another fit of giggling and chirping sounds.

"Indeed she doses," Optimus said still looking down at the small femme that was exploring his chassis color with great interest. He had no other words to say, so he silently watched her and then there was another movement beside him that made him looked over to the yellow scout. It seemed like the whole crew came to look at the newest member when the cost was clear.

Bumblebee that had stood silent for some time in the back suddenly was by the leader's right side and looked up at the sparkling and beeped a question that did not need to be vocalized. He almost bunched at his feet in pure excitement. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and suddenly realized that young scout never had the chance to see or even interact with a sparkling before. The femmling now also had noticed the newest mech, and her optics got even bigger, if that was even possible, as she saw the yellow colored bot and she started to talk again in sparkling lingo.

Optimus stretched out his hand so that Bee could hold the femmling after Ratchet and Ironhide confirmed that it was alright of course. When the sparkling was in his waiting hands, he started to study her as curious as she was studying him, and for the same reason too. He because this was the first time he even had seen a sparkling and her because he was to something that she had seen for the first time. That and she loved his colors. Bee let one of his digits dangling in front of the sparkling in an attempt to entertain her and now she was trying to catch it with her smaller one. Suddenly it had become A game that soon got her arms tired, and she got a bit irritated by never catching the bigger digit. The yellow bot started to beep low to her and let her catch his digits one last time, and she squealed happily and wrapped her arms around it in a hugging motion.

"What is her designation?" Jazz then asked as he had come closer to Bee and looked at them both before looking at the red creator.

"Lunastorm" Ironhide answered then, and he could feel the pride and happiness almost swell over in his chassis as he looked at his sparkling getting to know their crew and strange war-family unit.

"It fits her," Jazz said and smiled as he stood by Bees shoulder joints looking down at the happy sparkling, Prowl was standing almost beside them and looked over the whole unit.

"It would be in our greatest interest to not inform anyone about her existents outside this ship; it will draw attention as she is the first sparkling that had been sparked for some time. " Prowl suddenly said and looked at them.

"You are indeed right Prowl, even if Megatron had been silence for some time now, we could never count him out completely" Optimus concurred

When it came to sparklings, and the fear of having one so far was not completely about the war, no it was all because of Megatron view on their existence. He had made it his duty that no one, and he meant no one, would be allowed to have sparklings before the war could be won. He would not hesitate to offline any sparkling without even processing twice to show that he meant it.  Even if Megatron had been quiet for some time now when the rest of the Cybetronians was searching for the AllSpark. They had to keep it away from the Decepticons and Megatron at all cost; he could not get his hands on it.  That was why Optimus had sent it away from Cybertron in the first place, and for some time it had help, but now the search had been narrowed down quite a bit. It was not if they would find it; it was rather when they would do it. In this room that they were in, seven great mechs were standing with the femme sparkling, Ratchet their medic, Ironhide his bodyguard and weapon specialist, Jazz his SIC and the team's spy, Prowl his tactician, Bumblebee as a scout, First-Aid Ratchets young medic in training. So few of them and there was surely more out there in space, not knowing where to go or who to trust.

Lunastorm gave away a giggling sound and lifted her hand and patted Bumblebees cheek plates and she said something in her sparkling lingo again. Bumblebee answered her as if he had understood what she had said and that made her giggle and move around in his grip. He held her close to his chassis, and she snuggled closer so she could hear the beating sound of his spark. It was not any of her creator's spark, and she could not feel a bond with him as she could with them, but now that did not matter, she was tired, and her recharging program was coming online.  Bumblebees spark was beating in a rhythmic pattern, and he could feel the owner of the other spark's energy field blend together with his. It was a younger field, filled with amazement, wonder and safety and the sparkling vented out and snuggled closer. Soon she had fallen still and was peacefully lulled into recharging in Bumblebees palm, and she did not have any more energy to stay online.

"Well, I don't think we are going to have a problem with a sparkling sitter in the future" Ironhide noted dryly as the other bots laughed low at the statement.

"But I wanted to hold the sparkling to" Jazz suddenly said "Come on Bee, I want to see the little cutie too," he said and looked down at the recharging sparkling in Bumblebee hand as he moved her away and scowled to the smaller white and black bot.

 **:: No, get your own sparkling to hold::** he said and turned one of his shoulder joints to the smaller bot so he could not see the now recharging sparkling. He did not want to let go of the sparkling, and it was fun to tease Jazz.

Jazz stopped at his words and blinked before a sly smile on his lip plates, and his visor shimmered in a light blue color as he turned slowly to Prowl.

"Good idea Bumblebee!" he said still smiling.

Said mech that had caught the saboteur optics stiffen slightly and his wing sensor rose tensely in the air as Jazz looked at him like that, and after all of the time he had known Jazz he could easily understand that he was up to something. His optics were vigilant on the black and white mech that smiled that smile again and was coming closer, with steps light and graceful as a cyber-cat. That made his wings twitch again, and Prowl had an internal battle if he should run or stay put, and he could hear the other bots snickering, and low laughter before Jazz was by his side with that sly smile of his.

"Jazz I don't think that was what Bumblebee meant," Prowl said in a matter of fact tone, but then again when had Jazz ever listened to it?

"Well that went alright, she took it with ease," Ratchet said as he lowered the sparkling down to her bench and put a warmer crystal blanket over her for the warmth sake. Luna started to wake up slightly from her recharge as she was put down and cooed tired to her creators. Ratchet smiled and stroked the little one's helm with one digit, and soon the program was active again, and he felt Ironhide come up beside them.

"Yes, I would not have expected anything else from our sparkling," He said with a smile on his lips as Ratchet huffed.

"If it had been you, then you would have asked to see their weapons," he said teasing and this time it was Ironhides turn to huff with muted laughter.

"What can I say? It is in my coding; I like big guns" he said grinning as he lay an arm around his mate, hugging him close and letting their fields blend.

"Come now; you need to recharge," Ironhide said as he too gave his sparkling a  patter on her helm and then led his mate to their bench not too far away but in another room.

"In your coding you say? You are really a mechs mech" Ratchet teased as he was laying down and looked up at his red mech. He could feel the love come from Ironhide and the peaceful feeling from the sparkling. He had never thought that he would find this happiness in the middle of the war; it was truly enjoyable, and he let Ironhide feel this.

~Neither did I~ Ironhide said as he was laying down and laid his hand over the medics waits to force him to came closer to his frame. Their energy fields were perfectly blending now, and their bond was wide open, letting them both feel everything that the other felt for the moment.

Ratchet looked into his mechs optics as he laid closer and vented out ~did I ever thanked you for it?~

Ironhide gave him a sly grin ~it depends on what it means and how you were thinking of thanking me ~

Ratchet chuckled low and let his for helm rest against his ~that is for me to know and you to find out; it is a surprise for later events though, now I'm tired~

Ironhide smiled and send loving teasing feelings over the bond as he off-lined his optics soon followed by Ratchet as they activated their recharge programs


	4. Chapter 4

_"The first orbital cycle in a sparklings life not much will happen; the sparkling is going to recharge most of the time, this is a part of its development, and the sparkling will have to refueled on a routine basis. Under this times the sparkling is safest in any of its creator's sparkling chamber where there is a steady tempter environment as the sparkling still not have fully developed cooling and heating system. Each solar cycle the sparklings muscles cable and energy pumps will get stronger by small electric contractions in the system that make them have small twitches that will disappear with age. The best thing is to let the sparkling be out of the sparkling chamber when it's awake to stretch and be able to move on both their servos and pedes to ease the twitches._

_After the second orbital cycle, the sparklings processor will take a rapidly developing and an upgrade on the system is at this time recommended the contraction will slowly become less and less as the sparkling can move on its own. Easy languish pattern will now start to store in the sparklings processor, and the sparkling will start to try to say words or communicate with its creators with different sounds and noises. In this state it is really sensitive for both impressions of events and conversations, the creat...…reat... eat... at...eat... "_

The voice suddenly died down in static noise, and the text was flying all around the screen until it suddenly went completely dark and silent. Ironhide just stared on the horrible thing he just had picked up, he had not held a data pad for knowledge in ages and the whole thing go on and brake before he had a chance to finish the chapter. 

"Where did you find this old stuff Ratchet? This thing is broken!" the red mech exclaimed irritated and slammed his servo hard on the top of the machine that had stopped in the belief that the act would bring it back to life. But the only thing the action made was for the device to give away a hissing noise. He looked at the machine under his servo a little surprise that it now truly was dead and beyond repair. There was no warning before loud clang could be heard and a shout of pain followed not soon after it from him.

"Frag it Ratchets! Don't hit me with tha.."

Another loud clang was heard, and Ratchets engines growled warningly at his words.

"Watch you're languishing in front of the sparkling Ironhide or a swear, mate or not, I will not make your next check up the worst of your existent!" he said and glared down at him.

" don't come here and destroy my equipment just because it doesn't do what you want; it will take me deca-cycles to fines another one."

"It's was broken anyway."

"And now, even more so, thanks to you for that."

"so? You can always build another one" the red mech grumbled and rubbed his helm was the medic had hit him. He heard the sweet giggling sound of their femmling that was laying on Ratchets working desk with her crystal blanket all around. She had her servos up in the air wagging for their attention and liked to hear their voices even if they were arguing. Luna put one piece of the blanket in her mouth trying to taste it; she was starting to get hungry. Her blue optics wandering between Ironhide and Ratchet forms as she expected something to happen now that she had their attention and she giggled once more. Ratchet picked her up so that he could help her feed the energon he had put in a smaller containment so it would be easier for her to drink.

"Of course I can, but with all mechs, - you included - that always ended up hurt on a daily basis and giving me even more work to do, it will take even me some time " Ratchet vented as Hide went to the sparkling muttering something that made Ratchet look stern at him successfully muting him. What crawled up his tailpipe and offline? Ratchet looked at him and huffed slightly when he now was quiet.

 "You just want to know when she can learn about weapons and shooting, and it will not happen in a long time, not if I have something to say about it and I have!" Ratchet snorted and glared at him.

"Come on Ratchet, she will need to learn to defend herself early; I bet my spark on that she will grow up to an outstanding and beautiful femme. There are not many femmes out there so many bad mechs going to be after her. I have to make her defend herself so that no one is going to hurt our femmling!" the red mech said and looked at his mate as stood by the sparkling with a smile on his lip plates and Luna cooed up at him, and he cooed back.

Ratchet gave away hard ventilation and let his servos rest against the bench he was working on. "I know that, but sparklings can't have any weapon yet, it... she must have more body part to create a weapon from, and now she doesn't have it or space to put it. So just let her be a sparkling as long as possible and not bring her into this war too soon or hopefully not at all" he said and turned his back structure to them both completely and started to do something on his working bench.

Ironhide looked up from the sparkling that had traded the blanket she had a grip on to one of his bigger digits, and she was now hugging it like a toy that she did not want to let go. It was like the game Bee had let her play not too long ago, and she had liked it. But the last statement from his sparkmate disturbed him as did the small tingling feeling of distress inside his spark that he could feel over their bond. He did not like this feeling; it was not like his strong mate to act like this. But at the same time, they were now creators. They suddenly had a lot to lose.

As gently he could he took his digits back from the little sparkling without her making a big fuss over it, and she just grabbed something ells.  Her blanket, for the time being, and he smiled as he put her down in her playpen not far from them where she could wreak havoc is she wanted. There was small toys there and a lot of blankets and soft things from the other members on the ship. Ironhide went to the white medic and let his arms wrap around his waist section from behind, successfully stopping whatever the medic was tampered with. His whole frame was rigged, and Ironhide did not like it one bit.

"What is it that bothering you? " he said in a low voice when he pressed the medics back against his chassis, hugging him.

"don't you dare to say it is nothing because I have known you too long for that to work," Ironhide said and started to trace gentle kisses at the tense cables in the medic neck as he spoke. He could feel and taste the electric under the cables; he was so tensed, and he would do anything that he could to ease that.

"You know what's bothering me" The medic replayed low as he tried to resist the soft treatment that his mate used on him to weakening his thought and action. Ratchet tried to resist the gentle treatment but his frame soon enough relax back against his mate's broad chassis on its own, and he vented out hard.

"One; Luna," Ironhide said as he placed a kiss on the pulsing energon line in his neck and he had a smile satisfied as he could feel it working

"Two; The War" His hands traced Ratchets headlights on his chassis making the medic shiver in his arms

 "Three; the crew" He continued as Ratchet grow more relaxed in his arms and he tightened his grip on him, never letting him go " I'm sure that we can throw in a little bit of Megatron in the pot too. somewhere, because you just car about everything."

"Yes, you know well enough what Megatron did to all of those sparklings and younglings millennia ago, and he would not resist to do it again," Ratchet said and tried to keep his voice stern to show the gravity in his words. But it only ended up in a low gasp from his vocal accords instead as Ironhide just sucked on one of his neck cables and a kneeling sound escaped from his vocals. This fight was one he would not win, but he could always try to make his point, the rattling sound of their sparkling woke him up from the light trans his mate was putting him in.

"and if you don't stop this we going to scare our sparkling for life," Ratchet said and tried to get away from the red mechs grip, but the servos kept him in place close to him, making it almost impossible to get away.

"She is too small to know what is happening and we both need a good overload," he said grinned as he did not let the medic go. Ratchet may be heavier than him in form and protecting plantings, but in a raw strength competition, Ironhide would win easy.

"And I don't think she will protest over her creators just showing their love to each other," he said with a seductive voice which made the medic shivering in pleasure with the promising pleasure the words held.

But then the medic snorted a low laugh "Really? I don't want to take the chance for her to ask what interfacing is before she understands what it means. "he said as his cooling fans kicked in higher than before as Ironhide had worked his frame good.

Ironhide laughed low at the statement "Then we just tell her what all sparklings were told, that they are created from the moon crystal in the crystal garden" he let his servo started to travel lower down on the white mechs midsection and all the sensor wires that were hiding behind the protection plantings. "She can't even process what happen, you heard the knowledge unit," he said grinning as he felt how Ratchet would start to falter.

"Maybe not but I know and care," he told him, and Ironhide chuckled as he started to drag him backward with him, making Ratchet protest softly but not much as he felt a wave of pleasure going throw his frame.

 As the red mech stoped their walk, he was caressing his mate's plating that slowly had begun to heat up even more, and he could feel that Ironhide's frame did the same behind him. His fans are hitting a higher speed, and he leaned back towards Ironhide. Sneaky mech, he made it almost impossible for him to say no, and if primus only knows how much he needed this.

"Who said anything about interface now?" he asked in a dark voice "You need to relax and I'm going to help you with that," he said and could feel Ratchet still put up a fight, just for the sake of it.

"Alright, you have made your point" ratchet grumbled under his breath as the bigger mech pressed him against the wall behind them.

~Then don't fight it~ Ironhide whispered over the bond, he could feel Luna go in recharge again in her blankets, and he smiled, this was perfect. He worked on Ratchets frame as he could feel the heat building up all around them and Ratchets vents were hitched.

Ironhide was now more or less the only thing that was holding him up, but he bent him forward so that Ratchets servos was on the table beside them full of datapads and other medical stuff

"Someone can come in" Ratchet breathed, and Ironhide grinned between the kisses

~No they will not know ~ Ironhide told him and vented on his neck.

With a gasp, he herds Ratchets ports open at his middle section, and he felt his system kicked in, and he felt his cables access his mates as they linked up together, overloading both their systems. For a second all their senses were in a big loop, every feeling was sending around, and it was a total blitz. It was like they could overload their systems again and again as it started up, it was a complete feeling. The only thing that would be better was if they at the same time would be to interface, but that was an action for the breathing room and not a working station. Too much got break in here. As they started to come back into their senses and their processor was beginning to reboot, both feeling so much more relaxed. No longer was there two bots; they were the same, one unit and one spark. Ironhide was the one that now kept them both upright as Ratchets knee had buckled under him and he grinned smugly, thankful that he was the strongest one of them.

"And just for the record, I will let you explain that part" Ironhide husky whispered in the white one's audio receptors as his servo caressed over his mates lower plating and unplugged himself from him.

Not many had ever seen the two bots like this before and lived; they did never let their emotion go out over their work only when they know that they were alone, or at least they tried. They had both a reputation to keep up, and this was a side that only the nearest team member knows something about. And that was often found out by mistakes, showing affection in a public place or something like that was a low possibility for them, but walking in on them interfacing of plugin, that had several members walked in on.

But there was one bot of the crew that had seen them in positions similar to this before, too many times if you would ask Ironhide. He wanted to put a bell or something loud on the sneaky mech, but that said bot had no respect for closed doors policy. That was probably why Ironhide did not blast his helm of right now as said mech was standing in the door entrance, but his weapon comes online in pure irritation.

Without even thinking of it and only reacting by his mate's reaction Ratchets chainsaw was out and spinning, and his engines were growling irritation.

A low whimpering sound was heard from the small sparkling vocals, and she had only one way to show the world that she was afraid. But before she could start to vocalize her scared feelings, Ratchet silent her sternly over the creator bond stern and she got completely quiet again and now even more scared. They could not have her start wailing or screaming if they got into an ambush or fight. If she was going to survive, she needed to be silent at the right moment, despite how frightened or scared she was. When Ratchet processor started to registered that it was only Jazz that was in the doorway and that it was him that had alert the creator programs he started to relaxed some. But not much, when the protective instinct started to die down the irritated feeling was growing.

~ I'm sorry sparkle, but you needed to be quiet ~ Ratchet told the sparkling that looked up at him with energon tears in her optics. He did know that she did not understand what he was saying, so he sends her smoothing feelings over the bond and that she is safe.

~It is alright now~ he assured her and Luna soon purred low as Ratchets digits stroked over her helm in a calming motion.

"If you want some alone time you can always come to me so I can take care of the little princess, " Jazz said, and his visor had a light blue color in amusement by their reaction. He just stood there as nothing had happened.

"Give me a good reason that I should not blow you to the pit and back Jazz!" Ironhide growled irritated as held his cannon still activated and pointed tower the intruding mech.

"Because I can take the princess of your servos for some time as you can be alone?" Jazz said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and considered his next action and the environment before he went in, knowingly took a major detour around Ironhide's canon. He walked to Ratchet that now had brought back his weapons and was standing by the sparkling that had calmed down but was now wide awake.

" The door was locked," the medic said in a state of fact voice, why was he not more surprise? This was Jazz they talked about. If something is looked, the mech just had to open it because it is locked.

"Naah, I didn't notice that it was locked for me, it always is open doc," he said and flashed them a bigger smile as he now was closer to the white sparkling and the medic. Luna's optics was now attached to something different then the new mech or her carrier, it was fixed on her sire or more exactly on his canons. Suddenly gave away a high pinching sound that med all three of the mech flinch in surprise and almost covered their audio receptors.

Ratchet thought first that she was going to try to scream again, but suddenly he could feel something other over the bond that was not fear; it was…happiness? A want for something. He must have looked slightly dumb fold as he felt the feeling come from the sparkling. He fails to see the happy event at this moment, just some kliks ago she had been full of fear and was scared, but now her mood had a turnaround completely. Soon the high noise she was making was sounding more like a laugh, and the sparkling was now reaching out with her servos to her Sire. But with a closer look what she was reaching out for he could see that she was not reaching for the mech himself but rather at his…. canons.

"Oh no" Ratchet sighted as Jazz started to laugh out loud when he too figures it out and Ratchet growl slightly irritated over this whole situation turn around to this.

"Oh Primus help me!" the medic grumbled low as he closed his optics when he saw what his sparkling had gotten so happy over to see.

But not soon after a soft smile was on his lip plats, both he and Ironhide clearly could feel how happy she was now and how curious she was with the sight of the canons. They had only joked that Ironhide was a weapon specialist right throw the coding, but now they had the proof that it was right, how could they think anything ells? The Canons was not shiny in any way. Something that Ratchet had seen the sparkling had her optics on before, no Ironhide's arm canons were in dark red with black bolts. They were big and powerful but not shiny. Little Lunastorm was already her Sires little femmling, not that Ratchet thought that was a bad thing. But he was not so happy that their almost one orbital old femmling had already an interest in weapons, even if she did not know it herself. Ironhide looked slightly dumb folded at the sparklings attention, but a grin was soon enough building up on his faceplates as he to understand.

"Ha! Told you she is going to like guns! Especially mine" He grinned proudly as he showed her the cannon and Luna looked at them and clapped her servos together and tried to reach for it before Ironhide turns around to the TIC with his canon warming up. Energon heating up and creating light at the end of the weapon and a low whirring sound could be heard.

"And now she is going to see me use them!" he said still grinning. "How fast can you run now again Jazz? It was some time ago I had practice on a moving object."

"aah, take it easy now Hide, I was just coming here to let you get some alone time" Jazz held his servos up in a defeated movement, but as he stepped aside, Ironhides canon was still looked at him. Ironhide gave away a huffing sound but did not lower his canons at the mechs words

"That is easily fixed, last time I checked Bee volunteered to watch the sparkling."

"but I'm volunteer right now," he said and lowered his servos to cross them over his chassis "The youngling can have his turn next time, right?" Jazz asked the older mech.

Ironhide huffed slightly at his words "Alright, I will let you go for this time" he said and put the canon away to his sparklings dissatisfaction as she vocalized. She gave away a high clicking sound to show it, and energon tears started to well up in her optics, but before she could start destroying their audio receptions by wailing, Jazz came in her sight with a big smile and his visor now bright blue.

"Now now little one" Jazz chuckled and lifted her in his arm "no, tears are not going to bring back the canons "

"No, but a slagging irritating spying mech will" Ironhide grumbled and got a swat from Ratchet in the back of his helm.

"Languish! " he warned him, and Jazz grinned when the sparkling had become quiet again as they talked. "I will send for you when we are going to pick her up" Ratchet then told Jazz that nodded as he walked out from their room.

Ratchet watched them go away, and Ironhide went to the door and put in the double-checked the code in the monitor and put on one more code before he turned around to his mate.

"so where were we before the slagging spying mech disturbed us?" he asked as he walked forward to Ratchet that raised one of his optic ridges.

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, really," he said and put his servos around the medics waist again "You still to tense"

"You are impossible; you know that right?" Ratchet told him with a small chuckle,

"And you would not have me another way" Ironhide grinned as he brought the medic closer to his frame.

"True," he said as he let his servos trace his chassis plating where Ironhide's spark hummed strong and wild under his touch. This time put the med-bay on lockdown.

"What a well behaved sparkling we have here" Jazz cooed at her as he walks down the corridor from the room whit the small sparkling in his open hand.

"Strange because your creators are not, at least not all the time," he told the sparkling with a smile and looked down at the white femme that looked up at him curious. She could feel her creators sending her assuring feelings that everything was alright and that made her cooing in response.

"So sparkle, what would you say to go and see Prowler? He had worked far too much this cycle, and I think he needs a distraction from it" he asked her and Luna chipped now happily in his servo as he talked to her. Jazz walked down the now empty hallway as many bots either was on their work station or in recharge. Soon he finds himself outside of Prowls office as he typed in the private cod that he had from his mate, and the door swished open. Prowl did not need to look up at the bot that intrudes his working space because he already knows how it was, but the suddenly cooing sound of a sparkling made his wings twitched and rose slightly in surprise. He raised his optics and looked at the mech that was smiling big in front of his desk with the happily cooing sparkling in his servos.

"You could have knocked," he said

"Yes, I could, but I have never done that and it so much fun to surprise everyone!" Jazz smiled "It is a day of surprises'"

Prowl looked at the mech in his office "The door is there for a reason, and if it is close that is to for a reason" he said with a matter of fact tone "If they had shot you it had fallen under their right to protect their sparkling."

"Well that is good, and all for the doors, I like them open, and they did not, so what are you working on something special?" Jazz asked as he walked to the desk.

"It is all the rapport from today's work," he said then, and Jazz nodded, so it was boring stuff for the active mech.

"Good, then it was nothing important right?" he said with a grin on his faceplate.

Prowl looked at him and then at Lunastorm in his servos "Did you came here to tell me that you stole the sparkling from its creators?" he said then and Luna that was now looking around in his office with a fascinated expression.

A pretend hurt ventilation sound came from Jazz at the statement "I would never do that! How can you even think of that possibility?"

"Easy it is a 67% chance that you did steal her away without their knowledge, 73 % chance that you will do it again, soon, and 89% chance that you will try to use her as a motivation to get our own. At a time like this, it would be illogical to create more sparklings as one is hard enough to protect and feed"

"Only 89%? And how high is the chance that it will succeed?" he asked teasingly

Prowl ignored that statement; he took up one of his data pads that he had put down when his bond mate had walked in. It was a rapport that needed to be done this cycle. But now when Jazz was here, the possibility was almost less than 20% chance that he would succeed in more work. Jazz looked at him when he started to work again and looked down at the sparkling that now looked up at him questioningly to and then back to the working mech. Jazz smiled then and put the sparkling down at Prowls desk to be more of a distraction for Prowl.

It worked as the mech stopped his work and looked down at the sparkling

"Why are the sparkling on my desk?" he asked and looked up at Jazz and then vented out and took up his datapad again.

"Aww come on Prowl! Don't be like this now" Jazz said and put one of his servos over the data pad like Prowl had figured out the chance was very small that he would read it soon.

"You need a break, you have already worked overtime four solar-cycles, don't make me tell Ratchet," he said, and Prowl looked up at him slightly irritated.

"You would better not tell him, and thanks to you I only had worked over one bream each solar-cycle so it is nothing you can report to him," he said, and Jazz grinned at his words.

"Really? And now why is that? Don't think that I can do that?"

"Yes, it is exactly something that you would do, I know you too well enough not to know," he said looking at Jazz that still grinned at him happily. He then looked down at the sparkling when she suddenly gave away an irritating clicking sound when she thought that they had forgotten about her.

Prowl exhale "What is the sparkling doing here Jazz?" he asked and looked down at the sparkling on his desk that smiled up to him as he leaned back in his special chair that let his wing panels rest.

"Well, Ironhide and Ratchet were going to show her how she was created so I thought that maybe I could watch her for them some time," Jazz said and stroked one of his digits over her helm, earning a satisfy purring sound from her.

Prowl looked at the white and black mech as he could read under his words and he felt slightly sorry for Ratchet and Ironhide. He had known Jazz for a long time, maybe not as long as Optimus has but nearly. Jazz had been his first real close friend, and if there was something that he had learned about the spy, then it was one thing. Jazz was created to find things interesting, and where ever he sees an opportunity to bend the rules, he bends them. But he was always doing it by small standards and a bit further than was perhaps meant. There was always some underlying cause when Jazz did something. But a sparkling? He had no idea of what the mech was processing about that subject. They had talked about it before both come to the fact that it was not any time to have one. Too many things could go wrong, and he was not exactly an example of how a creator would be, he was everything ells than a creator.

"And it was far too long sins a sparkling was among us, and I missed it" Jazz continued the answer as he looked down at the sparkling still petting her helm and she was still purring with closed optics, enjoying the feeling.

Prowl looked at the sparkling and nodded "That it has" he said as he looked up at his mate again and studied him in silence. Jazz was a free going and fun mech that could almost fit in every situation. Prowl, on the other hand, was more stiff and logical; he had to see reasons in actions for it to make sense. He had a double sized battle computer installed in his core that he could not completely turn of, he could lower the effect but never turn off. But because of the battle computer he had a problem when it comes to emotions and things with it that don't make sense, and with emotions that is a lot. It was a wonder that he hadn't glitch yet!.

Jazz looked up at Prowl, and he coaxed his helm slightly at one side when he did not get any response from the other mech, and he could recognize his expression as he was thinking too deep again. He then gave away a low chuckling that made the sparkling look at him still purring satisfy and then she turned her optics back to the processing mech.

"Prowl?" he asked but got no answer just a dimmed look from the optics.

Wow, what was it on his processor that made him processing things this deep? It was not like Prowl to space out like this.

Which made the whole situation funnier, maybe Prowls processor was still going all around that is was illogical to have to sparkle in a time like this. Or perhaps he was thinking of how he easiest could resume to his work without taking a break? No, it was probably about the sparkling. They all knew that it was dangerous, both for the sparkling but also all the bots around it that would put down their own life to protect the new life. But he could not deny that he too had missed the sight of a sparkling, but to be emotional attach to one was not logical, not in war. So many things could go wrong, and he could surely not even give a correct number or calculate itit .

"Prooowwlliiiee?" Jazz asked and waived a hand in front of his face

But Prowl was still deep in processing the fact. He loved and cheered Jazz with his entire spark, and would do anything for the mech but what if one of offline in battle after they had bonded? And the other one was following the same fate? Then the Autobots would lose both their SÌC and their TIC! It was not logical, but Ratchet and Ironhide were, and they had fought the war for a long time. So why did he hesitate again to denial Jazz his spark?.

A suddenly patting feeling wandered through his frame, and he was snatched from his processing thoughts before he had a chance to overwork his circuits and he turned his optics down. He searched for the sours of the patting and focused on the sparkling that suddenly was patting his hand with hers and looked up at him with big innocent blue optics. It was optics that belongs to a new spark that had not yet seen the war, a new generation that not had seen all the dark events and horrible moments that they all had. Maybe, and just maybe, this was what they all needed, something new, new thinking to break the old pattern of the war they were stuck in?. Prowl raised one of his fingers and stroke the sparklings helm.

Jazz suddenly chuckle made Prowl focused his optics on the mech in front of him, and he caught Jazz optics as he was looking at them with a soft expression on his faceplates. His visor was now up in his helm, showing his deep blue optics that Prowled loved to see and that now twitched in amusement.

"You are listening to a sparkling patting but not you're to be bond mates calling?" he teased the mech with a laugh "I feel so loved" he dramatically said and earned a small and rare smile from Prowl.

Prowl let one of his digits now carefully cress over the sparkling's spine structure, making her purr happily by the attention she got from the winged mech, and she pressed herself against his finger.

He did not answer Jazz teasing, he did not need to, not now when the mech had got what he wanted from the beginning. Prowl had acknowledged the sparkling's existence and stop working for at least two bream.

When it comes to Jazz and his calculation was useless most of the time, everything could happen with that mech in the end. But sometime it would be alright, and probably for the better.

 

* * *

 

Prowl was now alone in his office, The light was dimmed, and the soft noises of the vents was the only thing that could be heard as the tactician was reading the data in front of him. It was a 97% chance that this new mission was perfect for the terror twins when they would dock with the ship soon. It will not be a dangerous one, but Sideswipe could do wonder sometime with his mouth, and Sunstreeker was observant so he could see things that others might miss. He would give them the mission as soon as they were in his office again.

There also had been contacting by an old ship of there and some new bots on it, but it had sent out a distress signal, they had been attacked, and an Autobots was badly hurt. He had already planned for First- Aid to take a small rescue pod and meet the ship quicker and probably help the hurt bot until they were closer. As soon as this information came to them they changed their curse to meet the smaller ship; he only hoped that they would be on time. They could not afford to lose any more good soldiers or bots in this war; there was already about to be extinct if this would keep up. But there was one small hope, and it was a little sparkling that right now was wreaking havoc on the ship. Not literary, primus forbidden, but the youngest one of them all had already smelted their war hardens spark. They are giving them all a new hope and energy to fight on. He only hoped that there was a future beyond the war. Oh, he hoped so, but as he had calculated it all, he was afraid of the results and did not like them. He tried everything in his power all the time to change the variable at their current status.

But as it was right now, it was stuck on a 37% chance of survival.

And he hated the odds.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_~Bond~_   
**::comlink::**   
"Speech"

* * *

 

"Sit still, or I will never get this cable right!" Ratchet growled as he gave the arm he was working on a hard tug so that his patient twitched in his grip.

"Primus Hatchet, little gentler will you? That hurt!" the red mech complained and twitched again as he tried to get away, he was fine anyway, why did the medic have to be so hard on him?.

Ratchet brought out a wrench and hurled it at the red bots helm hard when his first threat did not work.

"I. Said. Sit. Still! It will only take a klik and don't call me that" he ordered with growing irritation; it was like having Luna here when she was in a bad mood. She could not sit still for even a moment or let the whole universe know that she does not like the situation.

"OW! Ratchet watch my paint. Sunny just finished it!"

Ratchet snorted "you sounding like your brother," he said as he tried to reconnect the last cable in the red mech's arm as he moved again and Sideswipe grinned at the medics statement.

"Well thank you! I have taught him everything that I know!" Sideswipe said happily as the newest dent in his helm now was completely forgotten as he looked over to his yellow painted twin. Sunstreaker snorted at his brother's statement as Ratchet gave his brother a new pull on his arm.

" It must have gone very fast, did he get bored?" Ratchet asked sarcastically. A bored twin was a misbehaving twin; everyone knew that. Especially if the said twin was Sideswipe, he needed to do something all the time. Sunstreaker they could handle if he did not open his mouth to often or behaved like he owned the world and could bite every bot helmets of if it placed his ego. He just did not let anyone tell him what to do or how to behave. And that does not even touch the subject or the complete absence of restraint and social ability that it very poorly lacked in the yellow twin. Probably for the best that it was Sideswipe that did most of the socialization.

"Yes, it did," Sunstreaker said as he looked over his plating after flaws, they had finished his new paint job before they had come to Ratchets. He had helped his twin again because even if Sides could see something and liked to look good, to paint himself or even choose the right color was not his thing. Maybe it had been a mistake to do it before their visit to Ratchet, but slag that, he was not going around with scratches all over his frame, not a chance. But the Hatchet seems on the warpath this solar cycle so he would do smart to watch his action carefully unlike his idiot of a brother. Sunstreaker had no plans on getting under that wretch if he could help it.  

Sideswipe looked at his twin when he said that and acted slightly choked "Suunnyy! You hurt me! That was mean" he said as he twitched again earning an irritated growl from Ratchet.

"Maybe your processor is too small to process in more than kliks information at the time?" Sideswipe teased, sometimes it was fun to get on his brother's nerve cables. Completely ignoring the poor medic that tried to fix his broken arm. Of course, the other twin did not take the bait, it was more the first statement that made Sunstreaker growl in irritation.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker growled, he hated that nickname, most of the time he let Sides get away with calling him that but right now he did not have the privilege to do that.

"I can call you that all I want, Sunny! It is a brother's privilege" Sides grinned as he had heard his brothers thoughts and got a nasty look from him in reward.

"Fraggit! Sit still would you?" Ratchet broke the pointless discussion or what you would call it so that he could be over and done with this checkup and repair. Then they could finish this pointless bickering outside of his medbay! He so needed the space to tinker with his project. As soon he were finish with the last cable, and everything was looking fine. He let the protective equipment and plates fall again over the vulnerable cables. The other smaller damages Sideswipe own repair system could fix with ease.

"There you go, don't forget to refuel so you can heal up, that includes you to Sunstreaker, and now get out of here and don't let me see you here again anytime soon!" he said as he was wiping off his servos. It was his job as a medic to repair any bot that was in his medbay, and he would always help another one in need. But that didn't mean that he liked it when they got hurt in meaningless fights. And this had been a meaningless fight in his optics, the twins were bored and had gone to do some friendly fight or a sparring match, only to have the match escalate until Sides servo joints had been cracked under a huge amount of pressure, how they had succeeded in that he did not know. Could they not fight more friendly and not get so much hurt? But that was probably too much to ask for in this team because everybody on this team was split crazy, a little too many hits to the processor would do that. Especially the yellow twins that could get to, energetic at some points.

"And don't forget to report to Prowl, he specifically said that he wanted the report from you within a breem."

"Will do, nice to see you again Hatchet, it has not been long enough," Sideswipe said cheekily before he quickly jumped with a loud yelp and a laugh as he ducked to the door as a wrench came flying over his helm. It was missing him with only by an inch. Pit the medic was fast slagger! It was only with share reflex and a great deal of luck that he had ducked it, he could not say the same for Sunny, as he avoided the wrench it went flying and hit Sunny´s helm. 

"WHAT THE FRAG RATCHET! I didn't do anything!" Sunstreaker screamed as the wrench made his face pain receptors burn and his audio sending a loud ringing sound that hurt his processor. 

As he saw Ratchet menacingly coming towards them not soon after he had screamed that statement and he soon was running after his brother down the hallway, not wanting another dent or lecture. Once again he cursed his brother over their bond as the red devil laughed as they escaped from the medbay.

How had he ended up in this situation again?

Why did he continue to put up with this?

* * *

 

One of Prowls optics twisted slightly as he could hear the low humming and clicking sound from the sparkling that now sat on his desk and was playing with one of her toys that some of the bots had got to her. She sounded content and seemed to be happy while she was sitting there playing by herself. It was not that bad, she was a well-behaved sparkling, and it looked like she liked to stay there with him as this was the fifth time this orbital cycle. So it was not much he had to complain over, but he was not a sparkling sitter! There were so many other mechas that would freely volunteer to do that so why had he ended up like this?. Prowl had a lot of reports he had to finish and even if he could handle a lot of different task at the same time, the continued humming sound of the sparkling made him look at her more often than he wanted.

As Luna had been growing some of her personalities had started to show, she was a lot of her carrier and needed to have quiet around her when she painted or was processing over something.  Never mind that she was the one making the noises; she did that always as she concentrated. This time it was over her toys, and she was playing in her little world. But he had to say that even if he did not want to be a sparkling sitter, he thought it was a pleasure to have her there for the time being. If he decided to talk she would listen, or at least he thought she listened to him because she would sit quiet and look at him. But even if she liked to have quiet around her, she had made a quick habit of humming and clicking for herself all the time. This time she was playing with a painting pad that Jazz had fixed for her, and she had started to paint different things and not in line with the pictures frames. She also liked the number of games that she had to memoriese them, so she switched between painting and the numbers.

Luna had not grown much by size this six orbits cycles, she was still small, but she had started to talk some more to make the other understand her needs and not only her creators. And she processes things faster and faster with each passing cycle; she was proceeding fast. But it was only logical that she would grow and manage to handle new situations and learn new things. She took on increasingly advanced technology and began to try to produce more resultants in what she was doing; she tried to talk more often and do as the others did. Prowl did not have any memory of a sparkling that was this advance in her development as the young femme was. Perhaps it was a consequence to be the only sparkling that was functional in this ship and the only playmates, so to say, was the other crew members, and they could not all understand sparklings lingo as her creators had their bond to translate most of it.

So they only needed to show her a few times how to do something new and then she could try to figure things out by herself, and she loved to try new things. Sometimes it went alright and sometimes things were beyond all rescue. She did not speak a lot of whole sentences but some words she could try to pronounce, and then some clicking sound and other noises only a sparkling could make would come even often in her speech pattern. But Luna was picking up their languish fast and could understand most of what they said by now, not the more complex words and explanation, but the simple meanings and actions she could understand. Prowl blinked slightly as he comes back into his processor, he had let his thoughts wander as it often did in the sparklings presents. He was once again reminded of the situation he was in, how was it that he of all bots, always, in the end, ended up as a sparkling sitter?.

He had a lot of work to do, and he could not do it as the sparkling chipper beside him each time he tried to concentrate. He had a lot of reports to read and a lot of tactical plans that had to looked over for the next mission; Optimus had a plan to split up the team now when they were so close to where the Allspark could be. But at the same time, he wanted to know all the risk to do so and what the odds was to find it any time soon. One of Prowls optics ridges twitched slightly again as he tried to think of the most logical action would be of the next mission, but it was hard as at the same time the sparkling had started happily to humming again.

The humming sound was always there when she finds something she was interested in, most of the time shiny things. That was another funny thing, the sparkling was obsessed with shiny things, and with a weapon, all of them could see that Ironhide was proud of that fact. While Ratchet did not like her obsession with weapon, shiny things he could live with without any problems, but a weapon to a sparkling? Not a good idea.  Prowl paused for some Astro-seconds as he was picking up something familiar in the notes Luna was humming, not much but some of it. Strangely enough, it sounded like one of those lullabies that Ratchet would hum for her when she was fussing and did not want to recharge, something from his sparklinghood.

Prowls faceplates pulled together; he had done it again. He vented out hard; this orn was not going as he wanted. Lunastorm clicked and hummed softly now as she was painting something on her tiny pad and he could not help to notice that she was mimicking him at some point how he would hold his data pads as he was concentrating. As if the sparkling felt his optics on her she stopped and looked up at the bigger bot happily clicking and chipping as she started to talk to him in her lingo. Prowl vented yet again; he would not get any work done at all now. Maybe this was Jazz plan from the beginning? Sneaky mech.

"What are you doing, sparkling?" Prowl then asked as he lowered his own much bigger datapad back on his desk. Luna looked down at her pad and then up at him again at his question like she was debating with herself if she was going to show it to him. He calculated the odds that she would do that to a 76% chance. And he was right; she soon enough decided it was okay for him to see her work and she raised it for him to see what she was painting on

"He' go," she said and now whistled happily as she wanted him to see it.

Prowl held out his hand as she dropped the small data pad in it and brought the pad closer to his optic to see what she was doing and he saw two Cybertronian alike figures close to each outer and some squiggly symbols around them and a smaller one on the ground.

"Your unit?" he asked her as Luna tilted her head to the side and scowled slightly at him as she shocked her helm.

"no," she said and then made some chipping sound as he could not see who it was, so she tried to stand up and on unstable pedes walked to his servo where her pad was. First, she pointed to one of the figures that were mostly gray with black in it and with a big red dot as its helm " 'owli" she said and then pointed to the white one " 'azzy!" she happily cheered as she said their name and Prowl looked down at the pad again.

So she had painted him and Jazz? But what was she trying to write? He looked at the symbols again, and his processor was suddenly going on fully. Her innocent writing was way wrong spelled from what must have been an attempt to writhe their designation. " and spank ´ing" she pointed and smiled happily up at him. She had wanted to paint them something, and this had come in mind.

Prowl looked down at the picture again, and the words she had written and his processor was now trying to see the most logical explanation and the possibility for it to happen. He had missed to shut down his battle computer, and it was now mixing in with his feelings, overloading it. He could not find any good explanation, and he tried more, and harder to get the information he was required to process this properly, it was getting hard to process it, and no answer comes to him. Suddenly some of Prowls circuits in his battle computer were starting to get overheated as it tried to find information it could not find in it or categorize it. Suddenly it was too much the heat was too intense, and it started to shut down so not destroy or damage any other important cables in his processor. And the glitches started up and to protect his mind he went in to force charging.

His whole frame was suddenly completely still, his optics closed and he fell forward on his desk, face down, still with the data pad in his servos. A hard thud was heard in the room, and the thud shocked the desk so that the sparkling landed on her rear with a protest. Her optics widened when the mech beside now had gone completely still, and she had no idea of what happened.

"owli?" Luna asked and tried to get up on her pedes again but fall back on her rear before she tried again and was able to bend her pedes under her so that she could stand on her knee joints. She started to crawl forward to Prowls facial structure and patterned his cheek plates for attention. It always worked with her creators when she thought that they had been recharging for too long in the mornings.

 " 'owli? Aky! Aky!" she tried and let her small hands hit his cheek plates with clinging sound and looked for a reaction from the other one. But prowl did not wake up, and she started to get irritated at the bot, he could not recharge now! No recharge when she was here, or recharge without her for that matter, and now was not the time for her to recharge. But Prowl was doing it and did not wake up when she tried everything she could think of, but the other one did not online, and she sat on her rear again. It did not feel right, this was the first time she had seen this happen and she started to suddenly feel unsecured and afraid instead of irritated that he did not wake up. Had she done something wrong? She had tried to paint all the bots and write the designation under it. Did he hate her painting so much that he felt in recharge? she would not do it again if it meant that he would react like this

" 'Owli!" she tried again with a more wailing voice and clicked now uneasily "Aky, a ownt do it i´en" she said as she tried to shake his shoulders, and she clicked sadly at him and looked over the bigger bot. She could feel energon tears burn in her optics as she still got no reaction from the mech and she was starting to get afraid. She did not like this.

~Carrierrr!~she wailed throw her creation bond ~ owli no aky!~

It was a silent moment and started to get afraid that her carrier did not hear her and she got ready to wail even harder to get some of their attention but the Ratchet answered and sent her calming emotions.

 ~ Are you with Prowl? What happened to Jazz? Is he not there? ~ he asked her

~Nooh carrier, 'azzy no he's~ she said with a small complaining voice and let her raw feelings of distress, and unease flow throw the bond ~Aky, Aky owli!~

~I'm on my way Luna, stay where you are alright? It is alright sweet spark ~

The sparkling looked up at the offline mech's faceplate with energon tears in the corner of her optics, her carrier was on his way, she could feel him coming closer and that he was so calm also made her calm herself even though she was up in the lap of stress and anxiety now.

 ~kay~ she then said and tried to stay calm as her carrier was on his way to wake Prowl up again and she would promising him not to paint more, never would she paint anymore, then he would not need to recharge when she was there or any other for the matter.

Luna looked up as she suddenly heard the door open and close; her carrier was quick! She stood up with the help of one of her hands on Prowls olfactory to stabilize herself and to great her carrier when he comes in, but something was not right.

Ratchet still was on the move quite a bit from here. But as Luna´s optics looked at the door, she saw two unknown mechs stand there, and the fear and insecurity were spiking again as there were unknown mechs. None of who her creators had approved of or said they were safe. She had not seen them before, and Prowl was recharging, and no one was there to protect her against the new threat, she remembers her creators tell her to stay quiet in this situations, don't making any sound and don't bee seen.

One of the bots was bright yellow, and the other one was rich red, she had never seen them before, and it made her shrink down a little bit more and closer to Prowl. She never took her optics of the bots as she hides as close to his neck and shoulders as it was almost as she melted in with him. But her tiny frame had started to shake with the fear her system was feeling, and her processor almost screamed as they come close. Her creators are feeling her distress and were now both picking up speed tower her and was getting closer but not yet there.

~Sparkling what is it? what are you doing?~ Ironhide asked and tried to find his sparkling to come and save her from whatever made her feel so distressed, damn that bot that scared his sparkling!

The unknown red meck looked over to Prowl and whistled low, "Whatever made him crash, I have nothing to do with it. I promise!" he said as he recognized Prowls condition as his glitching one. "I wish I know what made him glitch though."

"I know that you had nothing to do with it," Sunny said as he looked over Prowl "Don't need to say that"  

"Who do you think made him glitch? Jazz?" Sunstreaker asked his brother and started to look around but was soon walking forward to the desk with a boring expression.

"Maybe," Sides said and grinned " but It is a too good opportunity not to do anything, what do you think about if we paint his wings pink? Or the lovely color of the sun? Should we skip our report? I like that alternative, let's do that " he said as he walked forward to Prowl.

~ Carrier, sire~ Luna whimpered as she had listened on the bots and she did not like it ~big s'ary bots  'urt 'owli!~ she said and was now shaking and tried to press herself harder in Prowls face and both Ironhide and Ratchet was sending her recurring feelings, just to keep her calm.

~We are on our way sparkling, they are not going to do anything, they are good bots~ Ratchet said, at least they were most of the time when they did not drive him and the others up the walls. Ratchet swore highly and irritated; he had not known that Luna was with Prowl and that both terror twins would be reporting to Prowl immediately.

The calming words from her creators help her from panicking, but she still did not like the new unknown mechas even if her carrier said that they were nice. But they looked so dangerous!. The yellow twins looked around and walked to one side of the working desk to see better when his brother was going to paint the door winger, but his optics saw something white in the crock of Prowls neck and almost hidden by the arm in front of it.

"Wait, Sides. What is that?" Sunny suddenly asked, and Luna lifted her blue optics at the statement and stared right at him.  Luna's optics looked right up in the yellow ones, and she gave away a low squealing noise and turned her back against them and tried to hide further in Prowls plantings.

The suddenly squeal scared both Sunny and Sides as he screamed in fright and backed fast away as he dragged his brother with him back and pulled out his swords.

 " Damn it! It is a Scraplet Sides! Prowl has Scraplets on him" he yelled and pointed the sword against Luna that fell backward in shock at the scream. It was not her scream, but it had sounded much like it, the bad bot maybe was not a mech model? Maybe it was another femme? She had heard the other bots call her a femme. Her processor was now telling her two different things, one side wanted her to scream for her carrier to take away the threat in front of her and the other one remembered that she should stay quiet and hide as they had told her. They had found her hiding place, she was no longer safe there, but her creators were so close now what she could do?

But as the other red mech pulled his weapon and growled in a threatening matter, the worst thing they could have right now was a scraplings epidemic, as scraplings ate everything with metal. Scraplings absolutely loved living metal, and it was like a thousand small insects that could climb and penetrate under protection plantings and eat at sensitive wires and last their beating sparks.  

Luna could no longer keep quiet as her system took over and she started to scream in a high and terrified voice that most likely would destroy the closes audio receptor on Prowl. She was now completely terrified of this whole situation, and her sparkling programs demanded her to send for some protection, her spark hummed painfully in her small frame as it was pulsing in a very high speed and she could not keep every emotion in control.

The pure sparkling scream that Luna was emitting right beside Prowls audio had caused his system to go into an emergency start-up. His frame heated up and he went right in battle position with his gun out in pure reaction, his optics nearly white as the protective program activate. A program he did not even know he had or could have. His audio was ringing, and he was somewhat unsteady on his feet. Prowl pointed both his stun gun and acids pelt gun at the twins in front of him as they backed away from the sudden movement from the TIC. At that moment Ratchet and Ironhide came running inside his office right after each other with their weapons out and ready to shoot any possible enemies. All this happen as Luna still was howling in distress.

As the sparkling now was wailing in a high note and with a piercing sound that made every Autobots audio receptors ring in the room. Prowl started to reclaim his programs and started to mute it down, even though it was the most illogical reaction he had done. He could not fully process that possibility as his processor was still not fully ready in its rebooting process and both his logical center and the battle computer was still unconnectable, and his processor felt fuzzy.  The high piercing scream of the sparkling was still ringing in the twin's receptors to and Prowl reaction was something that had their programs activate but before they could do anything both Ratchet and Ironhide was over them. The twins were surprised by an attack from behind them, and they did not registries them as a potential threat before both mechas were over them. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was flat on their fronts and pushed down before they had known what happens to them.

When a sparkling is first present to a new unit or a new bot, the creators or someone trusted was always with it. As Luna had been born into this war and into this unit some of the more active bots in it had started to develop a special program to protect the sparkling in questions. It was a protective reaction and something that was normal under other circumstances. And it activates a special protective program for that said sparkling, and to stand between a calling sparkling and one with the program activate was a really bad thing. Something the twins now had noticed

"Fragg it Ironhide, let go of me!" Sides growled under the massive red mech but were quickly silenced as one Ironhides canon was whirling closer to his helm.

"What are you doing? It is a scraplet in the room, don't attack us!" the yellow mech all but growled tower them and tried to get away from the medics saw-like weapon that now was resting dangerously close to his neck cables. He could feel how Sides emotions and his started to blend, and it was not a good thing when it did, not if the other bots in their proximity was counted as friends.

"Scraplet? Who are you calling a Scraplet?" The medic asked, and Sunstreaker got quiet and still once more by the raw emotions that were in the doctor´s voice. "Why don't you look again?"

Not soon after they had the twins on the ground and Ratchet had growled his question to Sunstreaker, the three other mechas onboard the ship enter the office room. Everyone was on alert by the sparklings call of distress as she still had not ceased her wailing. The first one to take in the situation and also the first one to recovering from it was Optimus, and he straightened up and withdrew both his weapons and battle mask.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, let go of the twins" he ordered and Ironhide growled to his leader in response, not quite willing to let go of the fragger that scared his sparkling. But the demanding voice of a Prime reached threw their activated programs and suppressed them significantly so that they could turn it off. He was a Prime, and he had to control his emotion in every possible situation even in a situation like this, he had to be the strong leader to take everything under control. Optimus did not like to use the power he gets from being a Prime, but in this situation, it was necessary when a sparkling was in danger its creators would do anything to protect it even fight their own.

"Bumblebee, go to Lunastorm and comforting her until her creator's response properly" He ordered the scout as he still had his optics at two of his oldest and most trusted friend. He had chosen Bumblebee to go closer to the sparkling only by the fact that he still was counting as a youngling to their race and did not see as a big threat to the sparkling as an adult would have.

Bumblebee nodded an affirmative and slowly started too walked forward to the desk where Prowl was still standing in a protective place over the sparkling. Prowls was now fully functional and when Optimus had entered his weapon was already in its place. Bumblebee had his optics on Ratchet and Ironhide for any attempt to see him as a possible danger to their sparkling. Ratchet was watching him with a low, dangerous rumbling of his engine as the medic still stood with Sunstreakers, but did not do anything ells, he accepted Bees approach. So Bee slowly lifted the small wailing sparkling in his hand and held her close to his chassis and his spark to try to calm her down and started to klick some soft sounds and beeping sound as he walked slowly forward tower her creators so their attention would be on the sparkling and not the twins. Almost at the same time as Bumblebee had lifted the sparkling and walking toward them. Prime is slowly coming up beside Ironhide and Ratchet, and that helped the two bots to come back more in their processors and let go of the twins. Ratchet was the first one to let go of Sunstreaker before he quickly went to take their sparkling from the scout and Bee let him take the still leaking sparkling. Ratchet was now holding the sparkling close to his chassis as soon as Ironhide was standing in front of them in a protective stance. But slowly both of their protective programs started to de-activate.

"Caaarrrrieeer, Siiree!" the sparkling suddenly wailed as she found her vocals still with the energon tears running down her cheeks plat, painting them slightly dull blue from the energon lubricant that the tears was made of. She was soon cuddling close to her carriers sparks, and the wailing was muted to sobs and chipper. The spark she was pressed against was in a stronger rate than normal and gave away calming warmth that spread into her spark.

As soon as Ironhide decided that the red twin was not a threat anymore, he stood close by his mate, and their sparkling that was still sacred. The spark humming was one of the most effective ways to calm down the distress sparkling. Not only was their spark beating harder and faster so she could hear it clearer than normal but their engines were rumbling higher than normal too. Making her forget the outside world and only focus on the warmth from her creator's sparks and the sound of their engines protecting her and she was slowly calming down.

The twins were in completely shocked by the spectacle, where they had been drawn into, and they had no idea what had happened. And why in the fragging pit were Ratchet and Ironhide protecting and none the less hugging a Scarpling! Were they out of their processors?

"What is going on here? What did we fragging miss?" Sunstreker growled irritated not yet seen the status of his paint that had a lot of scratches on it as he was getting up on his pedes.

"Yeah! Why the frag is the Ratchet and Ironhide hugging a Scraplet?" Side asked as he to raised bud quickly thrown back as he avoided a blast when Hide shot at him meanwhile the mech was growling furiously as the statement.

"Call my sparkling that one more time and I swear to Primus that the next time I'm will not miss your spark!" he threatened, and his canon was warming up again.

"Ironhide, stand down, the twins have never seen a sparkling before, they may not know" Prime demanded before the leader turned his attention tower the twins "It would be wise not to insult the sparkling further Sideswipe," he said to the red mech that now was standing up again and stopped in his movement.

"Whow Whow! What? A sparkling? No one said anything about a sparkling!" Sides said shocked at that statement. The scarpling was a sparkling? So the small wailing thing was a sparked little sparkling? Not created from the Allspark? She was created by codes?.

"Yes, she is a sparkling" Optimus said then to the twins as Ironhide still not letting his optics of the twins " She is Ratchet and Ironhide creation" he explained

"She?" Sides echoed

"Yes, the sparkling is of femme model," Optimus said

"Ratchet and Ironhide?" Sunny said after his brother, he was too in shock over that statement. In another time it would be a funny thing to see that the otherwise stern and emotional hard mech showed this state of emotion.

"Yes," the leader said again.

The twins were now completely silent and only stared at the two bots that were standing close with the sparkling in their servos. A sparkling? And they had just pulled their weapon at her and not only that, scared the living light from her, and it was a sparkling?

Jazz started to laugh lowly as none of the twins moved or reacted for some kliks, just kept on staring "I think we just broke the terror twins!" he said with a cheering voice as he now stood by Prowl side and smiled. "This must be the first time in eons."

Prowl did not say anything as he took in the situation and tried to find the best solution to handle the situation but came up with a blank space, his processor still rebooting.

"Wanna bet that they will glitch?" Jazz asked them all in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere around the room, and it was working as he had hoped for.

Ratchet had to start to relax more as was Ironhide now as the danger to their sparkling was taken care of, he still held the sparkling close to his chassis as she now was quiet and lulled into a light recovery recharge by his spark. The sparkling nuzzling into her carriers chassis and the twins just stared at the family unit not saying anything, their mouths were open but nothing come out as they only stared.

And not soon after Jazz had made that statement, the twin's optics become completely white at the same time and their circuits shortened out, and they fell backward. Ratchet looked at them as they fell and did not make any attempt to reboot them any time soon Ratchet snorted still irritated at this whole thing and he could both see and feel how tired he was and that he needed a long and good recharge. But his statement brought his thoughts back to how this whole mess had started. Optimus looked over them all, and now that Ratchet and Ironhide had calmed down and the sparkling was in recharge he could relax a bit more himself, but he stood straight up. "Now when this has successfully passed would you be so kind and reboot Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Ratchet and then send them to my office when they are functional," he said as he turned around and bid them all god joorn before he walked out.

Ratchet grumbled something slightly about that the twins could lay on the ground for what he cared for but nodded an affirmative as he let Ironhide take over the recharging femme that now had started to come online again slowly. Luna didn't want to wake up at first, her helm felt way too uncomfortable, and it was nice and warm where she was now. But as she heard the deep rumbling sound of the spark in the chassis she looked up her sire before she let out a small Cybertronian equal of a yawn. She cuddled closer into the chassis and offline her optics again, not wanted to come online as she could feel a digit caress over her back structure. Ratchet rebooted the twins by the cables in their helms a bit rougher than he usually would have been in this case and he then looked over to Prowl.

"I want you to come with me to the medbay Prowl and look so that glitch didn't cause any permanent damages" he ordered the tactician

"It is not necessary Ratchet all my programs will functioning properly in a mare klik. But I think Luna cracked one of my audio receptors"

Ratchet gave away a grunting sound at that statement what it was with all these stubborn mechs?

"I do not accept no for an answer Prowl, you will come to my medbay, and I will see it for myself and look over your audio receptor" Ratchet ordered the tactician, he wanted to know that nothing was damaged.

Suddenly a low groaning sound could be heard from the ground as the twins started to online and slowly started to sit up.

 "What the frag did just happen?" Sunny grumbled as he let one of his servos rub over his tender helm and suddenly Ratchet hit him in the back with one of his wrenches making it even worse.

"Fragg it Ratchets, watches the paint!" Sunstreaker yelled as he held up his servo to protect his helm and paint.

"Watch you're languishing in front of my sparkling!" the medic said to him growling, "or I will hit you so hard that the dent will be permanent in your helm and not even the best medic in the galaxy can help you."

At that threat Ironhide gave away a low chuckling sound at the threat he had his mates made, the medic was fragging scary when he was on that mood. Not that he could blame him, himself was not in the mood for any more trouble.

"One more scratch in your paint would not make any difference" Ironhide then snorted to the yellow twin as Sunstreaker looked locked over to the weapon specialist and then down to his frame in shock before he let out a horrible scream popping Luna right out from her emergency recharge.

"Mute it Sunstreaker! And go to Primes office before I decide to make real of my threats."

"Sire" Luna suddenly whispered and patterned her sire's chassis for his attention "Carrier 'ad?" she asked him low, and even when she spooked so low as she did, the optics of the red twins turned to her, and his optics widened as he started to process what had happened. A sparkling? It was a sparkling, and they had pointed their weapons toward it and scared the small thing right out of her processor.

Luna squealed nearly frighten as the now two scary bots looked at her and she tried to hide behind Ironhides big fingers. Ironhide could feel this and lifted his other hand and laid it above her and added a warning growling sound tower the Twins that fast looked away from the sparkling — not wanting to cost any more problems.

Without much more to say or do the twins walked quickly out of Prowls office, soon everyone ells followed them. Ratchet did a quick check up on Prowl processor as he had wanted and Ironhide went to their chamber with the sparkling to make her calm down even more, and maybe get her to recharge. He only hoped that the twins would not bother his sparkling again anytime soon. He knew that they meant well, but that did not mean that he would take it easy on them. 

* * *

 

**Disclaim:** Transformers belong to its right full owner, but Luna is mine.

klik = 62 seconds/ 1,2 min   
breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;   
mega – cycle= ~1hour   
groon = 9   
breem/1.24 hours;   
joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;   
orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;   
orbital cycle = ~1 month  
deca – cycle= ~1 year


	6. Chapter 6

After the events in Prowls office, Ironhide had taken the smaller sparkling to their quarter to try to put her into recharge. He still had an annoying feeling within him after the whole situation. The pure terror the sparkling had sent to them had been something he never wanted to feel from his creation ever again. But as Ironhide tried to get the sparkling to activate her recharge program, he was met with protest from the sparkling in the form of loud complaints.

"No, Sirre, do't wanna," the sparkling said in a higher voice and looked up at her red creator as they were laying in their family bench. She could not recharge; it was so much that had happened to her; she could not relax and constantly put away the recharge program as it wanted to start. She would not recharge now, not a chance.

Ironhide was laying on his back with the sparkling on top of his chassis and looked at her in soft amusement.  Ratchet was still in the med-bay to look over Prowl's processor and would not be here for some time, leaving Ironhide with a sparkling that was not tired, and whatever he did she refused to recharge. It was like she had to eat too much rust candy or crystal tops, but with the evening's events, he could not blame her, she was running high after she had that force recharge earlier.

"Really? and why not?" he asked patiently surely for the 1000 time in less than a megacycle, it was amazing that he had some patient left, he was not known to have it.

"do't wanna~" the sparkling sang again enjoying the little game her protest had become.

" And if I want it? " he asked her and tried not to show how amused he was by this, he had nothing better to do anyway. Ironhide he needs this because he if he did not have anything to ground him here he would go after those damn twins. Call his sparkling a scrapling! She was no pest; they should be glad he did not shoot them on the spot.

"Yo no listen! " Luna said and patted his chassis as she had to notice her sire not listening on her

"Yes Luna, I'm listening to you, but you still have to tell me what you want to tell me" He answered her, and she huffed and looked at him with big blue optics and then looked down on his neck cable that was visible from her position. She focused on it for a while before she looked up again.

" D'are Carrier?" she asked another question

"He's coming as soon he finished looking over Prowl, it will not be long now."

"'owlie 'aky noh?"

"Yes he is okay, so are you, now why don't you try to go in to recharge sweet spark? When you online again your carrier will be here, and you can go and see Prowl for yourself again in the morning" he said as he put up the crystal blanket around the sparkling in an attempt to make her more tired.

He let one of his digits caress the sparklings helm as she laid down on her back, he tried to comfort her into recharge, but something didn't feel right. The sparklings feelings had suddenly turned completely over and was now a lot sadder, and Ironhide brought his servo up to lay over her as he held her close to his spark.

Ironhide waiting for her to voice her problems, he knows that she was thinking on how to put it, he could feel it over the bond, and he looked down at her. The creator bond was an amazing way to understand a sparkling and its need. Even if it sometimes was a lot of information and no correct answer to it all.

"Sire?" the sparkling asked now with a tiny voice, and he suddenly could feel the wetness on his hand from the new lubricate she was leaking from her optics worrying him even more.

"What's wrong Luna? " Ironhide asked as he sat up on the berth and brought her up closer to him as she started to suddenly sob in his neck cables, trying to hide her face in them.

 "little one, talk to me"' he rumbled low to her, her emotions were acting up, and he sent her calming feelings and did not really know what ells he could do.  For some time she could not find a way for her vocal box to work because of all the emotion that took over her smaller frame and processor. She had never felt such hard emotion before, and it was overwhelming her, she was so afraid that Prowl would not like her anymore and the thought that he would no longer want her to be there with him hurt.

~Owli no like me now? ~ she suddenly wailed throw the creator bond as she could not find her vocals.

Ironhide looked down at the small sparkling in surprise, what had happened to get her this idea? "Of course he doses! why would he not?" he asked her and let his digits draw small circles on her back structure.

~Owli 'eca'ing, no ike the pa'ting~ she wailed more ~Luna h'rt Owli!~

Ironhide looked down at her frowning, what that the thing the sparkling was afraid of? It was not something that would send her in this kind of fit. Ironhide did not have to respond to her wailing because Ratchet had been listening in.

~He liked it sparkling~ Ratchet said to her ~ But Prowl have a special condition that won't allow him to feel much emotions at some points~

As Luna herd her carriers voice, she was slowly started to calm down, at the same time she felt the calming vibes of her Sire pushed at her.

~No?~she asked hesitantly

~No, he can't always find the logical in situations and glitches, it is a situation that put him in recharge for a time~ Ratchet tried to explain as simple he could for her. Now Ironhide was getting curious, what had his sparkling painted to make the stiff tactician glitch? He chuckled low; he would ask Ratchet of a copy on the picture as soon he was in their quarter.

~'litc'ed?~ Luna asked and sobbed quiet and was starting to calm down with the help of Ironhides caresses and her carriers words.

~Yes, he does that when he is thinking to hard~ Ratchet answered fully knowing that the sparkling would not think further of that right now because her worried was on how he was, and Prowl was all right.

~sc'wary bots?~she then asked him with the same tiny voice as before.

Both Ratchet and Ironhide felt their anger rise again with that statement, how innocent it was, the twins had scared their sparkling good, and they would not come any closer to her if both of them had something to say about that. Not in a long time.

~They are not going to come near you again sweet spark, they are going to go away on a mission soon~ Ratchet told her as he now could feel the sparkling get more and more tired and was fighting the program yet again, he had a feeling that there was more that worries her.

~Recharge sparkle~ Ratchet told her softly as he came up closer to their home and stopped at the door and put in the code so the door would open, and then he locked from the inside for this cycle.

Their quarter was not big, the largest room was the greeting hall and their living room, it holds a big couch and on the other side a normal size monitor. An energon distributor and then their bench room and a big enough cleaning room and the last room was Ironhide weapon storage. Something that Ratchet had told him to keep closed now when Luna was with them. And he was not going to clean, build shape or program any of the weapons in the sparklings present. Luna had now been quiet over the bond and Ratchet could feel her in recharge, the little thing completely exhausted. Ratchet turned out all the lights and went into the bench room, his optics glowing lowly in the dark as he looked at Ironhide that was resting against the wall with the sparkling cupped in his servo and pressed closely against the place where his spark chamber was.

~How do you do it?~Ironhide grunted amazed over the spark bond now so they would not wake up Luna

~Do what exactly Ironhide?~ Ratchet asked as he went over to them smiling knowingly and waited for the red mech to lie down before he joined him with a groan. His frame was so stiff, and in the morning he would surely need a good oil bath. Ironhide placed the sparkling close between them both as she recharged.

~I had tried to get her in recharge for the last mega-cycle and not succeeded, and then you speak up, and she went into recharge right away~ he grumbled, and Ratchet could not help to give away a low rumbling sound.

~Carriers skill?~he asked with an innocent voice as Ironhide scoffed low

~yeah right~ He said, not believing his bond mate for one bit, it was all about timing, he had worked so hard to get her into recharge.

~No really, if you not had broken the records pad, you would have understood why~ he still was not finished with the repair of it, although, he did not know if he could repair it.

~I said I was sorry, and it was broken before anyway~ Ironhide grumbled

Ratchet smiled and offlined his optics and let his helm rest against the red mechs, taking pity on him.

~It is a program that comes with the creations of a new spark; it will help the sparkling to relax when it hears it carries voice~ He explained

Ironhide was processing this ~huh, and why not their sire?~ he asked

~That I don't know, I have my theories that is because I was carrying her and she herd my voice and felt my percent since her creation.~He mused as he looked at the red mech

~ when we find Smokescreen you can ask him, he knows more how bots of all ages think, he a psychologist before all of this~

~Maybe I will~ Ironhide answered and let his now free servo lay around Ratchet waist and drag him closer to his frame. ~And maybe I won't, can't stand it when he gets too smug or trying to get me to bet him in something~

Ratchet rumbled amusing, that was true. That bot had a gambling issue and liked to take a bet on anything that he could. 

~Recharge well~ Ratchet said low as his recharging program activated and he went in to recharge, and Ironhide looked over his scanning and alerting program so that he would wake up if somebody was getting in their quarter before his recharging program took over and he to powered down.

 

* * *

 

"Hello, Luna!" Jazz cheered as Ratchet walked into the hall  and gave away a huffing sound

"Morning to you too " Ratchet grumbled, and Luna giggled as her carrier put her down on the floor so that she could walk slowly at her own, she was still really unstable on her feet, but it went really good as she was walking more and more.

Jazz smiled as he hunched down a little bit  "Look at that, the little Princess is starting to walk" he retched down his servo so that she could have a goal to walk tower and she brightly smiled at him as she started to walk forward. Ratchet huffed and started to walk away to get their energon for the orn, Ironhide had patrol duty in the morning and after that probably taking on minor monitor duty.

Luna smiled "Azzy!" she cheerfully exclaimed and threw herself on his waiting hand, he hissed her up against his faceplate and laid his forehead against hers in a greeting, making her giggling.

"Good work little one, I do think that you are growing every orn now, soon you are going to be run around" he smiled and poked her as she squirmed and laughed

"Yeah!" she cheered and smiled brightly; she could not wait for that "at ya doing?"

Luna looked down at the datapad in front of him and walked over to it. The thing was as big as she was. It was fun to see what was written on it even if she did not fully understand the meaning of all the words. However, there were a few words she recognized.

"Filling a report to Prowl on my last mission" He explained, "but I have a paint program on it if you want to paint a little?" he asked 

Luna could feel something cold griping her spark when he said that, the painting program. She wanted to paint, but that only reminded her about the incident with Prowl, and she did not like that. She stared down at the datapad like she did not know what she wanted to do with it, could her paintings make the others to glitch? She had tried to make them happy. Luna crouched down and looked at the datapad closer but did not touch it, completely unaware that Jazz examined her with an indescribable expression. He had heard about the event with Prowl and his glitching over the emotions that the painting had created. Some part of him, a big one, liked that Prowled had reacted that way, but the other small part was worried how the sparkling had been taking it.

Ratchet came back and put one large energy cup in front of him and a much smaller one in front of Luna. The sparkling looked down at the small cube and gently picked on it and started to drink the liquid.  

**:: Ratchet? have Luna acted any different sins that event with Prowl and the Twins?::** Jazz asked over a private sequence

The medic looked up at him and then back to his sparkling that was trying and succeeding to drink her energon by herself.

**:: No, should she?::**

**:: No, maybe not, but she doesn't want to paint, and her expression made me worry::**

Now the situation caught Ratchet attention; his sparkling loved to paint, maybe she was just hungry? But as he started to process the thought, memory files popped up and reminded him that the femmling had not touched any of her painting pads for the last two solar cycles.  Ratchet grumbled lowly; only Jazz would notice something this small in the sparklings behavior, he had not even recognized the sign that she was avoiding it. Jazz studied the medic and then the sparkling before he smiled a little. **:: With your permission, I can try something?::** He asked and now earned a suspicious look from the white mech.

**:: Should I get suspicious for your action, Jazz, as you asking for my permission?::** The medic asked slowly making the other one chuckled

**:: Ouch, that hurt Ratchet! Me suspicious? I never do anything without any purpose behind it::**

**:: That is exactly why::**

**:: Yeah, Yeah, blame it on the spy, it is all in my coding!::** he chuckled and then got more serious again **:: It** **is nothing big, just a test to see if it is as we suspect::**

Ratchet looked the other one over and tried to process what the spy tried to find out, but then again, he trusted Jazz, so he nodded in approving. It would not hurt anyone and if the spy was wrong then maybe it was just a face the sparkling was going through.   

**:: Prowl?::** Jazz asked as he knew that the TIC would need to refuel as well so he could do it with them.

**:: Yes Jazz, what can I do for you? I'm busy::**

**:: No, you're not, You need to refuel, and if you don't come to the refueling hall in one klik, I will tell Ratchet that you haven't had any energon for at least an orn::**

There was a silence over the channel and Jazz could almost hear the different possibility and ways Prowl tried to overcome that statement just so that he could stay in his office. Really, what was he going to do with that bot?

**:: I'm on my way::**

**:: I knew you would see it from my point of view, love you Prowler::** Jazz said grinning

"He is on his way," Jazz said to the medic that looked at him with a raised optic ridge.

"ho?"

Jazz smiled down at the sparkling "a surprise" he said to her chuckling, and Luna nodded as she drank up the last of her cube, her tank telling her that it now was full. She lover surprises.

It only took Prowl few breems to walk from his office and into the refueling hall where he saw Jazz and Ratchet sitting on a table, and he walked over tower them, and Jazz put an Energon cube in front of him as he sat down.

"Jazz, Ratchet" he greeted and looked down at the sparkling "Lunastorm."

The white sparkling looked up at the black and white bot with wide optics in surprise; it was Prowl! And he was online again!

Jazz looked at the sparkling and registries her reaction of the mechs presents as the sparkling started to crawled tower Prowl and then she raised on her feet and tried to find her stabilizing center again to walk.

Prowl followed her progress and looked at her when she was right in front of him, careful enough to keep his battle processor in check. He did not need a repeat of their last meeting. He looked up at Jazz and saw the particular look on his face; in other words, he was planning something.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

For the time he had looked away from the sparkling, she had made her way over to him and was suddenly hugging the closest part that she could reach, his chassis directly over his spark.

The motion startled the tactician, and he could only stare down at the smaller white femme in front of him. What was the sparkling doing?  He looked up at Ratchet who just shook his helm and then towered Jazz that just smiled. So no help there, Prowl vented out softly as he looked back down at the sparkling. What had brought this on?

"What are you doing Lunastorm?" he asked the sparkling that just clung on him harder not saying anything to help him understand this behavior.

"Jazz...."

Jazz chuckled again and took pity on the tactician.

" I think you are glitching the other orn scared her" he explained

"It doesn't make sense, I'm fine and online now, there is no real meaning to this behavior," Prowl said dryly

"Feelings rarely make sense, not to a sparkling."

Ratchet now understood the whole situation and looked at his sparkling and could not help to smile a little.

"Watch it Ratchet; bots may think that you are going soft on them" Jazz teased as he leaned back on the chair.

Ratchet huffed and did not answer him. Like that was ever going to happen here, with a crew like this he was doomed to give them some tough love treatment to keep they all from getting hurt or scraped for nothing. All things considered, he had not noticed that the whole situation with Prowl had shaken his sparkling like this.

"Luna?" Jazz asked when the sparkling started to let go of Prowl "Why don't you want to paint anymore?" he asked her and the sparkling hide her head in Prowls chassis again, mumbling something.

"We can't here you Luna," Ratchet said as he too wanted to hear her answer

"Owli urt by paint' n," She said as she listed to Prowls spark beat, he was online "no paint'n."

That did not make any sense for Prowl at all as he looked down at the sparkling before he picked her up in his hand as she gave away a surprised sound by the motion,  he brought her up to optic level.

"Look at me Lunastorm," he said to the sparkling that shook her helm, she did not want to.

Prowl vented out again softly "Please?"

Now Luna slowly looked up at him, and she felt small; she could feel lubricate start to collecting in her optics and starting to fall as she looked up. Prowl looked at her and then did something that he would never have considerate to do; he wiped away the lubricate that had dropped down her chin with a soft motion of his finger.

"It is not your fault what happened," he told the sparkling

"Yes it is" she protested

"No, when a part of my processor is in the function I can't handle raw emotions. As a result, it will shut down on itself" he explained to her

"Jazz has triggered it; the terror twins do it all the time even your sire have succeeded with it. So no, you did not cause it."

Luna looked up at him and tried to process the new information "emotion no ake s-sense? " she asked

Prowl nodded "Yes, in conclusion, emotions don't always make sense for me."

Luna nodded slowly; she could understand that. So her painting had not hurt Prowl, and it would not hurt anyone ells then, perhaps she could paint again, she missed that. She looked looking down at the bigger datapad.

" paint' n, no 'urt?" she asked in a low voice, and Prowl shook his helm

"No, it was not the painting," he told her sincerely

" In any case, we currently have the best medic in this universe with us, so if something, against all logic and possibility, something would happen. Your Carrier will fix it easily" Jazz said as he smiled behind his cube of energon as Prowl lowered the sparkling down again on the table.

Luna hesitated for a little while before she started to slowly and wobbly walk tower the data pad and sat down on her knee joints as Jazz put up the painting program to let her have some fun with it, feeling satisfied over the whole thing.

"Mission accomplished."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Six orbital cycles!

That is how long Sideswipe and his twin had been on this aft cracking mission, not that he usual minded the action, but this had been a pretty boring and dull mission. If there was one thing, he liked it was action, that and to have something to do or to plan an epic prank. Sides had never been like his brother that could sit for hours and paint and turn out everything around him, or do something small like tinkering with his stuff. No, he liked the speed and to be where everything happened, to do something with his brain processor. There was a time where Sunny would tease him and say that he should go and learn some tactic or strategy from Prowl. Whatever he meant with that. Planning and performing a well-executed prank and seeing the result was probably among the best things that existed. The punishment that often came from it was well worth it, and it was almost a rule to drag his brother down with him in that kind of situations, it was glorious! 

On the other hand.

It was also six orbital cycles since the event with the sparkling in Prowls office. Right after that event, Optimus had talked to them and explained the whole situation, and they had been sent out on a mission until it would calm down. How in the pits name could they have known that there was a sparkling on the ship? They had never been in contact with something younger than Bumblebee, and even then, they were close in age with each other, and it did not count. Although it had been a mission that already had been planned for them to take, they were just sent a little bit early to it. What irritated him the most was that it didn't give them a chance to meet the little femme and apologize for their behavior.

After the first shock after seeing the sparkling settles his curiosity started to grow. Not only was it the first sparkling online in eons, but Luna had also been sparked by Ironhide and Ratchet none the less!. That was blowing his processor away; he had not even known that they were bonded or doing something that intimate. No! He would not let his processor go there; it would only be giving him bad memory flux. He did know that Bee had been the last one to be created from the Allspark and Bee had already been a youngling when they first meet in the army, so he did not count in the aspect of meeting a sparkling. But this sparkling was different in every way and in everything that was possible, and that made him even more curious over the fact that she even was online.

What's more and probably the most important part right now, the sparkling must be terrified of them, Sides mused silently for himself.  The sparkling must be thinking the worse of them and never going to let them near her again. Scrap, it never had been his intention to scare the femme, but how could they have known? They could not have known!. Yepp, they were doomed, why did they even returned to the ship? They should turn around, find another space station and another crew. But this crew was the closest thing they had to a family, not that they ever have had a real family, it always had been just the two of them. 

"Stop it! You give me a processor ache" An irritating voice warned him from his right. This rambling had been going on for too long, and Sunstreaker had had enough of this pity ride his brother was riding on, and he heard it all in his processor, and the vast amount of feelings his brother felt was broadcasting over their shared bond.

It was frustrating and irritating.  

"Oh come on now Sunny, I know you too feel terrible for scaring the sparkling half to the pit and back!" Sides said and threw up his arms in the air dramatically.

That was true; he felt a little bit guilty over the whole thing, but not that much honestly. Sunstreaker looked irritated at his brother again as he was going to start ranting on the matter, -again-.

"No, actually, I don't," he said as he vented out his frustration, his muscles cables were so tense and hard, and the only thing he wanted right now was to get up and take a hot oil bath. Not listening on his rambling brother over something none of them could have controlled in the first place. If someone was to blame it was Prime and the others for not telling them sooner that there was a sparkling onboard the ship and that it was not a scraplet. She surely had been small like one.

"what happened, happened and I will not bend my back structure over the matter. The sparkling survived, and I don't care whatever happens to it in the future"  Sunstreaker told him

"Liar" Sides chuckled and earned a loud, irritated growl from his brother; his red twin was pushing his boundaries.

Even if that was true, and Sunstreaker really felt guilty about scaring the sparkling, and maybe a little for pointing his weapon against her but he would never emit it out aloud. He didn't want anything to do with the sparkling, they leaked fluids from everywhere and was loud, obnoxious and craved closeness. They were soft and easy to hurt. Everything that he hated. Honestly, Sunstreaker would be happy if the sparkling would stay the pit away from him and Primus help the sparkling if she would come closer. It was Sides thing to talk and make friends with everything that moved and be the social and touching one. He will certainly not care about it, not like his brother was doing right now over the fact that they had scared the sparkling.

"Just keep your thought to yourself, I don't want to hear them" he huffed annoyed when he realized that his thought was starting to rant in his processor. He growled in frustration, Sides was sending him these feelings and thoughts over their bond, and it had started to affect him too against his own will. Sides looked at him and grinned when he felt his brother finally started to think about the situations.

"Do you think she like the present we found for her?" Sides suddenly asked his brother; his mood take a total turn around. With 'we' he meant only 'him,' of course, Sunny was not going to feel sorry about the sparklings misfortune, just because it was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometimes his brother was way too stubborn for his own good or dense in the processor, the line between the two is really thin, Weeljack is living proof of that. Did Sides think that Ratchet or even Ironhide would let them get even close to their sparkling after what had happened last time? Yes, he did.

Sideswipe grinned like a youngling that just gets upgraded over the thought about the gift that he had found on their last mission, what sparkling did not like present?. Now, if they could persuade Ratchet and Ironhide to allow them close to the sparkling so that he actually could give her the present, it would be great. Sides had found this present near the end of their mission, and he took it back with him from the small planet in HTGX sector of the galaxy. It was not much, but it had cost him quite some credits to get it, so he hoped that it was going to act like a little peace-offering to the sparkling.

Sunny grunted irritated when his brother just kept going with his thoughts and did not listen to him at all. They had landed on the ship just a few beems ago, and they had already left their reports to both the Prime and Prowl about what little they found out. It had been mostly some rumors and small talk even if it had taken them some time to get it. Sunstreaker had also put in the activity of the Decepticons in it; they had not been fighting too much to get this information out from the Decepticons in questions. They tried to walk slower to win sometime, but they knew that sooner or later they had to face their fate. After all, they were walking toward their early doom and the room of horror.

The Med-bay.

The check-up was everything that stood between them and a warm oil bath and a good recharge. So there was only one thing left that they had to do before they could relax and catch up on some recharging time and that was to meet the Hatchet. It will not be pleasant, not after their last time they were on board and that event that involved Ratchet and Ironhides sparkling. Sides gave up a complaining moaning again, why had Prime made it an order for them to go to the med-bay? If he had not done that, they could have skipped it and avoid to meet their doom. Optimus did know them very well, and it was. Therefore, he had made it an order, and an Autobots could not ignore a Primes order.  Their systems were in top conditions, Sunny was shinier and prettier than ever, and he was the most handsome mech on the ship, they had not gotten any injuries or anything from this mission, in fact, it was ridiculously easy. Soon they arriver outside the med-bay, there was no sound from the inside and Sides could not help to feel slightly nervous about it and looked over at Sunny.

"Preparer for permanent dysfunctions?" Sides joked

The yellow brother looked at him with a deadpan look in his optics as he pushed the button to open the med-bay. The door opened with a soft sound and they walked into the med-bay that was dimmed and no one around.

"Huh, what do you know, no one here, so let's go," Sides said as he turned around on his pedes, but his brother's hand on his neck structure stopped him dead in the track "awww bolts" he vented out dramatically.

"Ratchet? are you in here, " Sunny asked as he looked around in the medics room before they both come to a complete halt right where they were standing. "Prime sent us to you, so if you would please just clear us for duty and we will be going."

"See, I told you that he was not in, so let's go, I want to check out if there any oil cake left in the storage before we hit the wash rack" Sides said and grinned over tower his brother. But Sunny does not seem to care about his words and when Sides looked over at his brother to tell him again that they should go he stopped. A suddenly strange feeling came from the twin bond, and it made Sides followed Sunny ´s line of sight. It led him to a tiny white frame of cords and soft protecting plates on one of the medical benches; half hid under a crystal blanket.

Luna had come online from her light recharge as soon the door had opened, and the light from the corridor had come into the room. At first, she had believed that it was her carrier that was back with refuel he had promised to pick up, but as she looked up at the shadows in the door, she could see that it was not her carrier. In the doorway stood two, not so unknown bot´s this time, and they were talking against themselves and had not seen her yet. Her optics widen in fear as she met the optics of the yellow twin and her frame stiffened as she could feel his optics on her. There was something in his blue optics that could only be read as a surprise or even shocked look, but it soon turned cold and hard. As she felt his attitude change, she did what every sparkling in her place would do in the face of danger.  Hence, as fast as she could, she draws up her blankets over her frame and hides underneath it as they would not see here. She started to pray to Primus as she had heard many bots do as they would be dragged away by her Carrier or Sire. But as she thought about it, it had not helped them.

~Carrierr! s'ary bots 'ere!~

~What?~ Ratchet asked here in surprise, and Luna sends him a mental image to him on the intruders.

~T'eeem!!~ Luna could feel her carriers calming emotions sweeping over her, telling her that he was on his way and the bots were not so dangerous.

"Uhm, Hatchet? You here?" Sides tore his gaze from the sparkling that went under her blankets to hide from there, and he looked around nervously for Ratchet. Sides he looked over to his brother that shrugged. Suddenly Sides started to grin a bit; the sparkling was here! Now maybe he could apologize? No time like the present.

"We should leave," Sunstreaker said and turned around from the door "the femme is scared of us."

Sides huffed slightly at his brother, okay so he was not going to get any help from him, but he was right. If Ratchet came back in here and saw them alone with his creation, he would certainly not hesitate to blow them both a new exhaust port.

 "No, Leave the sparkling alone" Sunstreaker warned his brother when he felt what Sides wanted to do and he did not approve of the action. So, of course, Sides would completely ignore him.

Sides looked at his brother and smiled; if he was doing this now he had to do it fast, Sideswipe ignored his brother's warning and walked forward slowly to the bench where the sparkling was trying to hide from them. But how could he make the sparkling to come out?

 "Hey little sparkling" Sides tried and got a twitch under the blanket and his smile grew, she was listing all right, maybe if he softened his voice a little bit more?

"Can't you come out so we can meet? you don't have to be afraid of the Sunshine here; he is not as scary as he is trying to be all the time" he said in a smooth voice and grinned when his brother sends him an irritated look. "It is only on his bad orns he can be a real pain in the rear, and when I think about it, it is a bad orn for him almost every day."

"Don't. Call. Me. That" Sunstreaker growled but went quiet as the sparkling yelped in fear under her blanket as he growled and she curled tighter into a ball. Frag it all to the pit and back; Ratchet is going to offline both of them. No scratch that, he was going to pick them apart and use their parts for repairs on teletran or the energon dispenser. 

"Way to go dumb aft! You are scaring her even more; surely she has called the hatchet by now" Sides growled back low to his brother.

"We'll let the sparkling do that, we will be gone when he comes anyway," Sunstreaker said as he stood against the door on his way to leave again. Why did he not go and let his brother handle the sparkling and Hatchet by his own? That was a good idea.

"But I want to give her the present," Sideswipe said in a slightly whining voice now when Sunny was on his way to leave him here alone, that only earned him an irritated feeling again from his brother. "and if the Hatchets is here, then he won't allow it."

"Then give the present to it now before he comes, I have heard that Carriers are protective over their creations. If Ratchet is coming I let it be only your aft that is thrown into the brig, or even better, out in space. I believe that Ratchet would love that after your last prank on him" Sunstreaker said to his brother that just huffed and looked down to where sparkling was hiding. Sides rubbed the back of his helm and was thinking how to do this before he brought out the packet he had from a subspace. His brother was right, Ratchet on a protecting warpath was not a situation anyone would want to stand in his way for.

"Little sparkling?" Sides asked as he now stood closer to here and he tried to sound softer on his voice, he had no idea of what he would do, but it always worked on older femmes. The only thing he was now not trying to do was to scare the little sparkling anymore.

"ehm, Lunastorm, was it?" Sides asked and smiled as he saw soft movements under the blanket. He took it as an affirmative, good then he remembered it right from Primes explanation. Now to get the sparkling out from her hiding place without freighting her any more than they had already done.

"If you come out I have a surprise for you, and we want to apologize for the last time we meet you, It was not our intention to scare you," he said low to her as she seems to react on the voice level positive, it must be a femme thing.

"We are promising that we will not do anything to scare you alright?" he asked and lowered himself a bit down so that he was in optic level with the sparklings hiding place as he saw the slow movements under the blanket come closer to the edge. Luna was on her way out from the small blanket, and Sides smiled successfully.

"And did a say that I had a present for you?" he prompted smiling as that had caught her attention.

The sparkling had now started to slowly crawl under the blanket until she was at the end of it, with the blanket still over her helm and rest of her frame under its protection. Only her small face structure was in view as she looked uneasy at the bigger red bot that talked to her. Luna was studying him for one klik and then looked over to the yellow one that was already at the door but had stopped there. Still, the yellow one did not look at her just plain ignoring them. Luna was still mostly hiding under her soft blanket, it was safe under there, but she let her optics land on the packet that the red bot had in his servo. The small sparkling looked up again to him hesitatingly and then back again to the present again.

 "Mine?" she asked hesitantly as she started to come out more and more from her hiding place slowly.

"Yes, it's for you" the red mech smiled down at her and let the packet land on the bench with a heavy clinking sound which brought her curiosity out completely.

What was it in the box?

She rose slowly up on her peds and walked slowly forward to the packet, still with a cautious glance two larger bots so that they would not do anything again. Sides smiled as the sparkling started to poke the packet with one of her tiny digits and then when she decided it was safe she tried to bring it up in her servos, but it was too heavy to do that. So she let it be on the bench and started too looked it over before she tried to find a way to open it up. It was like a fun game to see how long it took to open it and soon she found an opening and started to tear the lid so she could see inside. When she saw what the mech had brought her, she let out a surprised gasp before she looked up at the bigger red bots face that still was lowered down.

" fo' me? Really?" she asked, and Side nodded, glad that she seems to like it.

"Yes, only for you Princess" he grinned and looked over to Sunny that was putting up an act to ignore them, but Sides know that his attention was on the sparkling reaction too.

Luna falls on her knee joints before the box as she brought front the things inside one by one she brought it up, and when she saw it more clearly she could see that it was different paint colors!. The packaged was full of painting colors and a special paper metal that she could paint on, it was not a data pad or anything, but this one she could feel the soft texture under her digits and some brushes and pencils.  

"I have no idea what all colors are, but I thought that if I take a different one so that you could blend them and create some more colors" He explained his thoughts about the present, " Do you like it?" Sides asked her carefully, and she nodded still amazed that the mech gave it to her, maybe the bot was not so scary and horrible as she first thought.

"Good," he said smooth and looked satisfied, and his brother only huffed in the doorway, still not going to lose up to the sparkling.

After a klik she looked up from her new present and looked at the bot before her "uhm" the sparkling then said slightly unsure "what you'... de…..ign'm…ation?" she tried to form the word but it was so hard, she could not make correctly vocal some of the sounds.

"My designation?" he asked and got an affirmative nod from the femme with a tiny smile of her own.

"Well sweet spark, I'm Sideswipe the awesome one, but you can call me Sides, everyone does, and the grumpy one over there in the corner is my dear twin Sunstreaker. Also known as Sunny or Sunshine to me because of his wonderful personality" He twinkling with amusement at her.

"Don't call me that!" said twin growled dangerously low, why did he have to go around and tell everyone that horrible nickname and could they not go yet?.

~She has got her present now, let´s go~

~Not yet, please Sunny, just a klik more~ 

Luna looked up at it uncertainly after the yellow twins clearly showed her displeasure with her and that low growling sound was really scary. That bad temper was something she had never seen before; maybe he had not recharged well? Her creators always said that she got grumpy when she had too little recharge, not that she noticed that. Also, why did he not like his name? She gave away a small giggling sound at that; she liked it! It was colorful and fitted his color, but not his manners.

 "Don't think 'eh like it" she whispered to the red twin, Sides. The red one was not so bad, and the yellow one was, really hard for her sparkling mind to read. Luna suddenly smiled brightly up at both of them; all fear suddenly despaired from her.

"But ah like it! Ides and Unny!" she chipper as Sides laughed out loud at the statement.

"Well Princess, good for you because you are too cute for him to get angry at for calling him that" he grinned at her as Luna looked down at her present again happily smiling. Who had thought it would be so easy to get the sparkling to lose up and giggle some? It was the softest and most wonderful sound Sides had heard in a long time. Still, he could see that she was tense and anxious for him to be near here, but at the same time, she got so happy at present he had given her, so it was a small step.

"So little Princess, have you seen your, ehm, Creator?" Sides then suddenly asked, wow that felt weird to call Ratchet a Creator!

 Luna nodded at his question "aah, 'coming soon" she said and started to open the paint up to look at its color more closely, and Sides looked over to what she had been doing before she had gone in to recharge and they had come in. She had been trying to write different things on her small datapad and from the look of it, she had tried to spell some of the crew's designation and a lot of other different things. How old was she again? She could not be more than a deca-cycle old, and she was already writing, even if it was a lot of wrong spelling and the only one she had written correctly was Jazz name. But one thing was for sure; she was a smart little sparkling. Maybe it was not so strange that she was so advanced if he thought about it and he did not want to more than he had to, Ratchet was one of her creators after all, and even if Ironhide was a huge piece of walking weapon master, well he had a processor he sometimes used. Not that he ever would tell the weapon specialist that.

"Well when he comes back, say hello from us," Sides said then and started to walk back tower his twin in the doorway.

Sunny gave away a snorting sound "Or not; I would like to live, come on now, let's go" he said and looked over to his brother as he walked away. There was a slightly sly grin on his twin's lip plates that only told him one thing; his brother was up to something.

"Use your paint well now, sweet spark, surprise your Carrier with something colorful, and we will see you soon" Sides said as he took his brother's servos and dragged him out the last meter throw the door under loud protest from the yellow one about watch his paint.

Luna blinked surprise by the fast turn of event but shrugged it away and started to look at her new painting things in front of her and wondered what she could paint with them. It was an incredible variety of shades and colors. She wanted to paint something to her carrier this time, but what? Luna looked down at the blank metallic paper in her servos; it was too tiny, and she wanted to do something big that he could see all the time and be happy. Luna looked up and around the gray and white room that held a lot of equipment and machinery. The med-bay was too dark and boring, so maybe she could do something here for him? Luna looked around her, and her optics stuck on the perfect thing, and she smiled brightly. Her carrier would not come here before a bream or so anyway, and she could paint fast! She giggled as she took some of the paint and walked tower her new goal, it was perfect, and everyone would like it.

 

* * *

 

When Luna first had contacted him and said that the scary bots were back, he almost had thrown a fit right where he was standing and had started almost to run back. That was until Luna suddenly asked him to wait a little longer, and he could feel the happiness in the bond, and he had been surprised and slightly shocked over feeling he got from her. She was not afraid anymore, but what was she doing?

Even if Ratchet wanted to run over to his med-bay and beat the two slagging excuses for twins into oblivion for even be near his sparkling again, especially when she was all alone in the med-bay, but he slowed his speed down for her. Whatever the sparkling was doing she wanted to surprise him, and it had suddenly nothing to do with the twins, so he played her game and was walking slower. The bond was wide open, and it was letting him feel the sparklings emotions, and she was happily humming along with whatever she was doing and that she was doing something that she really thought would make him happy.

So when Ratchet comes into his med-bay, he was met by to his surprise, not his usual white sparkling. No, her frame was unexplainably painted in all the universe different colors, from her helm to her lowest pedes point but she was grinning as she was having the best time of her existence. He could feel it throw the bond and as soon she saw him Luna started to jump up and down on the bench happily.

 "Caaarieer~!" she cheered as he comes in, she had missed him even if he only had been gone for a bream.

"Why are you covered in paint sparklet?" Ratchet asked his sparkling as he put down the energon on the bench and studied the happy sparkling in front of him.

"A biggie sup'ise!" she trilled happily as she jumped up and down before she runs tower what she had painted. "Loki, Loki a' 'is Carrier! Ah, kno' Carrier like his tojs an ot'er bot too like em so Luna help and paint em! " she said and smiled brightly up at him.

Ratchet looked down at what she was talking about, and his optics went wide in shock. He didn't know what to think or do when he saw what she had been painting on before he had come in. The colored sparkling jumped up and down in pure blitz over her achievements, and she was so happy about that she had been finished in time before he had come in. But the paint was still fresh and how in the name of the Allspark did she paint them so fast? And herself in the process so completely. Ratchet walked over to his tools and looked down at his beloved wrenches that now was in all different colors and had different things on them. Some had small servos printed on them, other dots and stripes. Some were just a big messy blend of color. Luna jumped up and down on her pedes as she showed him what she had done and was drilling the whole time happily.

When her carrier did not respond immediately to her surprise and present, she started to slow down looked at the tools again and then back up at him, and soon her happiness turned to unease as he did not react at all. Why was he quiet? Did he not like it? She could only feel a numb feeling over their bond.

"Carrier?" she asked suddenly with a low trembling voice, trying to make him look at her but Ratchet only stared in shock at his wrenches and tools. Suddenly Luna started to whimpered lowly she did not like her carriers lack of response. Had it been a bad thing to do? Was he going to be mad at her? She just wanted to make him happy. 

Ratchet was still looking over the wrenches completely in chock and tried to restart his processor again, this he had not waited to see as a surprise from the sparkling. He could see that she had written something on some of the wrenches, he blinked then in surprise when he connected things and started to read what she had written on it. She still had not gotten their names right but was close to most of them. One wrench that was blue and red had the designation Optimus written on it, and then there was a dark red one with Ironhide on, a yellow with Bumblebee on, white and red for First-aid, white and black for Jazz. The dark gray with white and red spots was for Prowl, yellow for Sunstreaker, red almost against the pink side for Sideswipe and a yellow-green one was on his and then a white and light blue one with Luna's designation on to.

Luna looked up at her Carrier again when he only stared down at the wrenches without saying anything or looking at her. She had tried to paint them in all different colors and paint different things on them. They looked so much better right now than before. The sadness and fear of the bad reaction her Carrier was giving her present was welling up inside of her. Luna started to shake in her tiny frame as she curled down and energon lubricate suddenly welling up in her optics, she had thought that it was a good idea. She had been a bad sparkling, a bad sparkling, and her Carrier was broken. Maybe as broken Prowl had become when she had been a bad sparkling at that time too.

When Luna started to leak energon and give away, sad clicking noise Ratchet snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his distress and sad sparkling, cursed left his system. He had let his processor freeze, so he had not heard his sparkling, and now he could feel how scared she suddenly was of his reaction on her present

 "ooh little sparkling of mine, don't cry," he said in a low, soothing voice as he picked her up in his servo and gave away a low chuckling sound at the situation. He bent his helm down so he could meet her helm and nuzzled her face against his as he smiles at her. "I love it, Luna, it is not a bad thing," he said soothingly to the sparkling that clicked in sadness and was still leaking lubricate from her optics.

"I was just surprised, that's all" he said as Luna gave away more small, sad clicks and sound and he hugged her closer to his face structure "hush my little sparkling, I'm sorry that I scared you" he whispered and let his sparks humming rate increase so she would have a chance to calm down with it. It was a clever idea for her to do this and he knows that she did only want to make him happy. Ratchet grinned slightly at the thought that every bot on this ship now had his very own wrench he could use when they did not do as he wanted or got broken. Or did something completely stupid and he loves it, he loved his sparkling to pieces. Ratchet cooed softly to Luna when she had started to calm down, and he tugged slightly on her left side, so she started to give away a suddenly clicking laughter instead of the sad ones she had emitted before.

"Cheer up, love of my spark" he hummed to her, and he could feel that he was forgiven and looked down at the painted sparkling and chuckled again at sight. "One question, no make that two," he said to her as Luna now had calmed down completely  "First, why is mine wrench green and yellow?" he asked her curious of the color she had chosen.

"Aid is white an' red" She said slowly as she was thinking of the colors she loved the most " ah like te g'een an 'ellow best, love 'em! " she said low, and Ratchet smiled and kept on nuzzled her against his face structure to comfort her as she clicked softly. "Okay sparkling, I can understand that, the second question, where did you find the color?"

"Ides!" she now said a little more happily than before and cuddled her creator back with a twittering sound to follow.

Ratchet could not help that his engines growled low in discomfort over that the twins had been so nearer his sparkling again. He had only been away for a bream or two nothing more, and the sparkling had kept on talking with him over the bond as they had been there, so he knows what happened. Ratchet vented, as much he wanted to get protective over his sparkling he also know the terror twins would not deliberately hurt her. He would have to schedule an examination with them, the first thing he did the next pass. And the colors had been spot on for the sparkling as she loved to paint with bright colors, perhaps he could forgive them sooner than he thought before.

"Alright sparkling," he told her as she now had calm down and his blue optic took in her whole frame. "Let's get you clean up, alright?" he said as he started to walk out from his med-bay with the multicolored sparkling in his servos now happily twittering.

" 'lean? Bath'?" she asked with big optics as she looked up at him and started to giggle suddenly and Ratchet looked down at her wondering what it was this time she found so amusing.

"Carrier mah' 'olors" she said and tapped her servo against his white chassis, and he looked down at her and then his chassis that as she had said, now had other colors on it in the form of a small hand.

Luna giggled in his grip as she did it again but now whit both of her servos "Carrier bath toooh!" she said joyously as she would now have a shower partner, she loved when her some of her creators were in the bath with her! It was so much funnier.

Ratchet looked down at her and then the servo prints on him and smiled then, she was right, after her little stunt, he needed to clean himself.

"Yes sparkling, I must take a bath to," he said and looked forward where he was going, it had been some time sins he had been in the cleaning tub anyway.

Soon they were in the washing racket, but they were not alone as Ratchet had hope for, Bumblebee was in there too, and when he saw Ratchet and the sparkling come in, he gave away a surprise and amused clicking sound at sight in front of him. The before white sparkling was now in a multi-colored frame and Ratchet had both colors on his faceplates as proof that he had to nuzzle the sparkling and then the small handprints on his chassis. As the sparkling had heard Bee's chipping, she quickly answered him back with her clicking sound even if she had no idea what he said she could understand a bit by the sound of the noise. She is giggling as Ratchet huffed at the younger one's reactions.

"She had a little fun with the paint that is all" he answered the yellow youngling as he went to one free wash rank and put Luna down on one of the benches that was there with a smaller tub for her to play in but she did not want the small one.

"Carrieeerr~!" she said in her singing voice "Big tub, Big tub!"

Ratchet looked down at her "In the big tub?" why not? It had been awhile he had the time to sit and let the clearing lubricate work in his cables and joints. He then nodded and let the sparkling climb on his servo again as he walked into the bigger tub.

"Beee to'!" she sheered happily and climbed up against her carriers arms, it was hard, but she had trained on climbing things all day before. Her sire was her grand adventure when she was bored, and now she was on her carriers shoulder joint and looked down at the yellow mech that had followed behind them. She loved the yellow bot like a big brother and Bumblebee saw her as a little sister to before she could jump down from Ratchets form he reached up a hand to catch her. Luna giggled happily as Bee had caught her and threw her up slightly in the air only to capture the multicolored squealing sparkling with an amusing clicking by his own. Ratchet went down in the tub before they and Bee climbed down to with the sparkling now standing on his shoulder joints as she looked at his back wings trying to reach them. Both Bee and Prowl had so pretty big wings in Luna's opinion, but Prowls was the biggest and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She understood why Jazz loved them but she never goes any chance to touch them, and anybody other than Jazz that tried was met by a hard optic stare or an avoiding motion from the mech.

"Come here now sparkling," Ratchet said as he took up Luna in her scuffle before she could jump on the younglings sensitive wings and he brought her into his hand as he lowered it down in the cleaning lubricate. Luna gave away an irritated chip. First, she had been so close to catching them!. But her tone soon changes as she notices that she had lubricated up to her skins and she looked down at the lubricant and gave away a happily squeal instead. She started to splash around with her legs, making lubricate fly everywhere and Ratchet started to drop little over her helm making her squeal in joy as she tried to climb away from the falling lubricate.

"Be still now sparkling" Ratchet Said as he tried to clean her, but she took it as a new game and started to avoid his digits that tried to clean her, it was in moments like this they had to have patience and only enjoy the moment. Bee laughed at the game Ratchet, and the sparkling was doing as it did not go as Ratchet had wanted it too, but soon enough the sparkling was sitting on her rear and happily splashing lubricate all over herself, cleaning of the color with great amusement.

She then gets up again to now try and clean of the color that Ratchet had on his chassis "Carrier 'lene to!" she said in a singing voice as she started to hum and click as she tried to get the paint away from the white chassis. Ratchet rose his hand slightly so she could help him get the paint away, even if it had gone much faster if he had done it himself.

"Bee 'elp meh too!" the sparkling then said and smiled up against her big brother that was laughing and shocked his helm, she did it so well by herself so why did she need his help?. Bee sinks deeper down in the lubricate with a satisfied noise.

Luna looked up at her carrier smiling as he let her clean him, and soon he was all white again, but as soon she stopped with what she was doing she started to shiver slightly. She was still a tiny sparkling, and she had not developed a fully functional heat or cooling system yet. So she started to get cold fast and easy if she did not move around. Even if Luna tried to ignore it because she wanted to play more with Bee and his wings, Ratchet decided it was time to get up and get dry. He walked up from the tub with lubricate running down his big frame as he took out a big crystalline towel and started to dry off the sparkling that cooed happily when the towel was around her and began to bury herself in the clean towel.

 "Bee 'oming too?" the sparkling asked as she looked over at the younger bot as he too started to rise from the bathtub after them.

Bee laughed low and let one digit tickle her side and nodded as she let out a happy squeal and try to dig further down the blanket to get away from his digit. She laughed as he was now playing a new game with her and Ratchet looked at them both and shook his helm.

"Alright youngling let the sparkling dry of now, and you too, I don't want any of you to catch a virus" he scuffed, and Bee smiled and nodded as Ratchet took up the sparkling and started to dry her off completely. He let the towel land in a big containment that would clean it for the next user, he was feeling better now after the bath and looked down at the sparkling that he holds close to his warm chassis.

Luna looked up now with her optics slightly dimmed, she was really tired after all the fun games she had played, and she vented out. Soon she was placed in the sparkling chamber and was in only a few kliks in deeply satisfied recharge.

Ratchet looked down at his sparkling and put her nestled in his carrying hole where she could recharge for some time.

**:: Ratchet, we approaching the ship, First-Aid asks for your immediate help, it is worse than we thought::**

* * *

 

"We approach the ship. Ratchets is on standby"

"Docking in 5, 4, 3, 2, "

Rubble in the ship's systems was herd "1, docking complete."

Ratchet ran up to the door of the docking station and opened it as soon as it was safe, there was a hurt bot inside the ship, and by the file, he had gotten from his apprentice First Aid it was bad. The young medic had been sent out early to meet up with the ship and try to stable the injured bot, and he had done all that he could, they had been too long away. But Cliffjumper had a severe wound in his chassis and lower abdomen and was in the static lock.  As soon he came in he was met by the smaller white and red medic in training with two bots after him, and an injured one in their grasps. They put down the red horned Autobot as Ratchet started to look over the wound.

"I tried Ratchet, the main energon line was nicked, and the leek was big. He still with us but his spark is failing." 

" You did good Aid," Ratchet said as he started to weld a leaking pipe together "Bring him to the Med-bay and fast, he is fading"

They moved quickly to the Med-bay, as soon as they're had stepped inside Ratchet was in full medic mode, and First Aid assisted him as good as he could. No one of them talked, they work quickly in the pattern that they had created after several years of work side by side. But the wound was too deep and the injury too great. So that night was one in sorry as a brave warrior had to travel to the well of Allspark. It was this that happened in a war, but it didn't make things any easier. Ratchet knows that he can't save everyone, but he had become a doctor just because he wanted to make a difference to others life. The only thing Ratchet had wanted in the beginning was to save lives, not see them disappear in front of his optics. He did know that it would happen now and then because it was inevitable, and his patients would get hurt or lose a limb or two, but he would do everything he could to fix them.

Some would call him cold sparked over his behavior and how he raved, hitting and even threatened his peers. Decades ago, there had been a rumor on one of the academies he had been working for at that time. That if he did not have a place among the highly ranked Autobots,  he would fit in well with the Decepticons. He ignores the rumors, of course. There had been rumors of the horrible twins as well, and it was completely false, even if Sunstreaker had the temper and manners that was used to describe a Decepticons. But he was not; the twins had a complicated younglingshood, especially Sunstreaker. It didn't matter who believed in the rumors or not, just that those in their immediate vicinity realized the falsehood in words. But that rumors had been silenced by both Ironhide and Optimus at some point. Ratchet had been putting together most of the members on the ship so many times that he could do it in his recharge. And he hated when they injured themselves in conflict or pure foolhardy, but how much he still bitched and complained he always fixes them. Always. It had now been several decades since Ratchet lost a spark in his med-bay, now he had lost Cliffjumper. Despite Aids quick jobs and that they gave it everything they couldn't do. His spark was extinguished.

The morning came too quickly, and with it the ceremony of the lost; Ratchet had not recharged at all, staying in his Med-bay with the body of Clifjumper in front of him. Luna had been distressed sometimes there when he had lost Cliffjumper spark; she had been scared for him, that something had happened to her Carrier. Thank Primus that Ironhide had been there for the sparkling, and he had felt a little bad for letting Ironhide explain to the sparkling what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaim:** Do not own transformers G1 or the Bay-verse plotline, only little Luna.

~Bond~  
**:: commlink::**   
  
"Speech."

* * *

 

It had been a long time sins they could have a ceremony to honor the ones that had been lost in the war, in this war so many cybertronians had been left behind without a ceremony or even a word of parting. It was all because they often did not have the time or the place to honor them because every second could be your last on the battlefield. But this time they all took the time they had to say a last farewell to one of their fallen comrades. Everyone at the gathering was silent and subdued; this was a reminder of what could happen to them all at some point. Every one of them in this room could be next. Nobody knew what Primus had planned for them in his bigger picture or what he would think of what had happened to his creations.

Optimus would hold the honorable speech, and he would let everyone who wanted to say something speak up, the body of their fallen comrade lay in front of them in a coffin made of a crystal material. Luna was close to her carrier and hidden from the outside world in his arms. She did not fully understand what had happened, but the pain her carrier had been feeling as this bot had gone into an eternal recharge was enough for her not to like the situation. She hated the sad looks on her family, all of them. She had not met this mech that had fallen in deep recharge, but her creators had, and it was enough for her to feel the sorrow too.  Ratchet held his sparkling closer to his spark as he could feel her trembling in his arms, she was so young, and he hated that she had to be a part of this. He had tried to put her in his hold for her to recharge, and not be there for the ceremony of Cliffjumper. But the sparkling had completely refused and had almost screamed their audio receptors off; Luna would not accept to be put away, even if it was for her sake. She did not want to, even if she did not understand she wanted to be with them right there and then so Ratchet had accepted it. Ironhide stood closer to his bondmate and sparkling as he looped an arm around his waist and held Ratchet close, he was going to miss Cliffjumper and that cocky moth of his. Ratchet fight a wave of fear and panic at the reminder that he had a lot to lose in this war, both Ironhide and now also Lunastorm.

" As it stands in the Legacy of Primus, the Cybetronians was created from the dust of an exploding star," Optimus said as he looked at his fallen comrade. "Primus once created us, and when our journey if over he will take back what is his; our sparks leave for the well of Allspark to meet the Matrix and our creator once again. "Our frames will be given back to the stars to become new dust for new dawn as it is written in the beginning and as it is in the end. Till all are one" He pressed the button that made the casket lowering down in a pod below them.

"Till all are one" All the bots echoing their Prime as the casket was shoot out from the ship and they all looked out to throw the window as it sailed away into the galaxy. To be one with the Allspark and to lay in a final recharge under the stars that glimmer all around them.

 

* * *

 

_This_ was not happening.

No fragging way!

Sunstreaker had known this would happen eventually, deep down in his central processor he had known. Because the damn sparkling had been getting to close to his brother for his liking and Sides would play with her as often that he could. This Sunstreaker had thought, would keep the sparkling away from him and that she would leave him alone, but nooo. His irritating brother just went out on a small mission, and timely enough he forgot to hand over the newfound sparkling back to her creators. He did not even care what she had been doing in the hallway by herself. That slagging glitch of a brother was so out from their quarter for the rest of this Luna-cycle leaving him on unwillingly sparklings duty.

"what ya 'doing?" The curious sparkling asked the yellow bot that completely tried to ignore her and Luna looked up at Sunstreaker currishly. Maybe had he not heard her? Luna could have sworn that she saw his optics move tower her but yet he did not answer.

"Unni?" Luna asked again only now to earn a growling from the mech making her flinch away from him and hunch down a little.

"Don´t! call me that!" Sunstreaker thundered at the sparkling staring her down as she whimpered lowly and he silenced himself as she curled up in a sparkling defense position.

Sunstreaker looked at her with a disgusting expression,  but then he looked down at his paint again and kept waxing himself trying yet again to ignore her. The sparkling really could not take no for an answer; this was why Sunstreaker did not want her anywhere near him! Why did Sideswipe leave the sparkling with him again? He had found her in the hallway! But then he had gotten the memory replay for the event, and that slagging brother of his smudginess filled him with irritation.

_Sideswipe was so late, but as he went outside of their quarter, he was stopped right in his tracks as something was blocking his path, something small and white. Sides looked down in surprise as he was in a hurry and was now standing in his doorway, with the sparkling right outside. Prowl would be so mad at him if he did not come in the next klik._

_"Hello little Princess, what are you doing here?" The red mech looked at Luna with a smile as the sparkling stopped right in her track and looked up at him with big optics as she had been caught. Oh this was so good! She must have snuck away again Sides thought as he bent down slightly. He could not just leave her there in the hallway; there were so many things that could hurt her or she hurt herself on something that was not clean enough._

_"Do you Creators know that you are here?" Sides asked amused_

_"Ye...s?" Luna asked in a hesitant voice, obviously lying, she was really bad on lying. Sides held in a chuckle as he looked at her and now put a knee down in the ground_

_"You do know that it is not nice to lie" He scolded her softly and smiled, angry was not his thing  "Come, I let you stay with my brother until your creator can pick you up," He said, he was already late._

_Luna gave away a low whirling sound as she hunched down some and then looked at Sides and let her optics roam over him. He did not look angry at her._

_"What are you doing here anyway? Playing?"_

_"Yes!" Luna smiled now when Sides asked "Play fun game!"_

_"Is that right? Would you want to play inside our room for some time?" He asked and nodded into his and Sunny's quarter behind him._

_"Unni?" Luna asked and looked inside and then squealed as she runs inside and leaving a surprise Sides behind as she chuckled_

_~Sorry brother, roll with it~ Sides said as he grinned, Sunny had no idea what he was getting into, and Sides would not be there when he understood what it was either. Maybe he should leave theme for a breem or so by themselves before he contactss Ratchet? Yes, that would be fun, Sunny needed to loosen up around the sparkling anyway. He was tooo afraid for his own good and had to face his feeling sometime._

Now Luna was staring up at Sunstreaker with wide optics and was for the time being quiet after his outburst, that had been scary. The yellow one was a scary bot, and she had no idea why she wanted to get close to him, but there was something in her that was poking at her attention. It was like he needed her there, so who was she to ask that? Maybe he just needed to have a friend!. Luna looked at Sunstreaker as the yellow Autobot started to do his waxing again, and for a klik as she thought he would answer her question at least if she were silent. But when nothing else happened she tilted her head little to the side, why was he so difficult?

"Why?" she asked him instead, she wanted to know why he hated his nickname, she liked it, and yet again she got no answer from him. Was he ignoring her again? Why did he do that? Or maybe he did not hear her question?

"Why?" she asked again a little bit higher this time but didn't get any reaction from the yellow one as he just kept going on whatever he was doing, and she started to pout.

"Unni!" she said a little louder as that was the only word he reacted on and he started to growl at her.

"WHAT?!" he snapped and glared down at the small sparkling

"what ya 'oing?"

Sunstreaker was now more than ready to bang his helm into the wall right there and then, why was the sparkling even there? Why all these fragging questions?. Never mind that, she _was_ the pit spawn of Hatchet and Ironaft after all, of course, she would be slagging irritated and be everywhere where she would not be allowed. He was so close to throwing her out of there right now and then, but that meant that he had to touch the sparkling, and that was not something he was willing to do. No touching the leaking sparkling, she would destroy his finish.

Luna seems to puff out her cheek plates when he just kept on ignoring her question, why was he doing it?. Slowly she rose up on her pedes and went forward to the box with the sticky stuff was in that he took over on his paint job and looked at it, it smelled funny.

"Unni!" she said now so much irritated as sparkling could get for being ignored, she wanted to know what this was. It was making him look pretty and shiny.

Sunstreaker growled and slammed his servo down on the table, making her stumble on the shaking table and fall back on her rear with a huffing vent slipping away from her vents.

"DON'T FRAGGING CALL ME THAT! is there something wrong with your audio receptors?" he more or less boomed at her as he leaned down to the sparklings optic level growling furiously at her. It made the sparkling curl into a small protective position again with her small protective plating all out in an attempt to make her bigger than she was, that was failing big time. But he had successfully scared her so she would hopefully be quiet for a while now.

~ Don't scare her! ~ Sides voice went throw over their bond

~She won't mute it! ~He growled back irritated, it was his fragging fault that he had to endure this torture.

~ what did you suspect? She is a sparkling and don't know better! Don't make her scared of us again, please Sunstreker. give her a chance~ He could feel Sides vent out at his words

~Easy for you to say, you are out on one of your missions, and I am fragging stuck on this Primus forsake ship with an irritated sparkling that can't mute it! ~ Sunstreaker growled, showing his anger and irritation openly to his brother. The feeling of need to be close to him only growing by the breems that went by and he did not like to be separated from him, not even for a short period. Sides had been sent on a smaller scout mission with Bumblebee. Contrary to what many bots thought they twins could be apart, even though they were at their best in battle placed together, they could hold out just as well separated. He didn't like it, and he could feel the distance in his spark, it was amazing that he still could talk and hear Sides over the bond, with the distance between them but that was something he never questioned.

Luna looked up slightly from her protecting position as the yellow twin was now silent again and when Sunstreaker didn't do anything more, she started to unfold. Everything with the yellow bot screams danger, and he did not want her there, so why did she feel the need to make him happy? She unfolds herself completely and looked at him carefully but did not say anything this time. He had started to do that thing to his armor again, and the sparkling looked at his servo and the movement he held up the whole time she had been there. Luna noticed how his armor shone when the cloth travel over it and she looked down at her hands that were just pure white and not shiny at all, and she wanted to be shiny too!

"Unni?" she asked again in a low voice as the bot in question went back to ignore her, and she tensed as he clenched his fist so hard that she could hear the metal in his joints emit complaining sound. Luna backed off again, prepared for the next scream session, but it never came this time, and for a klik, she thought that it would. But soon he started to relax again; patience was not his best feature right now. But he could feel his brother's praying words, and he sighed, he had to be a little nicer, for Sides.

"Sparkling how many time had I told you not to call me sunny?!" he growled yet again to her and looked down at her

"Tree times!" Luna said and held up three digits in front of her, and Sunstreker looked at her in surprise as she talked back and then sneered at her as he tried to turn away slightly. If he did not look at her, maybe she would lose interests in him. He should have known better than hope for that. 

"Tell me why?" Luna asked again, and Sunny was taken aback by her question, she was dense, was she? Maybe she was having a malfunction problem? She really could not take a no for an answer! He vented out hard, was she not afraid of him yet? He had screamed, scared her more times than he could count and he was soon going to throw her out of there. But instead she was asking him the same fragging question all the time, she had asked that simple question a lot, and he had already forgotten what she started to ask about in the first place.

"Why what? "

"Why no call u' that?" she asked him and looked over the yellow bot, he looked like the sun, so why did he not like the nickname Sunny? It fitted him so good. She had seen the sun before; it was amazing. The sun was great in her opinion. Her Sire had shown her the room where they control the ship one day, and she had seen so many things outside in the dark. But what she remembered best was a bright big yellow and orange globe in the distains.

Ironhide had told her that the globe was a called a sun, a star where they could collect their energon. Could her Sunny produce energon to? He was yellow! So he had to be a Sun! She smiled as her processor had come to this conclusion and looked up at the bot giving him that smile. She had a sun! A personal Sun that was only hers, and maybe Sides too. He could have a part in the ownership of their sun, but mostly hers.

Sunstreaker looked down at the sparkling the whole time as she now had thought of something that made her happy; he would never understand how sparklings were thinking.

"Because it is a femme's name and I don't like it" he huffed and started to do his buffing again

"Why?"

"I told you why already" he only said as he tried to get back and ignore the sparkling, why was she even there alone with him? She had only got in through the open door and started to climb up, _On_ him! Without him even recognize her present before she scared the living pit out of him, _again_.

" Ah 'ike it! a 'ike Unni! Un!" she said still smiling and sat where she first had fallen

"You do, don't you? I had not noticed that or herd you say that for the last 15 kliks" he grumbled sarcastic as she nodded as he started to ignore her again and clean himself, finally, he got some peace as he wanted.

But the silence did not hold long.

"what ya 'doing?"

Sides chuckled over the twin bond as Sunstreaker was close to slamming his helm down in the table this time. Was silence to mush to ask for?

 ~if you want her to be quiet then answer her, It is so simple, or tell Hatchet, surely he must be worrying over his sparkling being gone this long~ Sides laughed at his brother's misery

~I already had answered the fragging questions! But she only asks more, and more, it is like an enigma, there no end to it all~ Sunstreaker vented out again as he heard the sparkling get up and now get to the wax box when he did not answer her, and she looks down in it curious as a sparkling can be.

"It's wax" he suddenly answers her Luna looked up at him

"What wax?" she asked him then instead

He knew it; fragging issues gave birth to new questions. That's why he kept quiet for most of the time, so he didn't talk to anyone or risk holding a longer conversation and what was up with this entire flow of question? He tried to not scream at the smaller sparkling, his pleading brother in the other end of their bond nagged him about it all the time.

"it is a buffing product."

"What b'ffing?"

~Someone _pleases_ offline me now!~ Sunstreaker complained , and the only answer he got was Sides laughing at him, stupid mech, he was going to get it when he was back.

"It is what I´m doing," he said as he was trying not to blow anything up, maybe he should tell somebody to pick her up? Did they even know where she was? But the event earlier was still there in his processor. Maybe if he just answered her, she would go away? But that would probably not work.

"Mak ya s'iny?" she asked him then and looked at his armor with that smile on her mouth plates "Ah to wan' s'iny!" she said happily and tried to reach the wax but when she was leaning down to the substance in question.

But it was too deep down for her to reach just like that and she started to tip over and would have fallen in it if Sunny would not have picked her up and she gave away a squealing sound at the motion. The moment he had picked up the sparkling, he could feel tingling feeling travel throw the whole frame that made him shuddered in pure pleasure, and his spark jumped over a beating as he gasped in surprise.

That felt so, good. No that could not be right. She was an awful leaking sparkling, and he did not want anything to do with her.

~What was _that_? ~ Sides asked his brother, clearly had felt it through the bond

~I don't …know~ he answered hesitated, he did not know what just had happened as he was staring at the sparkling that was looking at him too.

~Whatever it was you did, do it again!~ Sides said as it was a warming fussy feeling that filed the both of them. Sunny shook his helm slightly and looked down at the giggling sparkling.

He held her in front of his faceplate and Luna beamed up at him merrily as only a sparkling could do as the sparkling was still hanging in mid-air, not at all afraid of him. Only happy that he played with her this time.

It was then Sunny realized what he was doing; he was touching the sparkling! Fast as he could without hurting her too much he dropped her back on the table and Luna stumbled slightly on her pedes. The sparkling found her balance again and turned around, so she was looking up right at Sunny, still smiling happily.  As soon as he had let her go the feeling inside his spark ebbed out and he could vent out a hot intake. That had been intense, and he did not want to do that again.

Luna smiled up at Sunstreker, she had known that he was a funny bot, he just needed a bit more encouragement, and the warm feeling she had gotten when he touched her made her feel secure. It had been worth it all. Sunstreaker stared down at her, and this had to end now, he could not have the sparkling here with him anymore. This started to become too close for his liking, and as the optics of the sparkling had dimmed some, she had to be tired.

**:: Sunstreaker to Ratchet::**

**:: Ratchet here, don't tell me you get yourself injured again::** Ratchet growled in his usual irritated voice.

Sunny huffed low, what did the medic think of him? It was Sides that was the most prone to injured himself all the time not him.

**:: No I'm not injured::**

**:: Then what is it? ::** The grumpy medic asked

**:: Do you know where your sparkling is?::** Sunstreaker asked suddenly feeling satisfied when the medic was quiet for some Astro-seconds as he had to look for said sparkling.

**:: She is supposed to be in recharge in her crib::** Ratchet said before Sunny could hear a rumbling sound of curses, so the sparkling had sneaked out from her recharge time? Without anyone noticed her?

**:: Well, apparently she is not; she is here with me, talking my audios off::**

There was a silent moment over the comm as Ratchet did not answer him and Sunny could not help to feel a little bit amused over the whole scenario.

**:: I will pick her up::** Ratchet said as he had not found his sparkling in recharge in her crib.

That was it, Ratchet would come and pick up the irritated sparkling, and Sunstreaker could get back to buffing his new paint job without her slagging questions. Sunny looked down at the table to look at the sparkling, only to be completely taken back of what he saw. The sparkling was now in deep recharge, right on his buffing cloth that was posted in one of his servos. But he had not noticed her when she had walked over there. Sunstreaker ventilated irritated and closed his optics as he tried to collect himself before he opened them again and looked down at the white sparkling. Well, at least now he would not need to answer any more questions, but he could not either finish his buffing as she was recharging on his cloth.

Why him? He did not want anything to do with the sparkling! But as he looked down at the tiny form he could not help to smile, just a small one almost non-existing. Not that anyone would have seen it; he did not smile if it was not for his excitement to offline cons in battle. They did call him a psychopath for a reason. But this sparkling did not know of that it, but she sooner or later would know about the war and everything in it. She would be vulnerable and an easy target as soon they were in a battle. The suddenly protective feeling flamed up inside of him when he realized that, and not only that, when had he started to care for the sparkling and her safety?.

Frag him sideways in a seeker's thrusters; this was why he did not want anything to do with the sparkling in the first place!

* * *

 

**_-Later-_ **

~what had got into your circuits now Ratchet?~ Ironhide asked his spark mate when he felt all the different feeling from his sparkmate, he was angry, no furious was a better word, and almost confused and impressed.

~She did it _again_! And _I_ did not notice it, _again_ ~

That made Ironhide stop with his shooting practice as he turned all his attention to his mate over the bond. Amusement tickled his side of their connection, what had their sparkling done this time?

~ What do you mean?~

~I mean that our sparkling is worse than Jazz when it comes to disappearing without any trace! ~ Ratchet growled then and kept his bond with the sparkling on a minimum so she would not wake up after he had picked her up from Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker of all mechs!! Ironhide were quiet for some kliks as he was thinking over the statement his spark mate just had said and he did not like the result, but then again he was proud of his creations. She was a fast learner.

~ We _don't_ need another Jazz! That is going to extinguish my spark prematurely, Not if I had something to say about~ Ratchet grumbled at that, he would never let anybody extinguish before he had done everything he could do, especially not his mate.

~I know~ Ironhide said as he targeted the new target in front of him.

There was a bream of silence and Ratchet walked into his med-bay and his office when he was thinking about putting a tracking device on the sparkling and paint her in the most conspicuous color he could find, maybe neon pink?, which made Ironhide snort on his laughter.

~You not painting the sparkling in pink! ~

~ I don't think it would help anyway, but it was a good thought as any~ Ratchet said and gave away low laughter as he sat down with the sleeping sparking now in his sparkling chamber. She was starting to get too big for the chamber so soon she would be in her fist alt form, he could only wish that she did not scan anything with wheels, or they both were going to offline prematurely.

 

* * *

 

It was early and not many bots were active, those who were awake had all something ells to do.  The ship was at re moment docked at a space station in some galaxy, to refuel and get some information of some kind that Luna did not know. Her creators had gone out leaving her with First Aid as her company for the orn as she was not allowed to leave the ship for her safety and also as a punishment to the last fun game she had played on her creators that did not end well. At least not for them, she still felt proud of herself that she had succeeded.

In other words, she was grounded.

Luna stared at Aid as he worked and tried to figure out what she could do for the orn, she was bored, and Jazz was out on a mission, and the twins were not on the ship. Her Creators was also out for the time been, and she vented out and flopped herself down at her beck structure and looked at her arms and tried to process different things but was soon to bored to even do that.

"Done yet?" Luna asked the medic in training

"As that question right and I will answer that for you," First aid said as he was looking over his reparation

"Are you, done yet?" Luna tried again slowly 

"Almost" First Aid answered with a smile

Luna blinked, had she asked that wrong? But as she was going to ask him again, he started to put his tools back.

"Now I'm done."

"Finally!" she cheered and sat up again and smiled "What we do?"

"Now I will start on the next one" First Aid said as he put up the next one and looked over funny at the sparkling as she groaned and flipped dramatically back down on her back structure.  Maybe she could try and sneak away? Jazz had taught her this cool trick to soften her steps. First Aid looked at the bored sparkling and stopped what he was doing; maybe it was time for a break? He had been doing this for some time now. However, he did not know what he could do to maintain that little sparkling. He did not use to have her as a company, and she was already tired of this place and the view of him working.

"If you would like I can show you a special room on the ship" he suddenly asked her and smiled, he knew the right place to take her

That sentence caught Luna's attention, and she raised her head and looked up at him "can we?" she asked with hope in her voice

The medic in training smiled and put down the new generator he had started to prepare and nodded "Yes, your creator said that you needed to stay with me, but they did not tell us to stay here in the Med-bay."

Luna giggle, she liked the sound of that and rose to her pedes and started to try and climbed down on the floor and when First Aid tried to help her, she swatted his servo away. She could do it herself, and the other one let her do it. Soon she was standing on the ground, and First Aid nodded and started to walk and were holding up the door for her to walk out before he started to lead the way. First Aid walked inside the circulate room and hold the door open for the little sparkling to walk in before letting it close behind them and walked to the center of the circular room and looked around it.

"What this?" Luna asked and walked forward tower the welded side and looked up at the dark glass that was all around them.

"This is a lockout post" Aid answered and walked to her and smiled "Come here," he said and retched down to her and then helped the sparkling to get up at the edge.

"Look....out?" she asked, and he nodded and held a hand at the sparklings back so that she would not fall off.

"Wait for it."

Luna looked at the black glass en suddenly the light inside of the room went off with a soft dimming light, and a sense of fear struck her, she hated the darkness.

"Aid," she asked in a small and uncertain voice as the other bot smiled, even thou she could not see it

"Just let your optics readjust," he told her calmly as he looked out and Luna could feel his servo at her and calmed down some. Soon something started to become clearer to Luna, and she focused her optics and then shut them off and on again. Suddenly, small spots of light began to light up in front of her and soon the whole room was filled with lots of white spots, and some looked stronger than others, and she drew a sharp intake of air in sheer delight.

"Astonishing, isn't it?" First-Aid asked and smiled as the sparkling suddenly had put all her weight on his palm and was laying so far back that she could to try and look at the roof of the room. Everything that before had been dark was now a sky, or in this case galaxy, full of stars and different planets that could only be seen as different light dots. 

Luna had no idea what that word meant, but this had her processor in completely twist, this was amazing.

"As I see it, This region of the galaxy is the most beautiful one," First Aid said as he lifted the sparkling in his servo and put her close to his shoulder. Luna walked off and sat on his shoulder and was holding on to his plating.

 "Don't fall off" he warned and could not stop smiling, the little sparkling was speechless as he looked at the galaxy outside the thick glass wall. " Every light you see is a planet or a star, makes you feel a lot smaller, right?" He asked and looked over tower Luna that nodded.

They stood there in comfortable silence a few more kliks before Luna started to move on his shoulder. "What's that?" she asked and pointed tower a big light silver dot on their right side.

"The Silver one?" Aid asked, and Luna nodded as she looked it over, it was a nice light silver cooler and a bigger dot than others.

"It is another space station, but that one is not safe," he said and smiled "There is a lot of different station like this one we are on with different kinds of inhabitants.

"Dif-front?" she asked curiously and felt Aid nodded

"Yes, as many dots you can see there is at least as many different kinds of species out there."

"Nooo," she gasped and stared at him and then back at the galaxy again, "really?"

"Yes, Really" Aid chuckled "I even heard that there are organic beings out there with green or blue carbon matter,"

"Ah' what"? she asked and did not even try to pronounce that word.

"You and I are made of a living metal, our structure can shift into what we want by the help of different programs but this species cannot. You might be surprised to learn that several species have another living material for their structure, more organic and softer. "

"But you' so soft!" Luna protested and petted him on the cheek; Aid could not help to laugh low at the innocent statement.

"If it comes from you Luna, I will take it as a compliment," he said and put her down at the floor again and let the lamp slowly again for not to hurt their senses.

"Come, you can come back another time. The others are back now." Fist Aid said as he started to walk and the sparkling took a last look at the lights above here before the glass wall turned black again.


	9. Chapter 9

~Bond~   
**::comlink::**   
"Speech"

* * *

 

"Are you certain about this Prowl?" Optimus asked the tactician that nodded an affirmative

"Yes, sir."

Optimus was silent as he was processing over the fact they had come to their knowledge, they did not know exactly where the Allspark was located yet, and this was a long shot. But something had made the Decepticons main ship Nemesis travel in the same direction as he was looking at right now. It had been a long time ago sins he had laid optics on the main fleet of the Decepticons, thank Primus for that. But as the ship had turned a sharply to travel into these directions, there must be something that interests the Decepticons lord. All things considered, it had been a long time sins he even saw or heard from Megatron, and it did not feel right with Optimus. It often meant that Megatron had found something of importance, and the closest guess both he and Prowl had come across was that it had to be something to do with the Allspark.

"What part of the galaxy leads this coordinates too?" he asked his tactician as he looked over the data they had collected from various mission and rumors

"All the coordinates are pointing tower a spiral milky way galaxy in section HOZ-4583-S, it is a young galaxy perhaps some millennia, I have including the facts that both Weeljack and Preceptor have on the system. "

"They know about this galaxy?"

"Yes sir, in the early days of the war they set out to find some advantages for the Autobots and found a planet there that had a primitive life form. Large inhabitants with small functional processors and it is 82,61%  likely target to the Decepticons fleet."

"Did they find something? have anyone else been there before?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"very well," Optimus said as he let the pad lay back on the table and looked over to his tactical

"How long time will it take to get to this galaxy?" he asked

"It would take approximately four orbital cycles to travel there at our current speed, three if we increase our speed and power by 17%," he told the Prime that nodded in an affirmative. Prime look over to Jazz that also was present in this meeting and had been listening to the conversation in silence.

"Jazz, put in the coordinates to the galaxy and increase the speed, we have to get there before the Decepticons have a chance to find the Allspark, " Optimus ordered and straightened up in his chair.

"Is it anything ells that need to be brought up into the meeting?" he asked them, but no one had anything more to say, so he nodded.

"very well, you are all dismissed," Optimus said and closed the meeting as Jazz and Prowl went out soon followed by Ratchet that said something about some cleaning to do in his med-bay. Perhaps he had been the victim of one of the twins pranks again? Or his sparkling that had been on the creative side as of lately.

"What can I do for you Ironhide?" Optimus looked up when the weapon specialist was still there and looked over him with a far too sharp look.

"You looks like you need a good recharge, you look like slag," the red mech said and looked over his Prime, and his statement was true. The color of his plate was weak, and he could see scratches even from his distance. He knows that it had been much lately, but that did not mean that the Prime could drive him into the ground.

"I will not get a good recharge before this war is over and my brother has been neutralized."

"That could take eons, you need a good recharge now," he said to the leader "And don't make me send Ratchet on you, because I promise that I will do it" Ironhide warned him.

Optimus looked over to his bodyguard and one of his oldest friends; he didn't doubt that Ironhide would tell his spark mate in a spark beat if he thought it would help. Ironhide never gave away empty threats or promises. Optimus gave away hard ventilation and nodded his helm.

 "I will, " he said, and Ironhide gave away a grunting sound, it was the best answer he could get from the Prime, and he knows it. But he would keep an optic on him so that he would not need to tell Ratchet.

"You are the only one on this ship that can complete with Prowl at doing work all the time, but he still has time over for Jazz," he said with a slightly amused voice.  "Maybe I should ask Jazz to drop of Luna in your care for some joorn? Instead of letting him use my sparkling to disturbed his mats work all the time. I believe it had done good for Prowl, and I'm certain that she will be as good to you if you want " Ironhide asked amused as he heard the Prime gave a low chuckling sound.

"Maybe, nothing can beat a sparklings innocent in the art of distraction," he said with a weak smile as he looked down at the pad again, thinking.

He, like the rest of everyone, had to give up so many things in this war. His mate was offline; she had offline in the attack against the youth center protecting thair sparkling with her frame as the explosion rang throw the center. Optimus closed his optics and vented out hard, Elita one didn't make it, but their sparkling had survived, and until this day he still was growing and functional. But the youngling could never know who he was, he could never tell, it would only paint him as a big target, and he could not allow that.

He could not allow himself that happiness before he knows that his people were safe, and then he would tell him. If the youngling wanted to have anything to do with him.

* * *

 

"Don't play with your energon, Luna."

Luna Looked up from her energon that now had a lot of small blue shimmering bubbles on its surface and smiled as she let go of the straw she had used to drink through. She needed a straw so she would not spill all of her energon over herself and it was so much fun to drink through it, but boring when it took time. As she had grown some more she needed more energon, and so she had been given a bigger cube, but she still could not hold it completely in her hands. Something they had learned when the sparkling had put the whole thing over her, drenching her from top to bottom with energon and had to bath. Not that Luna had minded that part of the whole situation, but she now had to drink like this to not spill.

"But that' no fun Aid!" she said to the white and red mech before her that was her watcher for the time been. Luna had no problem with that, and she liked First Aid.

"It doesn't mean that you have to play with it, drink it up and after it, we can find something more interesting for you to do," Aid said as he too was refueling, without the bubbles and straw of course, and he lifted his cube to hid an amusing smile. The small white sparkling had now grown some more plates on her protoform, and the nanites in her system had started to come out and put soft protection plantings on her torso. The new highlighted plates that had emerged on her frame were in light blue, and some of her joints cables had taken a silver tune. She was starting to grow up. Luna still didn't have any of the more harder armor that could withstand any higher pressure; a sparkling would not have that before its second frame change.

Instead of the protecting armor, the sparkling had a softer growing layer on its frame that was protecting all the small sensitive wires as she grew. When a sparkling was growing, the layer itself was sending out pulses of electricity to stimulate the growing area so the plantings could expand without any need of changes or transformation. If a sparkling would have armor plantings over the first proto form stage, it would only scuff, cause pain and make the structure grow wrong. But that did not mean that the protoform not could have color and would also be her first color on her first alt mode before she could change it herself. Her programming was almost complete for her to have that system change and it was a big thing for a sparkling and its family unit. If both First Aid and Ratchet had calculated it right, that update would be soon. Aid was brought out from his thoughts when Luna started to play yet again with her energon cube with small slurping sounds.

"Luna"

"Sorry~," she said in a sing-song voice and giggled again as Aid shook his head with a smile on his lip plates visible. This sparkling was impossible if she were not watched; she would find something to do by herself and wander off by herself. Aid looked up when he heard approaching steps and saw the yellow scout coming over to them with his morning Ransone in his hand.

"BEEE!" Luna cheered happily as her named brother was coming to their table to sit down with them, and she was fast on her pedes and near the edge of the table begging to be held.

"Hello Bee, are you well? I thought Ratchet told you to recharge some more" Aid asked and Bee nodded as he caught the happily chirping Luna in his arms.

**:: Yes, but they are still in the meeting? Right? ::** The young scout asked innocent with a smile and bowed down so that he could nuzzle the white sparkling with his face and was earned a happily giggling sound. Luna absolute loved the attention she got from all of her family. Bee smiled as he sat down so that she could drink her energon again, knowing far too well how hard it was to get the sparkling to concentrate on her refuel if she didn't want to or had her attention ells where.

"Yes they are, but they would soon be finished I believe," Aid said as he lowered his cup down to the table as Luna had got on her peds again to try to sneak away from them to find something ells fun to do. But without even looking down at the sparkling Aid plucked her up by her collar and put her down with her cube again. Not saying anything to her as he talked to Bee.

**:: Do you know what they are talking about? Is it some new bots arriving?::** Bee asked as he looked amused at the sparkling

"No I do not know, Jazz said that there are bots not far from us, but they will not be here anytime soon" he answered and still ignored the sparkling that was becoming irritated by the mechas that did not let her have any fun and kicked her energon cube away from her as hard as she could.

"Luna" Aid said with a stern voice and looked down at the sparkling sternly as she did that. Luna crossed her arms before her and tried to ignore him, an action she definitive had picked up from Sunstreaker. The young medic took one of his digits and tapped her lightly on the helm and turned her helm; Luna looked up at him.

"Don't make me comm your creators Luna; you know that Ratchet would not accept this behavior" he warned her and Luna´s optics went a little bit wider. Yes, they would be angry with her if they did know what she was doing and she looked down at her low-grade energon. Still not wanting to drink it up, it had a funny taste on it and was so thick.

"As sooner you drink up your energon and are done playing with it, as sooner you can play with Bee. Compute?"

"affi'mati'e" she grumbles and both Bee and Aid looked down at her at the word

"What did you say?" Aid asked in surprise

"Ah said Affi'mati'e, "she said a little louder this time and Aid blinked, and Bee gave away a buzzing noise. When did the sparklings learn that big word and what it meant?

"When did you learn such word?" Aid wonder and Luna was started to smile again and drop her irritation.

"Powli!" she said now very proud of the word that she had snapped up and that she now could both say and remember its meaning. Maybe not say it correctly, it was a big word, but soon she would. Bee started to laugh as Aid just looked shocked down at the sparkling, and it was in this state both frontlines twins found the younger bots and walked over to theirs.

"Sunni! Sides!" Luna cheered as she saw her two of her others playmates and Sunny growled low when she used that hated nickname, nut he only earned a slap over the chassis from his brother.

"Hey there Princess, what are you doing?" Sides asked and grinned down to the white sparkling that happily was on her pedes again in an attempt to walk tower him and Sunny. Her suns were here to play with her!

But as she was trying to walk over tower them, a yellow servo caught her and lifted her again and put down with her still half full energon cube. Bee pushed the energon cube closer to her so that she would understand what he wanted her to do as she still was too young to have a comm program installed in her processor.

"Bee! No fuuun" Luna complained as he didn't let her get to her sun's

"Luuunnaaa!, I Knoooow" Bee played up with the recorded voice of Aid only a bit dragged out.

Luna looked up at him in pure surprise as the voice came from him matched the voice of First Aid, but that did not add up in her processor.  Then she looked down at Bee´s chassis before she then looked over to Aid, then looked back to Bee chassis again where the voice had come from.

" You have another' Aid in spa'king 'amber? " she asked him, optics wide in wonder, she had no idea that he could have a smaller First Aid in his chamber, Aid was so big! Maybe it was a sparkling? Could Bee have a sparkling to?

Aid looked slightly shocked at Bee as he had used his voice to play with Luna and he was going to say something but Sides was now laughing hard at the sparklings wonder. First Aid could have sworn that he saw something that resembled a smile on Sunny faceplates, but that would be impossible. That could not be right because Sunstreker did not like the sparkling; he only tolerated her for Side's sake. As First Aid looked at Luna, he could not help to laugh a little too at the expression of the sparkling and Bee looked down at Luna with a bright smile. He looked playfully down at his chassis, and he knocked on it, making a knocking sound as he wanted to hear an answer from whoever was in there and listening. But then he shocked his helm and looked at Luna; there was no one in there.

Luna was up again on her pedes and walked to Bees chassis and knocked on it to; maybe she could get an answer? She had heard Aids voice from his chassis! She wanted to see if there was not a small Aid in there.

"Elloo? Aide?" she asked and leaned her audio receptor closer to see if she got an answer. She was completely silent as she tried to listen after any sound but could only hear the laughter and chuckling sound from the other bots and the soft humming of Bees spark. Aid shook his helm at Bee and the sparklings game

"Bumblebee," Aid said with a smile as Luna knocked again on Bee´s chassis and could not hear anything from in there.

"Luna, Bee is just playing with you," the assistant said as Luna looked up at him "I'm out here, and no one is in Bee's sparkling chamber, or anything," he said to her as Bee chipped happily.

"Who is in the whose sparkling chamber?" Jazz suddenly asked behind them and startled the mechas around the table that all let out a shout of surprise. He grinned at them all as the twin had stood up in a battle position, yes he was good at snaking up on bots.

"Little jumpy are we? Are we talking dirty secrets here? Ooh, let me hear! Let me hear" he teased and grinned at the twins.

"Slag it is sneaking mech! What are you fragging doing?" Sides gasped in surprise as he had not noticed the silent mech come up bind them and Jazz laughed again.

"Scaring our young bot's a little bit? " Jazz asked innocently

 Prowl come up beside him to see what all the noise was over and gave them a stern glance. "Watch you're languishing in the present of the sparkling" Prowl warned the red twin with a stern glance at the sheepishly grinned mech

"Opps" 

"Soo, who is in the whose sparkling chamber again? " Jazz asked, and made Prowl looks at him a straggly before he looked to the younger bots again he did not even want to know what the spy had overheard.

"Well we were just talking about how long it would take Prowl to get you sparked successfully, Luna needs a playmate" Sides grinned as he teased the bots in front of them and he wanted to see how long he could keep going before Prowl would glitch or throw him in the bridge. He loved that game!.

Jazz, the cool bot he was saw what the youngling tried to do and grinned; his visor was a lighter amused blue color.

"And what is it to say that he not already succeeded?"

The red twin that just had taken a swing of his energon and got fluid in the wrong pipe and started coughing until the burning sensation ebbed out. All the bots around the table started to laugh at the front liners misfortune as Jazz grinned evil at the red twin.

"Maybe we should do a little more of that in public? I know a lot of good spots, what do you say Prowler?" he teased as he looked over to the mech beside him making Prowls wing twitch slightly at his back, but he did not show any other emotions or said anything. His Mate was playing at the red twin's embarrassment.

"No Jazz, for the last time ,we will not interface in public," Prowl said sternly and sat down

Sides laughed at that statement, and both Aid and Bee looked horrified by the only thoughts that were now fixed in their young processors. Not that interfacing was something to be ashamed of, but it often was done behind closed doors or at a more safer place. A mated pair was protective over who saw them without any protections or armor, and interfacing was at the most vulnerable situations that you could usually end up in. In this war, many had lost their lives because the wrong people had seen them at the wrong time and taken advantage of it. Luna looked over at all the bigger bots all around her, and she smiled as she enjoyed it, but she had to wonder something for some time.

" where do Spa'kling 'ome from?" suddenly the sparkling asked and the bot that looked down at her in surprise as the sparkling looked innocent back up at them.

"And what is inter...fa'ing?" she asked slowly pronounced the word she had heard, still missing letters that her vocal processor could not form it correctly.

Jazz looked down at the small femme and just wanted to hit himself into a wall; he had forgotten about the sparkling! Ratchet was going to offline him for sure after he finds out this. Prowled looked like he was going to glitch in any bream if this was going on, not that the sparkling know about that she was just curious at the new words.

"it's a game? Can Carrier and Sire play' it too? Can I? "She asked them and looked up all around her when she got no answers; Side was trying hard not to laugh out loud at all the other bots face expressions that was priceless. The whole situation was so wonderful, and he was so glad that he recorded it all. For once it was not him that had said anything that he should not.

" No sparkling, It….it is a game for adults only" Aid was the first one to successfully fins his vocals again, and he tried to save the whole situation. He kept his voice calm and slow as he tried to say something at least. The whole situation was hilarious, but one more word and they would get the wrath of Ratchet over any of them.

 Except for Jazz and Prowl, this was all their fault; after all, they could tell Ratchet what this was all about.

"Ah play too? Ah like games! Ah, want to play too!" Luna asked, and Aid looked at the other bots for help but got none from them. A small popping sound was now heard as Prowl as he glitches by the sparkling's last statement and that did tit for Sides that started to laugh out loud this time, almost falling off his chair as he no longer could hold it all in.

This was priceless!

Luna runs to the side of the large table she was on as Jazz had captured the glitches Prowl before he hit the ground, trying all he could to not laugh at his bond mates timing. Aid looked like he was going to sink under the table. As Luna stared in pure horror, she had done it again, but the reactions from the other bots were so strange, no one was angry with her for saying something that mad Prowl glitch. But then she remembers her creator's words that when Prowl was thinking too hard on something that was not logical his processor would shut down to protect him from overheating.

"aaaaww! Powli t'ink too much' again!" Luna said in a low complaining voice as she looked down at the mech on the floor, that made Jazz chuckle.

Aid would never have thought that this would happen when he offered to watch over Luna when the other mechs were in a staff meeting. He walked around the table to help Jazz and restart Prowl.

"Powli ok?" She asked Jazz worryingly, and her optics had a small trace of energon tears that started to come up again, she did not like it even if she understood why he glitches.

"Yes sparkling he is alright," Aid said as he started to reboot Prowls processor manually and Bee lifted the sparkling in his servos as his frame was slightly shaking with the laughter of his own. Luna looked up at him with energon tears in her optics and Bee cooed at her and nuzzled her close to him as Prowl was being brought back online again.

"That's our princess!" Sides grinned as soon as he had stopped laughing, but his frame still shocked by the amusement "We should keep score how many time she can make Prowl glitch!"

Sunny snorted "not more than you have I believe."

"ooh, but she will, as soon as I have taught her everything I can she will the best one of all the bots."

" That will go quickly then" Sunny teased his brother and got a glare from the red twin but laughter from the other bots.

"Of course, with her processor and her ways to sharpen up things she will learn in no time."

"Not what I meant"

"I know" Sides grinned

It felt good to laugh, and play with the others but as Luna had refueled and now her recharge program was starting up so she did what she could at the moment. She curled close to Bee's chassis as she looked over her family and Prowl that come back online again a little bit dizzy. Luna cuddled close to her brother as she felt safe and perfectly happy there, the event this morning had come over her, and her recharge program activated. She would play later after she had to recharge some, the last thing she heard was the other bots laughs and Sunstrekers voices teasing Sideswipe.

* * *

 

"So, how many times are you going to let the sparkling glitch you?" Jazz asked his mate amused as he looked at Prowl where he was getting ready to go in to recharge that evening. It had been a long day for both of them. Prowl let the polishing blanked land in its place at one of the tables, and he did not look over to Jazz as he spoke and he did not answer him right the way. What could he say? He had no answer to his question.

Jazz chuckled low at the silence he got from him.

 "You know that she has no idea of what she was asking and saying, most of the time" he said smiling as he sat on the bench and let his optics roam over Prowls framework. Taking in the whole sight as Prowl was standing proudly with his head up and his wing panels raised proudly and high behind him.

"Yes I know, I did not let the sparklings word get to me," he said as he now turned around to look at the black and white mech.

"Maybe not, but you were thinking over her words to hard," he said with a low chuckling "you should have seen her! She was so cute when she said that you were thinking too much" he said with low laughter. Prowl gave away a huffing sound but let a little smile touch his mouth plates, Jazz was fully aware that he had problems with his battle program and he tried to keep it at a minimum in the presence of the sparkling, but he could not shut it off completely. He went to the bench other side and laid down on the soft bench that was mad for a Praxians wing panel, and Jazz showed that Prowl should lay on his front so that he could get some kinks out from his tired muscle cables.

"Ever since the sparkling was created it had been so much happiness on this ship," Jazz said with a suddenly soft voice as his servo worked on Prowls sensor panels. Prowl hummed in agreement as Jazz worked in silence for some time on his back and was thinking hard at the same time. Prowl noticed the silence and turned around so that he could look at his mate better. He silently invited Jazz to lay down beside him, but of course jazz did not lay there right away, no he laid himself half over his frame so that he could look down at him. Jazz helm resting on one of his arms that in turn rested on Prowls frame-work.

"Yes, I have noticed," the tactician said as an answer at the last statement and let one of his hands stroke over the white and black mechs helm.

Jazz smiled, and a low rumbling sound could be heard from his engines, almost like a purring sound as he melted in Prowls touch. Prowl smiled as he heard Jazz pleasant sound and he let his digits draw small circles on the helm with such care and love in the movement that no one ever had seen. This was a side of the tactician no one ever had seen, other than Jazz and none other than him had heard the saboteur purr like a cuddly cyber kitten.  Jazz let his helm fall on the larger mechs chassis and closed his optics as he just enjoyed the moment with his mate. Jazz could hear the metallic functions noises from Prowl and deeper down; he could hear the constant humming sound of a strong beating spark, steadily and powerfully. A spark that belongs to him and none other. The war has taken so many lives, so many cybetronian had been offline; every orn could be the last one for them all; there could be an attack at all time. There was no guarantee that the next orn would come for them, but they thanked Primus every day as they could continue to live their lives as they did.  Jazz couldn't stop thinking about the mech he was on, and he heard how his spark is humming softly under him, and he could feel the energy field all around them. There was no time like the present and Jazz looked up at Prowls half dimmed optics as he slowly heaved himself up as the thought was in his processor.

"Prowl, an existence without you is no life for me. Merge with me" he whispered low, but he knows that the other mech could hear him just as clearly and the tactician let his optics brightened more as he looked up at mech on top of him. He opened his mouth to tell him the same thinge had done the last times his mat had asked him, that he could not risk it. That they were too valuable to the Autobots and the war if they bonded they would be the same. Easily to manipulated and more easily to offline if the information came to the wrong person. He loved Jazz with all his spark, and he was his, spark, frame, and processor. But he was scared of the consequences.

"I know that it is a huge risk," Jazz said as he could see it in Prowls optics "We both know, but I'm willing to take the risk. I rather live as one in just a short time, than an eternity apart from you and never feel your inside of me, with me" he said and was feeling slightly nervous but get it together as he let one of his digits trace over the other mechs framework.

"It doesn't matter, bond or not, I know you are mine, and mine alone, the one my spark desired. If you would offline, with or without the bond, a big part of my spark would follow you no matter what" Jazz said low and for a klik, the only thing that could be heard was the internal working of their both frames.

Jazz looked at Prowl that had not said anything as he had spoken and Jazz sat up now so that he could straddle the tactician's waist as he looked down at the mech as Prowl was thinking hard. Emotions were all over his optics and Jazz could feel the heat from his frame blend together with him. When the other mech had come to understand his decision Jazz could feel his servo be griped and squish it close to himself.

"I feel the same way Jazz, but it is a huge risk," Prowl said low dark voice to his mate as he slowly sat up himself, Jazz still straddling his midsection as the tactician still held his servo in his, never let his gaze turn away.

He had never trusted any bot as he trusted Jazz, not even their Prime had this kind of blind trust, and that would say something about it. He had not needed to process his mats request for long before his decision was made. Prowl let his mouth plats meet Jazz's in a soft kiss at first, but that soon got deeper, and the gray mech pressed Jazz close to his frame. Their electric fields mingling together and he could feel his spark press on its chamber, and it made him moan low in pleasure, and the same noise came from Jazz own vocals. Prowl let his free servo behind Jazz back structure and pushed him against his frame so close as he could.

If Jazz would offline, with or without a spark bond he would offline anyway, he could not survive long without his other half. Because that was what Jazz was to him, the other half of his spark and existent, he did not need the physical bond to know that Jazz was descended to be his spark mate. At that thought, he both heard and felt how his chassis lock opened, and he let go of the kiss to let his vents cool down his warm frame for some nanoseconds. Jazz leaned back and felt his chassis open completely so that his spark chamber was fully exposed to the optics of Prowl, and he looked at the pulsing blue spark that was his and his alone. He had never seen anything so beautiful before, The very life existents of his Jazz and it was vibrating hotly in its chamber and pulsing brightly. Prowl could hear his spark call out to be relished as he let his servo slowly trace patterns on the inside of Jazz interior, making the bot shiver under his touch almost making him overload by the pure touch. Prowl let his digits finger at Jazz visor and soon got it off so that he could see the most beautiful baby blue optics he ever had seen.

"Let me see your spark" Jazz hoarse voice was heard as he let his digits now caressing over Prowls chassis as the plantings willingly separated and let his spark come in view and Jazz looked at it, slowly rising his digits to touch it carefully. The motion made Prowl gasp in both surprises and then moaned in pleasure, his spark pulsing warmly under the saboteur's fingers.

"It's beautiful; it always is" Jazz whispered as he looked up and in Prowls optics that was looking right at him before he leaned forward and caught Jazz mouth plats with his own again. Craving his touch and warmth as he was starving, and probably he was. The movement made their frames come closer and the heat that the sparks were starting to build up between them. Both their sparks recognized its other half and wanted to be whole; it was like a whole new kind of magnetic field was all around them. Prowl was the first one to part this time but was still close to his mate; he could feel Jazz warmed ventilation on his faceplates as he holds the smaller bot in his arms. He looked straight in Jazz optics that had started to brighten again; they did not need any words; they both know that they were ready.

Both of their sparks started to travel out from the spark chamber at the same time, and Jazz gave away a pleasant morn as he could feel Prowls spark more and clearer than he ever had sensed. The closer they came together, the more intense was the heat and emotions that lingered all around them. None of them could process anything anymore, everything around them was gone, it was just them in their little bubble, their world and as their sparks started to sink into each other, the emotions was only getting stronger and stronger. The heat intense and a soundless scream tried to break free from Jazz vocals as the connections were being to form. New programs and path were opening up, memories were being shared over the new connection, and as both sparks completely and fully accepted each other there was no longer two different beings, they were one of a whole. There was no longer only a Jazz or a Prowl, it was only one without no name, they were complete and everything that ever had gone throw their processor was being shared every emotion, every thought, action or conversation was there. How long the sparks had been together as one none of them know, and none of them cared. Their sparks did not want to separate so why? But successive Prowl was starting to get back into his processor, and he felt something, no not something, he felt Jazz.

_Yes I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere_

_Good_

Jazz chuckled low and prowl could feel the amusing feelings from his spark mate, his spark mate, he loved that word. The prince of Praxus and the thief and most dangerous hooligan of Helix, who had thought that would ever work? And Jazz was his, and his alone for now on. No one ells.

_Little possessive are we?_ Jazz teased him, but he could feel the same emotion run throw to him, as they still were connected by the sparks, there were no secrets that could be kept from them in this state, and it was not like he wanted it.

_You should know_ he teased lovable back, and Jazz chuckled, and both of them could feel their sparks separate for what had felt like an eternity but was mostly just a few nanoseconds they had been connected, but they were still together as one, the bond was there and was stretching. Slowly Jazz online his optics and it was completely dark around them, except his optics and soon Prowls dark blue lighted up his frame as their pulsing sparks returned to their separated chassis. Jazz reached up and kissed his spark mate long and hard, he could feel all the new programs getting online fully, and he could feel Prowl inside of him still, it was a completely different and his whole frame sparked with electrifying as the overload still lingered in both their frames. This was so much better. It was something that he could not put any words on because no word could completely describe what he was feeling; they both were feeling.

~Love you~  Jazz whispered over the new bond connection

~Love you too~ Prowl answered as he held Jazz frame close to his own, not willing to let him go any time soon, and the way Jazz was holding on to him, and he knows that the saboteur felt the same.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 ~Bond~   
**::comlink** **::**   
"Speech"

* * *

 

"Sit still sparkling" Ratchet grumbled when Luna for the twentieth time started to move on the bench as he was working on her, the sparkling did not want to sit still anymore.

"But Carrier," said sparkling complained in an energetic voice once more, and Ratchet looked down at her with a stern gaze, muting any more complaining for the time being.

Luna crossed her arms in an irritated manner, something she without any doubt had had to pick up from him. Luna did not like to sit still even if it was for getting new programs, why did it take so long? She had been there like a bream already. She began to kick lightly with her legs, which with soft strokes hit the bench under her. Ratchet felt Luna's irritation throw the bond and the underlying energy that resulted from it all; he sends a tender feeling back to her with amusement over her temper. Luna would not get what she wanted, no matter how much she tried and she knows this, Ratchet just pointed it out for her. Again.

Ratchet needed to get this last program installed and done, but the sparkling was making it much harder than it had to be as she constantly was moving.  If it had been someone else, Ratchet would have already hit his complaning patient with one of his wenches, femme or not, and ordered her to sit still, but he would not use a wrench on his creation. Not yet at least, she was a few vorns young for that. But as Luna now was quiet and was putting all her energy in kicking her legs over the edge of the bench in soft motions. As Luna had grown some more now her frame and processor was more adept and acceptable to have new programs installed in her system. Ratchet was right now activated the EM field and the comm. Links program, also some program that let her take in more data transfer from another bot would be in this update. Ratchet also took the opportunity to update her antivirus program to the best that he had, and with help from Jazz, it was the newest software so that she could not get any strange bugs or virus in her systems. But she was not getting anything that she could send out, only to be able to take in information from different sources.

Luna had now dropped her irritation and started to hum softly on a tune that she had heard with Jazz some cycles ago. It was an old nursing song, and she loved that soft tunes and with a nice ring to the words. For an astro-second she looked up at her carrier, afraid that he would not let her hum but when he just concentrated on the update, she took it as a permission to continue. She had to try to make the time go faster so she could get out and play with the other bots that were off duty, she knew that both bee and Sides were free for the rest of the cycle.

As he worked, Ratchet could easily recognize the song as one of the most popular nursing songs that had been played in the golden days on Cybertron. He would soon be done with this last update, so he let her hum along. After some kliks, Ratchet stopped in his work and looked down at the sparkling and smiled as he now was finished. He closed the plantings in the sparklings neck and pulled out his transfer cable from her port and let that one back in place.

"there you go, good femmling" he praised her and Luna looked up at him with a big grin, she loved to make her creators happy with her. Then her optics dimmed as she started to look at the new programs that her carrier had put in her processor and she could see the progress on her main screen that the programs had started the installation on its own accord. The configuring process would take some time for her processor to adapt too and for the newest programs to come online, she would get into a force recharge for a short time. This for her processor to reboot and adapt the new programs into her systems and to update the ones that were already functional.

Luna smiled up at Ratchet where she now stood on the bench and looked up at him; she had to bend her helm back a long way to look up at his face from her place. The small sparkling looked at him with a scrutiny glace. Both her Carrier and Sire was so big! But the biggest one in her family was definitive Optimus. She loved all the Autobots in her family, they were all one big family in her opinion, they all were so nice to her, and she liked playing with them all, and of late she had started to climb their frames. Luna was so delighted the first time she successfully climbed up her creators bigger frame, all the way to their shoulders where she had seen so far away! When she was a big bot, she wanted to be as tall as they were, but now she only went to most of the bots ankles. She had started to get more blue highlighted plantings on her shoulders, wrist and knees joints there it was now more sensitive cables as she was growing from. Luna would at least grow up to 6 feet in the next six orn, and after that, the growth would slow down and take much longer between the growth spurts, to her disappointment.

"Carrier?" Luna suddenly asked to get her creators, successfully gaining his attention "When I´m I gonna be a big bot?" she asked him.

Ratchet huffed slightly "Not any time soon sparkling, sorry," he said and looked over at her where she stood and looked at him "Why do you ask?"

When the sparkling had something on her processor, it was always something different from what others may have thought and something that was very amusing to see her point of view and this time did not disappoint him at all.

"Wanna see far away."

Ratchet gave away a low chuckling; she never did disappoint him with her explanations of her view on things. Never.

"You can do that anyway," Ratchet told her as he brought down a hand and brought her up to his facial structure and Luna giggled joyously when he did. Her carrier was right; she could sit on every bots shoulder and look far away, maybe not the twins, or Bumblebee, or Jazz. Luna stopped her thoughts and cocked her helm to the side, huh they had a lot of small bots in their family, poor them.

"Carrier, why Bee, Jazz, Sides, and Unni small?" Luna asked him as she was held in his arms "They grow some more?" 

Ratchet chuckled at the innocent question, and he was once again astonishing of her way of processing different things.

"No sparkle, they will not" He answer her

"Why?" she asked as she put a hand on his cheek plate "Why not grow?"

Ratchet nuzzled her small hand against his nose and smiled, how to explain the difference in models to the sparkling?

"They were built like that, small and more agile to move around, build for speed, not for power" Ratchet tried to break down what different models could be like. He looked down at Luna with a soft gaze as she was processing the answer.

"Why you and sire big?"

"Because we are more build for power and strength," Ratchet said as he lowered her down into his arms as he saw that her optics started to dim, her system was slowly starting to reboot. The small sparkling nodded at the answer, satisfied for the time being. As Lunas system started to go offline slowly, her programming demanded a full reboot process. She curled in a small ball in her carriers arms and soon she had fallen in a light recharge as the first program started to come to life. The first one was an Electrical field program also known as an EM field, which was transmitting electro pulsing from within. It was a different field for each feeling, mood or status of the bot in the request that was sent out to others to be felt. It was a program that was made for them to speak in silence without comm link or bonds. All bots had it, but some were better to pick up the EM signals then the others you could look at a bot, read the EM field and act from that. But then it also was a program that most cybetronian had uninstalled to accommodate more war-related programs. Lunas EM field could not be turned off right now and would be extremely raw the first few orns before she could learn how to control it and her emotion center completely. It would take Luna some time and practice to get used to have it and handle how she would send out impulse or receive them, but she was still an sparkling.

But that was normal for their young one's development. Ratchet could still remember all the younglings back on Cybertron that would sit (or lie down) together in a heap much like cyber kittens would do to keep them self warm. It had given them a secure feeling and stronger feelings of friendship. It was the ultimate trust as they would recharge like that, together and in their small world with each other, chairing EM fields, emotions, and flux dreams. By the Allspark as his witness, it had been an adorable sight to see, and Ratchet felt his spark pulse painfully with that thought that it all was lost. All the sparklings and younglings were offline; expect for Luna but there was nothing they could do to change that any time soon.

Sparklings needed the closeness and a stable emotion output to be stable in their framework, and with the EM field that was now started to transmit her emotion all over her frame Ratchet could not help to smile. Ratchet could pick up her emotion over their creation bond but now also from her field as waves of happened and satisfaction was rolling off her smaller frame as she had gone into a flux memory. Luna soon started to come online again and dimmed her optics as she looked up at her Carrier and made a cooing noise as she cuddled closer to his chassis not wanting to come online again right now.

" come on now sparkling, it is not time to recharge more now, it was only for the program to reboot," he said as he started to walk out from his med-bay and Luna gave away a low chirping sound as she did not want to wake up right now. Ratchet had now started to walk to find his bonded that was currently in the training area with the terror twins. And what he could feel so was Ironhide beating them hard as the twins had been on edge lately and had a lot of energy that needed to come out, but it would only create more work for him.

~Don't give me more work Ironhide!~ Ratchet grumbled to his mate as he felt his satisfaction leaking throw their bond, a good hit then.

~Not more than they are asked for, I promise~

Ratchet huffed then, knowing his mate, only that statement would mean that he had a lot of work already on his plate, especially if it was the terror twins he was training. He could hear the sound of weapon collide in the training room and as the door opened, Ratchet could see Ironhide in a heated fight with the yellow twin. They were now fighting both with swords and servos. Ratchet could see a lot of dents and small injuries on both of the mechs only by casting an experienced optic scan over them both.

Sunstreaker was holding his sword against Ironhide's gun this time, grinning as he did. He was a lot smaller than the red mech and build for speed. This close contact was a dangerous position for Sunstreaker to be in. But he used his narrow building and agility to escape from the pressing pressure that the larger mech lay on his rifle by swinging around his larger frame in a dancing movement. While Ironhide was built for strength and power, someone would think that this match was already set to be on Sunstreakers disadvantage, but it was not, Ironhide was the weapon specialist for a reason, but Sunstreaker was a front line. He was used to this, alone or with Sides by his side. He could be as deadly as any bigger bots in this war. Ironhide hit back and a loud clang.

" Come on! Put a foot in his turbocharger Sunny! Scrap him" Sides cheered energetically from the sidelines, hands tremble in energy that only begged to get out. He wanted to fight Ironhide soon too.

"No, don't do," Ratchet said in a determined voice as he walked inside, at the sound of fighting Luna had online her optics and looked up and over her Carriers arms, she recognized this place as the training area, she loved to see her Sire fight for fun. Her sire was the strongest and best of them all.

The first time Luna had come here, she had been freighting out of her frame. The loud noises and her family hitting on each other and making hard noises had made her scared, and they had to explain to her many time what happened in this room. Now the situation had been transformed into another adult game she could not _wait_ to play!. Luna did not understand why they did not let her play it yet, but Bee had started to play a tag game with her, he chased her, and she had to avoid being caught by him at all cost. Sometimes even Sides had been in the game, and it had been epic! She looked at Sunny and Ironhide fight but then noted something else besides them and squealed delightedly as she saw one of her favorite bots sit on the side.

"Sides!" Luna cheered cheerfully at the red mech.

Ratchet looked to his right as Sideswipe came to them, a cheerfully grin on his mouth plates at the sparklings greeting of him. He loved her enthusiastically cheers; she was as loud as him sometimes. 

"Hello there little Princess, how are you this orn?"

"Ah got upgrades!" Luna is smiling up at him and held up her arms for him to pick her up.

"You did? that is so awesome!" Sides asked and looked over to Ratchet as a silent question and held out his hands hesitatingly. He was still a little careful when it came to the Sparkling, not because Ratchet was still angry with them but because he wasn't always sure it was okay to hold her. But he loved to hold the sparkling; her emotions were so contagious that one could not help being happy in her vicinity

Ratchet looked over at Sides hesitantly, and he could feel his sparklings happiness over the red twin, how could he deny her that?. The first meeting was still fresh between them, but after that, the twins had been good with the sparkling. So, Ratchet let Luna jump from his arms into the new ones of the red frontline.

 "One wrong move, or word and I will remodel you" Ratchet warned in good humor, but with a serious undertone to the red twin that only nodded and grinned like a fool as he brought Luna close to him so if she would do something he could catch her easily. Not that he needed it, the sparkling could climb up against most of them now and could stay put on their shoulders if needed.

**:: Optimus to Ratchet, I need your service in the med-bay, we have an injured bot::**

**:: Ratchet here, what has happened?::**

**:: We got three new mechas, one that is injured, not bad but he needs to be checked up::**

**:: I'm on my way::**

"The new arrivals are on the ship; I must tend to their need, can I trust you to keep an optic on Luna?" Ratchet asked Sideswipe that nodded in an affirmative

"Will do, when Sunny here it finishes we will go and get us some refuel."

"Don't call me that!" Sunny growled at the damn nickname his brother called him in, and his statement was soon to be followed by a shout of surprise and pain as Ironhide had taken that opportunity to hit him over his shoulder joints and cast him into the floor.

"Never take your optics of your opponent, friendly or not" Ironhide grinned, and Sunny got up growling as he throws himself tower the weapon specialist again with more beastly manners this time.

Ratchet looked over them and growled low in irritation at all the injuries they would have after this, why him? But he could not deal with them now; he had another to look after first.

"When you finished I expect you to come to the med-bay," he told the two mechas that did not acknowledge it, but he knows they had heard him.

Ratchet sends a pulse of love to the sparkling that smiled and waved her servos after him as he walked away from them.

"Bye, bye Carrier," Luna said, and as Sides started to caress her helm, she pressed herself into his touch and started to purr in pure blitz and attention.

Sides had lost his interest in the fight the second Ratchet had come in with the smaller sparkling in his arms and as he now was caressing her helm, making her purr and he could not help to think that she was adorable. Sides could feel the warmth electric feeling spread in his spark like that one time Sunny had held her and felt the shock. It made his spark hum and pulse with a hard feeling of need and wants to protect and something else that made him shy away in pain? Fear?. He did not even know himself, but Pain in his spark was not a good thing, and it was a new feeling. It suddenly made him feel unease why was he feeling like that tower a sparkling, and why was Sunny feeling it too.

Sides had noticed that his twin in his practice had started to get distracted as soon Ratchet had come in. He could too feel the pain in their spark as the shock went through their system yet again, was it Ironhide that had hit him too hard and done some damage?. And then suddenly a horrible thought struck Sides, what if there was something wrong with their sparks?. As soon as the thought was in his processor Sunny slipped and it was the last mistake that cost him the match as Ironhide now had his gun against his helm.

"Helm in the game Sunstreaker," Ironhide said grinning satisfied "You still fight like one of the unicorns hell hounds was after your aft when you lose your temper" he grunted out and backed away from the irritated, and now growling, mech.

"I survived this long, so I know what I am doing old mech!" Sunstreaker said annoyed and glared at the older mech before he looked down on his frame, he looked like slag.

But for some reason, Sunstreaker was not so angry over his ruined paint, just annoyed, but what shocked him and Sides was more worrying. Maybe there was something seriously wrong with their spark?

~We should talk to Ratchet~ Sides said low over the bond but was only met with silence

"Come on your slaggers; we need to get to Ratchet before he decides to make a garbage can out of us," Ironhide said as he walked to Sides and his sparkling.

"Sire sad a bad word!" Luna said and giggled

"I did, did I?" Ironhide chuckled low "Don't tell your Carrier that alright? Or he never let me live for the end of this cycle" he said as he petted Luna´s helm but let Sides continued to hold her when she wanted up to him.

"Look after her meanwhile we are getting our repairs, alright?" Ironhide told the youngling and held the younger red twins gaze, and he did not have to tell him that if anything happens to his sparkling, Sides was a scraped mech.

Sides nodded "Of course I will," he said and noticed Ironhides harden gaze "Sir" Sides then added with a grin, and Ironhide nodded and started to walk away.

"Sunni!" Luna cheered as the mech came to them and cooed happily as both her suns were there with her. She loved when she was with the twin, even if the yellow one did not like to have her close, or when she talked, or when she was there. Maybe she should paint him something so he could be a little bit nicer? And happy!

Sunny comes up to them grumbling, he hesitated slightly but then he looked down at the sparkling and gave her helm a light tap, the sparkling purred happily at the movement and looked up at him like she had won a big price.

"Sunni good!" she said smiling "Ah can play too?" she wonders as the yellow twin looked down at her

"Play? do you mean the training?" he asked and looked up at his twin that shrugged

The sparkling nodded ecstatic "Yes! play with shiny things!"

"Not for some time, no," Sunny said as he walked away from them

Luna sank in disappointed; she wanted to play with the shiny things too.

"Cheer up Princess," Sides said and poked her side and grinned as he felt her pushing him away and ad some of her now active EM field. So that was the programs that Ratchet had given her. He now poked her with his EM field that was completely all around her now making the sparkling squeal in surprise and looked around for the source of the poking feeling. Sides started to laugh.

"Relax, it just me" he grinned and did it again and her optics widened in wonder, and she tried to do the same to him, and it was working, she could feel the red twins happiness, and that made her even more happy than before. Maybe she could not play that game any time soon, but she had so many more to play together with!

"When you two sparklings are ready, we should go and take in some energon," Sunny said as he stood in the door, waited for his twin to start to walk to him.

"I'm not a sparkling." Sides pouted slightly at his twin's word.

"Could have fooled me."

"I'm not!" he said now started to sulk making his twin raise his optic rim, clearly not so sure of that.

"If you say so."

"Are you going to go into the refueling hall like that?" Sides suddenly asked, smug over the fact that his twin had forgotten of his ruined paint job and small injuries. He looked like slag and knowing his brother he would never be seen like that in public if he did not have too. Sunny stopped and looked over himself and growled again irritated, slag this! He would not show himself in this pitiful state; he would rather face the hatchets wrath than doing it. As the Red twin had pointed out the flaws in his frame, he started to stomp away from Sides and Luna, to his room and sides grinned as he lost his brother out of sight and gave away a low laugh.

"Sunni no go?" Luna asked, and Sides looked down at her

"Sure, but he must wash up some first."

"Wash? Bath?" Luna asked now smiling "Ah to?"

"No, not now sparkling we are going to the refueling hall and get some energon," he said and tickled her side making the sparkling crawl and shrike in laughter under his fingers that was teasing her. Soon she would be too big to just fit in one of his hands only; she was already sitting on his hand with her legs dangling over the edge. Sides grinned as he let the sparkling catch her vent and then let her get up on his shoulder platings and as soon she was close and had a good grip on him he started to walk. Soon enough they were in the refueling room, and the sight that was greeting him made him unsure how exactly he would react. But he decided to grin a devilish smile; this would be fun.

"Well, well! What have we here?" Sides asked as he walked to the two new mechs inside of the refueling hall, one was mostly white with a red highlight and helm with the other one compliantly dark red.

"Oh, Sideswipe! I did not know that you were here to where do you have Sunny?" the dark red asked as Sides was beside them grinning.

"He will come soon, had to fix himself up some after the training with Ironhide."

The new white mech that had not said anything to Sideswipe as he comes closer was staring up at the wall in front of them with a calculating look in his optics. He could feel the vibration in the ship, and he knew that it had to be some security here that he had to update as soon as he could. The white silent mech was trying to calculate how to fix -all- of this ships lack security as soon as possible probably. It could be a huge security risk, and he would not recharge before he had the security up to date.

Suddenly the white and red mech tensed when his optics had recognized Sides as one of his bane of existents, the biggest one that would constantly test his security for fun. The new smaller mech had always been one of the Twins favorite bots to prank. Even on their base back on Cybertron, they would often target him or Prowl to see which one of them that would glitch first. Or whose security net that Sides could be crass into before he would get caught and thrown into the brig or on punishment duty.  The mere thought of having the twins on this small ship almost made the white mech glitch right there and then and he was close. But then his optics landed on something entirely different, and he jumped up quickly from his position as his processor produced him with what he thought the small thing was.

"Scarplet!" he yelled and activated his guns and pointed it right to Luna on Sides' shoulder.

" Did I not tell you Inferno! I told you they had scraplets on the ship! I told you!" the white one yelled in a panic as his paranoia program took hold of his processor and it started to make all the worst case scenario possible.

Sides was quick to cover the sparkling with one of his hands and turn his shoulder away from the white mech and growled low in a protective manner. Inferno tried to calm the white one down and at the same time look around for what could have caused this reaction in his partner. Infernos optics landed on the white helm that was now poking up behind Sides large hand, looking at them with interest in her optics; she had seen the red face sign on their armor. They were friends of her Creators, her carrier had said so. Luna was not so afraid of them as she had been when she meet Sunny and Sides and the same thing happens, this time she had one to protect her. She looked currishly at the panicking mech before them and the other one that was trying to calm him down.

"I no sc'apel!" she said in an attempt to correct the mech and Sides hushed the sparkling then not to let her speak "but…"

"No hush it, sparkling," Sides said to her in a low voice again and waited if the white mech would try something or calm down before he lost it completely. For the first time, he did not like to see the security mech in his paranoid state. Maybe it was not such a good idea, not if Luna was in danger to be blasted away.

"But ah Luna! No sc'apel" she said low why did every new bot call her a scraplet? And what was a scraplet anyway? She crossed her arms over her smaller chassis.

Inferno looked at the small whiter sparkling that had trigged the other white mechs paranoia almost into high wire, and Inferno was trying to hold the white one still by his side, mentally calming him down.

"Calm down Red, there are no scraplets here, look," Inferno told him and could feel when the smaller frame in his servo started to stop its trashing and look at the white sparkling in front of them. Now the white mech did not know what to think or do.

"A-a s-sparkling?" he said doubtfully, and Inferno nodded as he slowly let Red alert go, but the white mech was still shaking violently beside him.

"Its look that way, are you alright?" Inferno asked, and Red nodded slowly in the red one's close embrace and turned slowly too Sides. Sideswipe had started to straighten up again and had lifted the sparkling of his shoulder and into his hand to be close to his chassis for her protection. Luna could now get up more and get a better look at the new bots in front of them, and she smiled delightedly at them.

"Hi!" she piped up when no one said anything else; the new ones were staring at her and then up at Sideswipe as they could not progress this information correctly.

"Sideswipe, why don't you introduce your sparkling to us?" Inferno asked after a klik as he looked at the little one with the curiosity of his own. But a question was in his processor, when did Sides and Sunny get bonded and got a sparkling on top of that? Was that even possible? The knowledge he had of split spark twins was that they could never have sparklings.

"wow wow, wait a minute here. Luna isn't mine, or Sunny's," Sides looked at him in chock as he understood what the mech just had asked him. Seriously? He was still too young to be bonded! How could they think something like that? Not that he hadn't been thinking of getting bonded sometime after the war. But there were not many bots that would consider being bonded with both him and Sunny. The twins were a packed deal if someone wanted one of them; the other one would follow. And their sparks had a will of its own, and none of the femmes or mech that they had been seeing was a match for them.

"No? Then who are her creators?" Inferno asked currishly as he bent down slightly and waved a hand at the sparkling in greeting

"Ratchet and Ironhide"

"Hatchet and Hide!" Luna cheered overjoyed as she heard her creators name and beamed happily up at Sides that chuckled low. Yes, that nicknames were stuck on them both. Not soon after Sides had told them that a popping sound was heard and soon to be followed by a crash sound as Red alert glitched, Inferno was still in shock over the news to even try and catch his partner, but what the sparkling then said made him laugh low in amusement and wonder.

"Ooh, he thinks too much too? Like Powli?" Luna asked Sides that was now started to laugh out loud at the scene and statement as she recognizes a glitching bot.

"Yes, way too much!" Sides said grinning satisfied, oh, Ratchet would turn him into scrap metal for giving him more work than he already has, but it was so worth it!

"Welcome on board Inferno, Red- Alert." 

* * *

 

"Are you sure that she doesn't have any infectious diseases or viruses?"

"I dare you to say that in front of Ratchet or Ironhide! That would make my day!" Sides grinned at the paranoid bot as he ranted on and on about diseases and virus he cracked slightly, and Red looked like he was going to glitch any moment again now.

"But then again who knows where she had been? Maybe she will do something that will give you a second helm! eat at your cables and suck your energon tanks dry." Sides said and got more serious as he looked at the sparkling that tilted her helm in confusion

Red Alerts optics twitched as he looked down in something that only could be fear, his paranoia glitch still active in the back of his processor. There was no place for them to hide if the sparkling was a danger to them all, either way, his paranoid program running on high alert and it took all of his strengths or at least Infernos strange to keep him down on the chair. The sparkling was sitting on the table with her half-empty cube before her, and she was starting to fall into recharge. But Luna was rebellious fighting the program, but in the process, she had started to sway back and forth in herself proclaimed fight to try to keep her optics online, but she was failing big time.

"Relax Red, there is nothing wrong with the sparkling, and she doesn't have any contagious viruses or diseases," Inferno said again as he kept the white bot down on his chair.

"And please Sideswipe, for Primus sake, mute it!" Inferno asked the grinning bot in front of them

Sides grinned "but why Inferno? I just have missed you both so much!"

Luna vented out as she heard their voices over her helm but did not think too much of them as she still tried to keep her optics open, she did not want to go into recharge yet, she did not want to recharge at all. But she vented out again and looked sleepily up at the red bot before her, she was losing, and she wanted to have the warmth of her protector.

"Sides?" Luna said with a small, tired whimpering, and the red mech looked down at her right away as he heard his name be called.  Sides saw the small sparkling that now was trying to get up from her place on the table. Luna soon felt into a waiting hand that brought her up from the table, and she was soon put against warm metal. As soon as Luna felt the warmth and familiar humming of his spark she could relax more, she laid her head against his shoulder and moved her helm so that it was against his neck cables. In that place, she could feel the warmth of his energon lines pulse calmly throw him and against her front plating lulling her. Luna let her arms fold up and around Sides' neck, securing that he could not get away from her before she fell into the recharge that she had tried to fighting off for some time now. Sideswipe felt the sparkling put her arms around his neck and lend her helm against his cables as he could feel the smooth and warm metal on her faceplates against his cables. The motion made his spark skipping a pulse it was almost painful, but strangely enough, it was kind of good pain this time, not like the other times he had felt it.  Sides felt the need to cradle the sparkling closer to him and never letting go, protecting her from the outside world.

Only as soon as that thought came to him. his system was put in the alert that something was wrong, his hand was brought up to folded protective over Luna's exposed back structure. Sides could felt the tingling feeling spread throw his spark again and out through his whole frame, successfully making him shiver in the process. It was uncomfortable closes to the feeling he would have if he and Sunny had been apart for a very long time without any contact both over the bond or physically. Then when they were closer, it would feel like this, but his brother was here now so what were their sparks trying to say?. Slag, he did not like the thought that something could be wrong with their sparks or the bond and he could feel that Sunny silent agreed with him as he rose up.

Both Inferno and Red alert was openly staring at Sides as he cradles the small white sparkling so gently against him. Neither of them could believe what their processor tried to tell them, One of the terror twins was gentle tower another living creature, a sparkling nonetheless. 

"I have to go," Sides said as he had decided to go to Ratchet, Sunny was already on his way.

"Alright, see you around" Inferno murmured, still slightly in shock after the private moment that they had witnessed.

Sides nodded as he started to walk to the med-bay where he knows that Ratchet would be and patching up the new arrival, which he still did not know who it was. He looked up as he was Sunny wait for them and looked over Sides and the sparkling with a bored glance.

"What?"

"Did you bore the sparkling into recharge?"

"Me? Noo-h, maybe Red and Inferno, but never me! How can you think something like that? Luna adores me!" Sides grinned and tried to talk in a low voice to not disturb the sparkling on his thought cables.

Sunny looked at his cheerful brother strangely before they started to walk together again. The Med-bay was not long from there.  As the Med-bays door opened right before them and suddenly a short, blue version of Bumblebee got out from the room. He was not big and did not have any winglets and a lot shorter in fact; the mini-bot only stood about 14 feet above the ground.

"Don't do anything stupid now youngling, I don't want to see you here again this orn Evac" Ratchet said to the blue bot that was designations Evac. Just like his designation he was good with space roads and planning best evacuation routes through their journey into space. It was nothing strange with that Evac was working closely together with the security manager on board of the ship they had docked together with.

"I promise Ratchet, see you around," Evac said and suddenly stopped as his way was blocked by the red and yellow frame in front of him.

"No wrenches as he was going? The Hatchet is going soft!"

A grow heard from the med-bay as the white mech come up to them with a red wrench in his left servo and a yellow one in the right.

"You are lucky that you hold my sparkling or else I would throw it so hard that the dent would be permanent!" Ratchet looked them both over with a critical glance.

"Then I think I will keep her!" Sides said as he was starting to back away and Sunny looked at his brother than to the new bot and scanned him closer as he could hear Ratchet taking the sparkling from Sides. The smaller one in front of Sunny was not built for fighting, not at least on the front line as he and Sides was, the blue bot was more build for speed and stealth more than that, a scout maybe?. He did not look so old so that must be the case, he was maybe not even in his adult frame or even been in this war for so long, but something about him reminded him about a storm gray mech that not could stop talking even if his life was at stake. Not that Sunstreaker cared any less whatever he was if he dared to touch him or even scratch his paint he would send the smaller bot out into oblivion.

Evac felt the gaze of the yellow Autobots in front of him, and he could half hear Ratchet argue with Sides. He had not met any new bots for vorns so now when he had the time he smiled and nodded his helm in greeting, but he did not even get a movement in response. Not even when a clang could be heard behind them, the only thing the bot was doing was looking at him.

"Don't bother with the slagging terror twins; you will regret it" Ratchet grumbled as he now had his recharging sparkling in his servo.

"Wait! What? Is this the frontline twins? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"Yeah? Heard of us?" Sides grinned and came up beside his brother, and he had a new dent in his helm.

"Heard of you? Have I heard of YOU? You guys are famous in the academy! The best front liners in Optimus team, the masters of jet judo! No one can stop you in a fight!" Evac said enthusiastically with wide optics in pure wonder.

"Oh Primus, help me" Ratchet growled at the younger one's clearly idolization of the terror twins.

"Well, you know what they are saying about us! We are the best at what we are doing!" Sides grinned happily

"Right you are! The best fighters and pranksters in this side of the galaxy. you have to tell me some of your stories!" Evac nodded still smiling

"Epepep! That is enough, no prank talk outside my Med-bay!" Ratchet growled warningly "Evac, don't you have a report for Optimus?"

"Oh, yeah, right! I forgot" Evac grinned sheepishly and looked at the terror twins "Maybe we can talk later? I would love to hear your best prank stories!"

"Love to!" Sides grinned at the younger mech and waved after him

"Alright! See you later! Bye Ratchet!" Evac said as he started to run away and to leave the terror twins out in the corridor as Ratchet went in his med-bay without even say something to them.

"Hey!" Sides shouted as the door slammed shut right in front of him and he opened it up again only to yelp and duck for a wrench that was aimed at his helm.

"If you are not hurt or in a dangerous way, get lost!" Ratchet said to them growling; he so did not need they making his day any worse.

Ironhide came down to the med-bay as he heard the shout and clang of a wench banging into the wall, he looked over to the wall behind the twins, the one that had very many dents on it from Ratchet flying wenches had caused.

"You sure that you will not let me make you a bigger wench to use as a weapon?" He teased his mate "I think you would scrap D-con aft with it!"

"Mute it, or you will see how scraped the Decepticons would feel by it!"

"Easy there," Ironhide said and raised his servos in a giving motion still grinning at the medic

~Fraging slagger~

~Yepp!~

~Don't sound so cheerful or a swear that you will sleep on the couch for the rest of the Stella cycle!~

Ironhide chuckled a little but he did not dare to say anything more and risk to enrage his mate, he went over to him and took their recharging sparkling from his servos. She had amazingly had started to tune out the clangs and loud voices in her recharge, so she did not seem easily awake when her carrier got carried away in an argument or situation.

 "We are in our chamber when you are done," Ironhide said as he looked over to the twins that were still standing there and looked a little out of place.

"Don't you have anything better to do scrap heads then standing in my mates Med-bay?" Ironhide asked them

"Don't you have something to blow up? you have a lot of energy this orn" Sides asked as he looked at the red mech grinning in front of them.

"I can think of two targets right now; are you offering? still, have to train you this orn Sideswipe."

"Maybe later, we need to talk to the doc-bot right now," Sunstreaker said before his brother could take him up on that offering.  Ironhide huffed and then looked over his shoulder tower Ratchet and then went out from there without any more words, leaving the terror twins with the medic all alone.

"What do you want?"

"We think there is something wrong with our sparks" Sideswipe came right out and told the medic as they were alone in the Med-bay. Sides was in a slightly hunching down position on a pure reaction as Ratchet hold up the red wench again, but this time not to throw it at them as he put it back on its rightful place beside the other colorful tools.

The Twins would never come freely to him if they were not worried, and for them to have spark trouble was nothing good.  His job was to ensure the health of this crew was at the top all the time, that included these two terrors in front of him.

"Nice wenches by the way" Sides grinned slightly after the medic had put that one away.

"Out with it, why do you think that there is something wrong with your sparks?" Ratchet huffed slightly as he brought out a special spark scanner from one of his shelves and started to power it up. He walked tower them and shot out the lasers over both of their chassis as he scanned their sparks.

"Well, it is more sorts of a mixed feeling and static twitching kind of thing?" the red twin drew out his answer and tried to sit still as the scanner was right over him. He hated to be examined

 "It is hard to explain, it comes and goes as it wants it seems right now, but we both can feel it. It's like a warm and tingling feeling shoots throw our sparks; almost like the feeling, we get when we have been separated for a long time and then suddenly back together again, a longing and complete feeling at the same time " Sides tried to explain and looked over to his brother that only nodded. 

Ratchet nodded  "What more? Have you been separated longer amounts of time? I thought that the last mission was a good distance and would not hurt you in any way."

"No, that is the point it was all right, there is no reason for us to have that feeling, but we get it more often now than ever even without being separated from each other."

Ratchet looked up at them when Sides said that, this was getting interesting "both of your sparks reacted in the same way?" He asked, and they both nodded in an affirmative at the same time.

"Have you merged your sparks regularly?" Ratchet asked intrigued as he got another nod as answer "Do you feel this feeling when you are in physical contact with each other? Does it happen for no reason? In training maybe? "

That the twins had to think it over. It was a no on the training question and with the contact, and what reason was trigger it?. Now when they were both think about the whole thing they suddenly looked up at each other, both of them had the feeling when they had been away from some time and then suddenly were in contact with the sparkling again.

~do you think we should tell him that?~ Sides asked uncertainly

~I'm… not sure that it is a wise idea~

~Maybe not tell him that it is in contact with Luna then? Only that it is another bot?~

~Works for me~

"Yes, another Cybetronian," They both said in sync and Ratchet nodded, started to write this down so that he could record this. He had a suspicion what it was, but he needed the confirmation from them both.

"Do you both have to be in contact with this bot at the same time or can you get the feeling when you are separate and in contact? "

"Separate" 

Ratchet was now more and more certain about what this was all about and when the scan result come back. Now he was certain that his suspicions were right. How could this have happened?

"What is wrong with us doc?" Sunny asked as he looked very closely at Ratchets faceplate as he looked over the result of the scan.

Ratchet looked down at the resultant; the twins were feeling something that could be a spark calling, something that would happen when they had found their spark mate. But at the same time it should be impossible, they were split-spark twins, they have bonded already to each other, for both of their sparks to feel the calling it had to be a soul mates calling. Something that had not happened for long before this War. At least not to his knowledge, but this was perhaps a good thing. A soul mate to the terror twins would likely mellow them a lot and make them more focused; he wonders if he should be happy or pity the bot that had been domed to this destiny. 

"Nothing is wrong with your sparks. I wonder if I should feel pity over the bot in question or not," Ratchet told them and looked over to the twins that were looking like big question marks before him.

"What you two are feeling is in this time of war, a rare case of something that calls soul calling, it is quite rare and nothing dangerous. But in your case, it is a lot stronger than the usual spark calling."

"Soulmate call?" Sunny asked unbelievingly, "Why is that rare?"

"Yes, because you two are two halves of one spark that is more than logical that both of you would feel this. You have found your spark match; it can take bots eons to create that between two cybetronians. But the easiest way to explain it to you scrap helms is that whoever this cybetronian is, is your bond mate the perfect match for your spark, both of yours. But please, don't get the poor bot sparked right away alright? One sparkling at this time is enough" Not that is something that Ratchet wanted to think about, even the thought of tiny terrors was almost too much for his processor. But as a medic, he had to tell them all the facts, so why not make it to his enjoyment?

The twins were now staring blankly at him even Sunny could not grip on this fact the medic just told them, their spark had chosen a mate? Create a sparkling? They? Was the medic trying to make them glitch? Because they were close to it.

"You do know what a bond mate is right?" Ratchet said as they looked like two complete idiots in front of him and they still did not respond to him, and this was amusing, a little revenge of his own.

"You should see yourself lucky that you had found your bond mate in this war," Ratchet then said to them as the twins still were silent in chock only to have Sides started to move first and not soon after Sunny started to come back into his processor.

"Bond mate?"

"Yes," ratchet said and looked at them both and in his amusement sending this to Ironhide, they both needed this as a satisfaction over all the pranks the twins liked to pull on them both.

" Have a Sparkling? Us? How is that possible?"

"Well that is a quite easy explanation; it is true that only a complete spark bonded couple can create a sparkling because their sparks are already in sync with each other. Where yours are the same, your bond can't create a new spark of your own. So when two, or more sparks are merging and connecting a wave of new spark energy is created by the merging and are growing with the feelings the participants. Much like a spark calls energy " Ratchet told them and started up a new device as he could scan Sunstreaker so that there were no other things he had to be worrying over. He just kept on talking without being interrupted as the twins were staring at him in pure shock, and only that was a rarity in this case, and Ratchet loved every klik of it now he could come to the good part.

" The energy in your frames and what the motion create will travel throw your frames and to your rod equipment that will detach from its crutch plating if the participants at the same time interface with each other, in your case at the same time. Your rods have to be in the receiving valve at the same time. As the energy is building up some lubricate in the said valve that will help the new energy to be directly directed at the same entrance port at the top of the bots valve as an overlord accrue. Not every overload or interfacing session can create the right amount of energy that is needed to create a new spark; it has to be a huge energy output. But let's say that with the right amount of energy the carriers spark will split one small piece and as the overload and the codes are registered in the valve. The codes will be written over in the new spark piece to make new programs, and a new signature with the new components before the nanites will start to repair the crack in the spark." Ratchet looked at the twins and could not help to give them a satisfied grin, oh sweet revenge. He did know that this was not what the twins had been asking him, but he loved it; nonetheless, he got to embarrass the Twins with the talk.

After a few kliks of silent Sunny was the first one to react after his processor had saved the conversational and had to play it up again, and again in his processor and he could feel his spark hum and his plating heating up. Sides was as bad as him; both of the twin's fans were kicking in to cool their heated frames.  Did Ratchet do what they think he did?

_"THAT_! Was way too much information."

"Really? I have a faint memory that you two are experts on the rest of the interfacing process, or you want me to explain how that works?" Ratchet looked at them with an innocent look on his faceplate. He really would do it to keep on teasing them. This whole situation was too good to be true; the terror twins had finally found their spark mate.

"NO!" they brothers shouted in horror, they did _not_ want that conversation

"Ratchet! that was not what I wanted to know, and you know that!" Sides said complaining as he was holding his head in his hands, hiding his faceplates, he would have to wash his audio receptors after this. Did Ratchet really explain how interferes worked?

~You are horrible sometimes, you know that right?~ Ironhide suddenly asked his mate, and Ratchet could sense the grin on his mate lips as he was listing in on the whole conversation.

~What? The slaggers had it coming, next time you can explain it~ Ratchet said fondly as he looked at the twins.

~Didn't say anything about that; you are doing it good~

"How can we," Sides suddenly said and pointed to both him and Sunstreaker "Have a sparkling? we have been told from the spark that our sparks could never do that" he said in a chocked voice, and Ratchet chuckled again.

"That is because this calling you are feeling is a soul calling; it is your very essence that is calling to each other, it is a lot more complicated than a usual spark calling. In normal cases you spark would never be stable enough to produce the correct wavelength to create a new spark because that your both are one. But with a soul mate, it is possible because that essence will complete it all and balance both of your sparks."

" This… a bot that our sparks react to in this way are more likely our… soul mate?" Sunstreaker asked in a low doubtful voice, and he had to grip the bench beside him not to fall over. This could not happen; it was not possible. An alarmed feeling started to grow in his spark, and he could feel Sides come close to him and gripped his hand hard, successfully stopping that feeling in Sunstreakers spark for a klik.

"Yes, it is your perfect match, I had never believed that this day would come "the medic answer as he put away all his tools as the twins tried to collect themselves from the explanation. So far Sunny had been the one that had recovered fastest on the outside at least, Sides still looked like an idiot where he was sitting with his mouth half-open.

"Congratulation both of you," Ratchet said "Who is the bot in question?" perhaps he should have to look over the bot that now was the terror twins future sparkmate. Just in case if that bot had experienced something similar. It could not be tower Optimus, he already had a spark mate, Ironhide had him, and Prowl and Jazz were bonded, Inferno and Red alert was bond mates. Evac had not been meeting or touching the twins because he was too new, that left Bumblebee or First Aid from the bots on the ship, First Aid had been in contact with the twins a lot of time and Ratchet had never seen anything different from the usual medic-patient relationship from them so it could not be him. But Bumblebee? No that could not be it, they had known each other for a long time so something would have been bounded to happen under that time it Bee had been their match. Then who was it? But as now both Sides and Sunny was looking everywhere, but at him, he started to get a strange feeling that he had forgotten something, something much important.

Ratchet turned around to the twins, eying them seriously as the feeling of dread suddenly washed over him, this could not be happening! It could not. It could not be true, but as he thought about it, the fact was all pointing in one direction.

"Luna!"

Both of the twins wanted to sink through the floor and disappear; this was not going so well.

"Oh scrap it all to the pit and back" Ratchet vented as he closed his optics, this could not be happening!

 

* * *

 

"I want to be a spy!" the white sparkling cheered and raised her servos in the air happily "The greatest one in the wool universe! Can I Sire? Can I?" Lunastorm asked her Sire

Ironhide chuckled low, what had brought this on? She just had popped out of recharge and started to rambled about this.

"Well sweetspark, only you can decide that one," he said and rubbed his servos on the back on his helm. He did not want his little sparkling to fight and would do everything he could to keep her safe but they lived in a time of war, and she did need something to be interesting in.

"Why a spy?" he asked her suddenly and Luna stopped what she did and looked up at him from the desk she was on and smiled happily at his question "They are allowed to play with big swords!" she answered honestly, "and Jazzy said that a spies work is about silent and sup´rise and I love sup'ises!"

Ironhide looked down at his sparkling and could not keep back a low chuckling sound from her words, she had a hard time still how to say certain letters, but she could speak much better every solar cycle that went by. He has asked this to Ratchet, and he said that was because everyone was spiking with her and she did not have any sparkling friends to speak with. So for her to make them understand her, she had early learned to take in their languished.

"So let me understand this right, you want to be a spy just because they work with swords.."

"Big ones!"

"… and that you like to surprise bots?"

"affi'tive!" she said with a giggling sound, and Ironhide looked down at her again and shook his head amused by her words of choice.

"You are spending too much time with Jazz and Prowl," he said and did dramatic ventilation "Maybe I have to let you spend more time with someone else instead?" he said and let his optics turn away playfully as he heard her gasp in shock.

"Noooh! Wanna Jazzy and Powli!" she looked up at him with horror in her optics and energon tears threatening to fall over. She absolute adored both Jazz and Prowl, how did it even come to that? Prowl of all mechas, maybe because when Jazz was doing something else, he had to watch over her?

"Shus little one, I was only joking," he said as the tears started to fallen, she had taken him seriously, and he brought down one servo and lifted her tower his chassis. He brought her up to his helm and nuzzling his face against her until he heard the giggling sound of the sparkling instead of the sad clicking sound only sparkling could do.

"Sire! Sire 'top! "she giggled and held her servos up and against his faceplates as he was nuzzling her and she tried to stop him.

"Why?" he asked playfully and looked down at her grinning

"Tickling!"

"Tickling you say?" he hummed low, and Luna kept on laughing as he started the nuzzling the sparkling again, and the sparkling kept on laughing as he hit the tickling spots of her protoform.

He could feel Ratchet through the bond, and it was a vast amount of emotions, he had heard some of the conversations, and then he turned them out. It was private for the Twins, and he would respect that, but at the last one the bond was opened wide open, and Ironhide lost all focus in front of him and stared in shock down at Luna who giggled in front of him. Innocently unaware of what has just come to light about her future, a very distant future, but her future non the less.

Luna was the terror twins Soul mate. Their _future_ mate.

Oh, scrap! Ironhide had to fight everything he could not to glitch right there and then, he would never get rid of them now.


	11. Chapter 11

A little reminder of the different time named ;) soon it is time for the Earth to make an appearance! Oh! and don't hate Sunny to much <3

  
klik = 1,2 min   
breem = 8.27 minutes;   
mega – cycle= ~1hour   
groon = 1.24 hours;   
joor = 7.44 hours;   
solar cycle= ~Day   
Luna Cycle=~ Night   
orbital cycle = ~1 month   
deca – cycle= ~1 year

 

Finally he had time for himself, no others around, only him and his thoughts. He needed it right now, the silence to think over the whole situation, and to _finally_ start the painting that he had wanted to work on for some time now. With everything that had happened this last deca–cycle, with the sparkling, his brother and everything he had not had any time for himself and he was on a breaking point right now. So now he was taking his time now before he completely lost it all; he wanted to be alone for the rest of the orn. Sunstreker looked down at his pencil as he sat down on the floor in his corner; he let his helm rest on the wall for a klik so that he could feel the cold from the wall on his back structure. He could hear the ships low rumbling in its hull, and somewhere someone was laughing, Sunny turned down his audio receptors, and suddenly the room was completely quiet. Exactly as he needed it right now and he looked down at the blank space in front of him ready to start. He had already turned out his brother from his side of the bond, he needed to process things over for himself and not have his joyful brother listening in or trying to explain things. Right now he was feeling too damn vulnerable right now, and that infuriated Sunstreaker.  If there was one thing he wasn't, it was vulnerable; he did not do vulnerable.

Sunstreaker took up his pencil and let the tip rest against the blank space a klik before he started to paint, letting the action fill his processor as thoughts were being processed.

The feelings that were all around him and then filled his spark and processor was irritating; he could not handle it. Of course, the object of his now offensive feelings was clear in his mind all along. The line on the paint board was now thin and fine as he started with the shape and soon the line was becoming a whole crystal cluster.  Soon some more crystals were added in as the picture in his helm started to fill up all his concentration, and he let all the other thoughts go. Sunstreaker added in a little bit of purple and blue in his colure and was completely engrossed in what he was doing. He needed this; he needed to unplug the reality around him and everything that happened in it for a while. So when he felt his brother come closer to his position, he did not register it fully or cared.

"There you are!"Sideswipe said as he walked into the room, but he did not get any answer from his brother, and he looked at him as several other bots were coming inside. But when Sides did not get any response from his brother, and he could felt over the bond, or the lack of it, that Sunny was in full concentrations mood and had turned out everything.

"Huh, he has turned me out," Sides said, as he looked at his yellow twin on the floor again and studied him for a klik. It had been long ago since he had seen him paint and he did know that his brother needed this because he was close to explode or do something drastic. It almost made him rethink his plan, almost. Luna walked in after First Aid and the other bots, she looked around with big bright optics at the new room, the music room the bigger bots had called it, and she wanted to see what it all was. As Luna walked passed all the bigger legs and then suddenly saw the yellow twin on the floor she brightened. Sunny was here too!

"Sunny!" Luna cheered as she runs against him but stopped as she looked at him curiously when he did not notice her or said anything at all. This was the right time Sunstreaker should growl at her or be irritated over his nickname that fitted him so good.  But he did nothing and was instead doing something on a big board that he had in his knee.

"What´s he doing?" Luna asked and looked up at Sides that smiled down at her

"He is painting."

"Really?" Luna asked as her interest perked up, she did not know that he or any of the others painted.

"Yes, he is really good too" Sides boosted proudly "He is one of the best artists I know and when he paints you can´t almost see what is real and what he has created."

"waaa? I wanna see" Luna cheered in an awe inspirited voice, she had never seen something that amazing.

"Unni?" Luna asked as she walked closer, but she did not get an answer or a reaction from the yellow one. With a big grin on her faceplate she runs forward, and before any of them had even reacted on what she was doing, she had begun to climb up on Sunstreaker leg to see better what he was doing. Sunstreaker had not noticed the sparkling come closer to him, but soon she was touched his frame and started to climb on him. Sunny stopped what he was doing when he felt something not quite right on his arm and went ridged; he slowly looked down. He could feel his spark sing in delight over the contact, but his processor almost shut down in defense over the emotion that hit him hard.

"Ooh wow!" Luna said and looked down at the painting with bright optics "so pretty, you so good Unni."

"What are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked, still not over his surprise that she was on him and was arguing within himself when his spark wanted one thing, and his processor said another. It started to make his processor go blank, and an unpleasant feeling started to grow inside of him. He did not want the sparkling close; he did not want to enjoy her closeness and the pure happiness she was radiated. Sunstreaker did not want to feel this comfortable feeling that was growing inside of him because it meant that he cared. And he DID.NOT.CARE. About the sparkling, he would not allow himself to do that.

"Looking at your picture, Ah tried to call you many times; you do not answer" Luna looked up at her yellow sun and smiled and placed herself comfortably in his knees. She sat right in front of his drawing so that she could see well. Sunstreaker could feel his whole frame twitching at her contact, and that damn EM field was going crazy again with happiness, could this sparkling not be anything ells than happy? And what the frag was she doing?. He was so in shock over the sparklings behavior that he did not even try and throw her away or yell at her. It was also the shock that dropped all the walls he had built all around him.

~ooh that so cute!~ Sides Cooed over their bond as he had access to his brother again, and the yellow twin's helm snapped up fast, and his optics glared daggers at his brother. He should have known.

The problem was that there were not only Sides that was in the room, but Bumblebee, Blaster, Inferno, Bluestreak, and First Aid also was there, and it felt like all of them grinned at him. Sunny could feel his face plating get hotter and his fans kicked in trying to cool him down. Sunny could feel his processor going blank more and more by the small contact of the sparkling, and he could not keep this up. The fear that sipped in was overwhelming and made him act rash. Sunstreaker growled low as his pen was dropped to the floor and he picked up the sparkling in one hand.

~Catch~ Sunstreaker said and completely ignoring Luna's astonishing cry as he throws her away from him and into his brother waiting for hands that quickly and smoothly caught the howling sparkling. Soul mate or not, he did not want to be near the sparkling, not now, not ever! When was she going to understand that? She should keep the pit away from him.

"Sunstreaker!" First Aid gasped in horror over the action as the sparkling stared to whine sorrowfully in Sides grip as lubricants in her optics started to fall and she started to cry. All of the others had come closer as they all had been surprised by the yellow twin's reaction.

"Aaah! Don't leek Princess, he just got surprised, and he was playing with you" Sideswipe tried to calm her down but looked desperate at the other bots around him when Luna kept on crying.

Sunstreeker looked a little shocked over what had happened; it had been a purely defensive reaction, he vented out; the sparkling had it coming. He could feel the warm feeling ebbed out and was drawing back more inside himself; now may be the sparkling would get it and stay away from him.  Sunny did not care about what Ratchet had told them; Sides could handle the sparkling. He was not made to handle anything soft and brittle as one little sparkling. This was proof of that, he was a warrior, and he took life with his servos, he did not hold life in them. Not when it was something that his brother had started to cherish

"What is going on here?" a new voice asked and Sunstreaker gave away a low whining sound as another bot came in. He only wanted to be alone not to have half of the crew there.

"Please, no more bots in here! Can't you go somewhere ells? "Sunstreaker growled irritated as Jazz looked over at him and then back to the crying sparkling and picked her up from the panicking red twin without asking.

"Do I even want to know?" Jazz asked as he held Luna close to his spark as he hummed lowly to her and then brought her up to his faceplate with both of his arms, she was so big now. He let his forehead rest on hers as his field blended with hers and soothed her into a sobbing stage, then her crying and wailing were completely ceased as she calmed down by the affection. Luna looked up at Jazz with big glossy optics and sobbed again but did not leak anymore.

"There you go" Jazz smiled and lowered her down again to spark level again as he looked over the group in front of him. "What are you younglings doing anyway?"

"Sides were going to show us a new game, and he had found some new music from the last space station," Bluestreak said in a low voice and looked at Inferno and Blaster that nodded in agreement.

"I'm here because Luna wanted to come and we didn't have anything ells to do, " Aid said and looked at the sobbing sparkling and then back to their TIC, fascinated that he could calm down the sparkling so easy.

"Oh? Music you say?" Jazz asked and then grinned as he bounced Luna in his arm until she gave off a giggling sound and hugged Jazz arm.  "Mind if I stay with ya all?"

"No not at all" Sides said and grinned sheepishly as Sunny at the same time growled a "yes."

"Aww come on Sunny, you could just turn off your audios just like you did before and you won't even notice that we are here" The red twin grinned and went to the big board game he had found on a trip not long ago wanting to play it.  Both Blaster and Jazz went over to a music station, and Luna had no other choice than follow both of them. Luna has now turned around in Jazz arms so that she was facing forward and was now looking at the big music facility. It was amazing, and her attention was absorbed by the big thing.

Sunstreaker looked at them all with perplexed facial expression, what on Cybertron did happen? He just wanted a quiet place to paint and be by himself, but that stupid brother of his would not even let him be by himself for one day. Sunny looked at the sparkling that now was on the music facility and looking over it all. He lowered his optics down to the paintings and clenched his fist in on his knee. It had not been his intention to make her cry, not really, and her warm field had blended into his own and dragged out a feeling that he did not know what to do.

Luna looked up at herself proclaimed brother "Bee!" she cheered "me too!" she laughed as Bumblebee was dancing on the floor to the tune and bet of the music. Bee looked at the little sparkling and grinned, he did know of her new programs, so this time, for the first time he could now talk to her. Without chirping noise or playbacks that was hard to control all of the time.

 **:: Off curse little sis::** the yellow scout said as he grinned down to her and she gasped in pure surprise and looked around her at the new voice. Bee was now pointing at himself as the sparkling looked up at him with huge optics.

"You talk! I heard you talk!!" Luna exclaimed enthusiastically

**:: Yes, through the com. Link, you got it installed right today? And now you can hear me talk::**

" Really?"

Bee laughed **:** **: Really!::**

"Really and truly?"  The sparkling asked as she looked at him from her place on Jazz shoulders. She could not believe it!

**:: Yes, Really and truly!::**

Luna laughed overjoyed and jumped from Jazz shoulder into the waiting arms of the scout that easily caught her.

"Love ya Bee!" Luna cheered and hugged him as good as she could with her small frame around his neck. The previous situations was completely forgotten for her.

 **:: Love you too, little sister::** Bee answered and hugged her back before they started to have fun with the dancing game it all had developed into. The game keeps on going for a time before it turns into a complete party with some high grade and a lot of other bots that came to relax. The whole time everything happens, Sunny sat in his corner and had been able to paint some more. The other bots let him be by himself, and he now rested his back structure at the wall behind him as he was looked over the group in front of him.

Sunstreaker had now calmed down a lot from before, and he was more relaxed, but he did not join the others, but at some point, he had one cube of fine high grade in his servo. It was more than enough for him to sit there as the time went on into the late hour. Sunstreaker looked down at the pink liquor and swilled it around in the cube. He could feel a presence near him and look up at Jazz that suddenly sat down beside Sunstreaker. Sunny looked over him; he had not even heard Jazz come over before the other one was close.

Sunny tried to ignore the other one's closeness beside him and looked at the other Autobots that were still dancing to the music. Sunny could see the saboteur beside him drinking his cube, and they both sat there for a while, neither of them broke the silence that was laid around them or even made an effort to do so. For a second, Sunny thought that Jazz was there to lecture him and give him some punishment for his action. But even if it was quiet, there was no tension in the air; Jazz was not there to yell at him or something like that for his behavior earlier.

"You know, it would not be so bad if you join them for just a breem or so," Jazz then suddenly said and smiled at the yellow twin that just sent him a glare.

Jazz smiled but did not say anything for a while as he looked at what's happening in front of them as Blaster now we're doing a light show to the beat of the base. Everyone was laughing, and the sparkling in the midst of them absolutely loved the light effects and the music. But as it was time pas her recharging hour, her program was sluggish. Luna petted Bees plating as she wanted down and he did as she asked and lifted her down to the ground. The small sparkling walked over to Jazz and Sunstreaker with sluggish movement, and Jazz smiled as he let her climb up in his knee without another word.

"Why did you come over here?" Sunny looked down at Luna for a second before he looked away from the sparkling and to the others again. He had been satisfied to sit there all alone.

"I heard that there would be an awesome party here and came over" Jazz tried and grinned as he knew that is was not what the front liner asked.

"I mean, why are you here and not over there with them," Sunny said in a low growling voice as he looked stubbornly at his brother.

Jazz looked down at the small sparkling that had started her recharge program on her own in his knee. Jazz could feel her energy field leaping over his own in soothing waves, and he smiled as he carefully traced her helm affectionate. She was so trusting and naive in all the ways a sparkling could be.   

"I can still remember back on Cybertron when sparklings would run freely around in the streets," Jazz said as he traced the blue headlight on the sparkling. He remembered that day clearly as it was that day everything had changed for him. His whole world was turned upside down

"I was fresh out from musical academy and on my way home when the first bombs dropped on the city. " He remembered the screams of surprise and panic as the bombing did not stop and explosions were set off all around them.

"In one little klik, the whole world was turned upside down. No longer was their sparklings playing on the streets; they laid offline all over the place together with some older bots. Frames laid everywhere, and energon was staining the ground. I was lucky that day" Jazz said lowly as he could remember the event clear as it had happened yesterday. Sunstreaker just said silence and listening, not knowing why the saboteur was telling him this.

" I thank Primus every orn that I survived the attack and that I found Prowl in the midst of it all. To be online and still functional this long and loved, that is something I would never trade for anything. But at first, I resented it; I hated that in a relationship you have to open up, you have to let someone into your life and spark. It is much simpler only to have yourself to care for and not let anyone's being to close. I soon understood that I rather love someone completely once than never feel it at all "  Jazz looked down at the recharging sparklings in his lap and he smiled and then looked over to Sunstreaker beside him.

"It is a powerful feeling that can scare even the best of us."

Sunny was now staring at the ground, not saying anything as the older one talked. The background noises were tuned out as he is listening to the TIC beside him, even if he was right, it did not mean that he would ever let himself come close to the sparkling. There was so many what if and more scenarios that could turn out wrong. He was not like his brother; his hands had killed so many of their kind. He was made for war and fighting, not to be gentle and caring for something as small and soft as a sparkling.

"I understand you, Sunstreaker" Jazz then said as picked up the little one carefully from his knee. "But I also know that you would never hurt an innocent life, I have known you for too long," he said while he lay down the sparkling against Sunstreakers inner knee where she was now laying in a small cradle of his joints. Sunstreeker whole frame had gone rigid at the contact, and his optics was wide at sight before him, and he did not dare to move.

"Do you not wonder why she is coming back to you no matter what you do to her or how much you are growling and sneers irritated?" Jazz asked as he backed away. Luna now snuggling closer to Sunny's plantings, her recharge programs slightly was disturbed, she looked up for a second before she closed her eyes again and breathed contentedly and fell into recharge again.

" I heard from Ratchet what the whole thing is, it's a powerful feeling, and I understand that it's a lot for you. But Luna knows it fully and has already accepted you, not in an intimate way. She has accepted both you and your brother for those you are. She is simple in that concept." Jazz said as he smiled softly. Sunstreaker did not say anything because Jazz had put his finger on everything that was disturbing him and what made him afraid in this whole situation.  

"I promise that I will not tell anyone," Jazz said and smiled at the yellow frontline "But sit there and do nothing, feel her, she is innocent and pure. Something that we all desperately need right now"  With that word he rises again and walks to the other bots, leaving Sunstreeker with the recharging sparkling in his knee. Sunny stared down at Luna that was nod dead to her soundings. She was so full of trust and love, everything that he was not and would never be.

Sunny did not dare to move, and this time he did not throw her away from him, he just took in her feelings and started to at least try and relax. Maybe he could at least give her that, slowly Sunny raised one finger and traced the sparklings helm, slowly so that he did not disturb her recharge.  One thing he got from Jazz story made him look at the TIC in a new completely light. The bombing Jazz was talking about was from the last days of the golden age; That meant that Jazz was older than most of the bots on the ship!. Now he had to find out Jazz secret of staying so active for that long because if the saboteur had not said anything, he would not even suspect that.

The party lasted for a few more beems before everyone wants to their own home and all the time the sparkling stayed with Sunstreaker before her creators picked her up. She had online once and had clicked softly at him before she just curled up some more and was back into recharge, she had not been afraid of him or scared, just content to be close.

Maybe this orn did turn out pretty good after all.

 

* * *

 

The orn passed by, and the ship was now on the right path to the coordinates they had been following for some time now. But as the calmness overtook the ship and all its crew, one small sparkling had enough energy for them all and some more.

~CARRIER! CARRIER! Help!~ Luna suddenly screamed laughing throw the creators bond, making Ratchet come out from his thoughts over the event earlier that morning.

At first, Ratchet was at first alarmed when his sparkling called for help over the bond with a scream, but then he could only feel happiness and love from the sparkling as she was laughing over the bond. He soon relaxed that there was no danger for his little one and instead become curious what his family was doing.

~What do you need help with little one?~ he asked as a way of giggling was sent over the bond again, and he could almost see it in front of him as the sparkling tried to collect her thought and ventilation.

~Sire is tickling me again! Help Carrier! Help me!~ Luna cried again in a fit of laughter that bubbled throw the bond.

Ratchet gave away a low chuckling over the happiness that she was feeling and sending over to him; it made all his dark emotions and thoughts to vanish away. He almost forgets about Bumblebee that was in front of him as he was fixing the damage that he had got from Evac as they had played a hardball game. Bee loved to have the smaller mech on the base as he had worked together with him in the transportation station before on Cybertron.

"Sit still!" Ratchet ordered and let his wrench in his hand connected with the younger bots helm with a sharp cling and said youngling gave away a beeping sound of an apology and pain, rubbing the new dent in his helm.

~I will come soon, I have some patience to take care of~ Ratchet answered his sparkling as he was now concentrating on Bumblebee again.

~But carrier!~ Luna whined

~No but's! Why don't you tickling him back? You sire has a sensitive spot behind his right audio receptor~  Ratchet gave his sparkling some help as he kept on with the repairing the younger mech.

Ratchet let his helm fill with a new thought, he had heard about Sunstreaker stunt sometime before and was not happy about that at all. His sparkling and the twins? How could that be? Why him?.  Ratchet logical medic processor told him that he could not do anything about the spark call, but it was the fact that it was Luna that had his creators program in all rambling. He had not been able to let this go and had been talking to Ironhide about it a lot. But as another wave of happiness and love went throw the bond, he could not help to let go of some irritation, and a small smile was on his lip plates.

Bumblebee stared at the medic with huge optics as the medic changes face expression, Ratchet smiled? He could not help to stare at the medic that now noticed the staring gaze.

"What?" he grumbled

 **:: Nothing::** Bumblebee sent throws the comm. Link with an innocent tone in the voice.

"Nothing my aft, out with it youngling" he ordered as he away a snorting noise. Ratchet was now finished with the arm and turned everything back online and activated the programs again making the scout jump at the sudden electricity in his circuits.

"So you are all done, take it easy on that arm for the rest of the cycle."

Bee jumped down and stretched out and rotated his servo and gave the medic a happy beeping sound as he started to walk away but in the doorway, he stopped and turned around.

 **:: I was thinking that it is nice to see you smiling::** The young scout sent the other mech with an amused voice before he was out from the med bay.

Ratchet gave away a huffing sound and could not help to shake his help smiling, well sparkling tend to put a smile on even the hardest bots lip plates.

~, RATCHET YOUR TRAITOR~ Ironhide suddenly said in a high- pitched sound over their bond and Ratchet suddenly laughed now out aloud at it.

~What did I do?~ He asked amused, already knowing what he had done

~You know what you have done! Only you know that I'm ticklish behind my audio receptors~

~oooh, that! ~Ratchet said smug ~and now do our sparkling it to I presume? A sparkling of my spark, I will say ~

Ironhide grumbled and suddenly the new wave of laughter filled the bond at it was their creation bond was completely opened, that meant that the whole family was speaking on the same frequents.

~Carrier! Carrier! I made Sire scream like me; he was so good at it!~ she giggled

~ Did you now sweet spark, are you sure that he screamed like a little femme? ~ Ratchet teased both his creation and bond mate.

The bond was silence for an Astro second as she was thinking and Ironhide grumbled in the background

~Yes, because he sc..re..me..d like me!" she said and was slowly pronounce the word as she was giggling

~Oh really?~Ratchet teased his bond mate ~wonder what the other bots would have thought of hearing that?~

~You wouldn't dare! ~Ironhide said shocked as Luna giggled at him

~Nooo, ah won tell any spark! ~ She said to innocent to be trusted. Primus, she was spending too much time with the younger bots, she started to learn too much from them.

Ratchet turned left as he has started to walk out from the med-bay and was on his way to their chamber. Soon he was at their quarter and pushed the code in the door, and when it opened swiftly, he could barely keep himself from laugh at the scene that meets him. Ironhide was lying on the floor on his chassis with the white sparkling laying upon his helm completely spread out as she tried to press him down. Before he did anything ells, he took a picture and saved in the memory bank that he could have for later on. This was one of the moments that made him forget about the war, no scratch that; it was only their little family that was in his processor now, no war no other Cybetronians. Luna had a giant grinning smile on her lip plates and giggled as Ironhide stared raise with her on his helm and Ratchet smirked then as his mate stood up and was slightly taller than him. Making the sparkling highest up and she was sitting like a helm on Ironhide.

"Well, that is a lovely new addition to your armor Ironhide, where can I find one too?" Ratchet teased his bonded with a smile and Luna giggled some more as her Sire now stood up.

She loved this family moments and when her creators would tease and joke with each other

"Well my dear medic, this is one of a kind helm, I have the only fully right to this one, there are no one ells than this one, it's one of a kind"  Ironhide said and bobbed his head softly as Luna laughed and took a grip on one of his audio receptors. Luna was not afraid to fall because she knows that her creators would catch her; they always did when she was falling someplace. And she loved the height.

"Is that so?" Ratchet asked and walked forward to them and smiled as he reached out and took the sparkling from Ironhides helm and lifted her down in his arms.

"Only one!" Luna cheered and hugged Ratchet, and the medic smiled "Have you been on the rusty sticks again?" he asked the sparkling that looked up at him innocent, and as he was thinking before, to innocent.

"Nooh! " she said, and when she was that her carrier did not believe her she smiled sweetly "maybe a little bit?" she asked as Ratchet looked up at Ironhide

"More like licking on one" Ironhide chuckling low, little nervous

"Can I have a whole stick now?" Luna asked, and Ratchet shook his head

"You know that you can't have it until tree more solar cycles and both you and your Sire knows that," he said and Luna gave away a low 'ooh' sound, disappointed that she would not have any candy soon.

 **:: All Autobots report to the main command deck immediately::** the voice of the Prime suddenly was heard over the opened comm. Link and both Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other, not liking that ton at all.

* * *

 

_\- Command deck, a bream earlier -_

~ Hey Prowl, come here I think I have found something of interest~  Jazz said as he looked up from the monitor to look at his mate, now spark mate. He could feel the spark bond nestling close in his spark, and he loved to use it. It was like everything he had gone through, and everything they had done finally was rewarded. As soon as his optics landed on the mech in question, Jazz could feel his possessiveness and love raise over him. This was his mech and no one ells. Prowl gave him a funny look over the feelings he felt from his mate, he did not fully understand what Jazz was thinking, but one thing was for sure. He felt the same, if not worse than Jazz, how that now was possible.

The tactician walked over to Jazz monitor to see what he had found; they both had been working on the deck in silence. Jazz on monitor duty while Prowl was making up new tactical details for the next mission. The saboteur looked down and got a grim expression over his faceplate as his suspicion was right.

"We have tree Decepticon vessel not far from us, and I thought that it was a good Idea to see what they known" Also called hacking the net in jazz own languish, he had targeted the weakest of the ships and got some information from it.  Jazz was good at hacking but not as good as Blaster. Still, he could find the smallest interesting things now he was looking at a lot of strange signs that he had no idea of what languish that was in.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea, but of what I had gathered I think it may be different languish from the galaxies we have been in, the cons were getting it from farther away."

Jazz pointed out as he picked up the holograph picture of the galaxy in question.

"From the spiral galaxy in section HOZ-4583-S?" Prowl asked as he frowned, this was speeding things up and not in a good way.

"Yes, in a young Milky Way galaxy. The information is more likely from one of the planets in its mist, where the Allspark is located. If the information is correct."

**:: Prowl to Optimus I need to speak to you right away. It is about the Allspark::**

**:: Optimus here, I'm on my way::**

"Can you find the languish and translate it?" Prowl asked his mate as the white and black mech grinned

"Easy! Already done that" Jazz said cheeky and typed in some commands and the text started to scan and then translated.

"I must say that it is a good thing that some Decepticons are stupid, I could easily backtrack the signal as soon as I was inside their database. They have had some scouts out in this side of the galaxy for some time, even saying that Megatron was on the right track to the Allspark. But he has been silence for some time now. The languish was easily downloaded from something called the Wide World Web, but it will take time for a data transfer for us, but I could translate this" Jazz explained and put up the right document for Prowl to read and at the same time he boosting up his battle computer. And he had been reading the information when Optimus came into the commanding deck.

"Sir, I think you should read this" Prowl said as he stepped back so that the Prime could read what Jazz had found out. His processor had already decided the most accommodating and logical way to handle the new information, so he stepped aside. Optimus hummed lowly as he looked over the information, it was troublesome. Somewhere on that planet that the inhabitant called Earth, were both the Allspark and Megatron. From the information to judge, the Decepticons had successfully narrowed it down to a place called the USA and close to a place called California. Before he could say anything, the alarm went off on the monitors before them as it went up showing red sign of danger and a red blinking spot. The Decepticons was closing in on them.

"Jazz"

"On it, Prime," the black and white mech said as he started to quickly type in codes and commands as he soon got up and got a visual image "It is a Decepticons fleet not far from us, Scrap! They must have noticed my hacking as I got the information; it is approximate three ships closing in fast!"

"Bring up the defense system and prepare for battle; we have been spotted," Prowl ordered and jumped to his station.

 **:: All Autobots report to the main command deck immediately::** Optimus sent out over the open Line, alerting all of the crew. Not soon after the messenger was Red alert inside of the deck and then the rest of the crew started to fall in with Bee, Evac and the terror twins.  The alarm still sounding all over the ship alerting everybody that something was up and soon they all were in the commanding deck. Red alert was on his way to having a nervous breakdown but had also got the focus to start up his security systems, and the twins were staying as far as they could from Ratchet.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, and the younger mech looked up at him "I will send you to this planet that is called Earth to the nearest clue we have upon finding the Allspark. I want you to scout the area, and guard whoever has the information on the Allspark is that understood?"

Bee nodded in acknowledge, even if he did not like to leave the rest of the crew to fight off all of the Decepticons, but he understood that it was something he must do.

"If I may, Sir?" Prowl asked for permission to speak, and Optimus nodded "I would strongly suggest that the sparkling Lunastorm would accompany Bumblebee to this planet" and before either Ratchet or Ironhide could say something he continued. "It would be the safest place if the Decepticons are attacking and boarding our ship and if she is with either Ratchet or Ironhide, they would logically keep themselves away from the fight. If the sparkling followed with Bumblebee, that also has the strongest guardian program, she would be approximate 78,34 % safer than staying here."

Optimus nodded slowly "Acknowledged Prowl, but it is still a decision for the Creators to make" He looked over to Ratchet and Ironhide that hesitated as they looked down at Luna, they trusted Prowl and his calculations but they did not want to be separated from her. But if it only was for a little while it would probably be for the best.

Ratchet and Ironhide were standing silent Luna was recharging in Ratchets arms peacefully.

~No~ Ratchet said sternly, he would not be separated from his sparkling, anything could happen, and if she were away from them, they would not be able to protect her.

~But it is the safest place~ Ironhide said low over the bond, looking over to Ratchet that in turn looked at him.

~I know, but what if something happens?~

~Prowls right; Bumblebee have the highest rate of guardian program than any one of us, he would not let anything happen to her. And if the Decepticons got their hands on her, they would not let her survive. ~

~I don't like it~

~and do you think I do? ~ Ironhide grunted low, he hated it, and he did not want to send his creation away, but the Decepticons must have laid a trap for them and if Luna was in the battle. No Ironhide did not even want to think of that. She was too big for their sparkling hold now and would not fit there. Maybe after her first transformation but she did not have that now. Ratchet snapped up the thoughts and feelings and grumbled low, hugging Luna's frame closer to him.

"Alright," Ratchet said low, He lost the power to argue against it as it is the most logical way now. Ratchet poked his sparkling softly through the bond making Luna coming online slowly in his arms as he stroke her helm; there must be around two more programs that needed to be rebooted before they all were fully functional. One of them the weapon systems.

~Sparkling, time o wake up~ Ratchet told her and Luna sat up and made low chipping noise as she lay back down and cuddled close to his hand, not wanting to online yet.

Ironhide chuckled low and poked her side softly so that the sparkling giggled and tried to bat away his hand. She did not want to online right now; it was so warm.

~Luna, listening to us~Ratchet told her ~You have to go with Bumblebee for some time~

This mad the sparkling to wake up more "Whaaat?" she asked with huge optics "Why?" this was not a good thing, she started to become scared because everyone in the room suddenly was so serious and almost afraid. Something bad had happened.

"Because bad bots are coming and it will be safer where Bee is going than here, "Ratchet told her and could feel all the sorrow and fear that was over the bond, and he smoothed them over.

"It will only be for a stellar cycle or two, and you will be with Bumblebee all the time," Ironhide said as he stroked the sparklings helm.

"Contact with Decepticons ship, two bream from now," Jazz said from behind them

~Okay sparkling? We must do this so be brave~ Ironhide said as Luna was on her way to cry and protest but if there was something her creators had drilled into her it was that Decepticons was bad!

 **:: I** **will protect her with my Life, I give my word as an Autobot and her selfproclamed brother::** Bumblebee came closer and looked up at them.

"We know that you will, and if you don't, well let's say that you will regret it," Ironhide said, glaring at the yellow scout but smiled slightly. Bee chipped and reached out his arms as Ratchet let Luna go over to him, and Bee holds the sparkling close to his spark. The sparkling looked up in purr sorrow at her creators. She did not want to get separated; she wanted to be with them.

~Take care sweet spark, we see you soon~ both of her creators was saying to her before she found herself in Bees protecting embrace. Safe from the outside world as Bee started to run down the corridor and to the launching platform that would take him to this planet earth. The first shoot shocked the ship hull hard, making Bumblebee lose his balance before he started to press in all the commands and coordinates for the planet Earth. He could feel the ship shake again and the time was short as he transformed down into his pod mode, making every piece of protoform into a guarding shell around the sparkling and his spark. The countdown to launch was now starting.

 _'Finished launching sequence, the countdown to launching is starting'_ a voice told Bee, and the hatches started to open up into space.

**5.**

**4.**

**:: Hold still now sparkling it will be a bumpy ride::** The sparkling only whimpered low in the answer and curled up in a tighter ball to protect herself, but she could feel Bumblebees emotions soothing her.

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

_'Launching Pod.'_

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

The ride was long and boring as they traveled closer to the planet called Earth, they had already entered the Milky Way galaxy and was now closing in on their destination. As they came closer, and there was no other planet in the system that was inhabited by an life-force he tried to get connected to everything that could help him see and know more of the planet. Bee could easily get access to the thing the inhabitants on the planet called the World Wide Web. At first, it was a very weak and slow signal, but as he got closer to some strange metal things in space, the signal got stronger. It  helped him and boost its signal so that he could start the information download he needed. If there was one thing he loved, it was this part, to search for an answer about the spices living on the planet he was about to visit.

What Bumblebee could read so far was that it was a young species that was called Homo sapiens and they had some long back history with the planets wildlife primates. The spices itself like to call themselves humans, and they had over 5000 different languish. And aperently they were still counting on more of them, but the tree biggest languishes was something called, Spanish, English, and Mandarin. He knew that it was the last one that he really needed but you never know with the others so he downloaded the data work for all three of them.

What he got out from his search was that this was a clever and empathetic race that lived there, they had their wars and mishaps what he could see. But when he stumbled across pictures from all over the world, he could only come up with a word that suited the planet. Beautiful. They were sentient and capable of a lot of things, but they were tiny things with strange color on their frameworks and what he could understand, soft and breakable like sparklings. Bumblebee turned tower the sparkling in his protecting sphere and let his EM field poke Luna lightly in her recharge; she had been crying for some time before when she no longer had been able to feel her creators throw the bond. He understood why he had to take the sparkling with him, Luna was like a little sister to him, and he would protect her whatever happens, and she was safer away from any Decepticons that could capture her or worse offline her.

**:: Luna?::** He said low over the comm. Link **:: Little** **sis, wake up::**

Everybody back on the ship more or less had known about how hard it was to wake the sparkling up from recharge if she did not want too. Now she was stubbornly hanging on to the recharge program, Bee grinned slightly as he started to poke her over the EM field again, teasing her about waking up in an almost tickling sensation.

**"Bee stooop~"** Luna whined and tried to push him away from her as she turned around, showing her back structure to him.

**:: No sparkling, you need to wake up, you will have to download the languages on this planet. And this will take you some time, and after it is successfully downloaded you can go back into recharge if you want::** Bee told her softly and Luna online her optics with a low vent and gave away some irritated clicks that he did not understand because she was talking in sparkling lingo. Something that she hadn't done in a long time. But as Luna was coming online now, he collected all the data he got from the World Wide Web on the languages that he thought that she would need and he put it in a safe packet. He let his transfer cable lose in the pod room that he was holding Luna safe in as they were traveling in the space and her frame would not take the pressure of the outside. His spark was very close to her, so she was safe and warm where she was even if she grieved that they had to leave the other bots behind. It made her tired, and her processor was going on its highest capacity as she had so many new programs and so much had happen in a small amount of time. When he knows that she was ready he let the cable connect to her port and start the data transfer to her. Luna gasped in surprise, and her optics went wide as there was an unknown presence in her helm, but as she felt Bees field melt together with her, she calmed down and accepted all the data he wanted to give her, and he started it up for her too. As soon as the download was finished, he unplugged his cable and let it get back into its place.

**:: How does it feel?::**

"Tingling, Ah tired" she said and vented out again as she laid down on her side and stretched out her smaller frame as much as she could. She was not hungry yet, her tanks still on half the fuel and she did not want anything right now, the only thing she wanted was her creators to come to them.

**:: When we are landing we have to find us a new alt mode::**

This brought the sparkling interest, and she sat up again slowly, Luna knew that her family wanted to keep her safe and she had Bee with her. She processed the thought and looked down at her feet, maybe she could enjoy this as much as she could?. Her Creators had promised that it was only for a short time and she was with Bumblebee so maybe she could enjoy herself for some time. Maybe she could be a good sparkling for the time being then Bumblebees words become clearer in her processor and she looked up with a new light in her optics.

  **"alt mode? Ah too?"**

**:: Yes, you too::**

**"Yeeey!"** she cheered with a big smile on her mouth plates, her first frame change!

**"Ah we there yet?"** she asked, and Bee chuckled

**:: No not yet::**

Luna nodded, and Bee let the pod travel pass a planet they humans called Venus, his scans open widely as he did not want any Decepticons to find him as he was traveling. HE did not get any signals from the millennium one so no one of the other Autobots was after them. When he landed and had found their target he needed to send a signal so that they would know where to travel.

**"ah, we there yet?"** Luna asked as she had laid back down and looked up at all the wires and plantings around her. She was getting bored.

**::No::**

**"kay"**

Was she going to ask that every bream? Maybe it would have been smarter if he had let her recharge as long as possible, even though it was quite entertaining with a bored sparkling. maybe he could have taking something with him? but there had been no time for that.

**"now?"**

Yes, he would have just let her recharge as longer, now she was going to ask that all the way to the planet. What could he do to make her stop? or maybe he could tease her? She let herself get wide open for it as she just continued in her boredom.

**"Bee? Ah, we t're yet?"**

Oh, he could not resist to tease her; she made it too easy for him sometimes.

**::Yes::** he answered

**"Really?"**

**:: No sparkling::** He chuckled amused as she huffed in a Ratchet kind of way and he could only mentally smirk at her.

**"No nice Bee!"** she whined

**:: Sorry sparkling, I could not resist, why don't you read some of the new information i got for you?::** He laughed low as she was pouting but then did what he told her .

As they had spoken about the planet it had started to come into view and it was now coming closer and closer, soon Bee had broken throw the first layer of the Thermal Sphere. The temperature different got higher as his shields get warmer and warmed and he could feel his fans kicking in on its highest to chill home down but as he could see everything was in order.  He could feel the planet's gravity kicked in like an invisible force field.

As soon they had broken throw the last layer of the spheres it was all so colorful, his outside layer was still hot and glowing in an orange-red color as they were falling in the dark. He soon saw the planet´s surface and the place they called California.

The landing had gone smoothly as Bumblebee had landed in a big open field with an abandoned barn not far from them. Bee let his cooling system kick in before he started to transform into his bipedal mode and his color had all but burnt up in the breakthrough of the spheres, and he was now in his silver-colored protection frame. Luna looked up over the crater that Bee had created in his hard landing, and the only thing she saw so far was strange grass thing she had been reading about togehter with Bee.

**:: Come on sparkling, I have to find an alt mode::**

"Ah too, right?"

**:: Yes, you too::**

Luna giggled as she started to run forward into the high grass tower the barn that Bee had started to walk against. His scanners were on high alert as he was scanning the area for anything that would put them in any danger, but there were no life forms out here. When they were on the abandoned barn Bee looked around at the settlement; everything was so small! It was like a playground for  Luna as she easily could get access to the doors and walk in the rooms. Luna was already running around in the dark giggling and looking over everything that she could found of this primitive planet.

Bee looked in one of the empty building that was further away from the main unit and beeped thrilled as he found what he was looking for. It was an old human vehicle that just stood there under a thick blanket of dust, but he could scan it easily and let his system calibrate the new information into the program and activate it. He transformed down into an exact model of the car inside of the barn,  Now there was two almost identical Camaro in front of the port, and he backed out from it and honked his horn at Luna that looked up and gasped.

"Wooo-W, Bee! Ah, want too! Ah, want too!"

**:: We must find something smaller for you Luna, your too small for a car frame right now::**

"Waaaat? No! Wanna car like Bee!"

Be smiled as he transformed back and now he had the yellow fainted paint as a stronger armor on his frame his plantings already hardened over his protoform as it was forming into his form.

:: **When** **you get older you can have it, alright? For now, I will find you something else for you::**

Bee looked all around him on the farm but could not see any use, from the look of things no one have lived here for a while, and there was a long way to the next house unit. Maybe he could find something on the World Wide Web? But he had no idea how to transfer all that information to the sparkling! That was advance sharing. That was something that Ratchet could usually do, not him; he was just a scout. But Ratchet was not here now, so he had to find something for the sparkling to hide in and from the looks of it he had to find it from the rest products of the humans.

His optics were looking around them, scanned things as he started to walk around the farm with Luna close behind him. The sparkling was a bit unsure of this new dark world but at the same time very curious of it. He had to keep an optic on her so that she would not run away of her own, that was something that she would do if given a chance, he was sure of it. After some time looking, through the small things in the housing unit he had found some different things that he now had laid down in a pillar on the ground in front of them. It was a lot of junk that he had collected, and Luna had also helped by dragging things out from the place where the car was.

Bumblebee was looking over all the stuff before he tilled his helm slightly as he found something that could be a good fit for the small femme, he reached down into the pile and brought it out. It was a bigger music device that the humans had used, an old one but it was pretty big anyway.  He must have overseen it before because this would be perfect for the sparkling! Bee beeped in a cheerful tone at the small sparkling; she would get her first framework now, the nest upgrade she would be into younglinghood. In human years she would be right now maybe six? Seven? But at the same time, he could not use it as a measurement because she was far more intellectual than seven years old human sparkling. They did not have a processor or powerful memory banks that could collect and memories whole languishes and cultures in a matter of an hour. He smiled down at Luna that was now standing beside him looking up at him as she waited for him to tell what he had found.

**:: Found something I think you will like, look here::**

He put the music device down and from the World Wide Web he found out that it was a Portable Boom-Blaster with white frame, it was scratched and slightly dented, but it will do for now. Probably left by some of this planets younglings at some time.  Even if she was a femme and femmes was thorough with their armor, and how they look out in public, that was including Sunny to even if he was a mech,  he was really vain with how he looks. But Luna was still young and did not care about that; the only thing she cared about was shiny stuff and right now only to transform for the first time. Luna looked at the music device and gave away a drilling sound as she curious touched the thing; it felt cold under her touch. She started to walk around it to look it over before she was starting to wonder how she would do this, she had seen Bee just shoot out a scan to scan the car, maybe she should do the same? But it was more easily said than done. She had no idea how to activate her scanners, and she had never in her existent been able to do that before now.

**:: One of the new programs that you have will contain the scanning program, try to look throw them and look for it::**

She looked up at the bigger bot and then down to the music device as she tried to do what he asked of her and she was getting more and more frustrated as she did not understand how to do to this. She could not find the necessary program; there were too many new things! Energon tears started to well up in her optics as all the emotion swirled around inside her tiny frame and it only got worse and worse. But before she could get into a temper trauma, she heard Bee gave away a low beeping sound as he crunched down beside her and let his field meld together with her to stabilize all of her emotion she was feeling. The sparkling could not yet control every emotion that swept throw her; that's why the creators bond was so important for sparkling to stabilize their sparks and processor under their developing. Bee had no family bond with the sparkling, but he was as close to her as a real brother so she accepted his field and calmed down.

**:: It is alright Luna, you should try again slowly this time and read what the programs are for::**

And she did, now that Bee was so close and helped her she let her optics dim slightly as she looked over the program until she found what she was looking for. It was a program with three models slots in it, one bipedal and the other two was empty but as she chose the empty one of her scan to shoot out and scanned the radio. It took her program some kliks to adjust before she could transform down into the music device with a gasping sound coming from her.  As soon she could she transformed back up, and suddenly she was bigger, her protection frame had now a little thicker layer of what could be armor, and she felt the difference in her stabilization center.

There were so much more programs that had come with that successful transformation, and the different connection started to come online as her processor accepted it and made main adjustments.

Her main color was still white, but she had now bluer highlighted pedes and midsection, her helm had two pointy horn receptors in an ice blue color, and she looked down at her servos that had got more claw liked, and she gave away a squeal of happiness. She had her own frame and alt mode!

**:: You look cute Luna!::** Bee laughed, and she giggled happily and nodded as she looked over herself as Bee started to do what he was sent here to do. To search for information over the Allspark, he transformed down and opened a door for the sparkling to climb inside of him, and he took off into the darkness of the California night.

* * *

 

_-On the ship-_

Ironhide looked at the monitor as Bees space pod were ejected from the ship and with him Lunastorm. It calmed him that she would be far out from reach for the Decepticon, but at the same time freighted him which reminded him on their other problem.

"Optimus, Decepticon is on our rear permission to open fire." The weapon specialist grumbled as he online his own plasma gun

"Granted, Ironhide, Evac in possession" Optimus ordered them as all the bots started to go into the possession they could do, and Ironhide took his place at the weapon controls as did Evac. The ship took a sharp turn and was shaking with the motion and soon enough the ship with the Decepticons was in front of them, the smallest of the enemy. Ironhide turned the ships weapon against them and started fire  until the first Decepticon ship exploded right in front of them.

"One Decepticon ship down, two more to go!" Jazz said as he was keeping the ship at bay "Status report!"

"Power level down to 47% and dropping."

"Force shield draining fast."

"One Decepticon coming up on our left."

"Got a lock on the second ship," Ironhide said as he looked into the monitor of the weapon and was waiting for the right time and he chanted low for him selves with a grin on his mouth plates as the lock was in place.

"Go back to the unicorn, pit spawn decepti-cracks!" Ironhide growled as he was shooting everything the ship got and grinned ever bigger as the second ship exploded in a beautiful color in front of them that would have made Wheeljack proud.

"Last Decepticon ship is getting away, shall we proceed? it is damaged."

Optimus looked at the ship in front of them, if they could get hold of the Decepticon that was in control of the ship maybe he could tell those more about the Allspark they would not be so far behind in this war. But was it worth it? It could be a trap and probably was. There was something that was not right here, but as the allspark was so close to Megatron they needed every information they could get their hands on.

"Prime, let us go after the ship!" Sideswipe said as he stepped forward "We can't let that Decepticon get away! and our vessel is ready to go"

"I agree, we can make them talk, and fast!" Sunny said as he stood up beside his brother, much egged to get in a fighting weapon against weapon. The Decepticons on that last ship would not stand a chance against the two of them. They were the perfect war machine, where one twin lacked in skill or attention the other one was stronger.

Optimus looked at them and nodded "Granted, but be careful."

Both Sides and Sunny suddenly grinned in a way that was screaming trouble "We? careful? I thought you know your beatter than that boss bot!" Sides said and not long after they ran away to get to one of the smaller tracking ships.

" Do you think that was such a good Idea Optimus?" Ratchet asked him as he looked the twin go away

"perhaps not, but we need all the information they can get from that Decepticon before they get away and if it is a trap then the twins will make way from there."

"Tacking ship have been ejected and going straight forward to the Decepticon ship, Ironhide, lay protecting fier, help the Twins"

"Yes, sir"

All of Millennium ones weapon systems was now directly pointed at the Decepticon ship and they did not have to wait long before something exploded again.  The smaller tracking ship was close to them as both of the twins were getting in the enemy ship their style. Hard and fast.

"You must give the Terror Twins credit, they can fight at the worst odds and come out victourios" Evac said as he looked what happened outside the ship's windows with huge optics.

Ratchet snorted "That's why they still Online and not in my scrap pile to melted down! I swear to Primus that they soon will be there by their own doing."

"Easy there Ratchet," Optimus said and looked over to the medic that was on the edge.

"Just saying it! if they keep on with this pranking spread of theirs, I will beat them in to scrap pieces."

The explosion on the Decepticon ship was suddenly cut off, and everything in space got silent, and nothing seems to happen for a bream at most. Ironhide was getting restless as he wanted to have his hand on the information, not the terror twins! but he did know where he could do most damages. It had been a long time ago he had been this aching to fight, perhaps was it because of the creator programs that was still active and on high alert even if Luna was not close to them anymore. That could be trouble in real close combat if he got distracted by it. Soon the Silence had been going on for too long and the Autobots was going to break radio silence but Sides beat them to it.

**:: Sideswipe to Optimus, come in Prime::**

**:: Optimus here, do you have any information?::**

**:: Yes the cons were after something that is called Witwicky, it found a gigantic Isman, probably an Cybetronian and some accessories for the better vision that may have to contain the exakt location of the Allspark::**

Optimus processed this information and sent a mental nodded at the information **:: Well** **done Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, return to the ship::**

**:: Will do, Sides out::**

"Send Bumblebee this information and tell him to protect the information source no matter what, the Decepticons can't get hold of that information. Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz, You will accomplish with me to aid Bumblebee in the search for the Allspark. The rest of you stay on the Ship in standby until we call for back up, Nemesis is still out there and close."

"Prime it can very well be a trap." Prowl said as he walked up to him, he tried to calculate the right path and action they should take to have the highest rate of success.

"I know Prowl, that's why you will stay here, and surveillance space for any Decepticons activate and report back to us, the planet has a small moon in its orbit. land there and wait for more instructions."

"Understood"

"Good, Jazz is that language packet ready for downloading?"

"It will be finished soon, Prime."

Optimus nodded and turned around to the bigger window to look out into space, something was about to happen, something big and they had to stop it before another planet was meeting the same destiny as their own had done.

* * *

 

_-Two days later -_

Bee had his radars on high alert for the youngling that they were searching for; he had gotten the information from the ship and it had helped him big time to narrow down his search . But he could still feel that the Decepticon also was near and it was puting his whole system in an mental itching. For the last two solar cycles, he had been on the high search for some information about the special human who had some connection to the Allspark, or the item that hold the information on the Allspark. He had to make sure the human younglings was safe before he called the others he could not leave the boy out of his sight because then the Decepticons could catch him easily.

Luna chipper in boredom in his back seat as she looked up at the roof, how long would this take? She missed her creators that still were not there. She was a sparkling for Primus sake, she had some patient but not much of it, and she was so bored right now than she did not even care to behave as she kicked Bee's door.

**:: Calm down sparkling,** **they will come soon, stop kicking me::**    Bee told her softly as Luna grumbled and sat up to looked out from the window at all the strange organic younglings again on the outside. She wanted to go out and touch the green stuff and then climb the brown trees that was out there. She had even found trees that was higher than her Creators. And some buildings was even bigger than Optimus! how was that even possible?

"What' that? What do they do? Why they look so funny?"  Luna suddenly asked and pointed one of her digits against his window. They had too looked at this strange human's routine they called education, and they had to see the humans interact with each other. It was fascinating, and Luna loved it all, it had taken them two solar-cycle or two days in human counting system. But they had found the boy that had a connection to the Allspark.

**:: The human younglings is finishing their educations for the day and it is their protecting layers called clothes::** Bee patiently told her what she wanted to know and had his scanners on the front of the school.

"Bee, what is the Allspark and why do we want it?" Luna asked then as she looked at the humans and then to the front of the car. She knew that all of the others looked for the Allspark but she had no idea of what it was and why it was so important.

**:: It is a powerful source of energy that says was created by Primus himself for the first Primes long time ago when Cybertron still was young::** Bee smiled as her speech pattern had been developing fast now after her last upgrade. Her programs were up and running just fine, and he had put a limited ability to link up to what the humans called World Wide Web because he did not have the right firewalls for her to be protected from a virus or some other things.

"Oh, okay," She said as she looked outside again at the humans "Have you seen the Allspark before?"

**:: Yes** **I have, it is told that I was found at the base of the Allspark when I was just a lonely youngling::** Bee chuckled low at her question

"really? where are you creators?" Luna asked currishly she had never seen any of the others creators. Did they not have any?

**:: Offlined, never knew them, Prime and the other took me in and trained me, you all are my family unit now::** Bee told her, it was a long time ago and he did not even remember them. The only thing that Bumblebee remembered was Ratchets face as he came online again and then the others.    

Luna looked at him in silence for a minute and then nodded and smiled "You are my family, Love ya Bee" She said and hugged his seat in front of her and Bee chuckled low over the link. The sparkling was to dame cute.

**:: Love you to Luna, but be careful now and don't let the humans see yourself::** Bee said again but he was now speaking to death audios as Luna now was pressed against his window as their subject was coming out from the education building and she knocked on his widow with her fingers, easily recognize him.

"There, There! Ah, see him!"

Another unknown organic had suddenly stopped by the knocking sound from the yellow car not far from him and had looked around for the source of the noise. The organics eyes had suddenly looked straight at Luna and she froze in place as her blue optics met with brown ones before she raised one of her servos and waived with a huge grin on her faceplate. The human only stared at the car, or more likely right at her as Luna that was happily waved to him in the human version of a greeting.

**_:: LUNA!::_** Bee boomed sternly over the comm. link, freights taking hold of his spark. Damn it. When he had raised his voice to the sparkling she had quickly ducked down again with a low whining sound, she hated the yelling and she knew that she had don something bad.

**:: We are not allowed to be seen by this organics, you know this!::** Bee said reprimanding her with a scowling voice and Luna was hunching down more in small clicks of sorrow. She did know this, but she was getting bored where she was trapped inside Bee for so long and with nothing else to do than recharge or talk to Bee, she easily forgot herself.

**:: Don't do it again Luna, you can't be seen, do you understand?::** Bee said much kinder and was sending her more calmly feelings throw their mixed fields as Luna nodded slowly. He had seen what the humans were capable over the World Wide Web and he did not even want to think what would happen if they got their hands on the sparkling. But as soon as he had said that, the boy he was watching was driving away with his sire, Bee started up and started to follow them slowly and was keeping his distance. He had done some investigation before so he knows that today was the day as the boy would by his first car.

His mission would go so much easier if the boy brought him so the only thing he had to do was to make sure that he would happen. That way it would be easier to keep optics on him. But what to do with the sparkling? She was so curious, and she would surely try to talk to humans.  He had to come up with something soon before she was doing something that would put both his mission or them in danger, not that she would do it on purpose, but a board sparkling was as bad as the terror twins on a good day.

As he was driving after the human car as they drove to something the human called a car dealer and at the same time he tried to thinking of his opportunity with the sparkling as he realized something as he had his scanners on her again. Luna had started to look out from the window again but ducked as quickly as a human was looking at them, as it was from now on a new game to her. She had an old rugged blanked over her helm that covered her helm and whole back structure. Luna was giggling low as she looked up again only to do the same thing and duck when some humans would look at their direction.

**::Luna::** he said with a more calmer voice than before, and the sparkling quickly ducked and stayed down as if she thought that she had been caught again of doing something wrong.

**:: I'm not mad at you,  I wonder if you want to play a game with me?::** Bee asked hopefully and could see the optics of the sparkling brighten and she nodded her helm.

"Yes!" she chirped happily as he wanted to play with her.

**:: Okay, it called the hush, hush game::** he said as he comes up with the name on standing peds, or rolling wheels in his case.

"Hush, hush? What we are going to do?" she asked him curiously

**:: The game is to be quiet and not be seen by the humans, no transforming, we will stay alt mode all the time so long we can::** He said to her, and she was processing this and nodded at last as she accepted the gamed rules.

"It sounds boring," she said low as she looked over to his radio

**:: Ooh but it is not, it is a stealth game::**

"It is?"

**:: Yes, you remember Jazz talking about how he was good at stealth? he is good at this game, one of the best::** Or at least when the mech wanted it, it was not likely the sabotaging would be quiet or still for long moments somewhere else than on a mission, but that was not something Luna would have to know now.

As the sparkling was thinking it over, she suddenly nodded.

 "We begin now?" she asked, and Bee beeped in affirmative, and Luna giggled and transformed back into her Boom-blaster mode under the blanket. She would win this game! She was good on games, and she wanted to become as good as Jazz was on it, she would have to challenge him later on. Bee smiled to himself as the sparkling was accepting his game of silence as he now could focus on the imported thing in his mission, to get the human youngling to buy him.

Bumblebee saw his human charges sire stop at something they called 'Bolivias auto sale' and he drives past them and in on the sales yard behind another car and watches the organics talk. He pulled over and turned off his engines

**:: Remember the game Luna, now we will start and it is going to get harder as the humans will be close::** he warned the little sparkling that beeped in an affirmative. Soon the youngling, Sam, was standing right beside his alt mode looking over him.

Sam opened the door of him, and he let him get inside and had to stop himself from purring in happily success, but he was quiet and looked so that Luna still completely covered under the blanket. She was a good sparkling.

For the short amount of time Bee had been focused on the sparkling something had changed with the human as the sire did not like the price the dark-skinned man had said. This was not good!. The boy went out of his alt mode to look at some other cheaper car, why was the sire so cheap? Did they not like his alt mode? When the boy closed his door, he let his other door slam open in anger and slammed it into the car beside where he was in.

Luna made a low gasping noise in the seats as she was watching what had happened, he could feel the blaster shake slightly under the blanket, and for a second he was worried that he had scared her but then he understood that she was shaking with silent laughter. At least she did not transform. Something he was proud over and he let her know that too and got rewarded with a happily poking session over the EM field. Bee smiled and now to his next trick to get the boy to buy him and not some other car, he turned on his radio and found one frequents that he turned up high and suddenly all the others cars window was bowled out, and alarms were going off. Bee was mentally grinning as his plan worked, yes he was good and not even a kilk later he was the boy's new car. He would look after this youngling as long as he could, and as soon he had sent their location to the rest of the team, they would find the Allspark so that they could save their home planet.

The first part of the mission was a success! Bee was now standing, as proud as an old and rusty car could do, on the driveway to the housing unit of his charge. Bee could now watch the family much calmly as he was closer to them and now he could start to plan what to do next. Luna had now transformed back to her bipedal mode under the blanket and was giggling low as she looked up at the roof of the car.

"this is fun!" Luna whispered to Bee that smiled as the sparklings enjoyment of the game. She was actually good on it, but then again they all had played different games with her sins she was born. The only thing with all the games was that it was the ground works into becoming a fighter, Ratchet had not liked it but had understand the necessity of it all.All the chasing games on the ship were so that she could avoid bigger bots or Decepticons that could try and catch her, and Jazz had played many stealth games with her and Prowl had let her solve different problems on his data pads that were tactical and statically based. So far it was all games, and it would continue to be just that for some time more. But it was really funny that she was so easily misled by this last game in the car that she had gone in to recharge for an hour of the human time unit and had right now came out from it.

**:: Is that so? You did really good little Moon::** he said, and Luna tilled her smaller helm slightly to the side

"Moon?" she asked over the new nickname

**:: Yes, Luna means Moon in the humans old languish that is called Latin::** He explained to her and Luna chipper happily. She liked the new nickname

"Can I learn Latin too?" she asked, "All the other packages are installed" 

**:: Yes, but later, here comes Sam again, back to the game sparkling, let's see with one of us that can win this?::** He said it with a smile in his voice and Luna transformed back down again and hid under the blanket just as Sam jumped into the car and started Bee up manually. Just to put some fun into it all, bee let out a bang, and a cloud of gray smoke from his tailpipe and Luna gasped, had Bee just farted? She had a hard time to hold her laughter; he was playing dirty!. But as Sam drove away and picked up one of his human's friends she could keep it in when another youngling called Miles Lancaster entered the car, and they were off to something the youngling called a lake party.As they were driving to the Lake place, Bee could both hear and feel how the energy in his new charge started to change up, his curiosity got the best of him, and he soon understood that it was because a femme with the designation Mikaela was there too. Soon Sam parked in a free parking place and turned the car off, Bee felt both Sam and Miles get out from his alt mode and down few meters tower a couple of another youngling. Bee had his scanners on high alert as he followed his charge movement and his actions.

Luna huffed a little; it was not so fun when the only thing she now could see or feel was Bee so she tried to read up on her programs so that she too could use the same scanners that he did to see outside. But she did not understand how they may be advanced robots organism, but that did not mean that they could do everything from the beginning. It was quite hard to get access to all different programs, but it would go much easier as she got older and had the groundwork laid out for her. As Bees charge was talking to one of the other male younglings, he could see that his charges optics would even so often drag to the one human that was named Mikaela. From the information he got both by his body scans over the human and his action was evidenced enough that his new charge liked this one but was not making any progress in the subject.  What his charge needed was some helping hands on the way, and when he saw the boys come back to his alt mode and the femme started to walk by her, he saw his first chance to give his charge the first bump in the right direction. His radio turned on by itself and started to play a song that was fit to the moment.

He had a new mission, help his new charge to win over this femme.

It had been a successful evening, that was sure. But as the night was over them and everyone in the housing unit was in recharge, Bumblebee saw his chance to make his report to Optimus and the others.  He could sense the Decepticons was drawing near and started to get slightly nervous about his charge safety. He had to get out from there so that he could transform and send his location to the others. They were not so far away now.

Bee had been worried over this for the last hour, the information he had, the Decepticons had to. He needed to act fast and started his engines and drove away from the house.  But as he had driven away, his mind is completely focused on what he had to do; he had not known that his new charge had followed him and when he did he tried to lose him.  For some time there he had succeeded, and hade find his way to an empty scrap yard not far from the housing unit. He let Luna get out from his alt mode and transformed so that he could send the information better. After that everything happened so fast, he could hear his charges voice and scream as he transformed down again fast and was driving against him, but his charge just runs away. Soon his charge had two the organic four-footed animals after him and had now surrounded him. Bee revved his engines in anger and tried to chances the animals away from the screaming boy, and he succeeded to do that, but he also succeeded in scared away his human in the process. The situation just went from good to not so good in mere astro-seconds; he looked from a distance as the human's law enforcement took the boy in their custody.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Luna asked in a low voice; she had been quiet and been good on hiding away from the humans eyes.

**:: Yes, they won't hurt him::**

"Are you sure?"

No, he was not, but he could not do anything before his charge was out from the enforcement even if he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

_-On the ship-_

"Optimus, I got the location from Bumblebee."

"Good, Send the coordination's to the rest of the team and prepare for launching."

"Yes, sir!"

"Finally some action!" Ironhide grinned as he warmed up his canon "I can't wait to scrap some Decepticon aft!"

" Take it easy now Ironhide," Optimus said as he walked tower them "There will be another residents there, and they can not see us, we will locate the glasses and secure the cube at all cost, that is our main mission, is that understand?"

" Loud and clear Prime."

"The data packet over the main language, it is something called English and the download is completed," Jazz told them as he walked tower the team that would be launched to the planet together.

"English? What kind of name is that?"

" It is a name on the language that most of the roomers on this planet are speaking, currently," Ratchet said as he walked over tower them

Ironhide gave him an irritated gaze that was returned by an equally irritated one "You know that wasn't what I meant!"

"I know, but a stupid question deserves a stupid answer" Ratchet smirked as Ironhide huffed

"Why don't we just try it out?" Prowl then asked in the language as his vocals already had already adapted to the strange stage that was needed for him to be able to form the correct sounds and waves that was needed to create the words correctly.

"Sweet, I never have been someone to turn down a new language, this is going to be a blast " Jazz grinned and looked over to Prowl that looked at him with a raised optic rim as his mate that was sending different feelings to go through the bond.

~You never turn down anything new, do you?~

~Naah why would I? There is no fun in it, and even you know that~

Prowl gave away a snorted sound that made most of the bot look strangely at him, that noise was not Prowl like in any way.

"I starting to wonder if it was a good thing that the two of them bonded" Ironhide mumbled tower Ratchet that was processing the same thing and smirked slightly.

"You mean that Prowl suddenly got a sense of humor? Well, that can be fixed easily enough" Ratchet said and looked over tower the two newly bonded, but he was worried how the distance in their bonds would be now when Jazz was going with them and Prowl staying here. But he believed it would be just fine; they had been like a bonded pair in everything but the spark before. 

"You know that I can hear you?" Prowl said as he looked over to the older bots and Jazz laughed beside him.

"Relax Prowler, they just teasing you."

"My designation is still Prowl not Prowler, Jazz."

"If you say so, Prowler."

"Prowl, prepare the shaft for our drop," Optimus said as he stopped the discussion before it went too far out of their hands. This was serious, but at the same time, he could not let his crew not have their little fun from time to time.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, you are in charge Prowl; Autobots, roll out."

* * *

 

Optimus Prime- 28 ft (8,5 m)   
Ironhide -22 ft (6,7 m);   
Ratchet - 20 ft (6 m)   
Prowl- 18ft (5,4m)  
Bumblebee - 16 ft (4,8 m)   
Jazz **-** 15,7 ft, (4,7m)   
Sideswipe - 15 ft (4,5 m)   
Sunstreaker **-** 15 ft (4,5 m)   
Luna:  5ft (1,5m)

*Info from: Transformers wiki + Kaijun

The story will go over to more human time now but here is still a update of some of the names and how long it is ;)

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Cybertronian languish**   
" _~Bee's radio~."_  
**:: Comm. link::**   
"Speaking."   
~Bond~

* * *

 

Bee had kept his distance from his human charge for the sake of his sanity; he had read on the World Wide Web that the humans could have fragile minds after a shocking reveal like that. What he had done may have put his charge in a hard spot last night, and he only wanted to help his charge, but it had the reverse effect because the human's car did not drive itself.  Luna was in recharge, well nested in her homemade bed of blankets in his backseats. She has been recharging for some time now; it had been calm morning ever since his charge had come back from the law enforcement and the sparkling had just dropped off by herself into recharge. Bee looked over at the house one more time, and then his sensor suddenly gave away a low alarm signal as it had detected a Decepticon signal not far from here. Bee cursed low as the signal was closing in on them, and fast. Whoever it was must have a leading track to the boy. Bumblebee scanned the house again, it was morning now so he could not transform, but he needed to get his charge away from the house, right now!

The other Autobots was only hours away, and he could not lose his charge or the glasses to the Decepticons force. Bee just had to find a way to keep it both safe, so he had to act fast. Bumblebee started his engines and drove up and into the back yard of the house and scanned it from the outside to see where the humans were. The small four-footed organic companions was baring at him from the window as Bee detected his charge by the refueling unit. He drove as close as he could to the window so he could be seen from it and revered his engine hard to get his charges attention. It was at times like this Bumblebee wished that he had he vocalize to talk though and not only communicate with comm. Link or other sounds, with another cybetronian it was easy to get by. But with humans, the communicating barrier med it harder. At least he could rely on the human sound system they called music or talk shows on the radio to make his point. But he did not have enough of a sound sample yet to put together whole sentences. Bee scans noticed that his charge suddenly run away from the housing unit by the front door and he backed out from the garden and drove around and after him as fast as he could without hurting him. Even on the smaller road, he kept on going after his charge that was driving on white and pink thing on two wheels. Bumblebee would not let him get away, not when his charges life was in danger, so he followed him and noticed that the Decepticon signal was only getting closer. It was so close now that he could see that it was registered as Barricade.

Scrap.

A sudden sharp turn to the left woke Luna up from her recharge with a surprise drilling sound as she transformed into her biped mode as the motion had caused her to fall on the floor of the car with a surprised yelp. The blankets fell over her, and she raised her helm and looked hectic around her.

"Bee! what happens?" Luna asked afraid as she could feel him moving fast around, but another sharp turn made her keep quiet and stay low. Something had happened and her creators had always said that when something bad happened, she should be quiet and not seen. Something had happened, and it was not a good thing.

Bee sword low for himself, he had no chance to focus on the sparkling right now as he had lost sight of both of his charge and Barricade. He drove out from underneath the bridge and got visual of his charge, peddling fast away from him but straight toward Barricade and then suddenly his path was blocked, and Bee had to drive around it. He put the pedal to the metal and made a hard turn; he had to get back to Sam!

The separation only lasted for a few minutes before he found his charge and Barricade again, and this time the human's mate had to join him in the chase. By the look of the situation, it was a now getting a close one, and Bumblebee had to act fast if he would have a chance to save them.

**:: Stay low Luna and be quiet, we picked up the humans, but first hold on::** Bee drove as fast as he could and successfully hit  Barricade, successfully stopping him for a second. But it was enough to let his charge get up from the ground, and then he made a sharp turn again and drove up against the human younglings and opened his door for both of the humans to get in.

For a second there Bumblebee believed that they would run again, but then suddenly the both of them jumped inside of him, and he put in a higher gear as he sped out from there, Barricade still hot on his rear. His focus was completely on getting the humans out of harm's way from the Decepticon at any cost. Bee could hear them scream in his seat, but he had no chance to replay them, so he kept quiet and just drove away.

Luna, on the other hand, was clinging to his backseats in pure horror of the event and the human's screams hurt her audio receptors. She had no idea of what she had missed when she was in recharge and _why_ was the humans so noisy?. Never had she been on something like this before, yes she had been under protection when there was an attack or something, but then she had been in a sparkling hold or hidden in a servo. Not like this, open and in a fast-moving alternative mode and she wanted her creators to be there! Energon tears were not far away from her optics, but she did not let them fall. The longing for her creator safety and warmth was slamming against her bond, they would soon be here, and she had to be brave and strong until then. Bee sends her calming and safe feeling to through his fields to try and calm her down, and it helped some but not much.

**:: Your creators will be here soon little moon, keep your mood up a little longer::**

Luna nodded, believed him; she always would believe his words because he would not say anything if it were not true, right? So she calmed down slightly but stayed hidden and pressed into a firm ball on the floor now, letting the movements rock her.

Bee drove as fast as he could on the road he was on, barricade hot on his rear and closing in. Barricade made a hard turn in an attempt to ram him off the road, but Bee weighed hard to the right and drove in through one of the big factory glass windows. In an attempt to miss his companion butcher, he drove through shelves and other things that were in hand road but to little use. This will not work; they need a better plan. He hit the handbrake and made a total reversal before he drove straight towards Barricade, who in turn was forced to dodge him, and that gave Bee the lead that he so desperately needed.

Bumblebee drew fast to the warehouse district not far from there as the sun now had completely gone down and left them in the grip of the night. When the humans finally had stopped screaming, Luna looked up carefully from her hiding place behind the passenger seat. Soon Bumblebee stopped at a good spot and turned off his engines and looked the humans in his mode. The human boy was slightly panicking as the female was just quiet for the time being. Slowly, Luna dared to come out from her hiding place and look around.

Jazz had told her this much when you have someone after you, blend in and stay quiet. So in a situation like this, they had to be quiet; the other car could hear even the smaller noise if he wanted to. But the boy in the front seat did not understand this.

"We are looked in," Sam said and tried to get the lockup, and Luna looked up from behind them as she looked out the window and could see the light not far from them and then back to the humans again.

"The car won't start; at least we dished the monster, right?" Sam continued nervously and looked around them.

Luna's optics widen as the humans started to talking again as the bad one was getting closer, they continued talking they would not only disturb Bee but also give away their position to the bad cop.

"hyysss!" Luna hissed from the back seat to the noisy organics; she tried to help the situation the best she could. But sadly, her hissing had the reverse effect on the situation. Because both of the humans suddenly started to scream and threw themselves forward screaming bloody murder to get as far away from her in as possible.

"Holly shit!!"

"What the hell is that? let us out!" Sam screamed at Luna "Don't kill us. Please don't kill us!" 

Luna held her hands over her audio receptors as they continued to yell and scream at her. Kill them? No, she would never do that, but they had to be quiet!

"Beee! They noisy, no hyss hyss!" Luna complained loud and flinched back against the seat as the humans started to scream again as she talked. She wanted to scream at them too, but she would not do that now, the bad bot would find them now for sure. But it was too late Barricade had heard the screams from the car as he just had driven past them and put in the reverse slowly. Bee started his engine again and shot forward, driving as fast as he could pass by  Barricade.  Bumblebee drove so that he came to a more open place where he could move more easily, he opened his doors, letting the humans and sparkling fall out by the pure force before he transformed. Bee stood in a protective position in front of them all as Barricade came driving right for them at high speed, Transforming in mid-air and tackled Bee away from the humans and on to the ground. Barricade let Frenzy pop out from his chassis to catch the humans for him so that he could take care of the irritating bug that would not let him get closer as they started to tumble around.

Luna stood up clicking worryingly as she saw Bee fight with a bad Prowl look alike, but her attention was soon brought to another problem. She could see the movements of the smaller silver bot as he started to hunt after the humans that were right behind her. Dread filled her spark as she saw what this was going; she could not let Bee´s charge get hurt or caught.

she would not let the humans get hurt,

"No!" Luna shouted as she stood in Frenzers path and as the silver mech came closer. Her optics was focused on him. As the silver mech come closer, she crouched down and got ready to tackle him, just as she had seen both Bee and Sunny do in training. It worked like a charm as both the sparkling, and the mini-bot started to thrash around on the ground. Frenzer hit her Arm that was gripping around him hard, and he clawed at the sensitive wire in her back structure. Luna gave away a painful scream as her pain receptors went off alerting her that some cable was damaged, and it was almost enough for her to let go of her target. But Luna grinned her dents as lubricants were leaking from her optics, she could not let him do something to Bees charge.

"L-let g-go!" the silver mini-bot ordered and then got his legs under Lunas smaller frame and kicked her away.

Luna rolled away, and as she saw the mini-bot run after the humans again different programming activated by the distress that caused her system and an overriding code popped up at her screen. She pushed it away hard and brought forth the programs and a new ticklish sensation was traveling over her whole frame. Making her shiver and from her arms, a canon like a weapon was brought forward. The weapon was stationed in her right arm, and before she could process the situation, she started to shoot on the smaller bot randomly.

Frenzy dived into the big white containments for protection, successfully avoiding her shooting and was still running after the humans. Luna started to run after him and at the same time trying to find a good shot, but the human male was now too close to her target, and she had no chance to shoot without hurting the human. Then suddenly the boy kicked Frenzy away from him, and Luna now took her chance as she started to shoot again. Her whole frame was shaking from the pure shock waves the weapon created as bullets shoot forward targeting Frenzy. The smaller silver meck started to shoot back at her, and she was forced to hide behind some metal things so she would not get hit. But as she did that Frenzy was again after the humans.

"Bolts!" she growled, and if her creators or any one of the other bots heard her swear like that, she would get swapped on her back rear many times over. She was not allowed to say these words, but the situation was scrappy, so it was just fitting.

Her programs were running amok all around her processor; she was so scared over the whole situation. Luna's spark was humming painfully in her small chassis, and she could feel her muscle cables scream at her. She wanted to sit down and cry; she wanted to hide and never see anything like this again. She was so scared. Luna looked over at Bee, and when she was him still fighting the big bad bot, she could feel something inside of her. She did not want her big brother to fail his mission; she wanted him to succeed as they all had done so many times before. She had to stay calm, like in the games, focus and do what is right. Energon tears were leaking from her optics without her even noticing it as she was trying to move yet again. But Luna could not get her frame to move; It was like it didn't want to listen to her commands. She could not even get her feet under her frame, and she was so afraid of the whole situation! Warnings were lighting up in her helm as some problems had occurred and Luna tried to get her emotions under control. Even if she wanted to help and do something her frame would not listen to what her processor was ordering.

She could not get _up_.

A crash nearby made her frame jump forward from the pure vibration, and the shock wave makes ger roll away from the position she had been frozen in. Luna tried to get up again, and her processor was screaming for her to get to safety, it was too dangerous out here in the open. Her frame shook, and she could not keep her hands or canon still, and the only thing she could do was to curl up in a small ball as her emotions went overboard.

Why did they not answer her call on the bond? Where was Bee? Why did they not do anything? Why was she on the ground again? Was she leaking? When did she start leaking?

Her processor was all in a loop like something had happened that she could not explain, but she did not know what it could be. Luna tried to shout through her creators bond; she needed a grounder; everything was bombing her processor at the same time she was alone, pain, fear, and loneliness painted her emotions. Luna cried out in distressed as her spark hurt by the pure faction of all the emotions. Everything she wanted was safety; she needed safety and warmth.

Suddenly a big servo grabbed her around her frame, and a scared scream tore out her vocals and in pure reaction her servos around and pointed her small canon at whoever was picking her up. Her arms were shaking so badly that she would not even hit a fly if she even tried to. Her optics could not registries who it was before her, but she could suddenly feel a familiar presence of Bees field linger around hers, Luna stopped in everything she was doing as she could feel Bees field balanced hers out slowly. Making her emotions a little bit more stable and she lowered her servos that felt like they were too big for her and so heavy. She was feeling so heavy at everything, and as Bumblebee held her close to his spark, she let out a low wailing noise. She had tried to be brave! She had to help the humans, but she could not do a thing, and she had been terrified.

**:: Aww sparkling::** Bee whispered over the comm. Link and hugged her closer to his chassis, hugging her close as he felt her distressed emotion press against his field and he tried to calm her down.

**:: I'm sorry that you had to see that sparkling, you did good, really good Luna** :: He holds the sparkling closer to his spark as her whole frame was shaking and her EM field was still pulsing with all kind of different emotions from her and he stroke her back structure. That had been a close call. Bee gave away a low humming noise and rocked her smoothly as he now started to look for the humans, even with the sparklings distress he could not forget why he was there and what his mission was.

With the help of Bumblebees more stable present, Luna was starting to calm down, making it easier for her to get a grip on them herself. Bee continuously sent her warm feelings over his field, and she was letting it embrace her completely because she needed it. Bee brought her up to his faceplate and nuzzled her with a small smile of his own as he dried away the energon lubricates from her cheeks. He could feel that she still was shaking but was a lot better no

: **: Come on little moon, let's meet the humans shall we?::**

**"Kay,"** the sparkling said with low noise as she looked up at her big brother, her frame still hurts in some places, and she could feel her processor running on a high wire still, and she was so tired.

Bee nodded pleased and out her down beside his pedes and stroke her over her helm, he would need both of his arms if something would happen again so he could not hold her right now. Bumblebee started to walk slowly up against a hill where he could sense the humans were standing and Luna was currently hiding behind his pedes, clinging on them and did not want to let go and he let her stay there. Bee stopped when he was up on the hill and looked down to the humans that slowly had started to come forward to them, still scared but at least not of him and he could see that they both were just fine and now they were talking to him.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked him

This would be fun, he had wanted to test this for some time, and he blipped and nodded

_" ~XM satellite radio….. Give you… Columbia broadcasting system~. "_

"you talks throw the radio?"

_" ~Thank you, you beautiful, you're wonderful,  you're wonderful~ "_ Bee broadcasted and clapped his hand, making Luna giggle behind his legs.

"So what was that the last night?"

_" ~Message from Starfleet, Captain… throughout the inanimate vastness of space… angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah._ " _~"_

"Visitor from heaven? Are you like an alien or something?" Michaela asked nervously as she looked up at Bee. None of the humans had yet seen Luna from their position, and the little femme started to become less distress and was feeling more and more tired. The smaller sparkling listening to the conversation but did not understand some things, what was heaven and an alien? Is it like the Allspark?

"Bee, what's an alien?" Luan suddenly asked from behind his leg where she had listened on the conversation, but when she had spoken, it made both of the humans scream as they just noticed her there.

"It's the small one! Kill it! kill it!" Sam screamed and pointed at her and Luna whined as she hides away again behind Bee again.

_" ~No-no-no-no~ "_ Bees radio went on again, and he waved his servos in front of him as he tried to calm down the humans. _" ~Little sister... moon, no harm will come to you ~"_ his radio hoped from different radio programs and songs as he tried to explain for the humans.

"Moon? She is your sister?"

Bee nodded with an affirmative sound and looked down on the sparkling that was hiding behind him.

**:: Come on Luna, they will not hurt you, I won't allow that::**

Luna looked up at Bee from behind his legs and shook her helm fast; she did not want to see the humans that had screamed again. Mikaela looked at the bigger robot and then the smaller one that was hiding much like a child hiding from strangers, maybe it was just shy?

"Hi, their little one" Mikaela gave her a little smiled "we are not dangerous, you….. just surprised us."

Luna looked over at the dark-haired woman that had talked to her now in a normal voice, and she looked up at Bee that nodded encouraging at her. Luna looked back at the humans again as she slowly walked out from her hiding place. Slowly she went forward and stopped in front of Bee so that she did not need to go far away from him and she noticed that she only went to the human's hips in high and she tilted her helm slightly and gave away a small twittering sound.

"H-hi I'm Luna, Lunastorm! " she said and waved one of her hands like she had seen other humans greet each other, and when they slowly waved back, she got more courage to speak up more.

"What's your designation?"

"Uhm, what?" Sam asked a bit awkward over the situation, still not comfortable with what just had happened.

"Designation? Is that like your name?" Mikaela asked, and Luna looked up at Bee if that was the right explanation for it and he nodded and beeped an affirmative again.

"Yes!" Luna said happily and smiled and looked over to the two humans "Your name!"

Sam stared at the smaller bot and then up at the bigger one before he was looking at Mikaela that was looking at him and nodded slightly. None of the robots, small or big, seamed that they wanted to hurt them so why not presented themselves?

"Oh, alright, I'm Sam," the boy, Sam said, "And this is Mikaela."

"Hi," Mikaela said and looked at Luna with a small smile and the white sparkling chipped in happiness as she said it "You so small" she smiled and looked at Luna.

"I will be big too soon; just you wait" Luna grinned and nodded as she held her arms behind her back

_" ~Good, good, now let's go on~,"_ Bee said as he started to transform down into his bipedal form it was not safe here, and he could feel the others came closer. They would soon be here. Bumblebee popped his doors open.

Luna more or less jumped up on the seats again and looked out the window "Come on, come on! Sami, Mikaela!" Luna called a bit impatient as they took such a long time to jump in.

_" ~Any more question you wanna ask?~,"_ Bee asked the humans as they just stood there and did not move until they both deiced that it was worth the shoot to go with them.

* * *

 

Luna looked at the two humans strangely as they were sitting in the same seat inside of Bee, it did not look so comfortable for them so why were they doing that?. Luna jumped a little bit closer to listening to their soft talk, but as soon the humans started to talk she understood a little bit more. Not much, but enough to see that they did not want to sit and district Bee as he was driving. Did they not know that he could do many things at one time? Suddenly they started to talk again about something else and soon the female was lying on top of the male and continued to talk.

"If he now is this super advance robot why does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" Mikaela asked Sam, and as soon the words were out, Bee came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the road.  He pushed the humans out of him with force as he turned around, tier screaming as he sped at the other direction.

"What?" Luna asked shocked as he drove away from the humans.

**:: Pice-of-crap Camaro, I will show them piece-of-crap Camaro! Hold tight Luna::** Bee muttered over the radio, did they think he had chosen this for fun?

Luna gave away a staled cry as bumblebee suddenly tipped to the side, and everything around her started to shift and put on a different shape. Her optics widened, and her mouth was formed in an 'o' as she looked all around him in amazement as he was upgrading his whole frame and system.

"Wooow! Can I do it too? Can I? Can I? Please, Bee! Want to do that too!" she cheered as Bee proudly drove tower the humans again to pick them up like the humans clearly shocked with his new look.

**:: Later Little Moon::** he said smugly

Luna giggled happily as the two humans got back in "not a piece of crap!" Luna said smiling between the teenagers and looked from Sam to Mikaela.

"No, this is, awesome!" Sam said slowly taking in the new Camaro look, and he let his hand stroke over the steering wheel, like the feeling of it. Luna giggled at the strange human's words

"Awesome!" she repeated and smiled as Bee started to drive again, as both of the humans looked back at her. Luna crawled to the front seat and sat down between Mikaelas legs. Mikaela looked the smaller bot over, and she could not help to see how the smaller one had a personality of a smaller child, that made her wonder could robots have children?

"I wonder. Are you like a little baby alien or something?"

"No little! I'm a big bot!" Luna said and crossed her arms at that statement, when would they all understand that she was a big bot now.

_" ~Not old, youngest, among us~ "_

" I'm big bot now! Ah, have my first frame!" Luna complained to the radio and looked irritated at him. When would they understand that she was not so small anymore, she had grown at least one feet.

_"~Still not old~."_

"You not so old Bee either, Carrier is much older, and Sire to!" she argued and looked at the radio pouting as he kept telling her that she was small, she did not want to be small!

_" ~They, ancient, do not count~ "_

Luna pouted at his words; she was a big bot now! Why did he not see it? But she giggled some as he was playing with the radio for the human's sake.

"What are a Carrier and Sire? is it like a name on a dog or something?" Sam asked them, and Bee looked up the dog and looked up it on the internet, and suddenly his frame was slightly shaking from laughter. No, they were not dogs but it was a funny thing to think of, he wondered which one Ironhide would be and Ratchet if they were dogs. There were so many to chose between, Ironhide would surely be this Rottweiler he had found pictures of, and Ratchet would be a St Bernard Bee was sure of it! He so had to tell Jazz about this later. The bot would love it.

_" ~ We all have a mother and father somewhere~ "_ a woman's voice chanted throw Bees radio, as he answered them and the car was still shaking with silent laughter, and that was making the humans grip the seats at the motion. That was so not normal for a car to do.

"Oh, alright," Sam said as he started to relax again, did he even want to know how old they were if the car, called them ancient or ask him how the hell a frisking car could have parents? Was that even possible?

Luna huffed much like Ratchet use to do when he was annoyed about something but dropped it as soon as she saw a chance to get little more attention. She gave away a twittering sound as she let her upper frame and head rest against the soft woman legs, starling the woman slightly.

First, Mikaela didn't know what to do and looked over to Sam for help, but he only stared like an idiot at the smaller robot child. Seeing that she would not get any help from him, Mikaela carefully puts a hand on the now half curled sparkling in her knees head or was it called a helm?. Mikaela slowly started to pet her warm metal helm like she was a pet and the sparkling started to give away purring sound as it was feeling really good, the human femme had a soft touch.

"Are you sure that is a big robots child and not a mechanic cat of some sort?" Sam whispered as he looked down at the child that Mikaela petted in her knee. It was strange, to say the least, then her hand suddenly found something sticky on Luna's back and looked down at her hand that was covered by a bluish substance.

 "Huh, what is this?" She asked the substance was tingling on her hand, almost like low electricity was going throw the substance. Bee only had to take a look at her hand to slam his breaks hard, and the car had a sudden stop again.

**:: Luna your hurt!::** He gave the anxious sounds as the situation hit him right in his processor; he had let the sparkling get hurt! Why did he not noticed that?

"What?" Luna asked and looked up at the women in front of her and then to her hand, huh, when had that happened?

**:: Where does it hurt sparkling? Why did you not say anything!!::** Bee beeped in worry, and both of the humans stepped out from the car and the sparkling with them. Bee transformed as they were in a dark dock station of some sort and he picked Luna up and scanned her.

"My whole frame hurt after the little bot," she said and looked up at him with big optics as he scanned her and vented out softly, it was only a minor scratch on her back region, but it had to be cleaned.

"What happened?" Sam asked, "Are she hurt?"

_"~yes, a scratch, nothing that we can't fix~,"_ Bee said and then picked up a cloth from his subspace and tried to wipe away the energy that has leaked from the small one, but it was hard to do when he did not have the right small tools to handle it.

"Here, let me help you" Mikaela offered to help

Bee gave away a low sound, and Luna smiled and looked up at her brother.

"It is okay, doesn't hurt that much."

But that meant that it did hurt some, Bee had let the sparkling get hurt. The yellow scout let the sparkling down at the ground so that Mikaela could help him and clean her better; her repair system should already be working on the scratch. With Mikaela's help, the wound was soon clean from any energon, and she wiped off her own hands and smiled at the child.

"There you go," she said, "does it feel okay?"  Luna looked up at her with sparking optics and nodded.

"Yes, thank you!" it was still a bit stingy but much better than before, Bee whined again lowly and kneeled beside her so that he could look her over closer.

**:: I'm so sorry Luna::** Bee said again to her with a week voice, it could have been a close call. she could have offline, and her frame was still so soft and would not protect her completely in close combat.

"Don't be " she said and hugged his neck that now was close to her "can we go now? Carrier and Sire are close" Bee nodded and nuzzle her helm against his and then transformed back down into his car mode.

"This will never get old" Sam gasped as they stepped inside the car again and they were off. Bees scans more alert now on Luna as she had curled up in front of Mikaela again and was now in a light recharge. Bee drove in silence for an hour or so as he was coming closer and closer to Optimus landing coordinated when he stopped. The sparkling had by that time been successfully lulled into a complete recharge by Mikaela and was now on the floor, curled around in a comfortable ball of metal. Bee let the humans get out to get the chance to see the arrival of the others better as it was an amazing and breathtaking sight to see. Every entrance on different planets looked different as the air had different substance in it and would always make something unique. Like different colors on the flaming balls, or sounds. Earth was a planet with oxygen that was making the fire cover the pods from the heat that was created.

The teenagers went out and over to look at the traveler pod as Bee stayed in his car mode as Luna was peacefully in recharging. Even in recharge could she sense both of her creators and the sensation was only growing stronger and stronger as the bond enveloped her completely with security and love. Soon the four pods had landed on the planet and Bee was sending them a welcoming Comm. as the humans went inside of him again and they drove off.

**:: Welcome to earth, I have the human in my care, no visual on the glasses yet::** He sent over the open comm. Link to Optimus and the others.

**:: Well done Bumblebee, I send you the coordinates for the meeting place::** Optimus responded before Ratchet cut into the conversation with a low growling that promised a lot of pain for the yellow scout sooner.

**:: Bumblebee! Why is my sparkling spark sending us distressed emotion? What happened?::** Ratchet asked him with a low growling voice, and Ironhides grumbling was not far behind his mate's words and that made Bee sway on the road slightly.

**:: I just….had to fight Barricade and she helps the humans, sort of on her own? And got a little bit hurt::**

**::WHHAATT?::** The voice of both Ironhide and Ratchets roar over the comm. Link made Bee put a halt completely, shocking both the humans inside of him by the sudden noise, not that they could understand the language. But they could still hear noises, and it woke up Luna in the process.

**:: Ratchet, Ironhide, calm down, I'm sure she is alright::** Optimus said and Luna started to drill happily as she now heard the voices of the comm. The link that came out from Bees radio. But she could not respond on her own so she turned to her bond with her creators and she could feel it become stronger and stronger.

**~Carrier! Siree!~** She more or less screamed over the bond **~You here!~**

**~By the Allspark Luna, are you alright ?** Ratchet asked in an almost hysterical voice as he wanted to scan her for any sign of damage but he could not as they were not so close yet.

**~ I'm playing with Bee! It's a really fun game! I think I won two and there are these humans; they are funny when they are not screaming. That hurts my audios! Ah got wounded when fighting mini-bot but the femme help me with it, she is nice, I like her~**

She giggled, and it was met by a stunned silence for some human seconds, she was giving them different emotions. Maybe it was a back flash from the distend they had on the bond for some time? But as it was now the sparkling was fine and was currently really happy to hear from them again.

**~A game?~** Ratchet asked before he gave away a sight, it was all? He was so going to give a good lesson for Bee how to distract a sparkling and _NOT_ make her competitive. He did not need more of that. But he had to be amazed by the rapid developing in her speech pattern, and it had only been 4 Stella- cycle. And he was glad that she was fine, but as soon as he could, he would have to look at her wound.

Ironhide could not help to laugh low, that was his sparkling, loved a good challenge and competition. And Luna looked up at the two humans that had no idea of what they were saying and Bee was standing completely still in car form as they were waiting for the others to meet them.

**~ Why Bee not driving? ~** She suddenly asked as she noticed that and tapped Bees dashboard

**:: Dang it Ratchets, I think you broke the youngling, take it easy on him::** Jazz said with a laugh over the link before he reported in **:** **: I'm on my way to the meeting spot, ETA two breams::**

"Jazz!" Luna cheered loud in English as she was switching languish yet again, she loved it.

"Jazz here too! I can hear Jazz, Bee! Wake up! Hurri!" she cheered gleefully and tapped the Autobots scout on his desk board. That made him rev up his engine and started to move again without saying anything.

"What did just happen? are we going to listening on Jazz or something now?" Mikaela asked Sam a little bit nervous; they could not hear the conversation that the robots had been holding in what probably was their own languish, but they could still hear it over the radio.

A gasp could be heard from the radio link as Jazz had heard them talk about him

 "Wow! Did the human call me a 'what'? Don't they know who the most awesome mech is? " Jazz said in a completely hurt voice over the link making Luna giggle delighted as she knows that he was teasing them.

 "Did you hear that? A voice came out from the radio, and it talked" Sam stared at the radio with huge eyes

" Jazz" Luna smiled and looked at the funny expression the humans did when they had heard Jazz talking.

"Was that why he stopped? He talked to this Jazz?"

_" ~ No, No, No....  too, a Woman's furry, not a good sign, I'm so, rusted~,"_

"Carrier mad at Bee?" Luna asked with wide optics as Bee used the radios different station voices to say what he wanted to say.

_"~I'm so, offline! ~"_

"Noo, Carrier no offline Bee! promise?" she gasped but when she could feel the irritated feelings over the bond tower the scout she could not help to give away a sheepish smile "maybe a little bit?" she then asked.

_"~No, I'm dead, metal, God saves my soul~."_

Luna giggled as she knows that he was only joking about trying and lightening the mood, her Carrier would never offline any in their family; it would only mean more work for him. If there was something she had learned about her Carrier, it was that he hated when they got hurt and ended up in his med-bay.

"Ahm sorry?" Luna made the statement like it was a question and smiled up at the human she was in front of on the floor before she was twitting happy, her creators were close!.

Luna did not care if they were irritated with Bee or not becouse they were close to them now! she could talk with them over thair bond and feel them in her whole frame. Soon she would be with them as Bee had started to drive against the meeting spot. As they were closer and closer, Luna had harder time to sit still, and she drilled happily in front of Mikaela as she started to look around them. Maybe her two sun's were to? She could not wait to tell them her adventure and how she had fought off the mini-bot of her own. She hoped that Sunny was in a better mood to.

Sam and Mikaela changed looks as the aliens talked with each other again and they both were thinking the same.

What had they gotten themselves into?

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

* * *

 

Bee was driving into the back-alley that was the location of their meeting spots and let his passengers get out of him as soon as they saw Optimus drive against them in his truck mode. Luna was already in her biped mode as she got out from the car and she was now drilling happily as she bunched up and down on her feet's in excitement. It may have only been a few days but that was longer than she ever had been away from her creators and soon they would be there. Luna could she feel how the bond got stronger and stronger as they came closer to their position, she had looked over to Optimus, but her optics were now fixed on behind them. Luna drilled ecstatic as she saw three cars drive tower them and her spark pulsed in joy as she now had optics on her creators.

Both Ironhides and Ratchets sparks pulsed in happiness when they both now had visual on their sparklings position. They all come to a stop as Optimus started to transform into his bipedal mood right in front of the two organics and the sparkling that now was staring at them. Luna had located both her creator's sparks, but she could not believe what she was seeing as she had never seen them in these colors and shapes. She could only stare as they started to transform up into their biped mode, one after the others they transformed and walked to standing in a protective circle around the humans and the sparkling. Luna just stared at the two cybertronians that was her creators with huge wide optics and did not look even look at Optimus as he lowered down himself down and closer to the human so that he could talk to them more easily.

Her Carrier had the most amazing color she had ever seen, he was in her favorite colors, and she trilled happily at that, showering him with love over the bond. In fact, as Luna looked around the whole team had new colors and armor, and she loved it!.  Ratchet chuckled low at the sparklings awe look and the feelings she was broadcasting over the bond and her EM field.

"Don't you recognize us sparkling?" Ratchet teased Luna as the sparkling gave away a squeal of happiness and ran tower him. Ratchet easily brought her up in his servo and closer to his spark and face as he needed to have her close for the time being.

"Carrier! Carrier!" she laughed and nuzzled his faceplate and looked over his face structure, he was so different, but he was her carrier. Still, she would always recognize him!.

"Hello, there my sparkling," Ironhide said smiling as he looked over to Optimus and the humans as Optimus started to present them. And then he could see the humans face when they had to get the long-term of their spices correctly and could not help to cuckle low

"Yes, but you can call us Autobots for short" Ratchet decided to take pity over them and give them the shorter version of their name as they looked over at him

"Oohh so that is what it stands for!" Luna said and tilted her head over the long sentence that Optimus had said; she had grown up with the term Autobots, so she did not know the full name of them.

"Yes little one, and I see that your speech has improved, really good" Ratchet smiled as Luna nodded happily

"Yes!" she giggled again beamed up against her Carrier and then to her Sire before she looked over to her favorite now silver bot as Optimus was going on and present them all.

"What's cracking little bitches?" Jazz asked as he made a flipping move and then rested back against a non-sentiment and scrappy looking car. That he did not break the car more than it already was could count as a wonder.

"My first lieutenant and third in command, designation Jazz" Optimus started the introduction but was soon cut short by Luna's happy chipper.

"Jazz!" Luna squeal in greeting as Optimus said his designation. She was just so happy that there was so many there, but she still noticed that a few were not there, maybe they had taken the wrong turn?

Jazz grinned at the sparkling and waved at her from his position on the car "Hi there sweet spark, enjoying yourself on this planet?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Wait wait how did you learn how to talk like that?" Sam asked as he pointed at Jazz

"We learned Earth's language from the World Wide Web" Optimus told as he straightened up to his impressive full height.

Ironhide was now moving a bit closer and brought the attention tower him; he was eager to hold his sparkling as his mate had been for the last seconds and he wanted to look her over, so no lasting damaged had come to her in their absence.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide," Optimus said as he looked over to the black mech

Ironhide grinned and powered up his canons to show them off, and he could hear Lunas happy approval of the action she always loved his canons, and he so hoped that the humans would like them too.

" You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked as the humans as he brought out both of his pride to show off, but he did not get the reaction he wanted but still grinned at the humans' expression.

"Easy Ironhide"

"Just kidding, just wanted to show them my canons."

"Sire! Sire!" Luna suddenly cheered in the arms of her carrier and jumped up and down now as she wanted to come over to him to inspect his new black armored. And of course, the even bigger canons he had upgraded, that reminded her of her own newly found weapons.

"Sire! I have it too! I have too!" Luna squeals as she too brought out her canons to show off for her family, standing in a similar position Ironhide just had warming them up with a big grin on her face plats. Ratchet looked down at her in surprise at the movement before he let out something similar to an irritated groan, she had bypassed the security program. It must have been a bad situation they had been in.  

"When did your weapon program activate?" Ratchet asked her, perhaps it had been for the best, he scanned her and saw that the scratch was already repairing itself.

"Carrier! It tickles" she complained, why did he always scan her anyway?

"Ah got them before when tiny bot tried to hurt Sam and Mikaela," she said and pointed her canon servo down at Sam and Mikaela, still active canons and warming up.

"Wow, wow, easy there," Sam said and jumped back as he got another pointed cannon tower him and this time it was activated, and Luna looked at him strangely and then to her servo again. Did he not like her canons? She liked them, a lot. They were so shiny and cool!

"Yes indeed little one, take it easy, and no pointing guns tower the humans," Ratchet said as he taped one of his digits on her canons, telling her to bring it back in.

"Ha! That's my creation for you" Ironhide said grinning and puffed up his chassis in pride "Did I not tell you she would love canons?"

Ratchet snorted at that "One trigger happy mech is enough, thank you so much! I don't need our femme to be crazy about them too."

"Yeah, but she still is a femme of my spark" Ironhide grinned proudly tower his mate that only send him an irritated gaze as Luna just giggled at their small fight, this was something she was used to anyway.

Sam looked at all of them when they were arguing and then back to Optimus that only shook his helm, at least the humans did not seem so scared of them so much anymore, so he continued with the introduction.

"This is Our Medical officer; Ratchet."

Ratchet looked down at the humans and sniffed the air around them, going into a medic state of mind as he already had scanned the humans for any damaged that they could have gotten from the confrontation with Barricade. But as he did not find any, he just said the one increase thing he could find.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he want to mate with the female."

This made both Sam and Mikaela slightly uncomfortable and was looking everywhere but not tower each other, had his scans showed him something wrong? No, they were 100% correct. Luna looked down at the human as they now behaved strangely, Humans was strange, but that only made them more fun.

"What is a mate?" she suddenly asks her Carrier and looks up at him from her position standing in his servo tilling her helm slightly.

"ooho ohho! Is it like interfacing? Can I play the mating game instead of interfacing game? Or is it an adult game too? "She wondered as she lightly bounced up and down again, she had a really hard time to stay still. First Aid had said that Interfacing was a game for Adults, maybe the mating game would be for younglings then?

"Oh! I know! Can I play it with Bee or-or-or with Sunni and Sides? Maybe they all want to play with me" she clapped her hands as Bee had done before.

" _~ Whaaat?~"_ Bee asked with huge optics as the sparkling

Ratchet was taken aback by her questions and stared at his sparkling before his engines started to growl in a very protective way. His little creation would not be interfaced with anyone! Especially not with the terror twins! Soul mates, call or whatever.

"Not that kinds of games for your young one," Ratchet  told her sternly and huffed as bee snicker behind his servo

"Alright, enough of this" Ironhide growled out angry, making both bots and human pull away from him in slightly fear.

"Luna who was it that told you about Interfacing? Don't you dare to lie to me sparkling" Ratchet growled, and Luna looked up at him with wide eyes as her carrier was mad about that word? Was it that bad of a game?

"Jazz and Prowl, why? Is it a bad game? I wanted to play it before, but First Aid said it was a big bot game " she said as Ratchet looked at Jazz with a growl as he handled the sparkling over to Ironhide

"JAZZ!"

"Wow, wow, easy there Doc bot! It was an accident, and she doesn't know what it is, just the word" Jazz quickly tried to explain himself and not get offline in the process as he started to back away.

"Calm down an old friend; it was just a sparklings curiosity." Optimus tried to cool down the medic

Ratchet growled threatening at the primes words "A sparklings Curiosity? Curiosity! It was fun enough when I had to explain it to the twins! But I don't want to explain it to my sparkling for at least some eons to come!" he growled at the Prime

Ironhide chuckled nervously as he picked up his sparkling from his mate and held her closer to himself and Bee was standing closer to his charge, just in case.

"Wait! Did you have to explain Interfacing to the Twins? THE terror twins?" Jazz suddenly asked sheepishly before he started to laugh out loud the threat from Ratchet forgotten for a klik. The mere thought that the twins had to take an interfering lesion from Ratchet was hilarious!. Ratchet snorted in anger but had cooled down slightly and brought his weapon back into his armored.

"Don't think that you will get away with this, Jazz" He warned him, making the laughter stop and he backed away to a safer distance.

"Who is the terror twins?" Sam asked them as both he and Mikaela had been quiet and just listening to them talk.

"Two of my front liners, they are good at what they are doing, but they have a… mischief side to them, " Optimus said as he looked down at the humans.

Optimus looked at Ratchet that went back to Ironhides side and crossed his arms and glared daggers at Jazz but did not do anything. Luna climbed up on her Sires' shoulder so she could see more clearly and looked to Ironhide faceplates.

"Why Carrier so irritated?" she whispered low to him with huge innocent eyes she had no idea why her Carrier was mad at Jazz.

Ironhide looked at her, he was angry with the younger bots that had talked about interfacing in front of his sparkling, but at the same time, it was bound to happen on the ship sometime. He would have shot the sabotage on sight if it was not for his mate that was, in this case, would cost the sabotage bot more pain and fear then if he would shoot him. Ironhide nuzzled Lunas smaller frame carefully against his face plats; she did not understand what interfacing or mating was, she wanted to play a game, and that was quite normal for a sparkling to do. Everything was a game for her right now, but soon she would have to be introduced into the real world and what was happening to them all.

"He just doesn't want you to play that game yet," Ironhide said low to her "It is not a game for a sparkling."

Luna had no idea that the adult game was so bad! She would never do that if her Carrier did not like it.

Optimus looked them over again with a stern stare to keep them in position before he continued.

"I beg your pardon young ones; we are very protective over our little one here as you can see" he explained to the humans that slowly nodded.

"You have already meet Ratchet and Ironhides creation, Lunastorm, the youngest among us, only seen as a human child in your terms," he said, and Luna smiled from her position on her Sire shoulder as she waved down at them.

"Oh, so I was right that she was a baby!" Mikaela said and smiled slightly up at Luna

"Not a baby, big bot soon!" Luna said and crossed her arms again, and to see her do that at the same time Ratchet was standing in that position only two meters way made the human female laugh low, and Sam snickered behind her. Well now they know who she was taking after the most, but how in the world could gigantic alien robots have children? Did they build it from like different parts? Maybe something like Lego? But before any of the humans could ask their question the leader continued on his presentation.

"And you already know your Guardian, Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee?"

" _~ Check on the web, yep, second in none ~ "_

"You are my guardian?" Sam asked the yellow scout

Bee nodded, and Ratchet brought out a lazed scan and scanned the yellow bots neck, making it a little bit more painful than it would otherwise be.

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle; I'm still working on it" Ratchet announced as he looked over the resultant he got back, still some work to do on that but not much.

Luna could here Mikaela ask why they were here and felt Ironhide bring his servo up and secure her on his shoulder as Optimus started to explain why they were here and started up a hologram. Her optics went wide as she looked at the environment that he was showing the humans in front of them, she had never seen this before picture of Cybertron before, only happy and more colorful pictures of their home planet from her creator's memory banks. But she had never been there so she would not know how it really would look like now.

"Sire?" Luna asked low behind his servo, and Ironhide turned his helm so that he could look at her "Can we visit Cybertron?" she asked in a low whispering sound.

The big black mech looked at her and shocked his helm slowly "No sparkling, not now; the planet is dead" he said low and stroke her back structure with one of his digits.

"Oh," she said sadly and turned her optics down

"Cheer up, my little spark," he said to her with a small smile "there is still hope if we can find the cube and bring back Cybertron´s core it will be all better, " he said to her

"That's why we are here, the boy has something that can bring us to the location of the cube," Ratchet said low to their left

"really?"

"Yes"

Ironhide put down his servo down when the others were getting ready to roll out and continue their mission, and the horrid pictures of their home planet were gone. And he carefully lowered himself to the ground so that he could let the sparkling slide down from his shoulder and back on the ground with ease. Her optic was now on Sam with a new awe glint in it, she wanted to see Cybertron, and if this boy could help them, then she would help too! Just like her creators would do.

Riding inside of her Sires new alt mode was so much fun! No, it was not the right word; it was even more than funny, it was Awesome!. Ironhide chuckle comes out from the radio as the sparkling jumped all around looking at his internal and everything, he had tinted his windows so no one could look into them as they were driving tower the male human's house unit.

"Calm down sparkling."

Luna looked up at his instrument desk and giggled, and If Ironhide had been in his bipedal mode he would have shocked his helm in amusement, the sparkling was far too easy to entertain.

"Ah like the humans," she then told him "Mikaela smells nice."

"Is that so?"

"Uhhuu" Luna nodded and looked out the window on the dark world outside, Bee had not let her jump all around like. This because he could not tint his window as her Sire could do in that old car he had been before.

"Can we keep her?" Luna suddenly asked her Sire

Ironhide swung slightly on the road by that question his creation asked and could hear Jazz laugh laud over the open comm. The link that was open to all of them to hear, including the humans in Bee. Ironhide growled irritated, why had he not closed the link? Well, it was that easy that he just hadn't been thinking about that.

" Lill' Moon want her first pet isn't that cute?" Jazz said with a singing voice over the link "Maybe I will get one too? Bee share one with us!"

_"~nooo, mine~."_

"Hey, we not pets!" Sam's voice said through the radio, he sounded almost scared or was that choking sound?

"Jazz" Optimus said with a warning voice "The humans are not pets; they are sentinel beings and will be treated with respect and not as pets."

"I was just kidding boss bot, no hard feelings, I bet there is a cyber cat or a turbo dog somewhere in space that little Luna can have"

Luna looked like she did not understand what she had said wrong; she just wanted to be close to the nice smelling femme human. But she could slightly understand what Optimus was saying, if something could think by itself and had a life on its own she could not have it as a pet.  But the reaction that the humans made was so funny! Sam had sounded shocked over her statement, and it was fun to hear.

"But Sam then?" she asked when she was not allowed to keep the female and an a loud 'what' was heard over the comm. From the human male and she grinned slightly. This was so much fun! Now she understood why Jazz liked to tease her all the time. Ironhide groaned over the comm. Link

"look what you all have done! You are a bad influence on my sparkling!" Ironhide growled, and Jazz was snickering loudly on the other side as Ironhide did a hard turn against him, almost successfully drove him off the road, almost.

"Wow, easy hide; watch the framework!"

Ironhide completely ignored the saboteur.

"No sparkling, you will not keep Samuel as your pet either, be nice to them now," Optimus said to Luna that just giggled, she loved her family.

"Thank you!" Sam said as he vented out in a strange way that had been heard over the comm..link

"Okay," Luna said and sank back into the seats that were warm and comfy, but she did not have any wish to recharge yet.

Soon they were driving to the Witwicky house backside, and Bee let the humans get out.

"You stay here okay? Just stay here and watch, alright? Okay? Five minutes" Sam said to both Mikaela and the bots as he was jogging tower the house and Ironhide opened his doors to let the sparkling go out of him. She went around him and was looks over his alt mode before she spotted Mikaela and run up tower her side.

Luna tugged on Mikaela's organic matter that covered her frame and looked up at her smiling "Hi!"

"Hi, there little Moon" She greeted the smaller alien child "You all heard Sam right? Just wait, and he will get the glasses" Mikaela asked the smaller bot and laid a hand on her helm, and Luna smiled up at her and nodded.

"Okay!" she said with a satisfied purring sound as Mikaela petted her helm.

"We will wait, but he must hurry," Optimus said in front of them as he scanned the area "time is something that we do not have much of"

**:: It would perhaps go faster if he got some help?::** Bee said over the comlink, and Optimus said something to approve, it would go faster if they all helped the youngling so he started to transform and the other followed his action.

"Wait, wait! He said five minutes! You can't go in there they will see you!" Mikaela tried to stop them, but it was for death ears.

"What is a minute?" Luna suddenly asked as she was standing still beside her side, both the boy and the girl had said that twice now but what did that mean?

"This is not happening! Why me?" The woman ranted as the Autobots started to walk tower the house.

Bee looked around the corner to where his charge was and talked to his sire and Bee saw the distressed look in his charge eyes as he understands they had to be quiet and made the hushing motion to him and then showed the rest of the Autobots to be quiet and back away.

**:: What?::** Ironhide grunting and looked down at the yellow bot irritated as he waved him away

**:: Back away! The sire is there::** Bee tried to tell him

**:: So?::**

**:: Optimus said we should not be seen by humans! didn't you listening?::**

**:: Don't get all smart on me youngling!:**

Luna giggled as she heard the discussion over the comm. Link, she loved to have them all inside of her helm. Her creators would be forever in her spark, but the other bots did not have that kind of bond with her so she was really satisfied that she could hear them in her helm without them speaking out aloud even if she could not say anything to them as of yet. She looked around in the bushes she stood behind for something interesting, the organic plan had so many colors, and it was nice to feel it's consistent under her sensitive fingers. She took up a pink thing with many small leaves on it, and she looked it over before she decided that she loved the color and stopped the organic plan in her subspace to look at later.

Luna started to walk around and look at everything as the bigger bot was doing their thing that she did not understand yet and truth to be told she did not care what they did. She found this little house with something going up to it, and she poked at the smaller house with huge optics it was smaller than her. Luna smiled big and turned around to look at the bigger house that if she wanted she could get in! It was like it was made for her and she wanted to have a closer look but not now. Perhaps later. So she slowly started to crouch low and crawl forward to not be seen and looked around and found a new object that was in the middle of the lawn and had clean lubricate running out from the top.  She looked over to their humans that started to ramble highly as he spoke to Optimus about watching where he stepped, and she yelled low when Optimus stepped on the big rocky thing in the middle.

"Optimus!" Luna whined low when he had stepped on it, destroying the pretty thing

"Oops, my bad"

"Could you not have waited in five minutes? Five minutes! I told you to stay! Just stay!" Sam yelled at them in panic and was running around them

Luna looked at the crossed stone figured and then around hears the human kept on rambling when she saw something tiny living thing coming hopping against her sire's leg. It was a small thing that started to make sounds and suddenly started to lubricate on her Sire, making him irritated. Luna looked up at them and giggled at all the bot had different difficulties to be in the garden when she had close to no problem at all. Maybe it was not so bad to be small times like this. She was quick to follow the others as they went to hide and hunched down against Jazz that was looking behind Bumblebee on Sam's creators.

"Hi, sweet spark" Jazz smiled down at her and Luna smiled back at him, she had not been able to look over him so close before, and she found out that she liked all of their new armors. But something on Jazz form was different, and she gasped as she saw what it was

"You got horns!" she chirped as he was so close to the ground, so she tried to reach up to his visor and horn to touch them.

"Yeah! Like them?" he grinned as he turned his head slightly down for her to touch them and Luna giggled again as she nodded as she was feeling them over.

"aaah"

She looked over to Jazz visor that to was in a new shape and she tried to see his optics behind them, something she never saw before, maybe he did not have optics? Could a bot only have one optic?

"Why you have only one optic?" she asked him as she touched his visor that was in a smooth hard matter. She had never thought about that before, never cared either, but now she was curious.

Jazz chuckled low at her curiosity and could hear the humans inside the unit move around

"I have two of them" he grinned "this visor do my job so much easy, " he told her as Luna tilled her helm slightly.

"You have? Ah can see them?" she wonder and he chuckled low as the sparkling

"I will show you later alright? Now is not the time."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Ah promise."

Jazz rose up as he heard the boy tell them to go and hide and Optimus nodded in approval, if the parents saw them now they would be in an even worse situation, so they transformed down to hide from the human optics. Luna transformed down into her new form right beside Jazz, and she giggled this was so much fun she ever had had on the ship! And the green stuff under her form was really interesting and ticklish.

**::Cute::** Jazz teased her and poked the sparkling with his EM field as she still was so close to him so that he could reach her and she poked back with a giggling feeling.

They could hear the boy almost panic in the house and when he saw them all, he didn't sound so pleased that they were hiding. He had to make up his mind on what he did want them to do hide or not hide, that was not a hard thing to decide!

As soon he had gone into his house units again to search for the glasses all the bots transformed back to their bipedal form to try and help him.

"What took him so long? We don't have all night!"

"Easy Ironhide, Optimus talking to the youngling," Ratchet said and shoveled Ironhide in front of him as they started to retreat when he suddenly walked into some threats that sent tingling feeling to throw his whole frame. He lay on the ground and looked up at Ironhide that walked tower him, his sirens still going off slightly and his lamps blinking.

"Wow! That was tingling! You should try that."

"Yeah that looks fun" the sarcasm could not be missed in Ironhide's voice as he looked down at his mate

"You don't know what you are missing!"

"I take the chance."

Ratchet get up from the ground still slightly wobbling, he felt power up, funny feeling slipping over his sensor net, Ratchet turned on the light on his chassis and let it shine into the room.

"Maybe this will help?"

Inside the house, the parents had started to knock on the door and tried to get their creations attention and Ratchet turned off the light.

"Ah dang it!" Jazz said as he had to look up at the window as the human's sire was near it and he hides under the smaller house section that was Sam's recharge unit.

Luna could not stop her giggling sound that was coming from her as she was in hiding under the house with Jazz and Bee that had a really big problem to do so, despite their smaller sizes. Jazz put a clawed digit over the sparklings face plate to mute her at the same time he showed her to be silent and she nodded. She would be silent, but it was hard to do when they all looked so funny! Luna looked out at the other bots hiding places, and they were terrible. Maybe she should learn them to play hide and find more specific? And she could hear the adult male exclaim something above them and looked up at the roof and as soon they had gone in Ironhide came out from his hiding.

"The parents are very irritating, can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know that we don't harm humans; what is wrong with you?" Optimus told him sternly

"I just saying that we could, it is an option."

Jazz straitened up and let go of his protection gasp around the sparkling as his scanners were picking up four cars on their way to them at a fast pace and it did not feel good.

"Optimus, we have company."

"Retreat, don't let the humans see you" He ordered as they walked away from the house as the place started to swarm of black dressed humans that we're talking the younglings away.

"What are we going to do? The boy has the glasses with him"

"We follow them and stop them, we can't lose the glasses now" Optimus ordered as he transformed down into his truck mode, his scan was locked on the closest way to intercept the black cars.

Everyone, except Luna, transformed and drove after them with Optimus in the lead and soon enough Optimus finds a bridge that was the closest way to intercept them, and he transformed just in time to step out in the way for the cars, successfully stopping them from driving any further. They could not lose the glasses now when they were so close to finding the cube and taking the young ones from them was a bad move. Ratchet and the other transformed after Optimus but they were on the bridge, so they all made ready to jump down, Ratchet was holding Luna secured in his servo as she now was too big for his sparkling chamber. The suddenly swift in gravitation made Luna scream of surprise and cling tightly against Ratchet chassis as he together with the other bots jumped down from the bridge with a grace that someone could think as impossible for gigantic metallic aliens to do. As soon they had landed, and Ratchet saw that Luna was secured in his servo he slowly put her down on the ground and petting her helm in a calming motion as the sparkling did not want to stay on the ground.

"Stay on the ground but stay close to us," he said to her as he walked tower the humans that had taken the children and they all surrounded them. Luna ran to stand between her creators; slightly behind them so that she could see but not be seen easily as the others talked to the bad humans.

"Carrier?" Luna whispered as she took hold of his Legs and looked up at him and Ratchet sends her secure feelings to tower her, they were waiting for their next move and order from Optimus when suddenly Jazz announced that there were incoming objects.

Ironhide got in front of them all and activated an EMP Pulse into the ground that landed in front of the incoming vehicles stopping them for some seconds so they could transform and get out of there without any more confrontation or damages. Ratchet brought up his sparkling in his servos and started to transform all around her so that she soon was in the safety of his internals as he drove after Jazz and Bumblebee, Ironhide hot on his rear. No one would let any of this human shoot at them and risk hurting Luna. All of the grown-up cybetronian could take a few hits from the human's weak weapon but not Luna as she did not have the thick armor that could resist it. Bumblebee broke away from the formation and drove away, he had a bad feeling about this, and he was right. When he was his charge, and his mate was falling he did not think, he just let hid guardian program do everything, and it went on the high wire as he saw the humans fall from Optimus. He transformed in the air, and at the last second he got hold of the two humans, but now he was exposed to the humans that now started to shoot wired at him, and he could not do anything without hurting them. Luna gave away a whimpering as she curled down into a small ball in trying to hide from all the bad noises outside her creator's protective sides; this had gone from fun to bad in only a few seconds. Both Ratchet and Ironhide sent her calming emotions to throw the bond to the sparkling; they could do no more for the moment as they drove up over Optimus position not long after they saw Bumblebee be taken away by the humans.

"Stay back, Let me check it out," Jazz said as he transformed and jumped down to talk to the Prime.

Ratchet transformed and moved Luna inside of him and around her again so when he was in his bipedal mode she was in his servo, pressed against his chassis as she saw what happen and pure horror went over the creators bond.

"NOO, BEE!" she screamed and tried to get down and to get to her brother "No-no-no! Carrier, Sire! Help him! Help Bee! Bee!" why were her creators not doing anything? Could they not see that Bee needed their help! The humans were H-U-R-T-I-N-G _him!_ And not only Bee they were taking the humans again to!

It takes everything both Ironhide and Ratchets hard not to let their protection program activates at the sparklings raw emotions washed over them from the whole situation. If they let it activates, the humans would be dead and smacked into the ground before they could even blink or process what had happened. But they were Autobots, and Autobots did not hurt any sentient beings, and right now they could not do anything to save their humans or Bee without hurting the others. Ratchet holds Luna close to him with his hand cupped over her still small frame that was shaking in shock and sorrow over the situation. Ironhide stood up right beside Ratchet and laid his hand over the wailing sparkling to try and comfort her. Ironhide looked down at her in sorrow and then after the humans that now were gone with the yellow scout that was out of there.

This was not a good night.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

 

The loss of someone dear to you is not easy to comfort; there are no right words that can make it all right again and bring them back how much you want it. Were there even any right words to say in a situation like this?. The Autobots had now the glasses in their possession and with it the exact location of the Allspark. After the humans took Bumblebee and the children away from them, they had to hide when the humans started to search for the rest of them. The Autobots traveled in their vehicle forms to blend in with their surroundings; it was easy to avoid the humans at least for some time as they were on their way to the Allspark's direct location.

 It was at least 50 miles away from their current position, so they had to travel a long way before they would even be close, but the goal was in sight. This was what they all wanted, to find the Allspark, and to go back home, yet no one said anything. They all had lost countless of good comrades along the way in this war, but this loss was close to their all sparks. Especially for the sparkling who had not experienced this kind of loss before, none of them could comfort the sparkling and, to be honest, they did not try so hard. Luna wanted to be left alone but with them close by, and they would respect that for the time being, she needed to process this by her own or she never going to overcome it. She had cried herself into recharge as the smallest one of them was exhausted both physically and mentally by the whole situation.

It tore Ratchet apart from the inside and out and he had scanned her several times to make sure that no lasting damages were done to her. A sparkling psyche was a sensitive subject to handle, both by its frame and its fast-growing processor. Whatever happened now when she was young, damaged, or a wrong coding could mess up how it should be when she was in her final frame. But there were no signs of any damage other than her deep sorrow. Not long after they drove by the 10-mile sign could Ratchet feel that Luna started to wake up from her recharge. Luna's movements were really slow, and first, she had no idea of what had happened or why she felt like she did, but as soon as the memory surfaced and stained her energy fields with sorrow and agony,  the whole scenario was breaking Ratchets spark yet again.

The sparkling did not know anything about the loss she now felt; she had never lost anyone in her close protected surrounding before, and it was tough for her to accept it. One part of her processor wanted to create an illusion that everything was alright, but neither Ironhide or Ratchet would not let her do that. It may seem harsh, but if they let her, it would only be worse in the end. She was sparked in the middle of a war; it was a hard lesson that she had to learn. It was better than she did it now when they still were there and not when something or anything happened to them. Ratchets spark was pulsing hard in its chamber, and he was keeping the bond wide open for the sparkling to feel him, and Ironhide was the same. She was loved, she was cared for, and they all would be there for her as long as they could. It pained both Ratchet and Ironhide that as soon they arrived at the destination they had to close off some of the bonds, but Ratchet started to doubt that he could ever do that right now. They had to work around it because if they did that now with Luna like this, it would only hurt her more and that he would not risk.

"Luna?"

The sparkling looked up at the voice of her carrier; her processor was still slightly dizzy, and her optics were dimmed. Every movement she did mad her frame hurt, and she could not stop seeing the memory flux of the human taking Bee from them and taking her brother away from her.  Ratchets spark hurt even more of what he would have to say to her next, but she needed to know so that she would not get into a panic.

"Don't hate the humans, they fear what they do not know?" he said low to her, even if he had a hard time to believe it himself. He let a warm, affectionate feeling embrace her, he hated to let his sparkling feel like this, and it would be even harder to say what he needed to say next.

"I need to tell you this, so try and focus for a little while, okay sparkling?" Ratchet asked her softly, and she nodded slowly. "If we are going into battle, your sire and I may be forced to close our bond to you for a little while."

His words caused the sparkling optics to be wide in fear, and she tried to get up from her resting place, but her frame did not listen to her "No! no-no-no!" she shook her helm as tormented feelings latched through the bond.  

"Listening to me Luna," Ratchet told her calmly and stopped the sorrowful wailing before she would break into panic again, and he felt was not too far away.

"If we are in a battle, we could easier get hurt, and you would feel that too if we have the bond open."

Fresh energon tears were leaking from her optics, and she whistled out in sorrow "No- No lose you too! Not like Bee, please Carrier!"

"You will not lose us sparkling, we are always going to be near you, do you understand that?" he asked her "You are not going to lose us, the bond just going to be muted but we will still be by your side, someone is always going to be near you."

Luna didn't want to understand what her Carrier told her; she didn't want to! She wanted to scream and hit him, and she wanted to trash around and do a significant scene out of it all. So why did she not do anything of that? It was like her frame could not hold so much more emotion or think of what it was doing; she felt drained, and the worst of things was that she understood what he said. She was terrified that she may lose her creators just like she had lost Bumblebee right now; she did not want to be alone. They did this so that they would survive the battle and come back to her, she know that, but it all was so big and complicated.

"I want you to stay close to any one of us and keep out of harm's way," Ratchet said to her softly, "we will protect you no matter what" it would be difficult even to let her be close to a battle. He knew that it was a hard promise to keep, but what could he do? He had to make the best out of it, and Ironhide seconded that statement. He did not like it, but what else could they do? There was no way that they would leave her in an abdomen place, she was still an sparkling, and something like that would do more harm than good and if a wrong human comes and hurt her in any way. He was going to say something else when a suddenly a messenger from Optimus interrupted him as his comm..link activated and could now be heard out from his radio.

**:: I got a messenger from Bumblebee, he is alright, and he has located  and transporting the Allspark as we speak.::**

Ratchet did not know what he would be most happy about, the news over the youngling's freedom or that he holds the Allspark in his possession. Luna had heard the messenger over the radio with wide optics and looked up unsure.

"Bees alive?"

"It seems that way is sparkling," Ratchet said, smiling "Hold on!"

As soon the yellow car passed by them with breathtaking speed, all of the Autobots did a complete reversal on the road and speeded up to fall in line with the other vehicles on Bumblebees convoy on their new path to Mission City. They would protect the Allspark with all they had; this was their chance to save their home planet.

 **:: Optimus, incoming Decepticons::** Ironhides voice were heard over the radio, and he could only say so much before a bunch of Decepticons was hot on their rear, with Barricade in the top and with Bonecrusher not far from behind. Bonecrusher suddenly transformed on the road and started to scope away civilians cars from his path and deliberately do as much harm that he could.

 

 **:: Jazz, keep going to the city, make sure that the cube is safe::** Optimus ordered as he started to transform to stop the ramping Decepticon. He would not let the Decepticons hurt humans if he could do something about it.

 

 **:: You heard the Boss, Let's roll!::** Jazz said as he speeded up beside Bumblebee and drove in front of him fast into the city that was coming closer and closer.

* * *

 

As Optimus were nowhere to be seen and had given Jazz the command to continue, he took it on himself to command the Autobots in position to keep the cube safe from the Decepticons as long as he could. As it was now they were sitting ducks and could be easily targeted by enemy fire, and with all the humans around them, their environment was limited and how they could protect themselves and act. The humans that had traveled with Bee was now all around them and shouting orders to their own. Green smoke was suddenly all around them from something the humans had lit up as a signal to their comrades.

Luna looked out from the window of her carrier as they come to a stop, and she looked at all the humans that were all around them. They were all running around and had their tiny guns out and in their grip. The humans often looked around in case the enemy would come across them from nowhere. The sparkling let her optics sweep pas the humans in search for her own after the one she wanted to see. She made an irritated sound as she jumped over to the other side of the ambulance seat so that she could look for him better. Suddenly a yellow robot caught her interest and Luna thrilled in happiness and recognition; there was her big brother! He was online!. But her joy was short lived as Ironhide shouted out a warning and Ratchet was fast backing away from their spot in the street from where a big plan was shooting something at them.

An explosion rocked throw Ratchets frame, making him rock backward of its sheer power, and he knows that this was it. "Remember what I said before, Luna? About the bond?" he had to do this, and he hated it. But after the smoke settled around, he could see that the situation was getting serious.

Luna looked up at the dashboard a little stunned at what just happened, and she crouched slightly in the seat. She was completely still, and she could feel all the intense feelings within herself, and she didn't want to do this. Luna wanted to be with her creators, but then she felt the calming and lovable feeling over the bond from both of her creators. She had to be strong, and Luna made her decision and looked up firmly. She would be a good sparkling; she would do as her creator wanted even if she didn't want to. They would never suggest this unless it was serious; she understood it now. Luna slowly nodded, and as that was done, she could feel both of her creators love to tower her before it was gone entirely, no not gone, only dampened and she did not like it.

Ratchet started to drive away from all the commotions before he comes to a complete halt in the safest place around here right now and let the door open for the sparkling to get out. No Decepticon would notice her now when they had a vision on the cube. He could hear the shouts all around them, and what he understood was that Bumblebee had been severely hurt. Fragg it all to the pit and back. Ratchet looked down at his sparkling "It is not for long sweet spark, now hurry, hide."

Luna got out from her Carriers alt form, and he started to transform on the spot as soon as he could. Luna is looking around in fright as more explosions went off close to their position and loud notices that only could be canon blasters soon followed the explosion. The screams of humans could be heard all around them as they unfortunate had been in the way for the blasters or the debris that was coming down hard from the many large buildings that were destroyed in the process.

Luna could see that her sire was already in a fight with one of the big Decepticon in an attempt to keep it away from them. At the same time Jazz was thrown into a shop not far from them with a loud crash and the action got all the glass crushed and rained down on those who had the misfortune to be close. Jazz was soon on his feats again and was running tower the Decepticons that had been throwing him away. The same Decepticon that now was in front of them aiming Ratchet at the same time Jazz got on top of the tank and tore the canon apart from them. This made the Decepticon transforms and once again throw Jazz of him. Ratchet pushed Luna fast but kindly into an ally to hide from the battle and everything that was going around them

 **"Hide Luna, go and don't let anyone see you"** he warned her low as he saw the Decepticon, Devastator attack again and he started a counterattack at the same time Jazz did, and they switched position with one and each other. Ratchet was now on the other side of Devastator and Jazz was closest to Luna's hiding place. His back structure was against her, giving her cover.

 **:: Jazz, Luna is near you back, watch out for backlashes::** Ratchet yelled over the at the saboteur that now was closest to the sparkling. Jazz looked over his shoulder plantings at the with sparkling that was currently hiding in the ally, but she soon moved out and away from the bigger battle like her creators had told her to avoid.

 **:: Roger that::** Jazz said and watched out as he saw Luna slowly get away from the most exposed areas that they were now in.

Ratchet looked at the threat before him, he could not let anything happen to the sparkling, but if they would have any chance of survival they needed to focus on destroying all the Decepticons that was a threat around them. Ratchet may be the Chief medic, and he was build and programmed for saving a life, not to take it, but if he had to he could, and in this war, he had a lot to lose. Ratchet throws himself into a fight with a Decepticon that was closest and tried to do as much damage as he just could, Jazz was there too, and Ironhide was close to the humans and the cube. He had to get to Bumblebee to fix his legs, they needed all the power they could have, and with one of them down they were in a tight position. Ratchet looked up as he was close to the humans two and saw Sam starting to run to the nearest building with the cube close to him. They had to get that away from here.

"Run, Sam! We will cover for you!" he yelled to the boy as he and Ironhide now were protecting his back. Where was Optimus? They tried to keep their distends as much as they could but if Megatron showed up now it all would go down, only a Prime could stand a real chance against the Lord and High Protector that was Megatron. It was then Ratchet saw a silver cybetronian plane race over their helms in another direction, but he did not see where he had landed.

**:: Fragg it, Megatron is here Optimus!::**

**:: I'm on my way, ETA a klik::** Optimus said as he was close to the city but not yet there

The silver mech transformed right over a crowd of humans witch scream was cut off, but he did not take notice on the humans **"PRIME!"** he roared high enough for the whole city to hear it and some windows shattered by his voice.

The giant silver colored Decepticon had landed not far away from where Luna now was, and she looked up with frightening optics as she heard his scream. His voice hurt her sensitive audio receptors, and she did not have to be told that she should stay away from that mech before her at all cost. Luna turned around and started to run away from the bad mech, away from there, away from her creators so that they could fight without being worried for her. An explosion went off not far from her, and she started to run as fast as her pedes could at the moment, she could hear an engine sound fly over her helm.

Luna ducked inside an ally and hid behind a big green box as she looked around her, think of this as a game like she always played with her family. The sparkling closed her optics for a second and inhaled and then out, this time she had to win the game. But never in her existents had Luna been so afraid for her life as she was now. Luna heard a roar and looked up to where she listened to the sound and started to get more and more distressed. This time she could not make her feet work, her whole frame was locked in place where she was now hiding. She had really tried to get away from the battle, but it had found her again, it was not her fault that the mech had landed near her, not either that it was the same one she had tried to get away from the most. Megatron was now standing not so far away from her hiding place in the ally, and there were no Autobots to be seen around her. She had to be silent and small, don't let the bad bot find her or ells it was game over.

Luna desperately tried to contact her creators throw the bond for a second, but remember what her carrier had told her about the distraction and stopped her attempts. Luna vented out hard and tried to control her feelings; she was in hiding; he would not see her if she just was quiet and did not make any movements.  The big and scary mech started to come even closer and closer to her hiding place, but before the mech could find her or even know she was there, someone attacked him. A small silver mech interrupted his path with a loud battle roar that mad Luna blink as she recognized the familiar shape of Jazz. The saboteur was now throwing punches and was trying to delay Megatron as much as he could. Because if Megatron went after the Allspark soon, it would be over for them, Luna smiled and silently cheered on the silver mech. Megatron roared in irritation and throw out with his servo and swiped Jazz away like he was an irritating bug right in front of him and Jazz got thrown away directly in a building right beside her hideout. Luna yelped in shock and pressed herself so close to the wall she could, but at the same time, she wanted to run tower Jazz, to tell the lousy mech not to hurt her family.

"Get up," she whispered, "Get up Jazz" Luna saw the big lousy Decepticon walking against Jazz, and she could feel dread fill her spark as she stared at Jazz form.

The Autobots groans as he looked up from where he was posited, and he could swear at that moment, something cold got a grip around his spark. Jazz processor froze as he saw something that he never wanted to see so close to Megatron. His visor had gone almost white in fright, but not for himself, no, because his optics had landed on Luna that had been hiding not far from him. She was so close that he could almost reach out and feel her field, and that was to close. Bolts, this was not going according to plan at all, he had to get Megatron away from the sparkling!

Luna looked at the sight of Jazz battled and wounded in front of her, and as their optics met, she could see the terror in his otherwise calm optics. She saw the movement of Megatron coming closer to him and could now feel the same terror he showed on his faceplate. The feeling made something click inside of her, and she could feel dread fill her spark. No, not her Jazz! Her frame took an unconscious step toward the fallen saboteur; the only thing that filled her processor was that he would be torn away from her life and be put in the eternal recharge. 

 **:: No! Run the other way, Luna::** Jazz said as he started to rise again and ground his dents together at the sensation in his frame. **:: Get** **away from here, you can't let him see you, go, RUN!::**

Fresh energon tears were now leaking freely from her optics as she stared up at the Autobots in front of her. Jazz stood up again without Megatron even suspect that she was there and was now standing protective in front of her, covering her hideout as much as he could without raising any suspicions. Jazz had to stall Megatron for some time so that the sparkling could get away and for Optimus to join the battle. The Prime was only a minute away so Jazz did the only thing he could think of in this situation and that was a full forced frontal attack. He threw himself forward, the gunshot at every step, and his visor consistently gave him information about his surroundings now and where he could shoot to do the most damage.

 **"Foolish Autobot!, you dare challenge me? ME! Lord Megatron!"** The enormous mech roared as he griped around Jazz that had jumped against him in an attempt to overthrow him. Megatron let his thruster shoot them high up in the air, still with the smaller mech in his death grip as he soared throw the sky.

"No! Jazz!" Luna screamed after the saboteur that was swept away; the big lousy mech was taking Jazz away from her!. Without even processing her actions, she started to run after them as fast as her small feets allowed her. Fear of losing the silver mech override all of her other programs and warnings inside of her. There was now screams everywhere in the city from both humans and Cybetronians alike. Luna could not process this entirely as the only thought she had was to keep her attention on the flying mech that had Jazz in his grip, as the big bad one landed on a building not far from her she slowed down. The black asphalt under her feet was stained red from the fluid that was leaking from the humans, cars were burning all around her, and houses were half destroyed. Luna stared up at the tall building in front of her, and the only thing that was playing in her helm was the pain she felt as she had thought she had lost Bee.

It was such strong emotion that was crashing into her processor, overriding everything ells, she did not want to lose Jazz! Luna loved her whole family, everyone on the crew was included and without even a doubt; Jazz was the one that was closest to her spark, next after her creators. Jazz had been the one that 'kidnapped' her as often he could and let her spend time with him and Prowl. Jazz was the one that made her funny games and always was there when she had found something scary and singing songs for her. He had been the first outsider she had been bonding with, and that was a strong bond for a sparkling.

She could not lose him! There was no way that she could lose him!.

Luna suddenly came to a stop and gasped in fright when she saw Megatron, and he was now holding the saboteur in his feet. Jazz still tried too shot him again and again in an attempt to make him lose his grip.

 **"Come here"** the Decepticon leader growled irritated as Jazz ducked his first attempt

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?" Jazz yelled in return as he tried to do some damage on the much bigger mech.

 **"No, I want two"** Megatron roared as he took a grip on Jazz neck and started to rip him apart.

Even from where Luna stood she could hear Jazz whole frame scream in agony as his frame started to be ripped in two, cracking could be heard, and Jazz screamed in the sheer pain he felt as his frame was beginning to get torn in two pieces. Luna saw the whole thing and was filled with the pure horror of it all.

 "NOOOO!"  she screamed in pure panic, suddenly all of her weapons came online, and her optics was almost as white as the clouds in the sky. On her shoulder, she now had two blaster cannons that started to shoot up against Megatron at the same time her two plasma cannons on her arms, and she was shooting up against Megatron. She did not aim for anything; she did not even dare to look as she shoots up at the mech. The only thing that was going throw her system was to do anything that could make the mech let go of his offline grip on Jazz before it would be too late. Even if her shoots did not also hurt Megatron, her scream had caught his attention, and he looked down at the one that was currently shooting at him blindly. Jazz was still in his servo as the silver Autobot within his grip gave away a whimpering sound of pain. Megatron looked down at the offending little thing that dared to shoot him but as his optics zoomed in on the tiny thing that was currently trying to shoot him. This could not be right, the warlord could first not believe what he saw, but as his processor registered were what the smaller form in front of him.

 **"well, what do we have here?"**   Razor sharp teeth glimmered in the light as he grinned

Jazz gave away a painfully whistling sound from where his frame was stretched way past its limits; his midsection was on its way to be torn off in the second Megatron had stopped his attempt to kill him and was standing in position. Already a lot of cables and gears had been ripped apart in Jazz middle section, and energon was leaking from his internals. There were so so many warnings in front of his visor that he almost could not see what happened all around him, he tried to shut dem off and push dem aside. He had noticed that Megatron had stopped in tearing him apart and he could hear a faint sound of shooting close to him and Jazz looked down at the one that had stopped Megatron to rip him in two pieces. His visor brightened up as he dragged in painful ventilation through his broken system as the sight underneath them.

"N-no .. Luna, RUN!" he tried to scream at the sparkling to make her get away and hide before it was too late. No, no, no! What was the sparkling doing? She should not be there and she should definitively not shooting at Megatron. What was she doing!

 **"What is this? A sparkling? "** Megatron asked to no one as he still held the silver saboteur in his grip and grinned when this suddenly got more interesting.

**"So you Autoscum brought me a welcome gift, how can I refuse that?"**

"Y-you w-w-will not TOUCH HER!" Jazz screamed the last part as he started to shoot against Megatron in an attempt to draw the attention from Luna. Megatron grinned at the week attempt to shoot him, and he slammed Jazz down into the nearest building head first as he jumped up in the air and dived straight down with incredible speed, straight against the sparkling.

Luna heard the voices and then dared to look up gently and then also stopped shooting. But what she saw made her gasp in sheer fear. The silver mech had now let go of Jazz, but it took her only an Astro-second to understand that she was suddenly was the new targeted of the big bots attention and that the big and scary bot was flying right down against her. She gasped and turned around in an attempt to get into an ally so that she could hide from the lousy mech; she had to find a hiding place.

 **~Carrier! Sire! Help!!~** she tried to screamed throw the bond, but her creators were still in fights on their own and did not want her to feel their pain or when they got injured. But it was a catch on this blocking bond thing; she could not contact them now when her own life was in danger! Panic was griping thigh on her spark, making it beat painfully as she heard the engines of the aircraft right behind her and she let out a screamed in fright as a gigantic metal servo gripped around her lifting her in the air before the mech landed on the ground. The movement made the asphalt and rocks flew up by that motion as the big mech rose up. Luna screamed and tried to get away, but he had couth her whole frame, except one of her servos, in his gigantic grip.

 **"Well hello, little sparkling"** his deep husky voice was heard right beside her and Lunas optics was as wide as they could be as she was looking right up and into the red one of the feared Decepticons leader. It was like all air in her tanks went out as she stared into the fearsome leader's ugly face.

Luna tried to scream again, but this time, it was cut short as Megatron started to put pressure on his hand. His finger was pressing into her neck, so her screams were hitched in her throat with a sharp sound, sheer pain filled her up as the air supply was cut off. Lunas small frame started to heat up when her frame was unavailable to cool itself down, and her optics were glued at the Decepticons leader as he grinned down at her in pure satisfaction. Luna could feel her spark scream in utter pain, and she was close to losing it, the dangerous situation she was in was now alarming her creators. The pure emotions that were slamming in the bond made its wall crumble down into nothing. Both Ironhide and Ratchet froze when the pain was slammed directly into their sparks, both suddenly stumbling in their previous battle to protect Sam and his way into the building. Fear gripped their sparks as the pain just increased, and when they know where it comes from, Luna was in grave danger, and something was hurting her!

 A Decepticon took the chance to attack Ratchet when he was distracted and shoot the medic right in his chassis so that he was brought down to the ground with a painful groan. The medic soon brought up his weapon and fired away.

~Luna what's happening? Where are you? What's going on?~ Ironhide asked in a desperate voice that did not fit the big black mech at all. Luna could not get any words formed in her mind, but her programming was sent them what she saw throw her optics, and both of her creators suddenly roar in anger and fear. Megatron had their sparkling.

"Run, Sam! Quickly, get to the roof," Ironhide yelled at the boy as he started to run himself against his sparklings position.

~We coming sparkling, we coming, hold out~ Ratchet send her, fright gripped his spark as the pain made every possible protection program activate in both his and Ironhides processor as he raised from the ground and started to run against her.

Jazz let out a pained groan as his midsection sparked as he moved a little, he could almost not get up, and he was in no position to go on fighting. He could barely move at all, it was a miracle that he still was online and functional, but when he heard the suddenly painful scream of a sparkling, he jerked himself up. He could not let his frame let him down now! Not when Luna was in the grip of the Decepticon leader.

"Luna!" Jazz gasped as he started to crawl out of the pile of rock that had once been a gift shop, he clenched his dents as pain shot through his whole frame, but he dragged himself out of the ruble. Jazz tried to rise, but his chassis and spine did not like it, but he forced himself to raise even if he now was wobbling from one side to side. He could feel Prowls distress over the bond, and he could not help to block it out as soon he realized that his bond mate had felt it all.  Jazz tried to walk quicker forward before he came to a complete halt one of his servos clenching his midsection hard to ease the pressure that was on it, but it was no use. But in all, his pain was lost as his optics landed on Megatron and then in the larger leaders servo.

What he then saw was spark breaking, the dirty frame of Luna in Megatron's servo as she struggled to take even one vent as her frame started to overheat. She had one servo free, but the other one was locked in, and she tried to scratch the silver mech's servo in an attempt to let go of the grip. Panic and pain were all written over the sparkling faceplate when her efforts were less than successful.

"Let the sparkling go Megatron!" Jazz demanded as he tried to keep himself together, "you are fighting me, not a sparkling."

Megatron grinned down at her and loosened his grip slightly so that she could vent out harshly and he brought her up closer to his optics before he looked over to the silver colored saboteur.

 **"You are hardly worth my time, Autoscum"** Megatron said as he looked down at him with a patronizing glance "and neither is the sparkling" he said with a grin as he let his servo starting to conclude again around Luna again as she let out a horrible scream as the pressure was rising in her frame.

The new pressure in her frame made energon line brake and started to leek in her ventilation system and as she screamed, the energon flowed freely down from her mouth plate. Megatron looked at her with glittering red optic as he once again let his grip loosen and the sparkling kneeled in pain as it still exploded in her frame. Her processor was all in rambling and showing her warnings; she could not vent out as the energon was clogging her ventilation system. She gasped like a fish on dry land as her optics tried to focus on anything but did not a success.

"J...a.zz"

Jazz visor turned completely red this time as he saw what the Decepticon leader was doing and the protective protocol the sparkling had created in all of them was turned on full time as the sparkling was being crushed alive and tortured right in front of him. All pain receptors were turned off, and Jazz threw himself forward tower the Decepticon, his weapon out and visor tinted in a blood red color that the Decepticon would be proud. The metallic laugh from Megatron was the only thing ringing in his audio receptors and the only thing that he could hear as he attacked once more with a roar of his own.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**"Cybertronian languish."**   
" _~Bee's radio~."_   
**:: Comm. link::**   
"Speaking English."   
~Bond~

* * *

 

 

_-On Millennium one -_

_-1 hour back-_

It was quiet, too quiet.

Not even the twins made their usual pranks on the poor crew members when they were bored. No, they just sat there in the commander deck, silently talking for themselves and seems to be waiting for something. Whatever it was, it would be bad for him, he could feel it in his nerve core. Maybe they were planning a big prank? Trying to hack into his latest software? He could see Sideswipe getting more and more bored as the time ticked pass by the way his pedes was mowing around and he could not sit still for long.  Red alert tried to focus on his task in front of him but it was hard, his nerves were going to start fizzle soon if this continued. Red could feel the paranoia glitch just poking at his attention in the back of his processor; he hated when it happened. He knows that even the smallest thing would push it forward and he would lose control,  but he did everything he could to keep it at bay at the time.

But this was a big room.

He could feel his optic rim twitch in anxiety, and he kept on sending glances to the twins in the back, he even had to switch place so that he didn't have his back towards them. His back could not be wide open in this kind of position. Primus knows what they could do to him then!  Once again his optics looked over at terror twins, and when they did nothing that raised his suspicion even more. He tried yet again to focus on the task in front of him, but he could not do that anymore. What if the Decepticons already had found them? What if they had found the Allspark and their Prime was in trouble without their monitoring skills. They had no contact with the Earth team, and there was no visual on any Decepticons ship. If he only wasn't here! He wanted to be back in his security room; he wanted to be closed in tight between four walls that were safely covered with all of his security monitors so that he could see everything.

Not here.

Not out in the open, not where everything could pop up without him ever knowing. Here he was wide open for anything to happen to him, and he couldn't see everything he wanted to see! And he was in the same room as the terror twins; it was nagging his glitch more and more. Red alert lifted his optics uneasily again and looked over to where the twins were for the million times this orn, and then his vent got stuck in his ventilation shaft. He could only see the yellow twin sit there and he sharpened one of his swords with a soft sound coming from the action. But the red twin was no were to be seen. A clod shivering ran down his back structure, and his whole frame went stiff as he could feel the red twins presents. Where was the red pit-spawn twin of his bane?

Where _was_ he?

"What are you doing?"

Red alert shot up with a panicking scream at the sudden voice behind him and to close to his audio receptor. His processor flared up in warning, and the security bot fled out from the commanding deck as fast as he could, leaving a hard laughing Sideswipe behind.

Prowl looked up from his monitor as he heard the Security Director run out of there and he turned a hard and irritated glare to Sideswipe that was still laughing.

"Sideswipe, was that necessary?" Prowl commented tiresomely and looked over at the younger bot that now had stopped laughing and was snickered instead.

"Well yes of course! He was practically begging for it as he kept on looking at us" Sideswipe grinned at the tactician and shrugged his shoulders.

"That is not a good reason to scare him especially when he is so tense about this whole situation" Scowled Prowl   Oh, how he wished that he could throw the twins into the ship's brig for some joorn, or maybe just the red one. Sideswipe was a real pain in all their afs when he was bored, and a bored twin was a bad one.  But as much as he wanted to throw him in he could not do that, it was just the seven of them left on this ship. They couldn't risk being scattered too far away once the Prime contacted them for back up, or if there would be an attack. Prowl could not go after Red alert himself, and he did not have the time to get him out of his glitch that he more likely had fallen into.

"Inferno?" Powl asked out loud and did not even say what he wanted before the big Red mech was on his way.

"Already on my way, and I will contact First Aid if I can't get him out from the glitch, " the red mech said as he started to go after the Security Director, knowing where he could find him.

Prowl looked after Inferno before he looked at Sideswipe again with a stern look. "This will be reported to Optimus" he just said, and the twin just shrugged slightly as he walked tower his twin again. It had been worth it anyway, whatever the punishment was.

~You are an idiot~ Sunny said to him without even look up from his sword.

~And you are too boring! If you had just entertained me when I asked, I would not have to do it myself. Why could we not go with the others and have some action?~The Red twin whined over the bond as he was starting to go around and look at everything and nothing at the same time. His mind was spinning with possibility and things he could come up with in this room.  He vented out hard as he dramatically looked at his brother.

~I mean, we are the best one! We should be down there instead of just sitting here on our afts and rust! And I'm too sexy to rust this young! I tell you that now, even if you already know it~ he just kept on rambling as he walked and Sunny glared up at him to stop.

~Mute it, your whining is making my processor ache~

Sides had started to pace around in front of his twin to burn off some energy that was cracking in his circuits, and he started to rub his chassis, more specific the plantings over his spark chamber. There was an itchy feeling in both of their sparks even if only one of them acted like a sparkling over it and the boredom that had fallen over the rest of the team that waited for a command to get down to Earth. At first, they both had thought that it was something wrong with their spark again, but then they had remembered what Ratchet had explained to them about Luna and that she was possible their future spark mate. Who would have known that their sparks would reach out for a sparkling! A tiny irritated sparkling that only was in the way.

Sunny snorted over that thought, no, he did not want to admit the soft feeling inside of him; it was not anything close to romantic or lust-filled feeling. How could they? She was just a frigging sparkling! No, it was just the feeling that told them they needed to protect and cherish her, like if they had gained another part of their sparks. Almost like a sibling, but not quite, it was a growing bond of soul mates, and it would be even more than anything ells. Whatever Primus or the Allspark decided it would become, it was new to both the twins. But Sunny didn't even want to admit that, he was a loner with only his brother at his side. He did not need anyone ells

~But you already know that it is too late for that~ Sides said with a serious voice for once

~Too late for what?~ Sunstreaker growled, sometimes he wished that he was the only one that could hear his thoughts and not his annoying brother.

Sides was sending a grinning feeling over the bond as he sat down right in front of his twin, making his current task of shaping his sword impossible.

~Like it or not, she will be our future spark mate, if we survive the wrath of the Hatchet and Hide of, course~  Sides continued and offlined his optics for a klik humming.

Sunny snorted then and put away his sword as it was already in top condition anyway.

~Seriously? If she is what you think she will become we will be stuck with them, are you ready to share everything with another?~ Sunny asked

Sides leaned back, so his back came in contact with his brother's pedes and vented out hard. The red twin was now quiet as he was thinking silently for himself over that statement. Maybe they were not ready for that yet, but the will of Primus worked in strange ways. Both he and Sunny had had a hard life growing up in the pit of Kanon was not easy, and to break free from it was even harder. They had never been thinking of the possibility of having a mate; they had been giving up that thought when they understood that no one wanted them both. Separated was fine for both mechs and femmes to have any of them, and it could usually work for a short time. But there was never anyone that could handle both of them at the same time. They were split spark twins, their sparks were the same, and they could not survive if the other one offlined and they could not bond to another bot if said bot did not accept them both. As split spark twins, they needed to spark merge sometimes to be stable in their condition. They were each other's opposites, where one twin lacked the other one was not. So if any of their relationships worked out, they would need to have the same mate, and even then it would not be a guarantee that they could merge their sparks with another.

~But what if Luna won't accept that? If it that, she wants just to be friends? ~ The yellow twin suddenly asked, putting words on both of their fears. He so wanted to believe that they could have a spark mate, but he could not let his hope rise, because there was no chance in the whole universe that it would work out so simple as their sparks want and need.

~She will decide when that time comes, not now~ Sides whispered as he let his helm rest against his twin's knee joints, she had to be the one to decide, he believed that this sparkling was special. When time was ready she would be theirs and only theirs, somehow they would make it work, they had time to make it work. Sides would not give up on their soul mate, either way; she was fated to be their one way or the other. Sunstreaker laid one hand on Sides helm as he let his thoughts blend in together with him. The yellow twin wanted nothing less than to believe his optimist. But Sunstreaker was afraid that if he opened up to the sparkling, he would scare her away with what monster that was inside of him.

~You are no monster~ Sides said and opened his optics to look at the yellow twin ~Never was and never going to be, I will never let that happen. ~

Suddenly a new alarm was ringing over the ship making every bot jump up in alert. "We have Decepticons incoming!" Evac called out to the others " ETA one bream, it's big one sir!" he said and looked up at Prowl before he was typing away on his board trying to identify it.

"Yes!" Sides sheered and jumped up happily from his previous position "Let's slag some Decepticon aft!"

Evacs optics widen in shock as he stared at the monitor in disbelieve and he could feel the cool feeling of fear sweep over his spark "N- no way! it's t-t-the"

"What ship is it? Is it big? Can we go and fight them right now?" Sides asked as he came to Evac and was hanging over his shoulder

"Evac. Give me the report. What ship is it?" Prowl asked as the alarm was silent again but the red lamp was blinking, and most of the main light was dimmed in security measures.

"It's the Nemesis, Sir!"

Prowl looked up at the scream and gridded his dents, the Nemesis? "Check again; that can't be correct."

"But it is sir, it's the Nemesis, and it's on its way straight at us! What do you want me to do?"

" Find us an evacuation route. The ship will not survive a direct attack from the Decepticons main fleet" Prowl said as he looked over to the twins

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker take the weapon control and load them up!" Prowl ordered them as he took control over the ships steering to make a space jump. The settings were loading at a slow pace; they would not make it.

"Give me ETA" He ordered as the twins run tower the weapon control center.

"ETA 5 kliks and counting down fast" Evac reported and pushed the battle plan up to his screen

 **:: Inferno, we got incoming Deceptions, collect Red Alert and return to the main deck::** Prowl ordered over the come link

An alarm sounded when the Decepticon ship locked on their position and started to shoot at them. Hitting the ship and making it strongly turn left. Different warnings and reports lose on the screens; Prowl tried to quickly figure out the best plan they could do which in any case gave them a chance of survival. He had talked to this with Prime not so long ago just because they were so vulnerable to their ships. There have not been enough parts to repair the hull or machinery, and also, the energy was about to be completely consumed in the crane of the ship.

"We are hit, the storage unit 65 is shutting off, protecting shield is on 33% and sinking fast, we don't have enough energy to sustain it for too long."

Prowl looked over the data, his battle processor spinning in full control. They would not stand a chance to fight and to run away with the main ship was slim; also, the only thing that had a valid chance of success was the escape pods. "We have to abandon the ship." 

"What?" Evac asked in a frightened voice, had he heard him right?

"We have a low chance of survival against the Nemesis if we don't take the escape pods and split up into two teams. We will relocate on the planet called Earth, this plan has already been approved by Prime" Prowl ordered and stood up from his position. His primary goal right now was the survival of their crew, sensor panels raised high, and a hard gaze was on the monitor. A suddenly and intensive ripping pain hit him right in his midsection, and a strained, pain filled gasp was let out of vocals as it hit him in pure surprise and before his processor could stop the reaction.  Prowls servos immediately went to his middle sections as if it could ease the suddenly ripping pain that was reeking his frame. In the process, he missed a step and fell forward out from the seat he had been sitting on and landed on the floor with a kneeing sound of pain as his spark started to act up painfully it was like it wanted to burn out of his chassis!

Evac heard the gasp and looked up alarmed at the crashed, first he had thought that the Decepticons was already on the ship, but when he saw their TIC on the ground he was quickly on his pedes, letting go of everything he had been doing. 

"Prowl!" he yelled in alarm as their temporary commander collapse in pain, and he was soon by the white and black mech's side looking for injuries, but he but could not see anything,

**:: Evac to First Aid, Come in First Aid it is urgent!::**

**:: First Aid here, what happens?::**

**:: Prowl has collapsed, and Decepticons are soon at us!::**

**:: I am on my way, give me a click::**

Suddenly a new alarm was set off with an even more irritating noise than the first one

"Slag, what is it now?! What is happening?" Sunny growled as he stood up from the weapon control

"The Decepticons have looked on to us again! They are going to board the ship" Evac said and looked down at Prowl that was trying to collect himself over the sudden pain his frame went throw.

"We are going," Sunny said as he and Sides run out from the deck and tower the bigger canons.

"Sir?" Evac tried to get Prowls attention; he had no idea of what they would do!

Soon enough First Aid came running throw the door and looked around only to let his optics lock on Prowls shaking frame. The medic in training rushed forward to the fallen bot and started to check on him with both servos and scans as fast as he could. The scan came back to him and drew in hard ventilation and did something he hardly did, he cursed.

" Slag it! The pain is not from him; I can't do anything for him only to ease the pain" First aid said with wide optics, and when Prowl tried to get up he failed miserably and just went down again on the floor in phantom pain all over his frame. When had the TIC bonded to Jazz? Because there were no one ells he could have bonded to and the bond was already so strong and to new to be completely blocked.  Ratchet would have a field day with this one.

"No, don't move or it will put more stain to your system," First aid said as he holds the commander down on the ground for a  nanosecond more so that he could activate protection frequents for his system.

"N-o, have t-to, Ja-z-z" Prowl vented out in pain, something had happened to his bond mate, and his spark pulsed hard as it tried to reach for its other half but failed to do so. Jazz was not offline; he knows that much, and the pain had only been a sharp warning over how close it had been for Jazz to cease to function. A loud explosion rocked the ship once again and made the ship shake for quite some time, announced that the Decepticons was now upon them and they had to do something fast.

 

* * *

 

_Earth - Present time-_

Megatron saw the sluggish movement from the silver saboteur and easily stepped up to him and with a swift kick sent him gliding back, leaving a nice trail of fresh energon on the ground. Megatron grinned as he walked tower the fallen saboteur slowly taunting him, letting the sparkling see everything that happened as he walked closer

 **"Do you think that you can save it?"** Megatron asked as he kicked Jazz again hard in his midsection, ripping tormented scream from the mech and Luna wailed in distress as she tried to get away. Jazz tried to get up and pulled out a knife from as sub space, but Megatron kicked it lightly and stomped hard on his hand. He grinned as he heard how metal was crushed under his foot.

 **"What are you going to do now? you may as well perish "** Megatron taunted as he stopped and looked down at Jazz that had problems with his vents and tried to cough up whatever energon that had stocked in it.

"Let her go" Jazz gasped out as the spy tried to rise to his pedes, he was not done yet, he just had to buy time if anything ells "Do whatever... you want with me. But let the sparkling go."

 **"Do you think that you have any chance to barging against me? oh so the mighty Autobot have fallen"** Megatron said, still with a sicken grinned on his lip plates as he put even more pressure on his servo. The motion made Luna scream yet again in pure pain as her frame started to pressed onto itself, effectively cutting off plates and wires. The motion and scream made Jazz spark sink deeper down in his chest as his engines growled in pain and anger. He raised his arm again to shoot at Megatron but the motion was so hard to coordinate. This was bad. This was fricking bad.

"Let her go! She is just a sparkling for Primus sake!" Jazz growled as he collected a small amount of energy and charged at the Decepticons leader again. But he got slammed into the ground with another kick from the bigger mech making Luna whimper in distress as the warlord had softened his grip some.

 **"And I should care why?"** the leader asked him as he towered over the fallen warrior before him. Megatron held the sparkling in front of him again and started to press the sparklings frame harder together, making Luna' s vents hitched as no sound could come out.

 Her whole framework was screaming in pain; she could feel her creators screaming that they were coming, but they were not fast enough. She could feel their pain and their fears like lightning bolts in her spark. There was no word that she could send to them, only feelings of despair and pain. Why were they not here? They were close; she could feel it.  Megatron looked down at the Autobots that was trying to get up once again, oh so he loved when they did this! How the Autobots always would do anything they could to save their own, it would be their downfall. And the softness was something he was willing to act on, with deep pleasure.

 **"It is a shame that this must end so quickly,"** Megatron said as he pinned Jazz down with his larger feet, pressing him down into the ground and holding his hand with Luna in front of Jazz helm and optics. In plan view for him to see what he never could save.

Jazz growled and tried to push Megatron off but was not strong enough, and he tried to reach up to Luna as she was so close yet so far away from him, he heard that both Ratchet and Ironhide was close as was Optimus, but none of them would make it on time. He had to do something, but what could he do? Jazz looked up at Luna, taking in her pain filled expression and saw energon leaking from her mouth and that was never a good sign. Energon in the ventilation shaft was really bad because it clogged up everything.

"Hold on Luna, don't give up," Jazz said and once transformed his good servo, he would not give up on her, he could not do that even if it cost his life.

 **"Foolish Autobots,"** Megatron said as he grabbed the gun and crushed it in his hard grip. With his other hand, he put even more pressure, making Luna scream in pure pain as one of his digits pressed in her throat. Suddenly the sparklings scream was disturbed with a sicken static noise as it burst under pressure, but Megatron did not stop there. He shifted the pressure points of his digits to the middle of his hand and pressed together slowly but hard. He did not stop until he heard a satisfied crushing sound of the soft metal in his hand as Luna's frame caved in completely by the pressure and he could feel the satisfying feeling of warm energon spread over his sensor net.

The silence after the sparklings tortured scream was so suddenly cut off with a gurgling sound as her spark and oxygen tanks were crushed at once, but he could see it in her optics as her life force left her. Megatron could feel the small frame crumble under his larger hand and all that energon was now running down his fingers in a beautiful light blue color as it dripped right down on the Autobots faceplate that was right beneath it. Jazz had frozen completely under his feet and was not even venting out; he was in completely shock. Oh, how he loved that look on the saboteur's face, as someone had ripped out his spark and made him watch it puls it last pulses. The red optics of Megatron was firmly held on the silver Autobots as he took in the way the Autobots optics slowly widen in pure shock and fear. Megatron saw how the hateful blue color of the smaller bots visor almost turn into a completely white color, and he grinned satisfied at the reaction. This is the look he wanted every Autobots to have when he finally crushed their beloved Primes spark in his servo.

Jazz was in shock; his frame was locked in place as his optics could only stare at the energon stained servo where the sparkling was now completely silenced. He could feel the warm energon dripped on his face and frame, but he could not accept where it came from. Luna had only passed out, she was just in emergency static, and there was no chance that she was offline! There was absolutely no chance.

It was impossible!

But he saw Megatron open his servo painful slowly and let the contents in it fall from his grip and fall into the hard ground with a sick thud. He could only stare at the frame, and his processor would not register what he saw because it could not be true! Megatron looked down at the Autobots that only had optics for the crushed frame of the sparkling and he kicked the body, so it got further away from him in disgusted, he hated sparklings. He lifted his foot to step on the lifeless and frame of the formal sparkling but before he could do that the silver Autobot was up and as fast and started to accelerate tower the Decepticon leader that now growled in frustration. This whole scenario was suddenly becoming boring, so he aimed and shot the smaller Autobot right in the chassis making him tumbling down in the road again, but he could not care less.

* * *

 

When the sudden pain Went through their sparks, making both of theirs framed completely paralyzed as the last minutes of Luna's pain slammed against the block and their processors, forcing the bond completely open so that everything came at once. Both Ratchet and Ironhide had started to work their way tower Luna and Jazz for the last ten minutes. They had both understood that something was not right and Ratchet had opened the bond to Luna, and almost offline right there and then. Megatron had his filthy hands on their sparkling

~We are on the way sparkles, stay strong, we are coming to you ~ Ratchet sent over the bond, but he did not get any answer back only a vast amount of pain. That was a bad sign.

Ironhide was hot on his trail as they fought another Decepticon and was halted in their path, but as their sparkling was in grave danger, their protecting program was running hot making them almost in berserk mode but not quite there. Suddenly it was all transferred over to them in matters of seconds and when Lunas frame suddenly gave in over her spark, crushing it under the hard pressure and shattered it. The protection program had no chance to flare up completely before everything just ended; it was over in a matter of microsecond. But the pain went straight throw the bond and was everything they both could feel, nothing else; it was like the world around them had stopped to exist as the pain only grew. The feeling of their sparks crumble under the pain was too much and then the bond suddenly shattered in one completely painful motion and the silence that followed was deafening. The pain that was followed by the action was even worse than the one that the sparkling had felt; it was their own on top of Lunas. There were no words that could explain the pain from a broken bond; there was nothing that no one could do. Everything was just still, and they could not think of anything before it started to come back.

 Ratchet was the first one to fall on his knee joints in pain as he started to gripping at his chassis as he tried to rip throw the metal and into his spark so that he could reach Lunas present as she started to fade away. He tried to keep a hold of Luna's presence inside of his spark but she was already gone, she could not be gone, that was impossible. It was Impossible! She could not be gone, she had to be there still in their sparks somewhere, but she could not be gone. There were so many things that the sparkling had to do, had to experience.

~No, no, no, no, NOO, LUNA!~He screamed through the now empty bond that once had held her present but the only thing that came back to him was the empty echo of his voice and plea. It was nothing there, she was gone, she was gone, and the pure pain mad both of their frames shake in agony as Ironhide tried to call his sparkling back, but he could not find her, he felt Ratchet present and emotion that was same as his and then they suddenly both were screaming in sync with each other. Like both of their voices could bring the sparkling back to them, because it could not be true, _THIS_ could not be true, it was impossible, it _is_ impossible.

She could not be gone; she could not have offline.

No, _NO!_ It was not true, something much has happened, but she could not be offline! Anything but that. Suddenly something clicked in their frames, and their vocalize started to work and was now roaring out their pure pain their sparks was feeling. The roars make a few windows in the closest buildings explode by the high-pitched noise. Both Ratchet and Ironhides sparks tried to find the lost present of their sparkling, their sparks were one but no longer whole, it was missing a piece a very important piece.

 

* * *

 

Megatron looked at the sabotage in front of him on the ground trying to get up yet again and snorted; it was pathetic to see how a little pit spawn sparkling could get one of the most feared Autobots on his knee like this. Not long after he had crossed the sparkling, he could hear the pained screams of two other bots not far from them and looked at that direction recognize the spark shattering roars.

 **" What a shame they did not all had to witness their sparklings finally moment,"** Megatron said as he looked up and he got a messenger from Starscream and a report that Optimus had finally arrived at the city. Finally!.

To offline the spy now would be a mercy, and that was not something that he would give him, he could stay there and look on the crossed sparkling as he handled the cube. He had no more time for small games; he had a Prime to offline. Without looking at the saboteur again, he transformed and shot up in the sky to chance after the boy who held the cube in his possession and the prime that was on his way tower them. He had to get the cube before the prime did. As Megatron shoot into the sky, leaving Jazz down on the ground, still in shock and with the pained roars of Ratchet and Ironhide ringing in his audio receptors. He could not do anything else than just stared down at the crossed sparkling not far from him, laying there in her life energon and was not moving. There was no light in her optics, and there was no life force inside her chest. He could only stare at her as dark optics stared back at him, haunting him, teased him for his failure.

Jazz had seen many good bots offline in this war, many of them in front of him or for a mission that he had been on, but this was the first time that his frame was in complete shock. His processor was in denial of the situation because it was impossible, he could feel his spark shattered in his frame as he had heard his two comrades pained scream behind him.

It was a scream that everyone would recognize as the call of lost.

He could not think of the cube any more or the boy who was currently risking his life to helping them, his optics were still locked on Luna small frame the whole time as he got up slowly tried to get up. He tried to get up only to fall on his knee joints again with a painful groan slipping throw his vents. His frame was giving away complaining noises at the pressure on his midsection, and he could see all the errors and warnings on his visor, but he could not believe what his processor registered right in front of him. He tried again, and this time he could come so close so that he could fall beside her broken frame. Slowly he let one of his clawed servos stretch out only to stop a few millimeters away from the smaller frame; maybe it was a chance that she still was online! Even if it was just a very small chance, he had to try it, so he let his EM field sweep over Luna in trying to wake her up, making her respond to him.

But his field just went right throw the frame of the sparkling as nothing was there. There was nothing that was blocked it, no reaction or energy was in the way. It was only a lifeless frame. No spark was pulsing in it. Why had he not protected her better? Why had he not made sure that she was far away from the battle? It was his entire fault that she was offline, he betrayed her, he betrayed Ratchet and Ironhide, it had been his responsibility to protect the sparkling, and now she was offline.

She had been closest to him; he should have done so much more to protect her! but he was to late.

Why did he not protect her better?! Why? _WHY?_

His whole frame was shaking not only from pain but now also with chock and sorrow; he let one of his digits slowly touch the crossed frame of the sparkling. Carefully as she was made of the most delicate materials he had ever been holding he slowly brought her up to his chassis, cuddling her frame as close as he could his spark without breaking her more. There was no more life in the frame, no more joy, no more laugh, no more questions would be heard from her she had been the hope of their race and a better future, and he let Megatron offline her. He had let Megatron offline her. She was gone, and it was his fault.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Millennium one-

"The Decepticons are coming!" Red alert cried in alarm as the explosion rocked the whole ship and the alarm went silent, but the irritated, red light was still blinking everywhere.

"They're coming and taking the ship! Taking everything, they'll destroy us! I know it! I know it! What will we do? What can we do? We're doomed! We're doomed!" Red alerts optics was pure white in colored as his paranoia glitch was acting up big time.

The red bot was running around in his security office where he had escaped after the red terror twin had scared him off. He was trying to get all his system up and running, but something was not working correctly. The screens were flickering with white static and error was written over most of the surveillance cameras, and it was all around his office. Red was trying to bring them back online, but nothing was working, this whole situation only made his glitch open up more. He couldn't take it! Soon the Decepticons would be here whit all their Insecticon army and Scraplings, oh he hated those Scraplings!. They could eat through metal in only seconds, and their favorite food was living metal, which was them! That was him! They were out to get him. They would come and eat him up alive and laughing right in his face; they would swallow him whole as his spark was slowly fading to non-existent.

"NOO!" Red screamed as he started to run around in his office trying to find anything that was not metal to hide behind, but he couldn't find anything, and it only made him panic more. There was metal everywhere, and the Scraplings were coming! He could hear them in the walls, and he could feel them in the ground, not again, he could not live to throw this again.

They were coming, and they were coming fast. Red Alert could feel the gaze on him; it was like he was there, trapped in his worst memory flux. Red Alert brought out his guns with a swift motion and started to warm them up to protect him. He would not go down without a fight, not again, never again, they would never eat anything or anyone in front of him ever again. Suddenly the ship swayed violently to the right, and something behind the wall make a suddenly scraping noise making Red alert shoot everything he had and could in that direction.

"Stay away! Stay away scraping!" He shouted as he keeps on shooting until his gun was overheated it had to cool down before he could reload. There was a big hole in the wall where there had been a door before, and smoke was clouding most of the damaged that had been made from the blast, but a coughing sound could be heard from behind the smoke, could Scraplings cough? Yes, they could! And it would only make them more hungry; they just played with him.  The securities fumble as he tried to reload his rifle and cool it down at the same time so he could shoot again, soon it was up and running again, and he aimed the direction the coughing was heard. He could feel something inside him, a feeling in his spark but his glitch was overriding everything that made sense.

"Red? What in the name of the Allspark are you doing?" Inferno said as he coughed again when the smoke was irritating his ventilation system. It was not something he had expected when he had come by the security office to find his mate in this state. He knew the glitch was bad but not this bad.

"Stay away!" Red shouted and aimed the other bot believing it was a Decepticon that was there to torture him. They had joined forces with the scraplings.

"Whoa,  easy there Red, it is just me," Inferno said as he held up his servos for the security bot to see that he did not have anything in them. He could easily recognize the paranoia glitch active and inside groaned, this was the worst timing, or maybe it was not. It was this glitch that had made one of the safest bases and security nets the Autobots had.  "It is me, Inferno, you know me right?" he tried again as he held his arm up but did not go any closer, to press Red like he was now was just bad. He had to calm him down and at the same time, time was against them. Inferno tried to break through the glitch by their bond, but as the security bot had to get stuck in a memory flux on top of it all, it was hard to even get the other one to his senses. But as he tried, he could see a glint of recognition in Red alerts optics.

"Inferno! There are Scraplings here! And Decepticons! They're everywhere, I can hear them, they want to eat my processor, and they want to take control over me and my knowledge. They want to use me!" The security bot was screaming in panic

"Easy, there Red, there is no Scraplings here on the ship, it is an audio file you have on a loop," He said slowly as he looked at the white and red bot. "But Decepticons are coming,"  Inferno said calmly as the security bot whole frame was shaking and his gun was everywhere, but he did not shoot anything, yet.

"No! No! they are here, and they are close, I can feel it in my back structure!" Red shouted with wide white optics in fear as he tried to convince his friend that it was real.

"There is nothing here Red, calm down and listening to my voice," Inferno said calmly as he took a careful to step forward.

For a klick, it looked as the security bot was listening to him, but all that suddenly changed as an explosion rocked the ship and the light was flickering off, leaving them in complete darkness. Red screamed in fright and started to shoot wildly all around him in pure panic, he bumped in things and tore down monitors together with other technology that was on his desk. Suddenly something hard was tackled him to the grown pining his servos down, and he tried to shoot whatever was on top of him. His gun was ripped away from him, and he started to scream and thrash wildly as he tried to get away from whatever held him down. Reds servos were pinned to his side, and something heavy was pining his frame down to the ground, he screamed as loud as his vent allow him to and he couldn't hear anything ells that the explosion and the ships complaining noise as it was hit. Red tried to get away from whatever held him, prisoner, his fans were working at full capacity to cool his heated frame and processor down. Energon pumped hard in his veins and making his helmet fuzzy with the rush. He couldn't hear anything other than the explosion and his scream. He was going to offline! He was going to offline in the hands of the Decepticons and their Scrapling army. He could feel his system become overheated and his system was sending him errors and system failures nonstop, suddenly he could hear something else that didn't fit in the chaotic stat his processor was in right now.

Was that a voice? Yes, it was.

He remembered that voice but from where he did know it. Was it a Decepticon? No, it was not, it felt too familiar to be a Decepticon. And Scraplings couldn't talk, could they? But the white one before had talked. But it was too big to be a Scrapling. But he did know this voice; he couldn't place it anywhere.

"Red alert! Come on now old pall, don't glitch on me again, come back to me!"

Yes, he did know that voice.

"That's right Red, listen to my voice. I'm here; it's only me here."

Something red came on his mind, was it him? No, it wasn't his voice that was talking to him; it was someone else. He did know this person very well; he had the name on his glossa he did know who that was talking to him.

"Come one Red that's right, online your optics. It's okay. I got your"

Online his optics? Were they offline? He didn't want to online them! What if it was Soundwave that was playing with his processor? What if he had been captured. What if….

"It's okay Red, your safe, I got you, online your optics and look at me."

"No, I don't want to!" Red said suddenly he did not want to wake up to reality; he was comfortable and safe as he was right now.

"You have to, or else I'll carry you out of here," The voice said again, "You know I'll do it if I have to."

"No!" Red said but still didn't online his optics. Why? He didn't know, he trusts this voice but not what he would see.

"You know who I am. Say my designation; I know you know it."

Red hesitated as he listened to the voice, he did know who it was, but how could he be sure it was the right one?

"How do I know it's truly you?"

"You don't know it; you can feel it, inside your spark," Inferno said and held a servo over the security bots chassie " you have to trust me. I would never let the Decepticons take you away again. I did promise you this, remember? Say it"

Yes, he did remember who the voice belongs to, and slowly he started to online his optics again and blinked a few time before he saw the red helm of his long trusted friend and spark mate leaning over him.

"Inferno," the security bot said as he looked up at the other bot that visibly relaxed as his name was spoken.

"Yes, it's me" Inferno smiled down at him, and Red blinked confused, how had they ended up in this position? The emergency light was on, making both of their frame seams darker than it usually was, but it was Inferno that was sitting on top of him.

Why was he sitting on top of him? And was he pining his servos down over his helm? This was not exactly a comforting position for them to be in right now.

"Can you release me now? And why are you on top of me?" Red suddenly asked as he had stared at Inferno who gave a low chuckling sound and let go of the security bot. He rose to his pedes again and held down a servo to help the other one up.

"We have no time for explanation. We can talk about that later, right now we have to get to the commanding deck before the Decepticons decide to visit us" Or worse blow them up, but it was not like he would say that aloud to the security bot that had calmed down.

"Good to have you back Red" Inferno said and smiled "Now let's go and scrap some Decepticons!"

 

* * *

 

Sunny tore through the armor of a Decepticon seeker that had stood in his way as he and his brother plowed through the attackers who dared to challenge them, he grinned as did his brother but it was until something shifted inside of them. The little feeling of something else in his kick had suddenly disappeared as if it hadn't even been there. He felt a cold feeling sweeping over his spark as it just disappeared. It was not like he had denied it all together he had just been afraid of what it meant for them. To have a Soul mate was a big thing in a Cybertronians culture and he had only started to accept it, but as dread was filling his spark, bond or not, there had been something there before but no longer.

~No!~ Sides whispered over the bond; it could not be. He had never had the chance to explore this, and he could not lose this now. ~Something must have happened~ He growled over the bond and Sunny nodded

 **:: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe relocate to the escape pods, we are splitting up::** Evacs voice came over the com-link

 **:: What?::** Sunny asked growling; they could not be serious.

**:: One team will go to Earth and meat up with the Prime and the other one will slow down the Decepticon, we must abandon the ship::**

Sides looked at his brother and nodded as they started to run tower the escape pods. But there was something that nagged Sunstreaker

~You will go to earth first, find the little bittlet and make sure that she is alright~ He told him and Sides stopped

"What? did you hit your processor or something?" Sides asked and almost slammed his servo in his brother helm, growling in anger.

"No, but with Prowl down and the others not having any real fighter with them, we have to split up to protect them" Sunstreaker growled right at his brother. "Besides it is only for a short time, you heard the bot we will relocate once again as soon as we know that the Decepticon will not follow them."

"But" Sides started, but Sunny just shocked his helm

"You know that I'm right, and I know that you want to see what happened to the bond, something must have happened to the sparkling," Sunstreaker told him and felt how his brother accepted it and nodded slowly. ~Allright~ He jumped inside of the first escape pod with an almost online Prowl with First-Aid beside him and Evac and without saying anything he took control over the pod.

"Take your seats, we leave for Earth in 3 nanoseconds," He told them and ignored their startled looks when it was only him that got on and not his brother.

~Come back to me soon~ Sides said over the bond as the escape pod shot out from the ship and he could feel his brother shove him back over the bond.

~See you soon on the mud planet~

Jazz could hear the sound of fleeing Decepticons reached his audio receptors and he looked up as he saw a seeker flew by and out of there. The Decepticons was defeated, and that meant that Optimus had won and the Allspark was safe. The war was finally over; they could return home with the cub and revive their planet. Jazz suddenly stopped everything he was doing and thinking, the Allspark, if there was anything that could repair and bring bark Luna it had to be the Allspark.

 There was still a chance to save her.

Jazz started to rise on his wobbling pedes as his frame complained about every movement he did and pain tore on his middle section as lines and tubes were broken, and energon was leaking between the plating. With his free hand he held on to his middle section, and with the others, he held the broken sparkling frame in his servo and as close as he could to his spark. Jazz did not ever dare to look at her; he could not; he had to be strong for just a little while more, not everything was lost. He had to believe that the Allspark could save her.  Jazz started to walk to the direction he knew that Optimus and the others were, and the place where the final battled had taken place just minutes ago.

 

* * *

 

The battle was over, they had won.

The war was over.

Optimus vented out hard and started to rise and walked toward the fallen frame of his brother, Megatron; his chest was still glowing hot from the overload the Allspark created inside his spark. "You gave me no choice, brother," Optimus said sadly as a spark flew out from the frame and he looked at the human boy that had helped them and now had saved his spark and kneeled to his level.

"Sam I, own you my life, we are in your debt," Optimus said softly before he raised again with a small smile. Finally the battle was over. What they would do know was another thing; he looked around at his men and saw something that made him pause. His optics landed in Jazz that was limping over to them, Optimus looked over the sabotage and noted that he was badly damaged and had energon leaking out from his frame and as he opens his mouth to speak he stopped. Something in the saboteurs optics made him pause, not saying a word as dread filled his spark and he looked down at Jazz servo there silver and energon blue frame was unmoving.

The frame of the sparkling, and he did not need to ask if she was alright because that he could see that she was not. Sorrow and pain stabbed his intakes as he drew a slow intake.

"What happened?" Optimus asked in a low voice to Jazz that stopped in front of him.

"Megatron happened," Jazz answered slowly, and he could feel how his frame was shaking as he tried to keep his emotions under control "he crushed her."  Jazz opened his servos so that Optimus could see the full extent of damaged of the sparklings frame and this time he forced himself to look at her. Jazz could hear some of the humans take in deep startled breathes and Bee gave away a low, sorrowful sound as he walked up tower them. His leg fixed to some degree.  Optimus closed his optics for a second as it sank in, another life was brutally taken away from them, and this one so young and beloved. 

"Maybe the Allspark can bring her back?" Jazz asked and looked up at the Prime, and he could see a flicker of hope in his visor.

Optimus looked at his lieutenant and shook his helm slowly "I'm sorry Jazz, the Allspark was destroyed."

Jazz froze, he could not have heard that one right? The Allspark could not be destroyed, they needed it, both for their planet and now to restore Luna. But as the information sank in and he had heard about Optimus plan of action if he would have been forced.

"Is there nothing we can do? "Sam asked as he stepped away from Bumblebee   "there must be something we can do? Right?" he asked, "You can repair her and try another way?"

Optimus shook his helm "There is nothing we can do when a spark has been extinguished,  I'm sorry." The Allspark could have saved her, but he would not lay that burden and fact on the young boy's shoulders as it was. He had done a brave thing to save them all, and if Optimus had the chance, he would have destroyed the Allspark himself. But now it was the humans that had done it and if he told him that it had been the only chance to bring the sparkling back. It would destroy the young man. Jazz whole frame shocked now both from sorrow and fatigue, and he could hear other bots stepping forward, and this time it was Ratchet and Ironhide that walked toward them in a slow pace and stretched out his servo tower Jazz and without saying anything was given the sparklings frame. There were no words that could be said in a situation like this.  Ratchets breath hitched and that was the only thing that came from him as he pressed his sparklings frame to his spark and Ironhide came up beside him, sorrow and an indescribable loss echoed over their bond.

Optimus looked over his Autobots and looked down at the fallen Megatron and walked tower the dead frame. He looked inside the hole in his chest and was a fragment of the Allspark and slowly picked it up. He could feel some of the energy inside of it, but not much and he held the small shard in his servo and looking down at it. There was no guarantee that it would work or even would have enough power to do anything. He could feel it humming in his servo, and somewhere in his spark he could sense something, but what it was he did not know only that he had to give this a chance.

Optimus walked toward Ratchet and Ironhide and held out his servo. "It may not be enough," he said low "But if you would allow me I can try," he said as he did not get any reactions from the bots for a minute. He could see the struggle that Ratchet went throw just then as he did not want to be separate from his sparklings frame, not even to him. But slowly he let the small sparkling land softly in the Primes much bigger servo, and Optimus brought her up closer to his spark as he shut his optics just a second before he opened it and let the Allspark shard gently fall against the small frame. The shard hummed and vibrated over her spark, and for a second it was doing something, but then it suddenly went quiet, and the light dimmed until nothing happened,  the sparkling still was broken and offline.

It had not worked.

There was nothing that they could do for the small sparkling, and he hated that he was powerless in this matter.

"I'm sorry," he said low to Ratchet as he shook his helm and softly gave back the broken frame of the sparkling and the shard still on her.

They had tried and failed.

She had been too young to offline like that; they had known that it had been a huge risk to have a sparkling in war, but somehow they had just believed and hoped that it would all be all right. That the war soon would stop and no more lives would be taken by the greater good. No one said anything ells as more humans started to arrive and the bots could hear Optimus talked to them, but not many of the bots could collect themselves enough to care. Ratchet held Luna close to him once again, and Ironhide laid his servo over his and rested his helm against his. He could feel the warmth spread across the servo and he could feel the pain still echoing. But there was nothing that could be done. They had tried and now was their only hope gone. The Allspark was crushed and destroyed, and not even their prime could make the smallest shard work, it was not enough to both repair her frame and brought her back from the well.

Today they had lost a bright light to the stars; a battle had been won but at a terrible cost.

Optimus looked over his crushed teammates; they had lost comrades n this war before and came back stronger, but this time he thought it would take a long time for them all to come back  from this battle. If they would ever go.

The war was over but at a terrible cost.


	18. Chapter 18

The Autobots was relocated for the time been as the human government tried to handle the whole situation of alien visiting earth and the destruction of Mission city. Meanwhile the government tried to figure it out the Autobots were moved to a safe place for the moment. But there was a heavy atmosphere hanging over the whole team,  not a lot of activity came from them as most of them were handling the whole situation in their own ways. They had ended the war, Megatron was no more and the Decepticons had spread out and diapered and was laying low. No one knew what time would bring them all at the end.

But life and time itself could be so cruel sometimes, time waited for no one and went on without them they had left in the past, even if the memories still were there. How could it be that the world went on without one little star in it? How could it be so hard to walk forward after everything that had happened?.  One foot at the time that was the only way they could move right now, but the raw pain was there always. This was not like the other times when they had lost a comrade or a close friend. It was a thousand times worse.  Everything remembered Ratchet about their lost, every action, situation or even object could bring back a memory from the last years.

At first, he had just denied it all; it was not true, it could not be true, because it was their feisty little femme, so it could not be true it was not possible.  It was like being in a bad memory flux that his memory bank put together with his worst-case scenarios and fears. His spark had to lie to him; it could not be possible; it just could not be because he still could feel Luna's weight in his arms.  All the times she would refuse to be put into the sparkling hold and did not want to recharge in it anymore. She wanted to be out in the world all the time and not miss a thing, always close to them. But Ratchet could not keep on denying it; he had the hard cold proof of that right in front of him. If only they had been a little faster, they could come in time to save her so this hadn't had to happen. They could have blasted all the Decepticons that stood in their way so much faster. He had known that this all had been a huge risk, he tried to tell himself that he had done all they could, maybe in the battle they had, but it was all a lie. They could have taken her away from there, away from the fighting and war, maybe they could have found a quiet and peaceful planet?. She could have grown up to become the femme she was meant to be.

 Ratchet angrily strikes the surfaces in front of him with a hard fist so that all tools on it rattled in despair. The sound made him look at his tools that now we're in a more colorful mess on the surface than before. He let his optics rested on all the colorful tools for a minute, and he could still remember that day not too long ago when Luna had painted them in all their colors. The joy she had expressed that day and the shock that had gone through him what she had done to his beloved tools. But now he could not see his tools other than in the colors she had chosen for them. He picked up the smallest of them, the green-yellow that was his colors. The pain shot through his spark chamber yet again as the loss of the bond was still there remember him yet again what they had lost He could feel his spark cry out in pain and feel it echoing back at him like a hard cold tune. Ratchet movements were sluggish as he started to tighten a bolt on the small frame joints in front of him as he had been fixing up her. Megatron had made a big mess this time.

A servo came from behind him and stilled his now shaking hand; he looked down at the black servo that kept it in place. He felt Ironhide's presence right behind him, and the tool was dropped back on the berth, and he fell slightly forward as strong arms wrapped around him, keep him upright and then pressed backward. Ratchet leaned back towards the rock that was his mate in a desperate need to feel him there, that he still had one left.  To feel that he still had his mate with him, he was not alone in this pain. He could feel all these feelings radiate from Ironhide's spark even if the weapon specialist did not verbally say anything; he was in as much pain as he was. Ironhide let one finger trace over Luna´s small helm and let the hurt and sorrow finally wash over them both together. They had to accept what had happened; it would take time, probably eons or millennia's to ever accept their fault in the whole mess.

~Come,~ Ironhide whispered softly over the bond ~You need to refuel~

Ratchet didn't say anything or made an attempt to move of his own, he only stood there looking at his mate. The black mech took it as he had his permission as he started to lead him away from the table and to the next room where he had put down  the energon cubes. He did not have to say anything as he put the cube in Ratchet hand and forced it up to his moth.

~Drink~ Ironhide ordered

Ratchet looked down at the cube that now was in his hand, his finger closing in on its surfers and could feel other memories resurge, Luna with her energon cube that was way too big for her or Luna playing with it when she was bored. Energon that was their life liquid, what they needed to function, soft, warm and metallic tasted liquid. The fresh life energon that colored her broken white framework as she was being crunched in Megatron's hand. Ratchet stared down at the cube and he felt his whole frame stiffened as it felt like he was going to purge as he saw the color of the liquid. Ironhide put a hand over Ratchets optics, stopping the memory from playing over and over in Ratchets helm. Ironhide could feel the pain as he too went through the exact emotions his mate was in. How many time had his mate stayed beside a creator that had lost their creations? To many to be counted in. He knew all the right process that happens within the mind and body when you lost someone dear to the spark. But never had it hit him, or they're both, this hard as it was their own creations that had been a victim in the war.

~Don't think about that ~Ironhide said low and hugged the medic as he held his hand still over his optics, trying to prove his point. Ironhide had no idea what he could do to help his mate, it was hard as it was. He was with him the only way that he could be, and he would stay there as long as he had to. In human terms it had already gone a week from that day and Ratchet could not care any less. When they had come to this place, his priority had been to fix up Jazz as good as he could. The mech was badly injured and on the brink of offlining. It had been his pure stubbornness that had led him to Optimus with Luna, but as soon Optimus trials with the Allspark had failed, his body collapsed and put him in medical status, and he still was in it. He would survive but it would be some more days before he could be brought online and it would give his body a chance to heal on its own.

Ironhide leans his forehead against Ratchets and lets his hand drop, Ratchet vented out and closed his optics and leaned into the touch.

~I have to go, we have incoming bots today~ Ironhide said low ~You don't have to come, everyone understands ~

~No I have to~ Ratchet said with a sight  ~Prowl is hurt and it is only us here, I have to go~

"Ratchet, First Aid is with him; he is all right for the moment and so is Jazz."

"No, I'm going, Luna..." Ratchet swallowed again as it felt like something was pressing down hard on his vocals "Luna will be safe here"  he managed to get out in a thick voice.

~It is a long ride; it will take hours, are you sure that you can make it?~ Ironhide asked in a  worried tone, Ratchet had not been able to refuel properly, this was the first time Ratchets tank had not rejected the energon because of the memory flux that would rise every time

Ironhide looked at his mate and did not say anything, he drank from his cup of energon and urged Ratchet to do the same again and this time Ratchet had his optics close of his own accord. He understood his mate needs to keep his hands and processor occupied, it was like Ratchet could not stop for even a second because of all of the memories and feelings that would drown him if he did stop. Primus, he had been polishing all his weapon and canons several times this last few days, they had never been this clean. And yet he could not keep his processor occupied enough, and he felt the sadness and loss every time he stopped, but he had to do something. The big black mech smiled softly and chuckled low as he thought of something to lighten up the situation.

"The humans had to give our little organization a new name," Ironhide said as he tried to lighten the mood some "N.E.S.T

Ratchet looked at him strangely "N.E.S.T? like some birds nest? are they trying to making fun of us?"

Ironhide chuckled low again in pure amusement; he had thought that to "No, not really, it stands for Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty, I think the humans like their acronyms or something. they want us to work togheter with a special force"

The medic chuckled low as he put his helm together with Ironhide's, he was so tired, and Ironhide was right, his recharge had not come easy this last few days. When Ratchet did try to recharge his processor would play up memory after memory and playing them like a video in his helm. He had to force himself in recharge several times, but he came online not soon after. Maybe this would tier him out some more; he needed to do something now when everything here was almost done.

"Really? so we are going to work with the humans now?" Ratchet asked him out loud. He could not believe that they would be working with the humans, not that he had anything against them, but it was complicated for them to stay here with their government an everything like that.

"Yes, probably, they were relatively good to have in the battle, with the right training they can be useful" Ironhide said as he held Ratchet close and vented out. "Lennox, one of the humans that was with us, will be one of the main persons that we will have to work with. I heard the Prime talk about a combined Human/ Autobot defense force against the remaining Decepticons that is still here, we have been in meeting for the details of the treaty. "

"Oh? And what did the humans ask in return for their generosity?" The medic asked

"weapon technology, obviously, but Prime refused. So we are going to share our intelligence and our Autobot force to help them, it is a win-win situation. The Decepticons are here to stay, and we have the power to put a stop to them."

Ratchet nodded slowly, it made sense, "are we going to stay here in this place?"

Ironhide smiled a little and at the medic and shook his helm "No, they are going to expand this and include the armed force from different nations, I think one of the high up in another country is going to allow us access to some foreign territory."

"So we going to be a classified strike team?" Ratchet asked, and Ironhide nodded, slowly letting his mate go so that he could refuel some more before they had to move out.

**:: All Autobots** **gathered in the hall, we roll out in ETA 5 minutes::**

Ratchet put down his cube and started to walk toward the exit, and out from the room. Ironhide walked after him but stopped beside Lunas frame and looked down at her in pure sorrow.

 "I'm sorry sparkling" Ironhide whispered as he covered her frame up with her crystal blanket that had started to get to small for her. She was so small, yet so big; she had grown so much since the day she had been created.

Ironhide looks down at his hand as he had the shard in it, a gift from Optimus. It shimmered in blue and purple color and was small like a human hand.  He slowly put it down on Luna's small chassis, right above the place her spark would be.

"Keep this safe for us sparkle. until we all are one."

 

* * *

 

Everything was so bright and so blue all around her as Luna opened her optics. She sat up and started to look around her almost immediately, something was not right, and she started to rise on her feet. There was a strange feeling inside her, and she did not understand what had happened but her helm felt funny. She could hear an echoing in her spark and processor, it was screams, and as she tried to focus on them, she could hear that they screamed her designations. Why would they scream at her? Had she done something wrong? Maybe something had happened. Something that involved her. That sounded more like it. Luna tilted her helm some as she tried to focus and remember and then she tried to locate her creator's bud without any success. Where were her creators now? Luna tried to contact them throw the bond but it is just echoing softly back to her, and she had no idea of why. Had they blocked her out again? But at the same time, it was not something that caused her any strong emotional pain so probably it was just muted. It was like everything she felt or was thinking was wrapped in a soft blanket of the sort; it all was muted.

Luna looked up all around her, and it was like standing in a room full of stars and galaxies, she recognized a lot of them too from her lesions with First Aid in the lookout. Luna reached out a hand to try and catch a star that felt so close to her, but her hand closed in on only air. How did she end up here?. A Noise not far from her made the sparkling look up, and her optics landed on one of the most beautifully Cybertronians she ever had laid optics on. She had to admit that the femme was even more stunning than her two suns. The femmes framework was sleek, and she hardly had any sharp angels at all, her colors went through royal blue to soft purple with the dust of gold in her joints. Luna could also see so many small details painted in a soft shimming gold color over her leg and arm parts.  She was beautiful; Luna vented out in pure amazement.

The femme in front of her chuckled "Thank you little one."

Luna gasped as she heard the femmes voice for the first time, like sounded like the clearest crystal was ringing all around them. Who was she and why had she never seen her before? Something inside of Luna told her that she should know about this femme, but she did not remember anything of ever seeing her or knowing her designation.   

"I have many designations," the blue femme said as she looked down at the sparkling "You would probably know me best as Allspark."

Luna looked skeptically at her and didn't get it together, hadn't Bee said that the Allspark was a cube of energy? Not a beautiful Cybetronian femme.

Allspark chuckled again at the expression "Yes, your brother was right" she told her and Luna blinked again, she had not said that out loud. When she thinks about it, she had not said anything at all the time, but this femme had answered her anyway.

"You did not need too," The Allspark said, "I can hear you even without a voice. everything you feel and think I will receive."

Luna looked at her and tilted her helm and was going to give the femme a chance to explain. She felt safe enough, and she had no idea what the Allspark wanted with her anyway, she just wanted to get back to her creators.

"Little one, I have something to show you," Allspark said and lowered her hand so that Luna could jump on it, but the sparkling stared at the hand in front of her, and something in her processor screamed for her to not get on her hand, so she stood firmly where she was. But at the same time, her curiosity was killing her; she wanted to know what the Allspark wished to show her.

"I will not hurt you; you have my word as the Allspark."

Alright, she was the Allspark the sparkling concluded, so maybe she could trust her just a little bit. Luna walked on her much bigger hand, and Allspark began to lift her so that they were suddenly at eye level with each other. Luna stared in her purple optics and at this close range, she could see a circle of gold around the iris.

" What you did was foolish and stupid done little Luna. But brave one the less, and the outcome created so much grief for your family" Allspark said and smiled sadly "You are so beloved by so many of my creations, and it is not your time to go to the well of all-sparks."

Luna looked at her and then down at the hand she was standing on, she remembered them all both her creators and family. Why were they not here? Luna looked around at the stars around them and did not understand where she was exactly. She remembered that she should be in hiding, not in space.

"This is my well, and your creators are not her, only you are." the blue femme smiled sadly at her. "The well of Allsparks, every little light, stars, you see here was once a Cybetronian," she told Luna and looked around her. "all of the galaxies you see here was once the first primes; now they hold life on their own inside of them, we are all a part of a bigger one."

The sparkling did not understand, but was not the well of Allspark the place you traveled to when you were offline? Like that time with Cliffjumper on the ship. When Optimus had held a beautiful speech about the stars, was that it? Was she offline?

"Yes, you are."

Luna's optics wide and she stared up at the Allspark that could not be right.

"I´m sorry that one of my creations did this to you, he was not always this lost to vengeance" Allspark vented out softly and started to walk into space. Luna stared at the femme; she was offline; she was in the eternal recharge without ever online again. She would never see her creators again, her brother or Jazz, or Prowl. Or her twins. Luna could feel a heavy feeling settle inside her spark and her optics started to mist up as lubricant started to gather. Before any of them had a chance to fall the Allspark spoke again, and Luna looked up.

"I have a favor to ask of you Lunastorm, creation of Ironhide and Ratchet,"  Allspark said as they had started to walked tower one of the brightest stars in front of them. Luna stared at the blue star in wonder, the surface of the star was ice blue, and it had gold swiveled around on the surface in different patterns. She couldn't even sense any heat or force from the star as they were close now, but she could feel the electricity and power in the air pulsing.

"I'm not cruel, I will not ask you this without a choice and not give you anything in return, " Allspark said softly "but it going to be a hard choice for you to make and I'm sorry for that."

Luna looked up at her in wonder and nodded; she was listening. If there was even one chance for her to get back to her family she wanted to hear it.

The Allspark smiled softly at the good sparkling in her servo as she looked back at the blue star in front of them.

"The Allspark power can't be destroyed, "she said with a voice of sorrow "It can only be transformed, at first I had this form I'm now walking in. I walked together with the first Primes, creating a world together with them and our creations and when I was at the brink on offlining the energy was thrown into the cub as you know of it."

Luna tilted her helm when she did not understand what the femme wanted from her and Allspark chuckled again low.

"I want to ask you if you are willing to become the new Allspark," the Allspark asked the little sparkling in her hand

Luna's optics went wide, the new Allspark? Could she be that?

"Yes, you can become the new Allspark."

Luna had no idea what to say about that; she was just a sparkling, she had no idea of what the Allspark could do or was known that the stories she had heard from the other bots.

"The Allspark can be whatever you want it to be," the femme said and looked at the blue star in front of her "It can be a weapon to destroy or a tool to create, if you accept this it will be all up to you what you will do with the power."

So far she only heard good think about accepting, but why was the Allspark so sad? Luna looked the femme over. If there was one thing she had learned from the earlier event was that not everything was good.  Allspark smiled again; the sparkling was a sharp one. "I´m sad because with this power also a lot of pain and sorrow will come."

Luna nodded slowly, that was not good at all.

"You will have two choices; the first is that you will remain here and go to the well of Allspark where no pain can find you, and you will always be safe. Or you can go back, become the new Allspark vessel and be in constant danger and pain and sorrow will always be there in some form or another. " the femme turned around to the blue star in front of them

"But," The Allspark said as she looked at it "If you return you will find love, thou two twins of your if I'm not wrong" The Allspark explained and smiled as the sparklings optics went wide again in worry and fear, even if the feeling was muted.

Luna did not want the pain and sorrow again, and she had hated it last time; she was afraid of it. But she did not truly understand that part with the twins; she already loved them, what more was it?

Allspark chuckled low "Indeed you do, your connection is a strong one, it is something that will develop later on if you choose to go back. Right now you need to understand this. The Allspark is a powerful output of energy, the reason I offlined was that the energy was too much for one single Cybetronian to carry and it is why it transferred inside a cube" he told Luna and stroke her helm with a motherly smile

"But if you have two Cybetronian to share it with you will have a long life ahead of you, if it is your path to walk. It is your choice to make, I can't tell you what to do but think it through clearly," The Allspark said and looked back at the stars around her where their history was written. But the future was not written in either the stars or like the humans say, in stone. It was always changing and now the future of the Cybetronian species laid in the small hands of a sparkling and her choice.

 

* * *

 

"The cost it clear, let' s do this."

The base was silent, not many humans were here, and all Autobots was on the road to great more of them. Like they needed any more aliens on this godforsaken planet, and now the government opened up their arms to them all.

It was a huge bad joke.

The door into the temporary housing room for the Autobot opened, and five dark dressed men stepped inside slowly and looked around. If they got caught, it would be really bad, but as it was the plan would work without any problems.

"Johnsson, watch the door."

"Do you think that this is such a good idea? What if we get caught?"

"Don't whine, after what these freaks have done to us, it is the least they can do to compensate for our loss "

"But..."

" No pension, no insurance, the bank will take our houses, and no one will hire us, but if we take this, we will be able to make a fortune together well. I for one will not expose my family to this humiliation all because the government wants to play nice to the aliens. "

The man that spoke was tall and had shaggy bronze hair; there were at least 1-week bristles on his cheeks. His eyes had hardness in them, and he was dead set on doing this, that damn Simmons was already out of there and had accepted his punishment like the dog he was. That was something he would not do.

A blond haired man walked inside behind the first one and let the light turn on. The men looked around, and then the bronze haired man grinned when they found what he was looking for. Oh, he could see how everything would settle in no time; they already had an interesting person who was ready to buy parts. This was going well especially when all of the N.B.E was out from this place, and no one was on guard either. Inside of the temporary Med-Bay, they could see the shape of a silver N.B.E, but no movements or life signs could be seen in it.

"There it is, tag it and bag it, boys, we leaving this place like rich men."

 


	19. Chapter 19

Their escape plan had been scrapped as soon the pod had left the main ship; the enemy was hot on their rear and not only that. The ship that was after them were the infamous ship of Megatron and his main fleet, Nemesis. And on top of that, the enemy ship had been generous about the amount of ammunition they had shot right at Millennium one. All that the Autobots could do was to stare in horror and sadness as their home base for so many years exploded right in front of them in a grand fire show of different colors and framework that shoot away from the explosion. The final blast from Nemesis that blew the ship up created an enormous shockwave that flung all of the escape pods away from their original course. Big lumps of metal and debris shot out around them, hitting the pods and making the hull scream and warnings blast all around the commanding center.

"Scrap" Sides swore as he for a second lost control over the pod, making the vessel uncontrolled spinning around. When larger debris hit the hull with a strong impact, Sides was thrown hard over the control panel but managed to regain the balance, and the others were fast in their seats.  He grabbed the control panel and sharply turned to the right and increased the force to the opposite direction they were spinning. Quickly Sides managed to get the balance back on the ship and served for the new obstacle that was thrown against them in stages.  A new powerful maneuver saved them from being hit by the larger flying debris, they had to get out of the blast, or they all would be blown up.

Warnings blasted over all of the screens and Sides tried to ignore them and was pushing the warnings away; he couldn't concentrate on them anyway. His processor was sending him messenger and possible maneuvers that could give them a chance to get out from the fire. They started avoiding most of the things that came against them as farther away; they came from millennium one.  It was only small metal pieces that easily struck the hull without doing any damage to the ship.

~Sunny!~  Sides could feel the dark feeling from his brother, and a cold fear encircled his spark and frame. ~are you all right?~

~I´m all right, focus on make it to earth ~his brother ordered ~we have a new enemy ship to scrap, I will cover for you~

Sides clenched his hands as he could feel a hard sensation hit him again as dread filled him. It was not anything from his brother that he was sure of, but he could not understand whatever had happened. He could feel the pain remained, and it felt like he wanted to start crying without any purpose. But Sides didn't understand why. Was it because the ship was blown up, or was it something else? Sideswipe could suddenly feel sensation travel over his frame like his brother was right behind him and comforting him. It helped him some to focus on the task in front of them, he sent back a warming and grateful feeling, silently thanking his brother.

~Be careful ~ Sides said as he locked his optics out in the space in front of them and made a fast damage check and was pleased to see that nothing too serious come back. he went into hyperdrive, and the speed increased steadily and the stars floated around them until only soft lines flew past, but he could still keep a proper course forward

"Are you all alright?" Sides asked the others as he started to fly away from the scrap rubble that once was their home and main base.

"I am alright, "Evac said as he vented out, that had been one pit scary ride.

"We are too, for most of it," First Aid said as he checked on Prowl and looked over to the red front liner, suddenly he was very happy to have one of the twins with them. The twins were many things, warriors, pranksters, and usually idiots. But one thing was certain; they could fight and think straight in the heat of the moment, may it be in battle or in an escape mission they could focus and get results.

"good, we have been knocked out of our path to Earth, estimated time is now about six solar cycles." Sides informed and started to do an easy repair on the programs of the ship as he put the ship on autopilot. "So buckle up mechs, I will see how fast this baby will fly as soon as I temper with the programs a little."  Sides looked in front of them and could not help but grinned, despite everything horrible that happened around them, soon they would be on a whole new planet, and he finally could see their little princess again. He could not get there soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Sides had done all he could to make the landing on the new planet as smooth as he could, but it was not easy as the ground itself was not flat, and a lot of things were sticking up everywhere. They had not been given the exact location of their new temporarily staying place for safety measure, so after they had landed, they had to wait for the welcoming committee to meet and greet them. Sides turned the energy to the pod and looked at the others in the cabinet

 "Mechs we have successfully landed on the mud ball its inhabitants call Earth, I hope that you will enjoy the time you are here and not get any mud where it should not be. I sincerely hope that when you fly again, you will choose Sideswipes escape line" he told them with a cheeky grin.

"Good," Prowl said as he stood up, ignoring the goofy mech statements, his processor felt dizzy, and he could feel Jazz consciousness weekly but at the same time not at all, but at least Jazz was not offline.

Evac looked at his instrument border and opened up the vents so that circulation could come in the pod. A soft hissing sound could be heard when the cabin filled with air from the outside and helped to cool down the hot hull. Evac looked down at his control panel, which gave away a static noise when it was trying to get information about the planet and where they were. He managed to get up a little basic before everything was shut down with a sharp snap and a smell of burned circuits rise.

"Well, that will not help us much" He sighed and looked at the others "We landed in a place they call Oregon, that is all I could get," Evac told them as he left his seat and went up and brought forth a holographic map of the area that he had downloaded. A blue map showed up in front of him, and he looked around it and saw that there was moving cybertronians dots that was moving against them "There is life form coming our way." He informed them and shut down the map.

Sides was fast on his feet and walked quickly tower the door "Enemy or friends?" he asked as he brought out his swords, his whole frame felt tingles and like he had fallen in a swarming nest or something. He did not like this feeling of wrongness inside of him, and it made him on edge. The last thing he had heard from Sunny before they were too far apart was that Nemesis had been halted in its path and the second escape pod was not far from them, maybe a solar cycle or something away.

"Friendly" Evac said, "It is Prime and two others, and some other organic signals that are still unknown to me."

Sides nodded as he patched in the access code for the door and let it open with a hissing sound and the cold air of earth traveled inside the pod as the other in it started to walk behind him. Sides still had one of his swords out, in case if it was a trap or any Decepticons would come. In this war, you could never be too careful. As the four bots walked slowly out from the escape pod with Sides taking the lead. The first thing he saw was a lot of green things that were called trees all around them; some had been destroyed by their landing. So that was the bumping things he had hit on his way down, he looked at the soft ground beneath his feet's and pushed away a stone in front of him. Making dust clouds in its way.

~Wow Sunny, you will hate this planet~ Sides grinned over their bond as his brother was not that far away in space now.

Sides showed his brother some pictures of the place he now was in over their bond, and as he could feel the dread in his yellow twins, he could not help to snickered low at the amusement. All this dirt would get under Sunnys platings and straight to his protoform, and he would get so dirty in the long run. Sides did not care that much that he could get dirty; he was not as vain as his brother, and there was a liquid that could wash it off. But that did not mean that he liked it; he could accept it better than his dear old brother. So much fun he would have to pest Sunny over this fact.  The red twin looked over at their Prime and saw that the whole team was there to meet them, and he grinned.  

 **" Missed us?"** Sides asked as he put his swords away.

 **"Prime"** Prowl said as he walked out behind Sides and with First Aid by his side slightly hovering in worry over the tactician.

 **"Welcome to Earth"** Optimus greeted them, but as they were here he didn't have to ask if something had happened and he looked over at Prowl than hung his helm

 **"We lost Millennium one, "** Prowl told him **"We could not hold our ground, it was too much, and we had to split up as the pod could not hold more than four at the time. The others are not far from us."**

 **" Don't worry about the ship; It is good that you escaped, I am glad that you all survived"** Optimus said, it was a shame that the ship was destroyed, but he was happy that all of them had survived.

 Ratchet walked over tower Prowl, automatically going into medic mode **"How are you? any glitches in your system after the stain?"** **"I'm fine; you don't need to look me over, no glitches or stain in your system?"** The black and white mech said as his wing panels rise some, he did not want the medic to fuss over him. The only thing he wanted right now was to see Jazz.

 **"App, app, app, who is the Chief medical officer here?"** Ratchet asked the tactician and stared him down as Ratchet saw Prowls wings rise in a silent protest. He would not let the tactician go without making sure for himself that he was all right. Primus only knew that he had enough problems.  Ratchet held out his hand and was waiting for the Praxian to give him access to his system.

Prowl backed off a little, and his wings were lowered at the question that was not so much a question than it was a statement. No one could say no to Ratchet when he was caring for a patient.   **"You are,"** Prowl said and vented out as he held out his arm and opened the most basic system ports for the medic to hook up into and check his system.

 **"Good,"** Ratchet said and connected to the tactician's system and started to read the data that was coming in, so far so good. Just some phantom echo in the code, as Ratchet worked, he could still feel the other ones gaze on him and the question that he wanted to ask.

 **"Jazz is alright; no need to worry, how does your program feel now?"** Ratchet asked as he avoided to look up at the mech in front of him.

 **"Functional"** Prowl said, and his optics focused on the doctor, and his sensor panels raised again in a different angle than before, and he got a little tense as he started to pick up signals and information. Something had happened, Ratchet doesn't usually behave like this.

 **"Good, nothing too bad have happened to you; what you were feeling was certainly an eco from Jazz. That bond is new and raw, so it is difficult to separate emotions and the physical."** Ratchet told him and let the Tactician go only to walk over to look over the other newcomers.

"Man, it is times like this I wish that I had a translator in my head," a dark-skinned human man said low to his comrade as they were looked at the newcomer. None of the humans had understood anything of the conversation. To them, it was all like clicks and whirling sounds in different tunes.

Optimus looked down at the humans and looked a little bit bashful; he had forgotten the humans where there for a minute  " I apologize, Chief Master Sergeant Epps, it was not our intention to confuse you."

"It is all right, Optimus, we understand, perhaps you could introduce us now?" Lennox said as he smiled up against the newcomers as the Prime nodded.

"Of course, this is one of my Frontlines, Sideswipe," he said, and the red bot grinned at them and saluted

"He forgot to tell you that I'm the best, most handsome and skilled one of all" Sides said as he grinned and sidestepped some to look at the humans better, they were really small, like sparklings but whit strange colored plating. He started to look around and did not see Luna anywhere, but he did not see Bee either, so she was probably with him.

Ironhide gave off a grunting sound at the red frontrunners statement  "Yeah, that is a load of bolts right there. Don't believe anything that comes out from his mouth," he told the closest humans. "Both he and his brothers believe that they are the most wonderful thing primus ever have created."

"But it is true" Sides complained amused "You are just jealous of us Hide? Perhaps it is time for an upgrade? pink, maybe?."

"They are called in the Autobots rank for the Terror twins, and that is for a reason," Ratchet said and cast a warning look over at his mate that was going to take the red devils taunting challenger.

 ~Don't~ Ratchet waned him as he was done scanning and checking over the others and was now standing beside his mate, keeping him in check. He wanted to go back to the base; it did not feel right to leave Luna or Jazz there with minimum protection. Bee was with his human charge; maybe they should have kept him at the base a little bit longer?   

Optimus raised one optic ridge when his crew went right back in teasing each other, something that eased the whole scenario as he could hear a lot of chuckling from the humans around them. If it was something that Sideswipe was good at then, it was to lighten a tense atmosphere, and his taunting of the weapon specialist had done just that.

"Let Optimus continue with the presentation," Prowl said and looked flatly at Sides that ignored him with a grin on his faceplate. The red twin had started to study the humans that were all around Optimus with a lot of curiosity. The two humans in front were probably the one that was in charge of the humans; they looked most comfortable in their vicinity; the others were tensed and jumpy.

"Thank you Prowl," Optimus said and nodded "This is Prowl, My second in command and our military strategist. Beside him is Evac our space technology expert," he continued, and the Blue bot raised a servo to great the humans with a wave of his own.  

"Last but not least we have First Aid," Optimus said, and the white and red bot nodded "He is Ratchets apprentice and a fine medic in his own right."

Lennox nodded and looked up at the new arrivals when Prime had finished the presentation, and that was their turn. "Welcome to Earth, my name is Lennox," Lennox said and stepped forward "I believe that you soon will receive a data packet with all the information you will need to function on this planet, I would recommend that you download or scan a vehicle of your liking. "

 Sides looked over the humans and then to Ironhide that stood closest to the talking humans and then he looked over tower Ratchet and the others. He may be a prankster, and he was not the smartest one of them all, but something was up with this whole picture, and it felt wrong. Sides had seen the rise of Prowls sensor panels a minutes ago, and it was not in a positive way. You don't fight side by side with someone for so long and not pick up the signals of the other, and this was a signal that something was not right. Sideswipe stopped in his examination of the humans and began to analyze the fact he was now starting to collect and put together from the others all around him.

Sides looked over at Ironhide and Ratchet and then over too Optimus and then back to Prowl that was now looking tense at Ratchet. He scanned both the doctor and the weapon specialist and noticed that they were acting different, more reluctant, and he could see signs that they had no good charge for a while. Sides didn't want to take things for granted, but he remembered the strange feeling he and Sunny received some day ago. A feeling that something had happened. The information that he now had downloaded said that the Allspark had been destroyed in the last battle. But it did not feel like it was what made them act like this; he had seen these reactions before when they lost someone.

Dread started to fill his spark, who had they lost? Apparently not Jazz, Ratchet had said so much. Maybe Bee? or Primus forbidden Luna? His blue optics darken some, and he could feel his spark hum painfully in his chest now, signaling Sunstreaker that something was wrong.

If it had been, Bee that was offline Luna would be with them, not alone somewhere ells. Sides looked them all over again, no. He did not even want to process that thought, he did not even dare to think it, but he had to ask.

"Where is Luna?"

Both Ratchet and Ironhide stopped all their movements, and Sides optics narrowed at the reaction, and he did not like it. Frag, he had been right, something had happened to the sparkling, and it was nothing good. His whole frame stiffened, and he could feel his whole processor boosting up and scream at him, and he could feel the same happen to Sunny that was not so far away from Earth by now. When he did not get any answer from nether Ironhide or Ratchet, he turned tower Optimus that just gave him a sad look and opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was saying did not registries in Sides processor because he could not believe it.

No.

No, don't say those words, everything but those. The red frontline turned tower Ratchet, and Sides had now a hard time to keep his emotions in check, something that Sunny was echoing back at him and asked silently what happened.

"She did not make it," Ratchet said the words that no one wanted to say or hear with a low voice without any emotions in it. The front liner stiffened and became tens as a spring; his processor shut down as thus words echoing in his mind. Suddenly the forest had gotten a lot quieter, and nothing moved as the information registries in them all.  He could feel Sunny´s surprise and chock echoing over their bond as he snapped up the information. The humans were silence and looked over the Autobots and their reaction, both Lennox and Epps had children and could sympathize with the whole situation. It might as well have been one of their daughters who could have died. It did not matter than Lennox had yet to meet his daughter.

"How?"  Prowl breaks the heavy silence

"Megatron was going to offline Jazz, but she intervened and was caught," Optimus said and lowered his helm if he only had been faster there may be the sparkling still would live. But he pushed aside the thought that had swirled in hand processor recent days; there was nothing he could have done differently. There was nothing more to say, they knew all about that hatred Megatron held for those he considered beneath him, and small sparkling was far beneath his standards. The rest of the conversations fell for deaf audio receptors, at least in the Sides case. He felt completely out of place as if all the air had gone all out of him like a hit in his tank. He now understands why his spark had given off painful pulses for a while, it did not longer feel the distains existence of their other half, or third, depending on how you looked at it.

The little ball joy that made up the sparkling was gone from all of their life.

The journey back to the temporary base was, without a doubt, the most silent one all of them had been on for a long time. No one said anything as they drive, not even the humans. In the front was the red and blue Peterbilt truck with flames on the hood followed by a black GMC Topkick, a silver [Chevrolet Corvette](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevrolet_Corvette)  Stingray held his distance but did not speed pas them. A black mustang police car was escorted by a Red and white Ambulance beside the Search & Rescue hummer and last a blue Alfa Romeo took the rear. All in all, it was a cocktail of different cars, and the humans inside of them traveled down the road tower, Hoover Dam. Because of the humans, the way there took a long time, and it was by far the longest time Sides had been silent, ever. If he would have been driving at that speed, he wanted he could be there at half the time, but he did not do that. But Primus, he so needed to let off some steam, he wanted to shoot at something, to scream and hit anyone that was not his brother.

Why did he have to land so far away from them?

Once inside the base, they let all the people out, and everyone went their separate ways after the new Autobots had been shown where they could recharge. It was a big hangar, so they did not have to stay in their alt mode to stay there, but most of them did that anyway. Ratchet, First Aid and Prowl went to the temporary medical center where Jazz was being held, and Luna's frame was.

Sides stayed in his alt form, and he kept a close grip on his bond with Sunstreaker, to feel he was still there, and his brother felt the same. The lost was still raw in both of them, and how much Sunstreaker than tried to deny it, he cared more about the annoying little sparkling than anyone would believe, even if she could not take a hint. It was like every time Sunny pushed her away; she was glued even harder on his plating, and she had been back as fast as she could run. He cared for her, and the loss hurt both of the twins, and they let the sorrow fill their sparks, he had not dared to go and see her frame, it was not like that he wanted to remember her. In his mind, he still could not believe that she was offline and gone from this world, even if her frame was still here, she was not. Sides were almost in recharge when he was online by a new tumult around him, and he opens his sensors, and if he had thought that it could not get word he had been very wrong, and he had probably jinxed them all.

"She is gone," Ratchet said almost panicked "Luna's frame is gone"

 

* * *

 

The sound of moving parts was the first thing that started to get registered in her processor, after that the sensation of being in a moving containment came slowly. It felt at first like she was still inside her carriers sparkling hold. But at the same time, the cold feeling started to creep closer to her protoform, alerting her that she was not in the sparkling hold. The closest thing could be when she was with her sire in his alt mode maybe? They were driving somewhere, but she could not fully know where they had been going. The familiar lulling feeling of being on the road made her pull herself a little and let all her systems slowly get working again. The smell was different from her sire, and the surface was completely different from her sire's seats

It was very rattling where she was laying and uncomfortable, the temperature was quite cold in the space, and she vented in hard, feeling the cold air drag down her raw ventilation system. Making her system cough, and she whined low in distress, where was her carrier?. She did not feel so good,  her systems felt heavy and sluggish, and she could not feel her creators anywhere near her. Something tickled her face, and she raised her hand to pull whatever it was away from her face. The hard fabric that lay over her face soon was dropped, she tried to focus her optics a few times, but the only thing she could see in front of her was darkness. Luna slowly stretched up one arm and felt something hard and coldly against her palm, where was she?. The sparkling tried to focus on the surface in front of her, and she let her finger travel over the lid that was over her helm. Luna was lying completely. Still, it was like she did not even dare to vent, and she could feel the movements of the vehicle all around her. She could feel the fear come closer, and she started to shiver from the cold.

Something was wrong, really wrong.

She could not feel anything, neither her creators or the others. She was alone. But as her processor started to bost up and memories come back, the last thing she remembers was the blue femme, the Allspark. But how did she get there? And what was the choice she had to make and why? Luna felt her spark pulse and a warmth sensation was slipping out from her, she had accepted the star, and it had traveled inside of her. But how did she get there at all? And where were her Creators? Luna's hand was once again on the metallic surface above her, and she looked at it as her optics had started to collect the smallest of light that sipped inside from the cracks. 

She started to remember the screams and then an indescribable pain that enveloped her, and red optics that stared right at her as something broke. Luna gave away a hitched sound, and she tried to cover her optics as if that would help her to take that memory away. She did not want to see the red optics, but even if she closed her vision, she started to remember everything as her processor started to play it up.

 Jazz, that was in pain.

The bad bot that held him high and was the course of the pain.

Her creators screamed her designation.

A big hand that caused her such incredible, indescribable pain.

Then the deafening silence when it all ended, and nothing was there. And then she had been all alone, no one had been there with her, no one was close, and it scared her even more. Her spark pulsed harder in her chassis, and she vented out more, she could feel the space around her started to shrink down, and the walls of her containment started to press down at her. It came closer and closer until it was all around her, and suddenly she was back there in the heat of the battle. Megatron's hand was all around her, his red optics stared at her, his grip that was cutting off her air supplies and ventilation sending pain through her system. Her screams that were cut off when something in her throat broke and the taste of metallic from her energon in her mouth.

It made her feel nauseous.

Luna opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, just the sound of a hard rush of air, she started to hit the metal in front of her hard. Luna felt the panic and hurt envelop her; all she wanted was to get away, run away from the pain and the tiny space that was now crushing her alive. She hit it again hard before she started to kick against the surface, and her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, but no sound was heard from her throat. She could feel the stress grow on her, Luna's optics had started to brighten up as they were now in a pale hue, and at every stroke, new sparks started to fly off her servos. The air felt tense and charged as it felt like it was electricity in the air all around her. The panic attack blended in with the memory flux that her processor started to replay inside her mind, but now it was looped. Luna was in such a panic that she did not even notice that the vehicle's movements had stopped.

 Luna continued to beat and hit the lid that was now dented, but soft purple electricity sparks traveled down her arms as it was building up inside of her in pure panic. Her weapon system was off, but something ells deeper inside of her started to come forward. Something new, something the Allspark placed inside of her. Electricity was built up within her, and in one last silent scream, a purple flashes shot out and were blowing the lid off with a powerful bang. Surprise screams and cries could be heard from outside when the lid was blown off, and Luna was quickly out of the car and landed hard on the ground. Her whole frame shaking, and she tried to rise, but her legs did not move underneath her, and her whole frame shook violently.

"What is this!" a voice yells "The thing should be dead, why is it still alive!?!"

Luna felt her processor screamed at her that she was still in danger; she did not register the humans that were close to her as the electricity started once again built up within her. She could not breathe. Megatron was there again, crushing her, making it hard to cool down her frame. The small femmling was now shaking uncontrolled and was curled in a protecting ball; all her plating was standing on edges as to protect her. Luna tried to shout out for help, for someone to help her, but no sound left her.

"Apparently not, Kill it!" A man said and took out his gun and pointed it to the scared and hurt sparkling in front of them. How did this happen? This was supposed to be a mission easily achieve. No one told him that the damn thing could get back from the dead! Muller could be heard from the sky as rain suddenly began to fall on the desert road where the men were standing.

" Do it!" another man said and backed away, a crack of lightning above them made the sky lit up in a flash. The small frame of the robot in front of them was full of the electricity visible to their eyes, and the lightning suddenly hit the ground with a deadening crack not far from them.

"Shit! Screw the money, I'm out of here!" the one closest to the car shouted over the rain and the storm that was now brewing all around them. The wind came from nowhere, and it felt like they were in its eye.

"No, not without the damn robot!" The bronze haired man shouted

"This is not worth our life, that thing will kill us all!" one other argued, "And it won't die, we can't transport it like this."

"This is our chance to get rich."

"No way, if the government get the news that we took one of the aliens that were still alive, we will be as good as goners. That is crazy, you said that it would be easy making money off this thing, this is not what I call easy. I'm out of here!" 

The car started up, and soon the last men also jumped inside the still functional vehicle with its trunk blown out as they started to speed out from there as lightning hit the ground yet again. Sending sand and debris everywhere and as the car drove away, they left Luna behind shaking and now drenched on the road. She heard nothing, registries nothing, her frame shook loudly, and she curled up in a protective ball. Luna laid on the asphalt and was quietly cry while thunder rumbled above her.

How long she was lying in the same spot on the asphalt, she did not know. But it was now completely silenced around her, no lightning was hitting the ground, and the only thing that could be heard was the raindrops on her frame. She vented in and out a few more time, tasting the humid air, and she could now feel that she was out in the open. She was no longer trapped inside a cold hand or in a cold box; no walls were around her. Luna uncurls from her protective ball and could now, for the first time, slowly look around her. It was nearly dusk, and the sky was dark with heavy rain clouds, she laid on the ground for a little while but now on her back structure as she stared up at the clouds. Luna looked up at the sky and rain hit her faceplate, and then she closed her optics. She could feel the rains soft drops against her frame, calming her down; it felt nice. She had never felt anything like this before, to bath with her creators was one thing, but this was liquid from the sky. It had a calming effect on her system, slowly she tried to rise again, and this time, her feet started to listen to her commands.

Her legs felt so heavy as they were made of lead, and she had a hard time to find her balance as she stumbled a few times before she found it. Luna looked around her at the dark terrain that she was left in, where were her Creators? Luna tried to reach out throw the bond, but it was damaged somehow, and it was hard to feel anything from it. It was different from before; this was not simply blocking the bond as her creators had been in the battle. She remembered almost everything from the battle, but she tried to suppress most of it as much as she could. A smooth feeling washed over her whole frame, and the sparkling blinked in surprise, for a second, she could feel the blue femmes present, but it was soon gone. Luna looked down at her hands and then on her protoform, she didn't look any different, but what was that tingling thing she had felt before?. She had felt the blue femme close at that time too as she had the panic attack, and all the feelings were pressed down at her at that moment, but she had lifted some of them. But she did not erase it all; Luna felt a different kind of panic than before surfed as a cold wind blow at her. She was all alone in some desert, and she had no means to contact her creators or anyone.  

New lightning went through the sky with a mighty bang, and the rain made loud clapping sound on her helm as she relished how bad the situation she was in.

And it was really bad.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ratchets word echoing through the walls as Sideswipe stiffened, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the medic as they did not fully comprehend the information. For a second, it was so quiet in the hall that it would be possible to hear a needle fall in the middle. No one dared to move, or even breath as the words sank in.

"What do you mean that her frame is gone?" Optimus was the first one to ask as he walked forward.  

"Exactly what I said! Luna's frame is not where we left it, and the Allspark shard is gone with her."  

"The Allspark also? Ratchet, is it possible that the energy still worked?"

"That can't be possible, right? you said that there was too little energy left in the Allspark, right?" Sideswipe asked as he transformed up and wheeled forward, the feeling of hope starting to spread in his spark. Maybe the Allspark had granted her life once more; perhaps there was still a chance. But he stopped the feeling fast from spreading too far inside of him; he would not get his hope up.

"I have no idea!" Ratchet said to them and tried to reach out through the bond, but it was nothing there. His whole frame shook by suppressed anger and worry. The one thing he did not believe could happen had happened. The humans had now gathered around them, and Lennox locked up at Optimus "There are security cameras all around the base, maybe it could be of help?"

Optimus looked down and nodded, "Yes, that will do Prowl?"

The security bot nodded as he had been walking out from the med bay at that moment, but he had heard everything. He hated to leave Jazz by himself in the med bay, but if it was real and the sparkling had come online against all the odds, they had to act fast.

"Show me the way," He said as he looked down at the human that had been speaking. They did not have to walk long as they come to one of the smaller computer halls of the humans and Prowl looked at it all but decided soon to connect with the mainframe. As he did that he could quickly bring up the security feed for the last 10 hours and was fast sorting it out. When he found something, he brought it to a slow down and stared at the screen in front of him and swore low under a vent.

This was bad.

**:: Optimus, I have found something, and you will not like it::**

**:: What is it?::**

Prowl copied the video file and sending it over to the Prime. In the video, they could see five men sneak inside the med bay with a truck and minutes after that come out with something on it wrapped in a cloth. Something that had the size of a small child in proportion to the men. As he looked, Prowl could follow the truck out from the hanger and out to a waiting car where they soon could drive past the security and away from the base. Was this a big joke? Why did the humans let them pass without any hindrance?

"This is unacceptable," Optimus said and looked down at the humans, his optics taking a darker shade of blue as anger sparked inside of him.

"What did you find?" one of the high ups asked as they had come to the hangar as well, but only two of them, including secretary Kelly.

"Some of your men have taken the sparklings frame," Prowl said as he walked up to them "And dived away without any obstacles at all.

"What?" Ratchet growled as he walked p to them

"What do you mean?" Ironhide soon asked as he walked up beside his mate

"Some people from the former S7 organization took Luna's frame," Prowl said as he stared down at the humans.

"But S7 is no more," Secretary Kelly said as he looked them all over, a little uncomfortable in this tense situation if the Autobots wanted to, they could efficiently finish his life right here and now if they wanted. And if it had been his kids, he probably had been doing just that. But right now he needed to save the situation, and he brought up his mobile and started to call the head of recharging team that probably still was wrong with the alien tech.

"New orders, we have a security breach and property on the run, I want them tracked, cached and brought to justice" Kelly ordered, this matter had to be solved fast, not only was there a breach of the new agreement with the Autobots but it was proof that they were too vulnerable here. The security was severely lacking, and if the information that was kept here were handled into the wrong hands, it would be awful. The commander looked down at his staff and then to the Autobots. If anyone had told him that by accepting this position, he would meet a real alien from space, he would probably think that they had been in the branch too long or gone entirely crazy. But here they were, even if the Autobots had told them they would protect humanity from the Decepticons, he wonders if this situation would make it all change. They were already walking on eggshells around each other and considering what sector7 had done before to one of their own. Kelly looked down at his phone again as he started to walk away; they had some kidnappers to catch, according to the surveillance cameras, they already had a head start.

 

* * *

 

Frag it all to the pit and back.

Sides had been right; he hated this Primus forsaken mud planet they now were on, and he wanted to get away from it as fast as he could. He was now literary having the worst time of his existence. Not that he would ever tell his brother that or anything, his head was big enough as it was. Not only did he have mud and dust in all kind of place where dirt and sand should not be in, but there was also this wind that was blowing all around him, making driving a real pain in his aft. Not to speak of this wet thing the humans called rain and made the road to unpredictably for him to speed on. He could feel Sideswipes agony over the bond, and he hated that he was not closer to be there with him. It was becoming pure torture.

Right now, it was raining even hard outside and making the ground he was driving on unsteady with its liquor, and he could not operate as fast as he wanted. Sunny could still feel the tingling sensation of his brother on the other side of their bond, he could feel the sadness, anger, and desperation feeling, and he hated it. He did not want to feel like this; the loss of someone close always affected him deeply than any other wounds or words could. That was why he liked to keep his distance from others that were not his brother; then why had he let the little bittlet to close to him? He could not blame all this feeling only on Sides. His tier lost their grip on the road for a second, only to bring him back on track again within seconds.

~Careful~ Sides said over the bond ~We don't need you to crash and scraped because your head is up in the blue~

Sunstreaker did not even answer that of course, he knew that, but he could not help it. This was such a shitty situation, and he could not even start to make sense of anything he was feeling right now. It was this kind of thing he wanted to avoid, never get close to another one, never let anyone close to their spark. It would only hurt when they were torn away from them or used against them. For a while, even if it was a short while, they both thought they could have a chance for a real family with a bond mate of their own in the future. Right now it had been millions of light-years away. Truth to be told,  both of them had always been envious of those who managed to find their perfect bond mate. A spark mate that could complete them. A family that they had been longing forever. Since an early age, they both had been taught the hard way that they were not worth anything, in the lowest part of Kaon the week was the trash. They had been outcast among outcast, on top of that.

They were abnormalities, one spark, two soul and processors, two wills but still the same. Their spark had been one whole spark before a force had split them in half, and two different cybertronian frames had been created. Nevertheless, their sparks needed each other to function and not become unstable, and he would not have it another way. It also made the whole spark mate thing almost impossible because their spark was too much for anyone to handle. He loved his brother, maybe he did not say it as much as Sides did to him, but his brother knew. They had come to an understanding that they would never have anyone but themselves, and it was fine by him.

But then Ratchet had gone and turned their whole world ups and down by telling them that the sparkling was their soul spark match, a match that was even rarer than a split spark twins. Of course, there had been no inappropriate feelings involved in it; they were not intimately interested in a sparkling, there were none of the thou feelings at all. But their sparks had developed an unhealthy will to keep safe and protect the sparkling, a desire to see her grow up and be there for her at every step. Sides had been the first one to accept this and was loving every moment of it, but it had taken him a long time. Sunny was not even sure that he ever could feel something like love or anything for someone ells than his brother. But he could not help to think that Primus punished them because all this had been taken away from them without even giving him a chance. Yes he cared for the sparkling, and he had started to like her presents, but it was all gone now anyway so he did not have to think about that.

~You still have me,~ Sides said over their bond

~I know that~

~Sunny...~

~Have they found them yet?~ He cut his brother off with a low growling sound; he did not want to talk or think about this anymore.

Sides was silent for a klik.

~No,~

Sunny drove faster, the asphalt underneath him was wet with rain, and he could feel his tire sometimes losing its grip but then was getting attached again. He could easily see that he was passing by in 75mph, but they were in the desert, and the only car he had met was long gone behind him. So was Inferno and Red Alert. As soon they had touched down on this Primus forsaken planet he had scanned a car that fitted him and taking off like he had Unicorns at his rear. The yellow Lamborghini Gallardo speeded down the high way in his thoughts as the darkness was all around him. His sensors were on high alert; he almost wished that there was a stupid enough Decepticon that would attack him just so that he could get some steam and energy of his circuits. Suddenly lightning flashed by in the sky and lit up the landscape around him, and the rain hit hard on his hood, and his windshield wiper was at its peak. But then his sensor picked up a cybetronian life form not far in front of him with unknown identity.

Perfect, this was precisely what he needed.

 

* * *

 

Luna had no idea where she should go; the rain was only increasing as the sun went down, and the temperature began to drop. Her frame temperature had started to fall under what was reasonable, and her body shook from the cold her system was feeling. She tried to contact her creators once again through the bond, but it reaches a wall of some sorts, she tilted her helm slightly to the side and let her optics wander over the desert around her. She could only hear the rain and the wind blow nothing ells; it frightens her. Never had she been this lonely, never had she been entirely by herself and that scared her. In a desperate attempt to gain some core heat, she had started to move along the road. Her arms were close to her frame as she followed the dark and wet path that lay in front of her. Somehow the world felt different than before,  the rain and wind hit her right in her face, and she hunched down in a whine. It was so cold.

~Carrier? Sire?~ she tried to reach out again and felt the energon tears leak down her cold cheek plates only to be smeared out by the rain. She had no idea if it was the right way, the world felt so big and so wrong. Luna cried silently as she started to walk forward again, she tried to contact her creators over and over, but there was no answered. She tried anything that she could think of, even scream out with all her might. But her voice would not work, nothing came out from her vocals, how much she tried no sound was heard. Lightning flashed by over the sky and lit up the environment for a second before going dark again, making the sparkling crouch in fear at the bang. She could feel the electricity in the air; she could almost taste it as the energy surrounded her yet again. She had started to hate this thunder and rain, it only made her colder, and it was the only thing she could hear. The lightning was so loud, and it hurt her already acing processor, her energy levels were getting lower, and her core was now sending warning signals that her temperature was in a critical zone.

Suddenly there was another sound penetrating the persistent rain, the sound of an engine that was coming closer.

First, she did not think of it as her mind was on trying to stay on the road, but as the sound started to come closer and closer, she stopped and turned around. In the distance, she could see two headlights coming against her with high speed. Luna stared at the lights that were coming closer and closer as if she did not believe it; it was probably her processor that took its time to process the information. Whatever it was, it could only be light from a vehicle, for a nano-second she considered running and hide because it could be the scary men, but there was something that made her stop and stay. Her whole frame shock and was desperately trying to keep the little warmth inside of her and her spark pulsed fast in her small chassis, making her dizzy. Luna looked at the car that now was slowing down before it started to transform in front of her. The sparkling looked up at the cybetronian with big optics as she would not believe who she was seeing in front of her.

Luna stared at the transformer that was now staring down at her with ice blue optics; she knew thus optics. She recognizes them, even in the dark, she could see his bright golden plating glimmer in the little light that was still around them. Seeing was one thing, believing was another, and she could not believe what was right in front of her. Luna's helm was tilted backward as she stared up at the cybetronian in front of her, and she gave away a shaken ventilation as she slowly started to walk closer. She tried to say his designation without any sound leaves her vocals. The lubricate that was falling from her optic blended with the rain, smearing it out, and she took one more step towards him.

Sunny, it was her Sunny! One of her suns was here in front of her.

Without warning, a sword was quickly shot out in front of her, effectively stopping her, the tip of the sword rested dangerously over her spark in a silent threat not to move any closer. Luna could only stare up at Sunstreaker with wide optics, did he not recognize her? Had he forgotten her in just a few days?.

"Don't come any closer" He warned with a aggravate voice, pressing the swords to tip harder against her plating, forcing her a step back. The small bot tried to say something as it opened its moth plates, but nothing comes out

"Who are you?" Sunstreaker growled low and pointed his sword higher up at its throat at, his optics had to play a trick on him because he could swear that it was Luna that was in front of him, but that was impossible. Sides had informed him that the Allspark had not worked to restore her. But what was this thing in front of him then? A copy? A drone of some sort?

This little bot in front of him that looked precisely as Luna. Was she online? But Sides had informed him that her frame also had been stolen and they did not know where the culprits had gone. Sunstreaker tried to remember if any cars had passed him by, maybe it had? He had not cared about that as his thoughts had been elsewhere. The small bot in front of him tried to open her mouth but no sound came out from it, it probably was a bad drone because last he remembers from the sparkling was that she was really hard to get to mute it. Sunstreaker grimaced annoyed, why him? He had wanted a challenge, not a damaged drone that somehow had taken the appearance of the sparkling.

The Luna lookalike in front of him suddenly started to walk forward again the step that he had pressed her backward before. Once again he put the sword tip on its chest plate with a growl

"Stay!"

The sparkling looked up at him with wide optics and had now energon tears in them that were smearing against her cheek plats and was blended out with the rain. She put one of her hands against his sword and tried to speak again as she gave the swords a soft hit, a weak vibration went through the sword and up to his arm and created a shudder through his system. He shook it off and blamed it on the rain that fell over them and the cold that the wind carried. But his processor was now working on higher gears, his vent caught in his throat.

~Sides....~Sunny said doubtfully to his brother over the bond,

The sparkling did not stop this time when he had put the tip of the sword in front of her chassis sending a feeling of distress and need through Sunny that he did not know where it comes from. His hand started to shake as the sparkling in front of him, holding up her arms against at him and was miming something all the time. No, it could not be, he would not allow himself to believe because it would destroy the little control he had

~is everything okay? Why are you distressed? Did anything happen ~ Sides asked over the bond as he could feel the dread that was filling his yellow twin? But he did not get an answer right away, making him more worried.

~Sunny?~

~You said Luna was offline and missing, right?~Sunstreaker asked

~Yes~ Sides answered his brother ~what it is? have you found out something?~

Sunny looked at the sparkling that was in front of him, and as he started to read her mouthing, he felt a shock run through him at what she was trying to say. She was miming ' sunny, sunny' over and over again as she cried her optics out, the small frame shaking. Sunny could not believe what his optics was showing him and connect it with what Sides had told him. He could not even form another sentence over the bond; he did not want to say the words if it was wrong; he did not dare to get his hope up. So instead for answer Sides, he sent his brother a memory picture on what was in front of him over the bond. They were close enough to do that.

He could feel his spark pulse harder and harder as the sparkling started to walked around his sword, and this time, he could not find the energy to put it up again. He wanted to believe, oh he wanted, but he would not allow his spark to make that decision. But as the sparkling now was right beside him and then did something that he had never thought was possible. The little sparkling suddenly hugged his leg. The contact gave his whole system a shock that went straight into his spark, and he recognized it, it had never been this strong, but this is exactly what had been going through Sides when he had been in contact with the sparkling. Sunstreaker gasped in the pure blitz that wrapped around him, and he lost his grip on his sword that hit the ground with a heavy thump, that feeling was real. It could not be false; it had to be the sparkling.  

~What is going on here?~Sides voice broke through Sunny's shocked processor ~ That can´t be Luna!~  Sides had tried to focus, but he also had felt the shock through his brother, Not as strongly as the yellow twin, but he had felt it. It was real; it was Luna. She was online!.

Sunstreaker kneeled on the wet asphalt and looked at the small sparkling in front of him with emotions that was not only his. Luna started to cling to him harder and was now crying more hysterical. Sunny's frame moved without him even knowing what he did it and scooped her up in his arms and pressed her closer against his chassis. Sunny could feel both his own and Sides feeling swilling around inside them both with no hinder, and it was all over the bond, they were no longer two being but one whole. For a second and it was almost so that Sunstreaker could cry in relief, almost but he did not. But he did let himself do a very Side's thing to do, hugged the small sparklet protective against him as she cried against his chest plates.

 

* * *

 

Sides had stood in the background with his arms crossed over his chest plates. He looked at the humans that were milling around and doing things on the computers. This sadly primitive station of machines that could not even find a car that held the sparklings offlined frame. She was offline and gone before; now it felt like she was out of reach and somewhere inside of him he felt an anger that he had not been feeling for a long time now. Not sins his days in the pit. Sides felt his brother coming closer, he still was a bit out, but soon he would be here, and he would not let his brother go. They would hunt down this damn humans and blow them up into pieces. No one gets away with something like this. The others knew that Sunstreaker, Inferno, and Red- Alert was on their way, but they all concentrated on finding any clue about the missing sparkling. The first 12 hours were critical to fins leads, and if they would ever have a chance to see them, they had to do it now. The humans were all around them, and they all tried to find the lost sparklings frame without any progress so far. Ratchet was there and Ironhide close to him, Optimus was talking to the humans. Evac was trying to help them with the search the best he could. Prowl was there too mapping out possible ways for the defected men to take, he had gotten information on all of them and had mapped out their most possible way escape way. The men were as good as caught as it was, but still, they were not close enough.

Sideswipe looked over at Optimus, debating with himself if he should get away from there and search for himself, meet up with Sunny, find the slaggers and then be back. Sides could feel his brothers conflicted feeling clear as it was his own; he was not so bad that he tried to get others to believe all the time. Sunstreaker was just really scared to get to close to another for only lose them like this. Precisely as it had happened now, a sparkling was too soft and too easy to kill, and yet she had crawled inside both of their plating and into their sparks. That was what hurt the most right now.

Sides rested his back structure against the wall behind him as he watched overall activity and just waited. He hated waiting he was not made to take it slow. He wanted action; he wanted a fight and an output.  That was until a cold chocked session shot through the twin bond, gripping his spark hard and in the process making his helmet hit back in the wall with a heavy thump, and he groans painfully. That hurt. What in the world was his brother doing?

~Sides....~ he could hear the doubtful voice Sunny had taken and felt his feeling all over the place as he did not know himself what had happened. It only mad fuel Sides own worry for his brother. 

"Sideswipe? is everything all right?" Ratchet asked but was ignored  

~Yes~ Sides answered, now his brother started to get scared over something had happened, he could see Ratchet look at him and repeated something yet again, and Sides waved him away, making the medic looked at him in surprise. But he had turned out everything and all around him that did not concern him at the moment and only concentrate on his brother.

~is everything okay? why are you distressed, are you in need of help?~

~You did say that Luna was offline, right?~ Sunny asked still with a voice that Sides did not like; his brother never sounded this week! He was the strong and tough one of them.

~Yes~ he answered his brother in worry, he had already told him this. Had he  ~what is it?~

There was a minute when his brother was completely silent and did not say anything. It made Sides stiffen more, and now he looked up right at Ratchet that was in front of him. Asking something yet again that was filtered out from his processor. The image he got from his brother made his spark stop, and his whole processor froze.

Luna.

As the sparkling hugged Sunstreaker and the electric shoot through his brother's frame, it did the same with his own. A painful cry escaped Sides vocals as his leg gave out and he fell on the ground. He could feel his brother so close, and the shook that was from Luna could not be copied anywhere ells.

Ratchet swore as he was fast by the red twin's side and swore to him as Sides still ignored him and Ratchet scanned him and could not found anything that would cause Sides this pain he was now emitting. The only thing was a high spark rate.

"Is Sunstreaker alright? Answer me Sideswipe or help me I will reprogram you into something more useful" He treated him but was once again ignored

~What is going on? That can´t be Luna!~ Sides said in chock, but it could not be anyone ells, and it was her, the feeling Sunny sent him was real. Sideswipe stared up at the Medics face and opened his mouth to say anything, but he could not find the words at first. So many emotions were running through him, and the biggest one of them all was pure happiness.

"Sunstreaker has found Luna," Sides forced himself to tell the medic, and he could see a variety of emotions sweep over the medics gaze. The fear, concern, relief, and then something indescribable at the next word he would say. "She is online Ratchet" Sideswipe gave away a low laughing sound and raised fast to his feet "She is online, and Sunstreaker has her! She is alive" Sides laughed as he started to transform and as fast as he could Sides wheeled out of there with burning tired. Ratchet shouting after him and the other bots soon in pursuit as they more quickly than the humans understood that something had happened.


	21. Chapter 21

Wind wiped pass his larger frame as the Autobots Chef medic traveled out in the storm that, by this time, had started to calm down and they were now driving as fast they could go after the frontline. The medic swore that he barely could see the red twin in the horizon as he was speeding fast away. Ratchet cursed low as a hard gust of wind hit his larger side and made his whole frame move from its path on the road, but he gains control soon after.  A soft sound of rumbling in the distance could be heard as the storm was traveling past them, leaving only a shifting wind and drizzle behind. But the weather did nothing to Ratchet racing thoughts as he was focused on Sideswipes reaction and the words he had said. How was it all this possible? Had he missed something? He had been working on Luna's frame for over a week, and it had been only that, an empty shell.

And he if anyone should know, so many times he had to glance at his creations completely crushed spark that was lifeless and dull as after the battle. There was no way that the Allspark had worked this time around if it did not work before, or was he missing something?. Ratchet wanted so desperately believe that Sunstreaker found Luna online and well, but he could not, he would not get his hope up. The fact remained that neither he or Ironhide could feel anything that resembled a creation bond, only their link to each other, so the possibility that she was online was close to none.  No matter how much they tried, their attempt was met with a solid block and an echoing that hurt his spark more than he wanted to admit.  

~Have faith~ Ironhide said with a tens voice ~The twins are annoying as pit sometimes, but they would never joke about something like this.~

~Maybe not, or they want it to be true so much so their processors come up with something that they both can accept. It has happened before; this war had destroyed many good bots.~  No, he defiantly would not get his hope up, he had to look at the facts. And even if it was right, and what they had found was not Luna but another sparkling this weather was nothing for a sparkling to be in. They could not even regulate their cooling or heat intake; a sparkling would not survive alone in this conditional for too long.

Ironhide was silent over the bond, but Ratchet could feel his deep thoughts and all the emotional response they created inside the black mech. There was no way he would get his hope up only for them to get crossed when it was all a simple mistake. Ratchet let his sensor blast out and scan all of their surroundings, this had been a nasty storm, and more would come, the rain was still hitting his windshield. The summer had been extra warm for all of the humans, which would lead to this fall being something of a storm season all over the world. An hour went by before they were near the twin's location. Ratchet could see them before they could see them clearly and without even trying a good distance. He silently grumbled that he needed to teach them not to be transformed in the middle of the road. But no mentally healthy human or other sentinel creature was mad enough to be out in this whether conditional anyway so he let it slip for now.

As they all come to a halt and transformed with Optimus in the lead closely followed by him and Ironhide the twins started to move. Sides had been protectively hugging Sunstreaker close and had his back structure turned against the wind. What were the two idiots thinking? They could have transformed and warmed up the sparkling, if it was one that is, not standing out in the primus forsaken cold weather.  If it was a sparkling in the first place and now when they were standing mere feet away, their behavior was something that was completely new and unheard of. Ratchet scanned his surroundings and let every smell hit his olfactory center, and he could almost taste the electricity in the air as well as the moister air and something ells. Something that was almost too familiar to him, Ratchet had to admit that he was feeling a sensation that was close to what they would call fear as that familiar scent.

No, it could not be true.

"Ratchet!" Sides exclaimed as soon they were close enough and looked over to him "We tried to transform to let her stay in our alt.mode but..."

"She went all crazy and started to panic every time we tried to put her inside, and we don't know why." Sunny ended the sentence as he held a protective arm around something that was laying against his chest.

Ironhide walked up beside Ratchet, there was a tension around them as they come closer, neither of them wanted to admit it, but they had begun to hope it could be true. Even if they both had tried,- and royally failed-, to not get their hopes up, they had to see for themselves. As soon as they were close enough, Sunny loosen the grip he had on the sparkling that was laying close to his chest plates, and the small sparkling looked up at the new voices and was now looking straight at Ironhide and Ratchet with pale blue optics. The resemblance of their creation hit them both hard.

"Luna?" Ratchet vented out as the sparkling had turned around and held her arms up against them and it looked like she tried to say something but could not.

Ironhide and Ratchet moved almost as if they were synchronized by the sight of the sparkling. Neither of then understood how it was possible. They both tried to call her over the bund but was blocked. But as soon as Ratchet scoped up the sparkling and she come in contact with them both, the wall that had been around the bond busted right open. The emotions hit them all like a train wreck, and everything all around them was turned out, it was their sparkling. Luna was alive and unharmed. ~Carrier! Sirree!!~Luna cried as she was hugged closer to their frames and she repeated it over and over again over the bond almost like it was her new lifeline. They were there; they were with her once again; she was not alone anymore. And as they hugged her as close as their frames allowed and their fields were mixed, she could feel every emotion she had bottle up well over and spill out. The thick wall was immediately torn down, it was no longer only her emotions and thoughts, it was her creators as well, and she was desperately seeking for balance.  Happiness, safety,  disbelieve, and love, so much love was sent over the bond from them all as they all were crouched together. Finally, both Ratchet and Ironhide let themselves believe that it was true that their little femme was with them. There were no more words that could describe everything they feel at that exact moment.   

The family of tree was so included at the moment that they did not even notice the other Autobots that were around them had created a circle to both stay guard and protect the family. Luna, for the best part, had been trying hard to stay online as long as she could, but as she was held by both of her creators, everything was lulling her into a static kind of state. She was exhausted and was for the moment dead to the world around her, but she was wrapped in a cocoon of security and loving feelings when she was resting in her carriers sparkling chamber. Close to his strong beating spark. She had already grown a lot of since they last had met and soon she would be too big to even fit in Ratchets sparkling hold. But as it turned out, she did not get a new alt mode with wheels; they did not know what she had scanned only that she had speakers on her back structure. But one thing was sure neither Ratchet or Ironhide would not let her get more than 3 feet from them for a long time. And probably not trust any unknown humans for an unforeseen future that one was given.

As they all had transformed and was once again on the road and this time it was going in a much calmer pace than before. Luna was out the whole way, and as soon they all were back and had transformed they all mostly went the separate way as Ratchet and Ironhide both desperately needed it just to be them and no one ells. This whole death and kidnapping thing were not suitable for their old sparks to handle, and it would take a long time for them to settle down and even let the sparkling out from their sight.

~I'm getting too old for this kind of action~ Ironhide groaned over the bond as they laid down to try and recharge.

~You was old even before this war started~ Ratchet snorted softly, but he sounded as tired as his mate did.

~ Not the right mech to tell me that, you're older than me by a few orn~ Ironhide grumbled

~A few only?~ Ratchet teased gently but did not get any response back as Ironhide let his helm rest against the medic. Ratchet smiled as they could feel a small brush of love over their creators bond, Luna was still in deep recharge, but even in her slumber, she could hear their voices over the bond and the feelings of love was almost too overwhelming. There was no other place that they would be right now than there. All the last day's hectic events finally took out its right, and soon they were in a peaceful recharge.

 

* * *

 

The first day after the reunion had gone by like the storm that had moved on. Ratchet did not find anything alarmingly wrong with the sparkling, but that did not mean that he would let her out of his sight any time soon. That said, the sparkling did not find it much fun to only stay in the med bay until Ironhide or the twins collected her for some well-deserved change of scenery. Luna did not appreciate it one bit. It was so dull and nothing to do.

~I'm bored~

"I know," Ratchet answered her; it was not like he could ignore her poking and probing on the bond. But he had to do this.

Luna looked at him unimpressed ~Where's is Aid?~

"Out on a scout mission with the twins."

~Sire?~

"In meeting with the human government with Optimus and Prowl about the move."

Luna let out a groaning sound as she flipped back on her back dramatically and stared up at the selling and then to her right where she could see the silver frame of Jazz. The sparkling had a hard time at first seeing the other mech as it woke memory inside of her that completely froze her processor but she had become good at pressing that away and closing the emotion part of that aspect. Something her carrier did not like. He had slowly introduced her to Jazz frame in different steps until she could be in the same room and see him and even touched him. But she missed him; she missed everything that was making Jazz, her Jazz. Prowl missed him too. So many people missed him, then why did he not wake up? 

~When is Jazz waking up?~ She looked to the silver mech with concern; she wanted her Jazzy back right now. How long time could he recharge for? She wanted him online yesterday if that had been possible, at least then she would not be bored out of her processor.

"Not yet" Ratchet answer her, and the sparkling whined in protest, that had not been the answer she had wanted.

~Buuut Carrier! He has been in recharge an eternity, It no right to sleep this much!~

Ratchet chuckled low at her whining. The sparkling was impatient this day; perhaps he could see if any bot was available to entertain her? The medic looked over to where she sat on top of his working space as he was tinkering on a reparations part for Jazz frame.   

"He needs his sleep to heal and get well; he is up soon enough."  

Luna looked over to Jazz and then back to her Carrier and then back to the door and listening to the different noise outside. This was not getting her anywhere, and it started to irritate her. Maybe she could explore by herself? Or was the twins back? They were fast!

~Where's twins now?~  she asked hopefully. Perhaps she gets a different answer this time.

"Hopefully where they should be, still on patrol," Ratchet asked without looking up from what he is doing. Luna groaned in displeasure as she stared up at the tedious selling again, she had been counting all the plats in the roof. She did believe it was like 685 or something up there; she had even tried to find small holes or shapes on the roof. Luna also saw something that could resemble one of the humans yellow and black insects with an overlarge body with tiny wing, an Bumblebee. She gasped when that idea hit her.

~Bee! He can play with me! Right? Can I play with Bee? Please? ~

Ratchet sighed and shook his helm

"Sorry, sparkling; he is with Sam."

Luna let out a human-like groan, something she had picked up from the soldiers when they were forced to do something they didn't want. Could this day get any worse? Luna stared up at her Carrier and tried to poke her sire's side of the bond to complain and ask him to pick her up, but he friendly, but firmly told her that her carrier was right That was not what she wanted to hear!

~I'm still bored, can I go and play now? ~ Luna crossed her arms in front of her chassis as she sat up again with her legs crossed underneath her. Did her creators not understand that she did not want to stay here? She wanted to play, to explore, to see other things than inside of her Carriers med-bay.

"No, not until your Sire or the Twins are back. Sit and read the pad I got you, or the games Prowl provide you with," The Medic said patiently and still without looking up from what he was doing. She tested his patience as it was. He would not let her rum havoc over the base because she wanted to have fun and was bored. The poor humans would never survive it.

Ratchet processor was processing several things at once; the reparations he was doing was standard and did not require much concentration. He had some focus on the sparklings whining as he knew that she was bored, but she needed to learn patience what he did not understand what caused the mutism in the sparkling. Physically she was all fine, so the problem had to be a mental block of some sort. Perhaps after the last incident when she first had laid optics on Jazz, to realized was that she is suffering from. It was a state what the humans called PTSD, Post Traumatism Stress Disorder. She fitted all the criteria, and it was often something soldiers of war caught, Luna may not be participating in the war in the same way, but the trauma of her offlining and the event that led up to it had trigged it.  The flashbacks, nightmares, situations with her memory.

It was not hard to understand that it was that Luna was going through and it was the psychological aspect of it all that had put something like a mental block on her so that she could not find her voice. It was like the programming was not quite there and her processor did not copy it all. Once again, Ratchet cursed to himself that he was no mind healer, and he wished that Smokescreen would be one of the bots that were on their way to earth. He needed his expertise with this. But as soon Ratchet had understood what Luna was going through, he did everything in his power and knowledge to started the therapy almost immediately.

Suddenly the light started to dim on his workspace without reason too, and Ratchet looked up with a grunt as he looked at the lamp that went back to normal soon after. Maybe there was a problem with the power?. Not long ago, both the machine and a lot of light had exploded in the middle of the night without any explanation at all, scaring them all into believing that it was another attack. The human experts on the base thought that it had been due an overvoltage in the wiring network. The humans could say whatever they wanted; Ratchet believed that it was the weak technology the humans had and the narrow cables they used, something he would make sure the new base had no problems with. Ratchet went back to his work once again after he had quickly looked over to Luna lying on her stomach with legs in the air and fiddled with one of its data sheets. But not soon after he had started to work again, the light dimmed more, and he glared up at the damn thing, and it went back to standard right before his eyes. He glared at it irritably.

~What ya doing?~Luna Asked innocently over the bond, far too innocent if anyone asked Ratchet and he looked over at her, had the sparkling done something?. No, she had not moved from her spot, and there was no way that she could play with the light from her position.

"Nothing sparkling, nothing at all" Ratchet said as he looked back at his work, and this time He didn't even put the tool on the metal piece before it happened yet again. Ratchet slammed down his instrument with a clang, making Luna jump in the process and stare at her carrier as he grumbled irritated over the human's technology. This was getting old, and he was not getting anywhere, the construction of the new base could not be ready fast enough. Just a week or so more of this weak human technology, the new headquarters would have cyber tech in it because of their help of designing the place. As it was now, it was only Red alert, inferno, and Evac that was helping the humans to build on the new island, and he was here and could not get anything done! **:: Ratchet to Prowl, is there something wrong with the human's generator? ::** Ratchet asked irritated over a private link.

 **:: Prowl here, No nothing that the humans have reported, the light output is reasonable out here. What brought this up? ::** Prowl answered after a few seconds.

**:: That's strange, the light in the med-bay is not working correctly and is fluctuating::**

**:: Give me a moment and I will take a look at it::** Prowl answered

**:: Thank you::**

Ratchet turned him out and then back to the part in front of him and bringing p a welding torch and welded together two parts as the light now went out entirely, and Luna gave away a surprising sound by the sudden darkness that was around them before the light was turned on again. "What in the name of Primus is going on here!" Ratchet asked and then stopped as amused emotions appeared over the bond, and he looked down at Luna that now sat up with her data sheets. She looked back at him curiously and tilted her helm to the side in a silent question, could it have something to do with her? Ratchet shook his helm, no, that would be crazy, or would it?. But she was suspiciously calm over it all, and he was getting this ticklish feeling over the bond of amusement.

~Carrier okay?~Luna asked carefully

"Yes, I'm alright," He told her grumbling as he turned away, but a small part of his processor said to him that something was up with the sparkling. He could not figure out what, however.  

 **:: There is nothing wrong with the network as far as I can see Ratchet::** Prowl reported back and Ratchet hummed low.

**:: Do me a favor Prowl, look at the energy that is connected to the med-bay right now and say if something changes only in here::**

**:: May I ask why?::**

**:: For an experiment, if nothing happens, then it's alright.::** Perhaps it was nothing, but he had to test his theories.

**::Affirmative::**

Ratchet looked down at the piece in front of him and made the motion if he was going back to thinking with it,  and this time, he was keeping his sensors and the outside of his optics vision on the sparkling. This time though he was not surprised when the light dimmed, and in the corner of his eye, he could see how Luna's optics took a light purple color as she looked up at the lamps. Ratchet could feel the slightest tickling sensation over the creation bond yet again, his sparkling was awful amused and was good at hiding it, but some had started to leak through.

"Luna," Ratchet said with a sternly and serious voice, and the light went back fast to the normal if not brighter than before. Interesting.

~I didn't do anything, It wasn't me~ She said innocent, too innocent, she always had been a lousy liar.

 **:: Ratchet, you were right, there is a strange energy disturbance in the med-bay only for a second or so, are you both alright?::** Prowl asked

**:: Yes, thank you Prowl, we are alright::**

"Luna, what did you do?" Ratchet asked as he turned around towards the sparkling that looked up at him with wide optics. He could not explain it, but somehow Luna had done something to the light, and it probably had something to do with the Allspark.

~Nothing~ she said and looked away from his gaze, and he could still feel the innocent amusement over the bond. But he would have nothing of that.

"Haven't we taught you that it is bad to lie?" Ratchet said and crossed his arms over his chest plates, and Luna hung her helm low, that they had been teaching her that.

~Yes Carrier, I'm sorry~

"So I will try again. What did you do?" he asked her sternly

~I'm bored?~ Luna said it like it was a question, had her carrier not understood that she wanted something to do?. How could she explain to him the new game she just created? The white sparkling looked down at her fingers like them was the most mysterious objects she had seen in a long time. Was it bad? She wanted to play, and there had been a buzzing feeling that she tugged on and got that reaction from it.

"Luna, I'm not asking again" Ratchet growled in warning, making the sparkling flinch, he was starting to get angry.

~I played with the light?~  she said in a small voice and looked weakly up at him.

Ratchet looked down at her and then vented out, so she had played with the light. A small part of him was shocked by the sparklings reviling, and on the other hand, not so much. He had suspected something like this for a few days now, but never got any proof. Until now, fragg it to the pit and back. He pinched the bridge of the nose. Some Autobots had the power after modulation to handle electricity, but as far as he knew, Luna had none of that, so it was probably an effect from the Allspark energy that circulated in her circuits.

"Can you do it again?" Ratchet asked he needed to make sure that it was coming from the sparkling.

At first, she looked at him uncertainly, wasn't he angry with her? But then she slowly nodded and came to the conclusion that he finally seemed willing to play with her. Luna looked up at the selling, and then the light dimmed, and this time, Ratchet was looking straight at her as he saw her optics taking the purple hue and he scanned her at that moment. The light went back to normal, and Luna looked gently up at him this time with a smile, but it disappeared soon as she saw her Carriers blank expression as he read over the data.

~You mad?~ she asked timidly and hunched down,  it had not been her meaning to make him angry, she was so bored and wanted to do something, and this was the first time she successes in the light game.  

"No," Ratchet told her and stretched toward her to pet her helm comfortably, but the movement made the sparkling shrink back by the pure reaction, and Ratchet stops dead in his track and sworn low to himself. No hand overhead.

"I'm sorry Luna, It was not my intention to scare you," he said and let hid servo down on the surface as the sparkling looked at it with wide optics, the damaged already done as she was no longer there. At least not in her processor as a memory flux had been trigged, and he could suddenly feel her freight and a sudden pain shot through the bond. Ratchet growled low at himself, damn they had been making such progress the last day. And then this happens and he had not even meant to trigger it. 

He did what he could and tried to quickly overwhelm her with stronger emotions of safety and love to take the edge out from the bad memory that was overwhelming her processor. ~It is okay sparklett, we are here, it is just a memory, nothing here will harm you~ Ratchet tried, and he could feel how Luna subconscious leeched of his more stable emotions as she was trying to get out from the memory flux. Her whole frame rattled, and her optics had turned an almost white hue. They had learned the hard way not to get a hold of her or hold her when she had an episode only reaching over the bond, and their field could calm her down. It had to be by her choice and her movements, and even then she could barely stand to be held in another more gigantic hand. Suddenly the memory snapped and for a second Luna's side of the bond was painfully hollow and nothing come from her before suddenly everything comes crashing back. Sorrow filled the bond and the desperate feeling to be close was mixed with the fear of being held, and Luna started to wail in distress, and the light bulbs all around the med-bay exploded with a loud 'pop' and the reserve generator kicked in.

 **:: What In the seven Primes name happen Ratchet? the energy in the whole base went down::** Prowl  asked

 **:: Luna having a backlash::** Ratchet said and he felt the awful feeling of being inadequate, he could not touch Luna, and Ratchet did everything he could to send calming senses over her.

**:: Luna? Is she doing it?::**

Ratchet ignored to respond as he crouched down to get closer to the table where the wailing sparkling stood on. The whole med-bay was in complete darkness, but it did not matter as he could see fine enough, and the emergency light went on as the backup generator started to come to life.

~Calm down Luna, I'm here, I'm here sparklett~ Ratchet soothed her over the bond and was as close to the sparkling as he had learned he could be.

~I'm on my way~ Ironhide chimed in

Luna looked up at her Carrier as he was right in front of her, and she had not seen him there. Suddenly it was like nothing ells mattered and she ran to him and crashed into his chest and hid her face in his thick neck cable as she cried. She hated it all; for a second, her whole being had been afraid that her carrier would hurt her, that he was someone ells. She knew that her carrier would never hurt her, but her processor had shut down, and everything had meant danger. Everything had made her mind play up that day in Mission city with the evil mech.

But now, as it all leaked out from her, she wanted nothing ells than to be held close by familiar arms and be enveloped in safety. She needed protection; she needed her creators. Ratchet let arm around the sparkling and let his chin rest on top of her significant smaller one as she cried and made a more pained wailing sound as it all crashed down on her. Ratchet could feel the sparklings self-loathing and hate slip over the bond, and he quickly showered her with more positive feelings of love and safety and forgiveness. He was not mad at her, and he could feel Ironhide over the bond to as he was giving her his support as well and a promise that he soon was there only a few minutes away  

There was nothing they were not willing to do for the sparkling, but they had a long way to go to make this right by any means. But they would be there with her, and they would never let her out of their sight again. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it folks, children have an incredible ability to recover from the trauma, but even the worst situations leave severe wounds. I have planned to release one final chapter for this story; then this part is done. Yay :D   
> But I have to admit that rewriting and fix this story up had made me want to write more about Luna and the Twins, especially now when her personality is starting to develop. But the question that I stand between is whether I should let the story follow the movies or break away from it and let them all create a separate AU. 
> 
> What do you think? Please wright a review about what you want to read! And if you want me to continue :) 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story, it really warms my heart!


	22. Chapter 22

_A few months later, Diego Garcia_

Ratchet looked down at the report in his hands; he could not believe what he was reading even if it was right in front of him. A sinking feeling was swirling around inside his tank, making his system nausea, and it did nothing to make him feel better. It was purely impossible; things like this should not be possible at all. But then again, it depended on the viewer. For the humans, the very thought that alien existed, Cybetronian in this case, was an impossible thing before it had turned to a possibility. Then again, the humans thought that they were mostly alone in the entire universe and the center of it all.

Ratchet looked up from the report of his latest scan of Luna and what it showed him, he had known that the Allspark had done something to his sparkling. But the fact remains that he was not as willing to accept whatever the changes were. So many things were still unknown about what had happened to Luna, and he did not know if he should be happy or scared over the fact that his sparkling was brought back online. She had the highest radiation of Allspark energy Ratchet had ever seen besides from the cube itself, and it was alarmingly still growing. After what the sparkling had told them, she even had been talking to the first vessel of Allspark when she was offline. And that it had been the Allspark that gave her a choice to come back to them and then also accepting her own destiny. If this was true and his sparkling did possible travel to the well and back he only could take her words for and the fact did agreed that it was. Again Ratchet did not know what to think, but what he did know was that everything happened for a reason. And for better or worse the fact told them that Luna was the new Allspark vessel.

But then again, at what price? What would his creation have to give up for his sacrifice?.

The first month after the battle of Mission city had quickly gone by with not so much happening at all with the sparkling, the only thing was her playing with the electricity. Something that Ratchet scowled her for because it could be dangerous, Allspark or not, sparkling should not play with things that they did not understand. But after the first month, it all had seriously started to go wrong. The Allspark energy was growing inside of her, changing the sparkling whole frame and processor in its process; it was like the power was too much for her small frame to handle, so the Allspark was fixing it. The first time it had happened it came out of the blue, Luna had collapsed and started cramping uncontrollably as an tremendous amount of energy surge had shot out from her smaller frame. She had frightened the scrap out of them all, especially the twins who were almost activating their gladiator programming and was overprotective of her, poor Evac had been the victim that time. Ratchet had been forced to put them both in static for some time because they had been too deep in to talk them down. Fragging terror twins only gave him more work to do!

But even then, the energy surge that had crashed through Luna had coursed a severe reaction to her whole frame.  The energy was now speeding up her growth in a breathtaking and at an alarming rate; sometimes, it was not like her frame could keep up with the development, and she was put under in a static kind of state. More and more energy burst had happened to the sparkling after the first time; she no longer could control when to use the energy; it was probably emotionally triggered on top of that. Add her PTSD to that and the nights was terrible as she still every night had bad memory fluxes of the events. Some even the physical pain could linger and surfers in her nerve cables, making her incredibly sensitive to touch and another kind of stimuli. Making it hard for her to lay down and recharge or even be close to them at that time. It had gone so far that the sparkling now could drop into recharge at any hour at the day because she was exhausted. But there was something's that had become more apparent to Ratchet after this last few months about Luna's new Allspark situation.

  1. When she was in a growing period, she was more tired and more sensitive to stimuli, making the night terrors even worse and that was why her processor shut it all down on itself.
  2. A lighter episode would come in 3 days periods before a bigger one hit, Probably so that her body could adapt to the new changes that have been made. At least, for now, it lasted from 3 hours to a day, but he had seen a pattern that it was easing up some as she now had grown the double size than a month before.
  3. At first, he had tried to keep the twins away from her because of their coding and kept her in the med-bay at that time, but it had only worsened the episode. But when the twins were near here, the whole process went smoother, and Luna was recovering much faster. Why he still had no idea about, it was still on his to-do list.



Ratchet vented out and put the tablet away, not only was the Allspark boosting her growth. It was putting her on a hit list if the Decepticons ever find out what she had become. Ratchet optics took on a lighter color by that simple thought, not that he ever would let the slagging Decepticons even touch his sparkling. If he could decide she would be forever locked on this damn Island.  Not that it would be a problem. Their new home was located in the middle of the Indian Ocean. They had arrived by a big freighter with the name _Pearl of India_ , that could hold all of them, energy and some more soldiers. The journey to the island had been, for the most part, been going without any huge problems arising. But there had been this one incident at the middle of the journey when as a band of Somali pirates had tried to board the ship in hope to take it over. Ratchet snorted at the memory; they did not make it far before Ironhide had scared them out of their skin and making Luna begging the humans to tell her pirate stories after one of them had said something about it. To all of the adult's amusement. There were only a few humans that Ratchet and Ironhide trusted to interact with their sparkling, Lennox and his men to be more exact, no other humans were allowed close without any of the others there. Not that Luna had complained, the medic had seen her look at some of the other soldiers with a cautious look. And her way to shy away from them told him that also; it did not help that the humans could not understand her as she still was mute to everyone but himself or Ironhide at that moment.

But that had been one of the first things Ratchet had been forced to do something about, and he had to install the comm. Link system in Luna. He did not like it; it left her vulnerable for virus and bad stuff that she by mistake could download. Other than that everything had gone smoothly, the new base was progressing nicely. Jazz was still kept in light statics for the sake of his self-repair programs. Ratchet had done as much as he could with the little means that he could with the materials that were found on earth and the scrap metal from the fight in Mission city. But that would change soon, by his calculation, Jazz would come online today.

And that was precisely why Luna wanted to stay in the med-bay, shadowed by the terror twins this time, until Jazz would wake up.  Ratchet did not doubt that Prowl would walk in any minute now to also be there when his mate comes online. This separation had taken more out of the tactician that he cared to admit. Ratchets musing come to a stop when the door actually opened and much to the medics satisfaction, Prowl walked inside as he had suspected, he looked the tactician over and then nodded to the back door of hid Med-bay.

"He is in the other room, just a warning, both Luna and the terror two is in there, god knows what they are doing" Ratchet said as he put away the data pad with Luna's journal on in his subspace, that was not something he would have laying around out in the open. Prowls sensor panel raised some in greeting and then flickered before the praxian nodded, Ratchet could see the eagerness to get to the other room.

"I will go in a minute, but first," Prowl said and looked directly at the medic as he continued "They have caught the last one."

Ratchets movement comes to a complete stop "The last one? Have the humans caught all of them? Are they still debating if they want our help or not?"

"Yes and no, the humans have had their daubs about letting us be a part in the decision what will happen to the kidnappers after the last one is interrogated. But they will let us have some time alone with them " the tone the tactician used said more than enough what he was feeling of standing on the sideline.

The medic snorted "How kind of the humans" turned around to face Prowl "Is it too much to ask that I wish they will root in the coldest prison there is with only molded bread to eat? or making them walk the plank?" They did kidnap his sparkling and tried to sell her frame for the money. So why wasn't he looking for more blood? Ah, yes, they should not hurt humans.

Prowls mouth plate twisted up slightly in a small smile "You have been reading too much bedtime stories for Luna I hear, but sadly no, that will probably not be happening to them. But they will be severely punished. Optimus is in meeting right now, but he had been given the report. It is only a matter of time now."

Ratchet grunted "Yes, I probably, she is completely hooked on them and it is the only thing that will put her into recharge some nights, it is hard enough that she is having night terrors as it is" he turned around and crossed his arm in front over his chassis as it would help him hold himself together.

Truth to be told Ratchet was pretty damn close to going and offline the fragging humans by himself; he could do it without anyone suspecting that he had done it. He was a medic for Primus sake; he could kill in more ways than anyone could think of is possible. Some of the poison that he had in store was not even something the humans knew about, so he would not get caught.

~Planning on doing it without me?~Ironhide asked with a humorous voice, but the undertone to it all was dead serious.

~Never, I need someone on the lookout~

Ironhide laughed ~The lookout? And here I thought that I was the one with more muscle cables and brawls?~

~Why yes, that you are, but then again I had thought that maybe we could accidentally step on them?~

~What? Like 'oops my bad' kind of thing? ~

Ratchet started to laugh low at that, had it been only a few months ago sins they had landed on this planet and tried to find the cube?

 ~Optimus will never live that down, is he?~

~Never! It is too priceless of material to let it go; sadly it was not one of the annoying human only an imperfect human sculpture~  the grin could both be heard and felt over the bond as Ironhide snickered at the memory. They both had known Optimus before he had become a Prime and he always had to big feet to see what he stepped, even then.   

~Yes, Luna told me that it had been a rather pretty piece of architecture before he had crossed the poor thing~

~She thinks everything new and larger than her is pretty~ Ratchet told his mate with pure humor leaking over the bond, the ultimate happiness a small sparkling could reflect of the most trivial things was genuinely uplifting.

Prowl suddenly gave away a harking sound that turned Ratchets attention back to him, and the tactician looked at him with a raised optic ridge, something he had picked up from the humans probably. The humans were contagious for various reasons, and Ratchet gave the tactician an apologias smile.

"Should I be worried?" Prowl asked the medic that gave him a pointed look, that would not work on him, he created that look for fraggin sake!. If anyone on the base was a master in that specific look, it was Ratchet.

"Not really, did the humans say why they did it at least? or for who?" Ratchet asked

"Yes, and No.  Firstly for the money and technology, there is an organization that would pay huge prices for cybetronian technique, but they did not know much of which one or who runs it, and with someone as small as Luna, it would have been easy to obtain."

Ratchet vented out, he had been afraid of that, some part of him was furious over what had happened to his sparkling, but the other was worried, what if that organization tried again. Already some humans were after what they could not get; they could only look at the new government that they had to listen too.

"Will we be all right here?" Ratchet asked no one in particular

"I trust Prime to know what is best for us" Prowl answered him and looked over to the door as he felt his spark mate come online and he greeted the other half of his spark inside of him. It had been too long since he had felt anything from Jazz, now he could not wait to be with him. Duty or not, nothing ells would stop him from being by his mate side. 

 

* * *

 

Everything felt fuzzy and warm, almost alarming slow. He had thought that his battle programs would come online and scan his surroundings as soon as he comes back online, but nothing come up from his processor. It was almost like it was safe. Jazz could feel Prowls presents near him and the sootiness over the bond that everything was alright. Why would it not be okay? It was safe for now.  Jazz processor started to come more and more online, his system felt sluggish, and he could feel a stain in his whole frame and a heavy weight on his chest. He let the air circulation in his intake as he started to poke around in his system and making a status diagram.

Jazz optics online and was meat by darkness at first, but when his vision started to clear, he began to see more colors, mainly white. He noticed that the general information from his visor was not there, which means that someone had turned them off or taking them off completely. It made him feel naked in some senses as he could not have the usual sensation of control and protection. As his system started up, he started to move more, first his feet and then his hands, nothing came up on his scans on them. So his limbs were alright. Jazz suddenly went still as more of his monitoring program came online, and he started to felt the presence of others close to him, and as fast as his system allowed him, he looked over to the side ready to defend himself in the best way possible.

Only to see both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe resting with their backs on the wall, or rather he could see something in a horrible bright yellow and blood red colors as his vision was blurred. Sunny looked like he was in recharge, but he could be wrong, but he could make out that Sides was grinning happily at him. Jazz opens his mouth to try and speak when a sudden movement on his chest caught his attention. His optics landed suddenly on the white mass that rested on top of him. Jazz shut of his optics and then turned them on again, no, the white dot was still there, and nothing was coming up as it was wrong in his vision. But as Jazz looked closer, he soon could see more in more details and could now make out the soft plating's of a large sparkling, or perhaps a small youngling? Either way so was there a tiny cybetronian recharging right on top of him.

What Jazz did not wholly understand was that he recognizes the familiar field that was waving over his to that one of Luna, but the last time he had seen her, she was a small sparkling that could easily fit into his servo. This little femme was at least double that size, no almost triple and could not be fin in only one of his servos or even both of them.  Jazz lifted one of his clawed servos with a strong feeling of numbness in his limbs. He felt rather than saw the twins tens up some by the wall, and their optics were tinted on him ever little movement. But he let the servo carefully rest on top of the youngling that was laying right on top of where his spark rested. As soon as his spark had recognized her field it had started to hum pleasantly, but something was wrong with this whole picture, something was quite not right, and his processor started to boost up to full power. One of his claws traced softly over the younglings back structure, making the white femmling purr in content an almost stretch out more on top of him.

No, this was not right.

More and even more warnings started to pop up as Jazz memory bank had begun to come online and started to play up the last thing that had happened before he went into static. His whole frame stiffen, and his optics almost turned into a white color, he could not ventilate, his tanks would not listening to him as he remembered something, something horrible. The twins drew closer, no doubt taking away the femmling if he would prove a threat to her but his grip on the small frame was firm, but not too hard.

Megatron had caught Luna.

He had held her in his servo right above him and just barely out of his reach as the dark lord had started to crushing her entirely in front of him as he was powerless.

Powerless.

He could not do a thing as warm energon dripped down at his face and under the platings. He still could feel the sickening feeling of the warm liquor on his protoform. Suddenly another warm feeling was inside of him; Prowl was there. Jazz snapped out of the memory flux. This could not be Luna that was laying on top of him; this was a young femmling, not a small sparkling that had been crushed right in front of him. Was he offlined? He was, was he not? Scrap, this was not what he had planned.

~No~ Prowl told him firmly ~you still with us~

Jazz whole frame started to shake by his mate's words; he could feel others around him as everything started to come back to him. Jazz grip the youngling on top of him now more firmly as he now was terrified of the truth that his processor was telling him. But Luna was offline, she was offline right in front of his optics, and he could not do anything about that. It could not be Luna that was recharging so calmly above him; it could not be her. Jazz could feel Prowl soften his fears, telling him that it was true; she was still online, and so was he. Prowls closeness began to calm him down. This was not a dream. It was real, and somehow, the youngling on top of him was Luna, _and_ she was still online. Still with them.

~Yes~ Prowl confirmed his raging thoughts.

Slowly Jazz let his hand trace the sparklings field, and he could feel her response and a low purr was emitted from her still small frame vibrated through the metal she was lying on and straight down into his spark. Luna had come out of recharge sometime after Jazz got a panic attack and kept her closer. Strangely enough, she was not afraid of his firm grip, there were no fingers that could crush her, it almost looked like claws, and it did not trigger anything. The vibration her purring was sending him was sending calming vibes through his whole system. She was calming him down even more without even knowing that she did that.

"Crazy right?"

Jazz helm snapped up in surprise at the voice and stared at Sideswipe that still grinned down at him now much relaxed, Sunstreaker was now wholly online and also looking at him silently, guarding. But something in the two mechs body languishes made him on edge, and Jazz optics narrowed at them, were they afraid that he would hurt the youngling?  He would never do that! He would never hurt Luna. No matter what.

"Nice to see you back in the world of the living, did you have a nice recharge?" Sides continued and looked at him and visibly relaxed over what he saw as they landed on the now slowly awakening youngling before they got a playful glance in them. Jazz looked back at him and frowned, what was the mech up to now? He was too tired to even put up with the twin's antics. And that would say something how utterly exhausted he was.

 "You did miss out quite a bit when you were under the Hatchets care; you know that right?"

~Be nice~ Sunny said over the bond and looked at his brother with a scowl of irritated, he knew that the red twin was up to and he did not entirely approve of it. But he would not stop it either.

Jazz stared at them and then back to the youngling in front of him, not letting them have the satisfaction to see him squirm, and now he made his hand lay on top of the small frame that no longer could be hidden by his hand only. So it was true, it was Luna. Had the Allspark fixed her? But it did not work at first, but then something had to happen when he went into static. Tired blue optics was looking up at him under the white helmet of hers.  

"How?" Jazz asked in a low voice and now stared at Luna and traced a claw over her helmet, making her close her optics again tiredly, it was still hard to believe. He had held her crunched frame in his servo; he had felt a little warmth that was left leave her shell as the energon leaked out from his underneath his fingers.

"You have been in static for forty of the human years," Sides said with a grave, serious face expression and the information startled Jazz into a shocking silence. Forty years? No, It could not be possible, but if it was, it made more sense that Luna had grown so much. But the war! What had happen? The humans? What happened to the Allspark? And Cybertron was it still there? So many thoughts were processing in his mind in only matter of seconds before a suddenly loud clang was heard, followed by a yelp of pain that escaped from its victim, starling Jazz and the sparkling atop of him.

"If you don't behave, I will send you out of here and right into the brig" Ratchet growled and held a red wrench in his hand and raised it again to threatened Sides with it. the red twin hunched down with his arms up in 'I surrender' motion but he was cracking with laughter underneath it.  

"He had just been brought back online, of course, he is disoriented, and you are not helping him at all!" The medic glared at Sides that was now rubbing his hand over the new dent and grinned. Not in the least sorry for the spark attack he almost had caused Jazz.

"Sorry, I could not resist."

"You better try or else you be out of her as fast as you can even beg for forgiveness that will not be granted to you " Ratchet huffed and walked over to Jazz as Luna now had been brought fully online. She was staring up at the saboteur with wide optics without saying anything as she did not dare to move. His claws still resting on her back structure and now when he could see more of her, he could tell that she diffident had grown. But how? What had happened? Jazz turned his optics right at Prowl with all of the question hitting the tactician over their bond. And he started to tell him what had happened, the simple version if it all.

Ratchet let one of his scans sweep over Jazz in the meantime and nodded content with what he got for results. This was good; everything looked like it was fully functional, some minor thing but nothing that a large cube of energon would not fix.

~Carrier ~ Luna asked carefully over the bond with a small voice, never taking her optics away from the silver mech she had been resting on until now.

~Yes sweet spark?~

~Can.....~ She hesitated ~Can I hug him?~

Ratchet looked down at her; she had never asked him for permission to hug someone before. Maybe she was scared of accidentally hurting him?

~Yes, he is well enough, you don't have to be afraid of hurting him or anything sweet spark~

Luna looked up at Jazz with wide optics, and she could feel that liquid started to gather in her optics and clouding her vision as they began to fall. She did not dare to move even if her carrier told her it was alright, what if her Jazz hated her now? What if he was mad at her for not listening? What if he did not want her to hug him?. She had not listened to him; she had not done as he was asking of her to do, she had been a bad sparkling, and it had landed her in huge trouble.

Jazz blinked as he felt something wet hit his chassis as his field and nerve cables were still oversensitive to every kind of stimuli. Jazz turned his gaze away from his mate and down to the now silently leaking sparkling on top of him. He could feel all of her emotions over their blended field and could not help to smile softly and then slowly started to caressing her helm.

"Hey there, princess, what's with the water work?" Jazz asked in a low voice and stroke away the tears that now was pouring out from the sparkling optics, but she did not move. Slowly as he could, Jazz let his clawed servos grip around her and brought her higher up and hugged her closer to himself. Luna quickly put her arms around his neck and locked them there as she never wanted to let go of the silver mech. She hid her face in his neck cables while her whole frame started to shake with both relief and grief. Jazz did feel the same as he hugged her close to him as was physically possible without harming her; he could not believe that Luna had survived. He could not even start to process that this all was real.

 They stayed in that position for some minutes, letting their fields do the talking for them and as the sparkling calmed down, Jazz continued to caress her back as she slowly started to let go of her death grip. He stroke away a single tear that was leaking from her optics as he smiled softly at her.

"Thank Primus that you are alright, Luna," Jazz verbally said, and now when he was more open to his surroundings he could feel that Prowl had walked closer to his right side, and the twins had moved away from the room entirely. Probably Ratchets work. The sparkling smiled up at him and nodded; she wiped off the last liquid that stubbornly broke free from her optics.

"Not that I'm grateful for that fact, but how is it possible?" Jazz asked and looked over to the medic for an answer.

"The Allspark fused with Luna's core" Ratchet explained "her damages were too extensive at first, so it did not work the first time in the city. I had to repair her as much as I could before it worked," Ratchet said as he slowly stroke Luna over her helm and was rewarded with a burst of love and happiness from the youngling and he was quick to send it all back at her.

"But look at you, Luna! how are you so big?" Jazz looked down at the sparkling that looked away and was debating something in her mind and did not speak, something that did not go unnoticed.

"Don't tell me that I was actually in static for years?" he asked and looked up at the medic

Ratchet snorted "No, only three months, your system took quite a beating and to you first answer your question, the Allspark energy is making her frame develop at a higher rate than is normal" Ratchet explained as he looked over at the sparkling that was now hugging Jazz again silently. She hid in Jazz neck again and Prowl stroke her calmly over her backside, and Jazz held her lower body in his firm grip. Ratchet was there too and knew of the sparklings inner tumult.

"It is alright youngling, try your comm. link" Ratchet urged her and Luna slowly nodded as she hugged Jazz neck tighter.

**:: Love you Jazzy::** the first words that she had wanted to say to the saboteur and it got a smile on his faceplate  

**:: Love you to sparkling::** Jazz answered her happily and hugged her closer and then started to tickle her

"What with the gloomy feeling sparkling? chin up, lil lady."

**:: Not a sparkling anymore! I'm soon going to be a big bot like sire and Carrier, you wait and see::** Luna grinned and giggled softly and swatted his servo away she was so happy that Jazz now was awake, there were so many things she could not wait to show him on this fantastic island.

Ratchet scanned the sparkling without any warning, and mad Luna try and swats him away ~Stop it, it tingling!~she complained to her carrier.

"Sorry, need just to be sure," Ratchet told her, not in the least sorry for what he did.  

Jazz looked at them both like he was missing something, now when he was thinking about it, Luna had been so quiet this whole time. Before it would be hard even to mute her for a minute, and now she had barely said any words out loud.

"Her vocals do not work; I still don't know why but Luna can't speak out loud" Ratchet explained as he had seen the question written all over the silver mech face.

"What?"

"I have my suspicion about what causes it, but in the meantime, she communicates with everyone over the comm.link." Ratchet explained

**:: It is all right, it is cool to do so! like Bee::** Luna said as she sat up and smiled and waved with her arms around her.

Jazz looked down at her and smiled softly "Yes, exactly like Bee" It hurt him that the sparkling had not been fully restored but none the less, he was happy that she still walked amongst them.

 "Come on sparkling, let's get some fuel in your tank," Ratchet said to the sparkling that hesitated, she did not want to go "Jazz will still be here later on. you can even bring him some energon if you want?."

~Okay~ Luna vented out and hugged Jazz one last time and then also quickly hugged Prowl before her Carrier helped her down at the floor.

"You will behave while I'm gone," Ratchet said to the bonded pair as he started to walk after his sparkling

"No promising there, doc" Jazz said with a chuckling, making Prowls sensor panels rise, and he scorned down at his mate.

"We will behave," Prowl told the medic only for Jazz to pout and cross his arms over his chest plates. He was starting to get more and more movements in his frame.

"You may be" Jazz teased his mate as the medic closed the door behind him and Jazz smiled up at his mate. "I will not behave," Jazz said as he grabbed Prowls collar and dragged his frame closer down so that their helms touched, a warm sensation spread through both of them by the contact and Prowl let his arms around Jazz. No words were needed as the bond was now fully opened, and everything around them went away in a blissful mist.

 

* * *

 

You never know where to begin telling a story or how to end it, that is because all the good stories don't have a beginning or an end. Only you can decide which part of the story you want to tell and then put the end where it all begins. This is the end of this small practical part of a big story, but every that has an ending is a new beginning of something ells.

And as this story ends, it is the beginning of a new part; maybe it even will be _Rewrite the stars_ somewhere. Who knows? Only times will tell.

~Till all are one~

 


End file.
